Changer le cours de l'avenir
by Julie Winchester
Summary: "Même la plus petite personne peut changer le cours de l'avenir." - Galadriel En tentant de récupérer l'Arkenstone pour Thorin, Bilbon découvre que l'anneau qu'il utilise est l'Anneau Unique. Saisi par un besoin de détruire l'or, en particulier de l'or avec la capacité de piéger créature comme roi, il se met seul en route vers le Mordor. Thilbo, Kili/Legolas, Fili/OC (suite dedans)
1. L'Anneau Unique découvert

"Même la plus petite personne peut changer le cours de l'avenir." - Galadriel

En tentant de récupérer l'Arkenstone pour Thorin, Bilbon découvre que l'anneau qu'il utilise est l'Anneau Unique. Saisi par un besoin de détruire l'or, en particulier de l'or avec la capacité de piéger créature comme roi, il se met seul en route vers le Mordor. Tout pour oublier l'amour que l'or lui a coûté.

Ce qu'il ignore est que Thorin n'est plus sous l'emprise de l'or, et a entrepris une course désespérée pour le rattraper afin de le protéger.

Ils pourraient bien avoir commencé une nouvelle aventure, mais celle-ci pourrait ne pas se terminer aussi bien que leur première quête.

Notes de l'auteur

Me voilà ambitieuse à écrire le plot bunny qui ne veut pas me laisser tranquille. Il y aura des coeurs brisés. Il y aura de l'angst. Des gens vont probablement mourir. Je vais massacrer le canon comme personne.

Mais il y aura des sentiments et je prévois un grand final à la Retour du Roi avec beaucoup de merveilleux sentiments, alors soyez patients.

Dans ma version, la fièvre de l'or commence en quelque sorte à se saisir de tout le monde, parce qu'honnêtement, il y a beaucoup de mal dans le monde, beaucoup d'hommes/d'elfes/de nains en colère et le meilleur remède à tout c'est L'AMOUR. Tant de bonnes personnes sont tordues qui pourraient ou ne pourraient pas être sauvées en fonction de l'amûûûr. Voilà.

Notes de la traductrice :

Cette série est MASSIVE (allez voir en VO si vous ne me croyez pas). Merci à authoressjean qui m'a autorisée à la traduire. Merci à Colinou qui me sert de beta.

Cette série a été commencée entre la sortie du premier et du deuxième film, donc pour tout ce qui ne colle pas avec le deuxième, dites-vous que c'est pour ça.

J'aime le principe des podfics, aussi quand chaque fic sera finie, si ma tablette me permet un enregistrement de bonne qualité et que je trouve à le mettre en ligne, je le ferai.

En attendant je traduis en musique, et en ce moment c'est sur la musique de la saison 4 de Game of Thrones.

Pour le début (jusqu'à la bibliothèque) : I'm Sorry For Today

De la découverte de l'Anneau à la fin du chapitre : Mereen

**L'Anneau Unique découvert**

Banni. Il y avait un air de finalité à ce mot. Certainement lorsqu'il était prononcé par un roi en rage, sa voix tonnant pour que chacun l'entende. Peu importait que juste quelques jours plus tôt, le même roi l'ait couvert de cadeaux avec un sourire, un sourire qui lui était réservé. Peu importait qu'il lui ait offert le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on ait jamais offert à Bilbon.

"Vous voudriez faire un autre échange, Maître Hobbit ? demandait Bard."

L'homme semblait encore plus grand et plus imposant qu'auparavant. Il avait certainement l'air plus en colère, un feu brûlant au fond de son regard. Thorin avait un regard similaire à présent, Bilbon l'aurait parié. Il repoussa ces pensées.

"En effet. Je viens vous offrir de l'or et des trésors, en grande quantité, venant droit des salles d'Erebor.

- En échange de la pierre."

Bilbon acquiesça. Il la voyait, sur une table derrière Bard. Oh, comme il haïssait cette pierre. Elle était maudite. Condamnée à détruire la lignée de Durin. Condamnée à détruire Thorin et tout ce qu'il y avait de bon chez le nain. La façon dont ses yeux se plissaient quand il souriait, son rire profond, sa main solide sur l'épaule de Bilbon-

"Nous avons déjà fait un échange. Je commence à me demander s'il y a le moindre honneur chez les hobbits."

Paroles douloureuses, mais il tenta de le dissimuler.

"Il y a beaucoup d'honneur ; je vous offre ce que Thorin vous a refusé, ce que vous voulez pour votre peuple. Il y a ici beaucoup d'or, plus qu'assez pour rendre à votre ville sa gloire."

Plus qu'assez : un quatorzième du trésor, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de prendre à l'origine. Peut-être quelques pièces, en guise de souvenir. Mais quand Thorin l'avait chassé, il avait pris tout, déjà chargé sur plusieurs poneys, et s'était dirigé droit vers Lacville.

Les yeux de Bard parcoururent la grande pile de coffres derrière Bilbon. Bilbon sentait son coeur palpiter dans sa poitrine, l'anxiété le saisissant jusqu'à ce qu'il pense ne plus pouvoir respirer. J'ai juste besoin de la pierre. S'il vous plaît.

Peut-être... Peut-être qu'elle ferait changer Thorin d'avis. Peut-être Bilbon pourrait-il récupérer son roi.

"J'accepte."

Bilbon n'avait pas réalisé qu'il retenait sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui échappe dans un soupir soulagé.

"Je voudrais une dernière chose de votre part, hobbit, poursuivit Bard."

Bilbon se retourna lentement pour lever les yeux vers l'homme. Il faisait une silhouette terrifiante, le feu rugissant derrière lui projetant son ombre vaste sur le mur. Ses yeux perçaient jusqu'à la peau de Bilbon, et il résista à l'envie de s'envelopper davantage dans sa veste.

"Oui ?" hasarda Bilbon quand rien d'autre ne vint.

Les yeux de Bard glissèrent du visage de Bilbon à sa poitrine.

"Cela, dit-il en pointant son doigt. Je veux cela également. Alors et seulement alors je relâcherai l'Arkenstone."

Bilbon cessa de nouveau de respirer. Pas son cadeau. Pas la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de Thorin. Il essaya de pousser un rire détaché mais ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer en demandant :

"La broche ?

- Oui, la broche. Pourquoi, représente-t-elle également quelque chose pour le roi ? demanda Bard en haussant un sourcil."

_Autrefois,_ _c'était le cas._ Quand ils erraient dans les champs, en direction de la Foret Noire, et qu'ils avaient eu un moment pour eux au camp, Thorin la lui avait offerte. Son père l'avait offerte à la mère de Thorin, avait-il dit à Bilbon. Sa mère la lui avait donnée avant de mourir.

"Pour l'offrir à quelqu'un que j'appellerais bien-aimé, avait murmuré Thorin en épinglant la babiole sur la veste de Bilbon."

Deux fils de métaux, l'un en mithril, l'autre en or, était entrelacés jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir différencier les deux tant ils étaient unis. Bilbon avait pensé que Thorin était le mithril : fort, incassable, beau, et protégeant l'or plus doux et inférieur.

"Eh bien, Semi-Homme ?"

Bilbon détestait ce nom. Comme s'il était la moitié de quoi que ce soit.

Mais Bard avait toujours les yeux sur la broche, et Bilbon voulut le repousser. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait vraiment de Thorin, le seigneur nain, avant qu'il ne devienne Roi. Avant qu'il ne chasse Bilbon.

"Elle ne représente rien pour le roi, dit-il à voix basse. C'est... c'est juste une babiole."

C'était tout ce qu'elle valait, désormais.

Il y avait un triomphe dans les yeux de Bard, et Bilbon réalisa que l'homme savait que la broche représentait quelque chose pour lui. Il se faisait punir pour avoir demandé à reprendre l'Arkenstone. Ce n'était pas Thorin que Bard voulait frapper, c'était Bilbon.

"Alors…" Il y eut une pause tandis que Bard laissait sa voix en suspension dans l'air, son doigt pointé devenant une paume ouverte. Lentement Bilbon leva la main et défit l'épingle. La broche était froide dans sa main, et la lumière s'y refléta, la faisant briller. Elle avait brillé la nuit où Thorin la lui avait offerte, attrapant la lumière du feu. Le soleil s'y était reflété, lui rappelant sa présence tandis qu'ils voyageaient. Le sourire de Thorin avait été plus brillant, aussi, après qu'il lui ait offert la broche.

Banni. Chassé. Non désiré. Haï.

Bilbon la déposa dans la main ouverte de Bard. La broche fut enlevée en un instant, si vite que Bilbon ne put retenir une brusque inspiration.

"Alors l'accord est conclu, déclara Bard."

Il fourra la broche dans sa poche comme si ce n'était rien. Juste une babiole qui ne représentait rien pour lui.

"Vous pouvez suivre votre route, à présent, hobbit. Je veillerai à ce que la pierre soit délivrée au Roi Sous la Montagne."

Bilbon acquiesça avec hésitation.

"Mes hommes vous escorteront jusqu'au bord de la foret, mais c'est tout, poursuivit Bard, et Bilbon cilla.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant. Votre présence à Lacville n'est ni appréciée, ni désirée."

Non désiré.

"Me laisseriez-vous au moins rester pour la nuit ? demanda Bilbon d'un ton plus désespéré qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il est tard. Il n'y aucun endroit à proximité que je puisse atteindre avant le coucher du soleil. Je sais que vous avez déjà été généreux et bon, mais je vous demanderais cette dernière chose."

Juste une nuit avant qu'il ne s'aventure seul dans les terres sauvages, pour retourner dans la Comté.

Bard marqua une pause, et la lueur dans ses yeux sembla disparaître.

"Une nuit, accorda Bard d'une voix presque gentille. Puis à la première lueur, vous serez escorté hors de la ville.

- Merci, répondit Bilbon en laissant échapper un sourire. Juste... merci."

Une nuit pour obtenir une décente nuit de sommeil. Une nuit pour prétendre qu'il n'était pas méprisé par la même personne qui l'avait tendrement tenu dans ses bras, avait déposé des baisers sur sa tempe, l'avait aimé. Lui avait offert un cadeau qui désormais ne signifiait rien.

Bard acquiesça, et Bilbon partit. Il y avait une auberge à proximité, et Bilbon avait gardé quelques-unes de ses pièces pour faire des achats. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière la montagne, et des feux étaient allumés partout dans la ville. Ils guidèrent Bilbon tandis qu'il trouvait une chambre, prétendant qu'il n'y avait nulle suspicion dirigée vers lui.

Même les Sacquet de Besace auraient été plus accueillants.

L'Arkenstone serait délivrée à Thorin. Non qu'il ait grand espoir que Thorin lui pardonne, mais il espérait que, peut-être, cela donnerait à Bilbon la paix de l'esprit. C'était tout ce qu'il espérait.

Bilbon tira sur ses cheveux et se dressa, faisant fébrilement les cent pas devant la cheminée de sa chambre.

"Stupide, stupide, marmonna-t-il."

Tout ce qu'il espérait, tu parles. Il voulait que Thorin lui pardonne, implore lui-même son pardon pour avoir été si téméraire et fou, l'embrasse vraiment comme ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion, tout cela à cause de cette maudite pierre.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il jouait avec l'anneau d'or qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre ses doigts, une pierre dorée déplorable. Il jura et, dans un moment de malveillance, la jeta dans la cheminée.

"Peste de lui ! Peste, peste, _peste de lui_ !"

Personne ne lui répondit. Bilbon s'effondra au sol, ses doigts formant des noeuds dans ses cheveux, ses yeux brûlant de larmes qu'il refusait de verser.

"Peste de moi, murmura-t-il misérablement."

S'il pouvait juste revenir en arrière, défaire ce qu'il avait fait... Mais il avait eu peur pour Fili et Kili et Thorin, l'étrange brouillard qui s'était installé dans leurs yeux, la colère à laquelle avait cédé Thorin quand Bard et Thranduil étaient venus lui demander de l'or.

De l'or. L'anneau. Bilbon bondit et courut vers le feu. L'anneau était au centre, et il l'en sortit aussi vite que possible, grimaçant tandis que ses doigts frôlaient les braises brûlantes. L'anneau lui-même était remarquablement froid, un testament de la pureté de l'or. Bilbon se remit à genoux, soupirant. De toutes les choses qui le ramèneraient chez lui en sécurité, c'était celle-là, et voilà qu'il la jetait.

Il commença à briller. Bilbon le fixa.

"Que-?"

L'écriture qui courait le long de l'anneau ne ressemblait à aucune qu'il ait jamais vu. Perplexe, Bilbon le fit tourner, se demandant ce que ça voulait dire. Aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, les mots commencèrent à disparaître. Avec empressement Bilbon courut vers la table dans la pièce, jetant l'anneau dessus et saisissant encre et papier. Il commença à vide dessiner les ensembles de mots qu'il avait vus, essayant de se souvenir de ce dont il s'agissait. C'était inutile : il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il tendit de nouveau la main vers l'anneau. Peut-être que s'il le remettait dans le feu-

A l'instant où sa peau toucha l'or, ça se produisit. Un éclair de feu, un oeil terrible comme celui de Smaug s'ouvrant en cillant, essayant de percer à travers les flammes. Bilbon lâcha l'anneau dans sa hâte de fuir quoi que ç'ait été, et il atterrit comme une pierre sur le sol. Il ne put que la fixer, la peur envahissant lentement son coeur. Un anneau magique qui vous rendait invisible, et Bilbon s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit sans pouvoir ? Oh mais il était tellement stupide, tellement fou. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un pouvoir dedans. Un pouvoir sombre, quelque chose de maléfique qui avait donné l'impression de se réveiller. Il voulut soudain qu'il disparaisse, qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait eu assez de l'or et de ses maléfices pour toute une vie.

Un anneau tel que celui-là devait être enregistré. Quelqu'un, quelque part devait en avoir une trace. Alors il saurait ce que c'était, comment s'en débarrasser. Prudemment il tendit de nouveau la main vers l'anneau, grimaçant lorsqu'il le toucha. Il ne rencontra que de l'or froid, ni feu, ni oeil. Il le rangea dans sa poche, puis s'empressa de saisir le pauvre dessin qu'il en avait fait avant de partir.

Trouver une bibliothèque locale fut facile, encore plus quand les érudits encore présents tard dans la soirée se satisfaisaient de le laisser tranquille. Il parcourut les étagères, pas même certain de ce qu'il cherchait. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'un hobbit connaissait mieux que le jardinage et la nourriture, cependant, c'était les livres. Parchemins, papiers, livres, tout cela faisait le délice d'un hobbit. C'étaient des trésors à transmettre à travers les âges d'une génération à l'autre. Bilbon se souvenait de plusieurs dont il avait parlé à Thorin-

Non, se réprimanda-t-il. Il avait une mission ; il avait un long voyage de retour vers la Comté où il pourrait s'attarder à penser au nain qu'il avait perdu. Pas maintenant. Pas quand il était au milieu de... quoi qu'il soit en train de faire.

"Anneaux, anneaux, anneaux... marmonna-t-il tout seul, parcourant l'allée d'étagères suivantes."

_Anneaux des Âges_ saisit son regard, ainsi que les deux livres suivants à ses côtés. Il s'empressa de les retirer et alla chercher un endroit pour lire..

Plusieurs anneaux magiques étaient discutés, mais aucun ne mentionnait l'invisibilité. L'un des livres mentionnait un anneau pour rendre son porteur invisible, mais il n'était pas fait d'or, et il n'y avait certainement pas de lettrage dessus. Bilbon mit le livre de côté et saisit le dernier volume.

Il n'avait pas feuilleté plus de trois pages quand il vit l'image d'un simple anneau avec un lettrage brillant. Bilbon sortit le papier sur lequel il avait dessiné et trouva le lettrage identique. Avec impatience il rapprocha le livre et lut l'inscription sous l'image.

_Anneau de Sauron : l'Anneau de Pouvoir, pris par Isildur, fils du Roi du Gondor_

Bilbon se figea. Sauron. Pas le Sauron ? Le Sauron dont les Rangers qui traversaient Hobbitbourg avaient raconté des histoires ? Le Sauron qui était devenu une légende, un mythe qui ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir existé ? Sauron, le Seigneur Noir du Mordor ?

Ce fut avec plus d'hésitation que Bilbon reporta ses yeux sur le livre. Les pages qui suivaient firent des noeuds à son estomac.

Isildur avait pris l'anneau à Sauron, et il avait été perdu lors d'un raid d'orques qui étaient venus le reprendre. Isildur avait été mortellement blessé, et quand ses hommes l'avaient tiré de la rivière, l'anneau n'était pas avec lui. Perdu... jusqu'à ce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette créature dans les cavernes l'ait retrouvé.

La rivière. Gollum était manifestement un pêcheur habile. Et s'il l'avait trouvé, un jour, et emmené dans les montagnes ? Seulement pour qu'il soit perdu, et que Bilbon le retrouve.

L'Anneau de Pouvoir, l'Anneau qui avait amené ruine et mort à la Terre du Milieu, et Bilbon l'avait dans sa poche. Il retomba sur sa chaise, la tête qui tournait.

Il ne pouvait pas le garder. Il n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait absolument rien avoir à faire avec le mal qu'était l'Anneau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'en était servi si légèrement, avait eu l'intention de continuer de le faire pour retourner dans la Comté avant d'avoir vu l'oeil, et il eut l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Il fallait qu'il, qu'il l'enterre. Le jeter dans un ravin, le donner-

Il s'interrompit, la gravité de la situation pesant encore plus sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas le donner comme il avait voulu le faire. S'il pouvait posséder un grand homme comme Isildur, et le changer en un homme qui ne pensait à rien d'autre que cet Anneau, alors qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il ferait à quelqu'un d'autre ? La fièvre de l'or. Elle avait pris Thorin dans ses filets, et Bilbon priait pour qu'elle ne mène pas à sa mort. A la mort de Fili et Kili et de la compagnie.

Et s'il l'enterrait ou le jetait, un autre Gollum pourrait le retrouver. S'il n'avait pas été en sécurité dans le lit d'une rivière, il ne le serait pas dans la terre. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose qu'il pouvait en faire. Parler à Gandalf, peut-être. Mais que pourrait faire le magicien, il l'ignorait. Il ne savait même pas où était Gandalf. Probablement à Erebor.

La douleur qui lui traversa le coeur était si forte qu'il s'agrippa la poitrine. Erebor. Il voulait tellement être là-bas, avec Thorin, les bras du nain l'attirant pour se reposer contre l'épaule du Roi. Être bercé, aimé-

Il étouffa la brusque explosion d'émotion, mais tout juste. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que quelqu'un vienne voir pourquoi un Semi-Homme pleurait à l'arrière de la bibliothèque. Ou voie ce qu'il lisait et se demande pourquoi.

Ses yeux se reportèrent brusquement sur la page, un nom familier attirant son attention. _Elrond des Elfes vint à Isildur au milieu des ruines de Sauron et lui ordonna de le suivre jusqu'au Mont du Destin, où l'Anneau Unique avait été forgé. Là, Elrond parla au nouveau Roi du Gondor et le pria de le jeter dans les flammes, car de là où il est venu, ainsi peut-il être détruit. Mais Isildur refusa, aussi l'Anneau Unique passa-t-il au _r_oyaume de Gondor._

Voilà un nom que Bilbon connaissait. Le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe avait été là ? Il relut l'écrit.

_Au Mont du Destin, où l'Anneau Unique avait été forgé... De là où il est venu, ainsi peut-il être détruit._

Le Mont du Destin.

"Où est le Mont du Destin ? murmura-t-il."

Il feuilleta les pages, mais il n'y avait pas de cartes dans ce livre. Il rassembla rapidement les livres qu'il avait sortis, les remit à leur place, et se dirigea vers les cartes.

Sur une carte gigantesque, il eut sa réponse. Avec toute la Terre du Milieu étalée devant lui, Bilbon trouva rapidement le Mont du Destin, et souhaita immédiatement ne pas l'avoir fait. Orodruin était son nom, et il se trouvait par-delà les montagnes, loin, loin au sud du Mordor. C'était aussi loin de Hobbitbourg qu'on pouvait aller, et à une distance terrible d'Erebor. Pire encore, il n'y avait rien entre Erebor et le Mordor, à part Rhovanion. Les Terres Sauvages.

Quand les Rangers étaient venus à Hobbitbourg durant l'Hiver Terrible, Bilbon avait imploré des histoires. En tant que jeune hobbit mignon, il avait utilisé sa jeunesse à son avantage, et plus d'un Ranger avait ri et raconté des histoires du monde, y compris le Mordor, Gondor, Rohan, Rhovanion. Ils avaient parlé d'orques qui mangeraient tous crus les petits hobbits s'ils ne finissaient pas leur souper, mais Bilbon avait vu la peur silencieuse dans leurs yeux. Rhovanion n'était pas un endroit à voir. Si les Rangers ne voulaient pas le traverser, Bilbon ne le voudrait pas non plus.

Puis il s'interrompit. Pourquoi traverser Rhovanion en premier lieu ? Quelles affaires le conduiraient dans les Terres Sauvages ?

Alors même qu'il se posait la question, ses doigts se portèrent à sa poche. L'Anneau Unique. Il l'avait trouvé, il l'avait ramené dans le monde. Il devait s'en débarrasser.

"De là où il est venu, ainsi peut-il être détruit, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe."

Il était fou, absolument fou. C'était là le travail d'une armée, d'un roi, qui pouvait marcher audacieusement sur le Mordor et y jeter l'Anneau. Ce n'était pas pour un hobbit, un Semi-Homme comme Bard le lui avait rappelé.

Mais il savait ce que l'or faisait à un roi. Il pouvait voir ce qu'il ferait à des hommes, à une armée entière d'hommes. L'anneau d'or n'avait pas piégé Bilbon, toutefois. L'or ne représentait rien pour lui. Il incendia sa poche du regard, pensant amèrement aux nains et à leur réaction devant la salle du trésor. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient voulu. Même Thorin avait été piégé par le trésor. Au final, son trésor avait plus compté que Bilbon.

Il enroula soigneusement la carte. Gandalf saurait quoi faire, mais allez savoir où était Gandalf. Non, Bilbon devait prendre la décision. Et dans son coeur, Bilbon savait qu'il l'avait prise.

C'était une nouvelle aventure. Ce serait simplement moins le voyage d'une compagnie et plus celui d'un hobbit en solo. Il ne pouvait pas détruire l'or d'Erebor, ni ce qu'il représentait pour Thorin. Mais il pouvait récupérer l'Arkenstone, et il pouvait détruire cet or. Les orques, les gobelins, les araignées de la Forêt Noire, tous les dangers qu'ils avaient affrontés, et Bilbon savait que c'était à cause de l'Anneau. Le mal engendre le mal, après tout. Et aussi trahi que se sentait Bilbon, les nains méritaient la paix. La Comté méritait la paix. Meme Esgaroth, alias Lacville, méritait de de vivre et de rebâtir Dale en paix.

Non. Bilbon ferait cela. Il était arrivé jusqu'ici, après tout. Il n'était pas convenable pour un hobbit de ne faire un travail qu'à moitié.

Il acheva de rouler la carte et la fourra sous sa veste après s'être assuré que personne ne regardait. Il sortit aussi calmement que possible de la bibliothèque, puis hâta le pas afin d'atteindre l'auberge. Il ne savait pas combien de sommeil il obtiendrait ce soir, mais il savait que ce serait le dernier sommeil reposant qu'il aurait pendant un certain temps.

Loin de là, un groupe d'orques approchant rapidement fit halte. Le message qu'ils avaient longtemps attendu de leur Maître et Seigneur était venu.

_L'Anneau est retrouvé. Amenez-le-moi. _

Ils changèrent de direction, abandonnant leur quête vers Erebor. Ils trouveraient l'anneau, à la place. De nombreux orques grommelèrent de ne pas pouvoir goûter la chair d'Homme et de Nain.

Ce problème fut résolu quand ils croisèrent l'armée gobeline, qui se dirigeait dans la même direction. Les orques firent un bon festin pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils chassèrent.


	2. Juste une babiole

**Julindy : Merci pour ta review ! Bard est méchant parce que comme Thorin et les nains, il est pris par la fièvre de l'or - possédé par l'Arkenstone si tu préfères. Bilbon ne restera pas le seul à souffrir, mais il va continuer de souffrir c'est certain ! Pour le Kili/Legolas, il faut dire que le Legolas du deuxième film a un peu découragé cette tendance. Je rappelle au passage à tout le monde que cette histoire a été écrite AVANT la sortie du deuxième film !**

**titesouris : Ne t'embete pas à relire LOTR cette fic va le réécrire pour toi :p Non je ne vais pas garder le meme rythme que le groupe parce que pour cette traduction, je suis toute seule, tu remarqueras ! (Avec Colinou en beta mais pour traduire, y a que moi). Donc ce sera comme au début de 'Une Question de Motifs' (fic Merlin pour ceux que ça intéresse) : un chapitre par semaine. En l'occurence le mercredi.**

**Kanli : Si le premier chapitre te semble un pavé, attends le quatrième qui fait 13 pages en VO... (inévitablement, davantage en VF , d'après mon expérience) J'ai bien peur que les souffrances de Bilbon ne soient pas terminées ! Il est courageux oui, mais surtout très déterminé !**

**Calculs de l'auteur au sujet des âges : Dans les Deux Tours, Aragorn dit à Eowyn qu'il a 87 ans. 60 ans se sont écoulés entre le Hobbit et la Communauté, et il se passe 13 mois entre le début de la Communauté et la fin du Retour du Roi, selon Frodon à la fin du dernier film. DONC. Cela signifie que dans le Hobbit, Aragorn a 27-28 ans. Jeune... mais pas trop jeune.**

**L'auteur estime que l'age de la majorité pour les nains est de 70 ans, et que Gimli les avait preeeeeeeeesque mais pas tout à fait quand la quête a commencé, mais que** **maintenant il les a.**

**Juste une babiole**

"Mon lige, Bard de Lacville demande quelques minutes de votre temps, appela Dori près de la porte."

Thorin plissa les lèvres mais hocha brièvement la tête. Il était surpris que Thranduil ne soit pas venu avec lui. Peut-être que, le moment venu, il le ferait.

Ce n'était effectivement que Bard, qui s'avança avec un coffre de bois.

"Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, gronda Thorin en se levant de son trône."

Son trône, son trône magnifiquement sculpté, engravé d'or et auquel il manquait quelque chose de trop précieux pour le nommer. Son Arkenstone, son droit de régner.

Maudit soit le hobbit. Maudit soit-il et peste de lui, et Thorin sentit ses lèvres se retrousser à cette pensée. Il avait pris ce qui comptait le plus, puis eu l'audace d'être _bouleversé_ par la réaction de Thorin. C'était seulement parce que Thorin avait tenu à lui, qu'il l'avait aim... Enfin. Bilbon avait de la chance d'avoir quitté le hall vivant.

"Cela ne m'intéresse pas, dit Bard, et Thorin sursauta devant le brusque changement.

- Ne vous intéresse pas ? demanda Fili avec incrédulité, à la droite de Thorin. Pardonnez ma franchise, mais pourquoi non ?"

Bard ne donna pas de réponse, pas avant de s'être arrêté juste devant le trône.

"Je crois que ceci vous appartient, dit-il."

Il fit une profonde révérence, tendant la boîte. Thorin descendit lentement et prit la boîte, observant Bard tandis qu'il l'ouvrait.

Puis la fixait.

"De quoi s'agit-il ? murmura Kili à sa gauche. Mon oncle ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Thorin d'une voix rugueuse. Pourquoi voudriez-vous... ?

- Elle a été échangée contre une ample somme d'or, dit Bard. Assez pour laisser mon peuple reconstruire. J'ai ce que je désirais. J'ai donc reçu les instructions de vous l'amener.

- Qui vous a donné de l'or ? demanda Thorin."

Il sortit l'Arkenstone de la boîte. Elle brilla dans sa direction, et ses doigts coururent avec révérence sur la pierre.

"Qui vous l'a achetée ?

- Le Semi-Homme, Bilbon Sacquet."

Thorin releva brusquement la tete.

"Quoi ?

- Un quatorzième du trésor, je crois que c'est ce qu'il m'a donné. Il lui appartenait de le donner, dit Bard, un avertissement dans la voix. Il a demandé un échange, que l'Arkenstone vous soit rendue en échange de son or, et j'ai accepté."

Thorin ne respirait plus.

"Bilbon a renoncé à son trésor ? dit Fili, stupéfait. Mais... pourquoi ?"

Pour rendre l'Arkenstone à Thorin. Lentement il laissa son regard tomber sur la pierre dans ses mains. Elle était froide entre ses mains, et la lumière n'était pas aussi brillante que dans son souvenir. C'était une pierre. Une pierre magnifique, mais une pierre. Tout comme l'or.

Quand il inspira, le monde sembla plus brillant et plus vivide qu'avant, et c'était comme s'il voyait avec des yeux neufs. L'or en bas dans la trésorerie ne l'appelait plus comme avant, et sa mémoire lui permit de voir son grand-père dans cette salle, perdu à la fièvre de l'or. Tout comme Thorin avait été perdu à elle. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment avait-il été autorisé à voir clairement de nouveau ?

"Où avez-vous eu cela ?"

Ce fut la douce voix étranglée de Kili qui sortit Thorin de ses pensées. Il suivit le regard de son neveu vers Bard, et fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie.

Une petite broche, de mithril et d'or, reposait sur sa poitrine, représentant l'arbre éternel de la vie. C'était celle de sa mère, mais plus important, il l'avait donnée à Bilbon. Le sourire surpris et heureux de Bilbon cette nuit-là laissa place à la dernière fois que Thorin l'avait vu : effrayé, frappé de chagrin, agrippant la broche de peur que Thorin ne la prenne. _Je n'y tiens pas_, avait-il dit avec dérision, se détournant du hobbit. _Ce n'est qu'une babiole._

Mahal, qu'avait-il _fait_ ?

"Cela faisait partie de mon marché, dit Bard."

Il passa les doigts dessus, et le regret s'abattit sur son visage.

"Je ne prendrais l'or en échange de l'Arkenstone que si je pouvais avoir cela, aussi. Il a dit que ça ne représentait rien pour vous, juré que ce n'était qu'une babiole, mais il était très évident que ça le peinait de la laisser partir. J'ai été... injustement cruel, admit-il à voix basse. Je la lui ai prise parce que j'étais en colère contre lui, et maintenant, je... Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi ça avait tant d'importance. J'aimerais pouvoir la lui rendre maintenant, mais il est parti depuis longtemps.

- Parti ? dit Thorin.

- Mes hommes l'ont escorté jusqu'aux frontières de la Forêt Noire dès l'aube ce matin. Il m'a imploré de le laisser rester la nuit dernière, de ne pas lui faire traverser les bois dans la nuit. J'ai honte d'avoir failli refuser."

Il eut un sourire amer.

"Peut-être l'Arkenstone m'a-t-elle empoisonnée, prouvant qu'elle devrait être avec les nains."

Cela les avait tous empoisonnés, l'or comme la pierre. Thorin s'avança jusqu'à être directement devant Bard.

"Je vous donnerais tout l'or que vous désirez, en échange de la broche, dit-il à voix basse."

Bard le regarda d'un air songeur.

"Alors elle représentait bien quelque chose pour vous, dit-il, sa voix tout aussi douce. Je m'étais interrogé. Il avait presque le coeur brisé de me la donner, mais il l'a finalement fait, afin de vous rendre l'Arkenstone."

_Ce n'est qu'une babiole._

Si Thorin mourait aujourd'hui, il entrerait dans le hall de ses pères avec honte et tant de regret. Bilbon, son Bilbon, avait échangé la broche donnée avec amour pour satisfaire l'avidité de Thorin. Même après que Thorin l'ait rejeté, même après que Thorin l'ait banni et condamné à mort s'il revenait, il avait donné son or et son cadeau afin d'essayer d'arranger les choses.

Bard enleva la broche de sa poitrine et la donna à Thorin.

"Veuillez la rendre à son propriétaire légitime. Je ne saurais dire jusqu'où il est allé, mais mes hommes sont revenus tandis que je quittais Lacville, et le soleil comment seulement à atteindre son zénith dans le ciel. Il ne peut être trop loin dans la Forêt Noire.

- Je le ferai, dit Thorin."

Bard acquiesça, et une compréhension passa entre les deux. Les pierres et l'or n'étaient bons que pour être échangés et utilisés pour prolonger la vie. Et Thorin avait rejeté le bonheur que la vie avait jugé utile de lui donner pour de l'or froid et mort.

"Quoi que soit dont votre peuple ait besoin pour reconstruire, tournez-vous vers Erebor pour de l'aide. Vous ne serez pas refusé."

Bard cilla de surprise.

"Nous avions autrefois la paix, quand la nourriture et les réjouissances passaient entre nos peuples, dit Thorin, plus fort cette fois. J'aimerais revoir cela."

Bard acquiesça finalement, avec une profonde révérence.

"Moi aussi. Je vous adresse mes remerciements, Grand Roi Sous la Montagne, dit-il."

Puis il partit, laissant Thorin debout devant son trône avec l'Arkenstone dans une main, un cadeau perdu dans l'autre.

"Mon oncle ?"

Thorin se retourna lentement vers ses neveux, qui avaient l'air tout autant sous le choc.

"Mon oncle, qu'avons-nous fait ? murmura Fili. A Bilbon ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Thorin."

Il leva les yeux vers son trône, voyant de l'or froid là où il avait autrefois vu de la chaleur. Le trou au-dessus du trône tenait une pierre simple, en attendant l'Arkenstone.

Il jeta la pierre dans la boîte et la referma soigneusement.

"Fili, veille à ce que ceci soit amené dans les voûtes et rangé quelque part. C'est un héritage maintenant, et rien de plus."

Fili acquiesça et s'empressa de prendre la boîte.

"Kili, trouve Dwalin et la compagnie. Vois s'ils se sont éveillés de leur stupeur. Amène ceux dont c'est le cas aux salles de réunion en bas. Nous avons un hobbit à retrouver."

Kili sourit et décampa. Thorin resta près du trône, le regard posé sur la broche dans ses mains. Il revoyait le sourire de Bilbon quand il l'avait offerte au hobbit : brillant et magnifique. Il avait davantage ri avec la compagnie dans les jours qui avaient suivi, avait saisi chaque moment où il pouvait entremêler ses doigts et ceux de Thorin. La broche entre eux avait tout représenté. Bilbon avait été le mithril : fort et pure, rendant l'or meilleur qu'il ne l'était simplement parce qu'il était là.

Il ferma les yeux et les sentit brûler.

"Bilbon, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Thorin ?"

Il prit une respiration. Dori se tenait juste un peu derrière lui, clignant rapidement des yeux.

"Hum, Thranduil, il est là, dit-il. Kili a presque rassemblé tout le monde, je crois."

Il se demanda combien de temps il était resté là, à pleurer ce qu'il avait perdu.

"Laissez-le entrer, dit-il enfin."

Dori acquiesça et ressortit précipitamment. Thorin se força à se tenir droit. Bien que Bard ait été indulgent et tout aussi honteux que Thorin des actes qu'il avait commis pour l'or et l'Arkenstone, Thranduil ne le serait pas. Il rangea la broche dans une bourse et se tourna vers les portes.

Thranduil glissa dans le hall comme s'il lui appartenait. Plusieurs elfes se tenaient derrière lui, aucun n'avait l'air aussi féroce que leur roi.

"Avez-vous changé d'avis ? demanda Thranduil d'un ton tranchant."

Avant, Thorin aurait grondé et l'aurait renvoyé sans le moindre souci pour la guerre qui aurait certainement suivi avant de céder une seule pièce. Maintenant, il se demandait comment l'or pouvait avoir tant d'importance.

"L'or et la richesse d'Erebor vous donnent-ils vraiment le bonheur, Thranduil ? demanda-t-il."

Thranduil le fixa.

"Vous gardez dans vos voûtes les trésors dûs à mon peuple et à moi, siffla-t-il. Nous avons rendu hommage pendant de nombreuses années.

- S'ils avaient tant compté pour vous, l'on aurait cru que vous auriez livré bataille pour les protéger quand le dragon de feu est descendu, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Thorin, la colère dans les veines."

Bard, il le comprenait : les hommes avaient perdu leur foyer, eux aussi. Thranduil n'avait pas perdu le sien.

"Ou vous donnerez ce qui nous est dû, ou vous nous trouverez en guerre, Thorin fils de Thrain, lança Thranduil. Les hommes et les elfes, vous le découvrirez, sont féroces quand ils font la guerre ensemble.

- Vous ne trouverez point les hommes à votre disposition, dit Fili derrière Thorin."

Il s'avança, et Thorin remarqua l'absence de boîte entre ses mains. Tant mieux : elle était déjà dans la voûte.

"La pierre a été rendue, et nous sommes en paix avec eux. Ne trouverons-nous point également la paix avec vous ?"

Thranduil avait l'air sur le point d'exploser.

"Et qu'est-ce qui donnerait aux hommes une raison de rendre l'Arkenstone ? Que leur a-t-on donné en retour ?

- Un cadeau d'un hobbit, dit fermement Thorin. Qui a franchi vos frontières ce matin."

Plus Thranduil parlait, plus il craignait de perdre Bilbon pour toujours. Il devait partir aussi vite que possible s'il avait le moindre espoir de retrouver le hobbit.

L'un des elfes présents, un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux blonds, prit la parole.

"Personne n'a franchi nos frontières à part nous."

Thorin s'immobilisa.

"Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Nous n'avons vu personne, dit le jeune elfe, et il avait presque l'air triste à ce sujet.

- Il serait petit-

- Bien que petit de stature, nous l'aurions néanmoins vu, Votre Majesté, continua l'elfe d'un ton d'excuse. Il n'a pas été aperçu, et personne n'est entré dans la Forêt Noire.

- Allez-vous nous donner l'or qui nous est dû ? coupa Thranduil. Ou allons-nous continuer à parler d'absurdités ?"

_Absurdité._ Voilà ce qu'était la vie de son hobbit aux yeux de Thranduil.

"Vos bois sont sombres et dangereux ces jours-ci, Thranduil, gronda Thorin en faisant un pas en avant. Mon inquiétude pour le hobbit n'est point 'une absurdité'.

- Vous l'avez rejeté, renvoya Thranduil. Il le savait, même lorsqu'il a donné la pierre à Bard. Il avait accepté cela, mais l'a fait quand même, tout cela pour vos vies et la guerre que même maintenant vous souhaitez lancer.

- Je ne veux point la guerre avec vous, insista Thorin."

Bilbon les avait _vraiment_ sauvés, même en sachant ce que ferait Thorin. Quand Bilbon avait-il réalisé que l'or et la pierre signifiaient plus pour Thorin que le hobbit ?

"Si l'or permet de mettre un terme à cette notion, alors de l'or vous pouvez avoir. Il y a des choses plus précieuses en ce monde."

Son offre plaça un air de surprise et de plaisir sur le visage de Thranduil, mais ses dernières paroles laissèrent l'elfe le fixant avec un air de fureur, et il fallut un moment pour réaliser pourquoi. Thranduil avait désormais ce qu'il voulait, l'or qu'il proclamait être leur dû, mais Thorin avait donné l'impression que c'était insignifiant. Sa charité envers les elfes avait brisé l'avantage de Thranduil. En dépit de tout, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Prenez ce que vous pensez vous être dû, Maître Elfe, dit-il, et il aurait juré avoir vu tiquer les yeux de Thranduil."

Tout ce que Thranduil avait voulu était ce que Thorin avait vu comme ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Maintenant, cela comptait autant que les pavés sur le sol, et Thranduil ne pouvait pas reculer sans avoir l'air idiot.

"N'enverrez-vous pas quelqu'un m'escorter jusqu'à l'or ? demanda Thranduil, essayant de maintenir un semblant de fierté.

- Bien sûr, dit Fili avec une mince révérence. J'en serais heureux. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le transporter, je serais heureux d'aider également de ce point de vue."

L'offre de Fili donnait l'impression que ça avait si peu d'importance, que même un prince nain était prêt à aider le roi elfe.

Fili ferait un bon souverain.

Thranduil fit une courte révérence et se détourna, sa suite derrière lui. Celui qui avait parlé de Bilbon sembla peiné lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Thranduil, mais il ne dit rien. Thorin s'interrogea, puis secoua la tête. Il n'avait plus de pensées pour les elfes. Non, il devait retrouver son hobbit. Il devait lui redonner la broche, si Bilbon voulait l'accepter. Si Bilbon voulait de nouveau accepter son amour.

Il avait tant à réparer, et tout l'or d'Erebor ne l'aiderait pas à faire cela. Touchant la broche dans la bourse à sa ceinture, il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion pour retrouver sa compagnie.

Le vote unanime fut décidé presque immédiatement. Personnellement, Balin pensait que ça avait plus à voir avec le fait que soudain, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait plus être à Erebor. La terre pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus si fort s'était apparemment retournée contre eux. L'or dont ils avaient été prêts à donner leurs vies pour le reprendre, les avait pris d'une manière si horrible qu'ils étaient contents de le laisser derrière pour l'instant. La distance ferait du bien à leurs coeurs. Balin avait choisi de rester en arrière : quelqu'un devait attendre les nains qui étaient en route, et l'or ne le dérangeait plus. Il serait bien trop occupé, en essayant de diriger la montagne tout seul, pour se soucier de l'or en-dessous.

Pour Thorin, cependant, partir devait plus à la culpabilité qu'autre chose. Sa désintégration 'rapide et gentille' de Thranduil était encore allègrement racontée par Fili et Kili, en dépit du fait qu'ils n'aient pas été là pour y assister entièrement. Ç'avait été intelligent, évidemment, et Balin lui-même avait souri à l'histoire. Thorin, cependant, ne souriait pas et ne se réjouissait pas de sa victoire sur Thranduil. Balin savait pourquoi. Il savait aussi pourquoi Thorin ne cessait de tendre la main vers sa bourse de ceinture.

Le hobbit. Bilbon Sacquet. Balin connaissait les signes d'une personne qui en aimait une autre de toute son âme, et Bilbon avait manifestement aimé chèrement leur leader. Thorin, à son tour, avait aimé le hobbit. Si sa gentillesse et ses termes d'affection n'en avaient pas parlé, son don de la broche avait rapidement dit à tout le monde à quel point le hobbit lui était cher et tenu en haute estime. Balin s'était simplement réjoui pour son ami. Il y avait longtemps que Thorin n'avait pas eu de raison de sourire et même de rire, et Bilbon avait changé cela.

Puis la fièvre de l'or s'était emparée d'eux. Et Bilbon avait été banni.

"Vous pourriez encore ne pas le rattraper, dit discrètement Balin."

Autour d'eux, les autres préparaient leurs poneys au voyage, le nouveau soleil matinal à peine rouge dans le ciel.

"De nombreuses routes traversent la Forêt Noire."

Avec un peu de chance, les hommes de Lacville avaient conduit Bilbon à la route principale traversant la Forêt Noire, pas la route cachée que la compagnie avait essayé d'emprunter. Avec la Forêt Noire aussi dangereuse qu'elle l'était, prendre la piste la moins connue était rien moins que mortel. Ils en avaient tous été témoins.

Bien sûr, le passage normal était probablement tout aussi mortel, désormais, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que Balin allait dire à Thorin. Il était dans un assez sale état. Le roi semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années depuis qu'il l'avait vu la veille. Pourtant... pourtant ça semblait mieux lui aller. Il semblait plus vivant, plus alerte et éveillé qu'avant. Même plein de désespoir comme il l'était, il restait tellement plus... plus Thorin qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un certain temps.

C'était bon à voir.

"Je dois essayer, répondit Thorin."

Sa main se porta sur une bourse à sa ceinture, et semblait le peiner. Au bout d'un moment, il reporta son attention sur une pierre qu'il attachait sur son poney.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il... rentre seul chez lui, dit-il en déglutissant brusquement. Il a été assez bon pour nous aider à reprendre notre maison, il n'est que juste que nous l'aidions à atteindre la sienne en toute sécurité."

Balin secoua la tête, attirant l'attention de Thorin.

"Quoi ?

- Je te connais beaucoup trop bien pour croire tes demi-excuses. Tu souhaites faire tes excuses et espères ramener Bilbon à la montagne, je le vois dans tes yeux."

Thorin se détourna, mais s'interrompit quand Balin posa une main sur son épaule.

"Il n'y a nulle honte à ça, mon gars. Il a plus que fait ses preuves. L'amour n'est accordé que quelques rares fois dans une vie. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes.

- Je lui ai dit de si terribles et viles choses que je ne pensais pas réellement. Je n'aurais jamais dû les dire à quiconque, encore moins une personne dont je suis..."

Amoureux. Les sentiments de son ami pour le hobbit étaient douloureusement évident à présent. Non que Balin ait eu besoin qu'on le lui dise : un regard sur un Thorin rendu bien plus heureux par la présence de Bilbon lui avait tout dit. Puis l'or les avait possédés, la fièvre de l'or rendue tellement plus forte par le dragon qui s'y était couché pendant si longtemps, et ç'avait été la fin.

"Votre Majesté !"

Balin se retourna pour voir un jeune nain courir vers eux, ses cheveux roux vifs s'envolant de dessous le heaume qui était presque trop grand pour sa tête. Sa barbe commençait juste à pousser, mais même s'il avait eu une barbe complète, Balin aurait reconnu son cousin n'importe où. Il sourit.

"Gimli, tu es arrivé bien vite. Comment se porte ta mère ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien, merci, acquiesça Gimli. J'ai une question à poser au roi. Je voudrais rejoindre votre quête."

Thorin, malgré les tourments de son coeur, lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

"Et comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois que nous avons discuté, Gimli, fils de Gloin, tu n'est pas majeur-

- Ah, mais je le suis maintenant ! coupa Gimli."

Il gonfla sa poitrine. Cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, exactement, mais amusa encore davantage Balin et Thorin.

"J'ai soixante-dix ans et quelques mois maintenant, alors que je n'avais pas tout à fait soixante-dix ans quand vous êtes parti reprendre Erebor. Mais maintenant, maintenant je suis assez vieux pour vous rejoindre dans cette quête. Ma barbe a même poussé, assez pour commencer mes tresses !"

En effet, il avait les tresses d'un nain ayant récemment atteint la majorité.

"Il a encore plus de tresses que Kili, dit Fili en les rejoignant avec son frère."

Kili envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère, renfrogné.

Gimli regarda vers Thorin avec espoir.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une quête, dit Thorin."

Mais au lieu de décourager le nain, cela sembla l'encourager.

"Alors c'est juste pour s'étirer les jambes. Et pour ça, pas besoin d'âge.

- Laisse-le venir avec vous, dit Balin. Mieux vaut plus de nains qui savent se servir d'une lame ou deux pour vous défendre durant le voyage."

Mieux valait plus de protection pour Bilbon, et à la minute où les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent légèrement, il sut que l'idée lui était enfin venue en tête.

"Alors Gimli, fils de Gloin, tu es le bienvenu dans cette aventure. Veille à ce que ton poney soit prêt."

Mais Gimli courait déjà vers son père, un cri triomphant résonnant dans l'écurie. FIli et Kili le suivirent en gloussant.

"Une sage décision, dit Balin en hochant la tête vers Thorin. Je pense que Gimli s'avérera un bon compagnon pour se joindre à Ori, Fili et Kili. Peut-être leur éviter des ennuis."

Ou leur en attirer davantage. Il était vraiment inutile de gaspiller de la salive pour énoncer une vérité si évidente. Cependant, Gimli serait un bon compagnon de route, cela Balin n'en doutait pas. Cela laisserait la compagnie forte de treize membres à nouveau, de plus, puisque Balin restait en arrière. Treize membres s'était avéré un bon nombre la première fois ; peut-être que treize aideraient encore leur quête.

"Balin ?"

Balin sourit.

"Je te souhaite bonne chance dans cette aventure. Nous garderons Erebor jusqu'à ton retour. Tu es prêt, alors ?"

Thorin se hissa sur son poney, le visage sombre.

"Je suis plus que prêt : je suis en retard. Peut-être trop en retard."

Il fit avancer son poney vers les portes. Tout le monde s'empressa de monter pour le suivre.

Balin garda la main levée en signe d'adieu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les voir clairement à l'horizon.

"Mes bénédictions à toi et à Maître Sacquet, murmura-t-il."

Il espérait que le hobbit serait retrouvé en bonne santé.

Il espérait que son roi pourrait trouver le pardon et l'amour qu'il désirait si désespérément.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose d'autre que l'Anneau dans sa poche. Il avait commencé à... fredonner, quelque temps après que les hommes l'aient laissé sur la route principale à travers la Forêt Noire. Bilbon avait marché le long de la Forêt Noire après leur départ - ce chemin était ouvert et plein de lumière et large. C'était une route, manifestement très empruntée, qui faisait le tour de la Forêt Noire. Même avec l'Anneau se comportant bizarrement, ç'aurait dû être un voyage sûr. Il n'était pas dans la Forêt Noire, juste à côté. Il avait eu assez de la forêt pour une vie, et il y auraient des dangers bien assez tôt. Alors, pour autant qu'il sache, tout allait bien.

Pourtant quelque chose semblait clocher. Quelque chose le rendait extrêmement nerveux, ses doigts s'égarant vers Dard sur sa hanche. Il continua vers l'avant.

Un bruissement lui fit faire volte-face. _Idiot,_ se maudit-il. Il n'aurait pas pu se trahir davantage comme voyageur effrayé s'il l'avait fait exprès. Quelque chose était là-dehors, cependant, il le savait. S'il avait de la chance, ce n'était qu'un animal. Mais la chance n'était plus son amie depuis un certain temps. Il vérifia légèrement Dard, mais la lame était argentée. A quel point était-il proche de la fin de la Forêt Noire ? Il voyageait déjà depuis quelques heures et c'était sa deuxième journée. Le soleil était haut au-dessus de lui maintenant. Il voyait toujours la forêt devant lui à droite, les plaines vides à sa gauche. Il avait laissé Lacville et Erebor en arrière depuis longtemps. Il était quelque part sur sa carte, essayant d'aller vers le sud. Personne d'autre n'aurait dû venir par ici.

Un autre bruit. Bilbon se tendit mais continua de marcher. Sa main se resserra sur son épée, prêt à la tirer si nécessaire. Quiconque essayait de l'attaquer allait avoir une surprise.

Quelque chose sortit des bois, et Bilbon fit volte-face, Dard déjà devant lui. Le lapin le regarda un long moment, puis bondit rapidement dans l'autre sens. Bilbon laissa échapper un rire étranglé et secoua la tête. Idiot, en effet.

Un cri guttural le fit se retourner juste à temps pour voir l'orque foncer sur lui. Il trancha désespérément avec son épée, le faisant hurler et tomber. Deux autres étaient derrière le premier, tous deux sur des wargs, et Bilbon les contourna à peine, courant dans la direction d'où il était venu. Trois autres orques à pied l'y attendaient, et il brandit son épée devant lui, les mains tremblantes. Ils l'encerclèrent, l'un d'eux donnant un coup de pied à l'orque qu'il avait tué pour l'écarter de son chemin.

"R'gardez celui-là ; d'la viande fraîche et tout, siffla un orque."

Il se lécha les lèvres et afficha un sourire plein de dents. Bilbon réprima un frisson.

"Est-ce que c'est lui ? demanda un autre. On peut le manger et partir ?

- J'sais pas, répondit l'un des chevaucheurs de wargs, avançant lentement pour resserrer le cercle. Bilbon ne pouvait pas reculer sans rencontrer un autre orque, mais le warg en face de lui le terrifiait. Il avait déjà été brave, il avait même tué un warg, mais la vie de Thorin avait été en jeu, et treize nains avaient été autour de lui. Maintenant il était seul. Maintenant ils avaient disparu.

"J'ai pas eu d'viande fraîche depuis... ben, la nuit dernière, admit l'un des orques, et les autres se mirent à rire. J'pourrais en avoir plus, cela dit. Celui-là a l'air meilleur qu'un gobelin."

Gobelin ?

"Vous avez voyagé vite depuis la montagne, se surprit à dire Bilbon."

Il n'était pas certain de savoir si c'était la stupidité ou le courage qui lui déliait la langue. Probablement la stupidité.

"Ooh, il parle ! dit le premier orque avec un rictus. Y croit qu'on descend d'la montagne ! Y s'croit malin, ça oui. On y allait vers la montagne. Prêts à manger et tuer de jolis nains."

Bilbo se figea. Erebor. _Thorin._

"Mais on a eu un appel de notre Maître. L'a dit que quelqu'un avait un truc à lui. C'est peut-être toi qui l'a. Alors ?"

L'Anneau. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'Anneau s'était réveillé, et au lieu de se diriger vers Erebor, les orques lui avaient couru après.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Bilbon aussi fermement que possible."

Mais Dard tremblait dans ses mains. Les orques rirent à nouveau et resserrèrent le cercle. Le noeud, pensa-t-il hystériquement, ils resserraient le noeud, et l'un des orques sur le warg leva son épée. _Thorin, je suis désolé_, pensa-t-il, et il agrippa son épée pour une dernière attaque.

Le son d'un galop rapide attira l'attention de tout le monde, et Bilbon se tourna vers le sud. Un cheval. Ou un poney. Peut-être que quelqu'un lui avait couru après. Thorin, ou Fili, ou Kili, il s'en moquait, mais son coeur s'envola. Les orques grondèrent, faisant face à la silhouette en approche, toute vêtue de noir. Le capuchon relevé, il était impossible de voir le visage.

Un couteau vola soudain dans le visage d'un warg, le tuant instantanément. Bilbon saisit la chance de se battre contre les orques autour de lui, esquivant et tranchant où il pouvait. Entre la soudaine apparition du cavalier et la petite stature de Bilbon, tous les orques furent tués, et quelques instants plus tard, six cadavres et deux wargs morts étaient tout ce qu'il restait.

Bilbon se tourna vers le cavalier, seulement pour découvrir le capuchon repoussé. C'était un homme, un qu'il n'avait jamais vu, bien qu'une inspection de plus près lui révèle exactement ce qu'il était.

"Un Rôdeur, dit Bilbon en cachant sa déception."

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas Thorin. Thorin était très probablement toujours assis à Erebor, à se demander s'il devrait envoyer quelqu'un tuer Bilbon ou pas. Sa main s'égara presque vers l'endroit où avait reposé la broche, mais il la ramena à son côté.

"Merci de votre aide.

- Un hobbit, dit le Rôdeur en inclinant la tête. Je ne vois pas souvent de hobbit si loin à l'est de la Comté. Que faites-vous si loin de chez vous, petit homme ?

- Je voyageais... vers Lacville, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Ils ont une grande bibliothèque."

Le Rôdeur se contenta de le regarder.

"Et où allez-vous maintenant ?"

Il ne pouvait pas exactement lui dire le Mordor, n'est-ce pas ? Et il ne pensait pas pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit sur l'Anneau. C'était un homme, bien qu'un homme bon néanmoins, et il savait ce que faisait l'or.

"Demander conseil à un ami, dit-il enfin. Sur le chemin du retour.

- Et qui est cet ami ?"

Bien sûr, mets les pieds dans le plat, Bilbon. Son esprit parcourut les noms de ceux qu'il connaissait, et celui du livre lui vint en tête.

"Le Seigneur Elrond, dit-il précipitamment."

Aller jusqu'à Fondcombe était un voyage bien trop loin pour qu'un Rôdeur accompagne un hobbit. Non, il le laisserait marcher seul. Peut-être que pour quelques-unes des pièces qui lui restaient, Bilbon pourrait le persuader d'aller vite prévenir Erebor au sujet des orques. Cependant, il semblerait que les orques soient plus intéressés par Bilbon que par les nains.

"Vous êtes un ami des elfes ? demanda le Rôdeur, surpris."

Bilbon acquiesça, et ce fut son tour d'être surpris quand le Rôdeur sourit.

"Moi aussi. Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas loin - il rend visite à la Dame Galadriel dans les bois de Lorien. Vous ne devriez pas y aller seul, cependant. Ces orques n'étaient que des éclaireurs de l'armée que j'ai vue il y a quelques jours, marchant sur Lacville et le royaume nouvellement repris d'Erebor."

Bilbon essaya de ne pas broncher à la mention du royaume nain, mais le Ranger le regarda avec curiosité.

"On disait qu'un hobbit faisait partie de la compagnie de Thorin, fils de Thrain, qui a repris la montagne. Êtes-vous ce hobbit ?"

Bilbon laissa échapper un soupir.

"Oui, dit-il doucement. Bilbon Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac, pour vous servir."

Le Rôdeur lui adressa un signe de tête formel du haut de son cheval.

"On m'appelle Grands-Pas, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Aragorn, puisque vous m'avez donné votre nom entier. Si vous cherchez vraiment les conseils du Seigneur Elrond, je vous emmènerai là-bas."

Bilbon le regarda un long moment. Bien qu'il soit manifestement jeune, peut-être trop jeune pour un Rôdeur, il se tenait quand même avec la façon d'un homme qui en avait déjà trop vu. Ses boucles noires pendaient en désordre autour de son visage, mais les poils sur son menton étaient nets et ses yeux...

Ses yeux étaient bons. Ce fut pour cette raison et cette raison seulement que Bilbon acquiesça.

"Je vous en serais reconnaissant si vous m'accompagniez. Je ne sais honnêtement pas où je suis, seulement que la Forêt Noire était trop dangereuse pour la traverser."

Aragorn acquiesça.

"C'était autrefois un endroit magnifique plein de lumière et de magie. Maintenant, maintenant les bois sont sombres et leurs pensées tordues. Les elfes de la Forêt Noire seront bientôt infectés, je le crains. Vous avez fait le bon choix en ne traversant pas la forêt. Venez, chevauchez avec moi, et nous atteindrons la Lorien plus vite."

Quand le vin est tiré... Bilbon leva la main pour prendre celle d'Aragorn, et se retrouva rapidement sur le cheval. Il tendit la main et agrippa la crinière de manière instinctive, et l'homme derrière lui rit légèrement.

"Il ne vous laissera pas tomber, petit homme, et moi non plus.

- Les orques-

- Erebor ne craint rien. Ils se sont détournés de la montagne et de la ville et sont venus au sud. Non, c'est nous qui devrions nous inquiéter."

Ça semblait juste : fuir terrifié, des orques sur sa piste. Ce ne serait pas une vraie aventure sans cela. Bilbon essaya de penser à sa carte pendant qu'ils voyageaient. Les bois de la Lorien n'étaient pas au sud, mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait parler au seul individu qui avait été présent le jour où Sauron avait perdu l'anneau. Peut-être que le Seigneur Elrond en saurait davantage.

Essayant désespérément de ne pas penser à la broche qui manquait sur sa veste, il se concentra pour continuer d'agripper la crinière tandis qu'ils accéléraient en s'éloignant de la Forêt Noire.


	3. Les bois de la Lorien

**Miss Virginie : Merci pour ta review ! Tous les personnages seront exploités. Sauf problème, les chapitres arriveront tous les mercredis, et tout retard sera justifié.**

**titesouris : Oui enfin elle commence à se former, on va dire !**

**Julindy : Oui, il y aura une communauté. Tous les membres de la Compagnie ne vont pas pouvoir rester jusqu'au bout, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour défendre Erebor après tout, en attendant que d'autres arrivent des Montagnes Bleues ! **

**Trop compliqué de copier-coller un lien au milieu du texte avec ma tablette (elle s'obstine à le placer tout en haut du document), je te conseille donc de chercher "to change the course of the future" sur youtube pour le trailer.**

**Cette fic n'est pas sur FFnet mais sur ArchiveOfOurOwn ; elle est terminée et comporte plusieurs suites, mais la saga arrive à son terme, raison pour laquelle j'entreprends la traduction maintenant. **

**Merci pour tes félicitations, aussi bien pour cette fic que pour Motifs dont je t'encourage à lire les préquelles et le spin-off maintenant !**

**Kanli : Pas de morts importantes dans cette fic ! Et très peu sur l'ensemble de la saga... Pour le Kili/Legolas tu en auras un petit aperçu au prochain chapitre.**

**Une fois de plus, je rappelle à chacun que cette fic a été écrite avant la sortie du deuxième film !**

**Les bois de la Lorien**

Là où la Forêt Noire avait été sombre, les bois de la Lorien étaient brillants. Le voyage avait semblé rapide, mais pris plusieurs jours. Mais maintenant, maintenant ils étaient là, et Bilbon se retrouva à regarder avec admiration la beauté autour de lui. Ces elfes demeuraient au-dessus du sol, impossiblement haut dans les arbres. Aragorn laissa son cheval avec l'un des elfes qui vinrent à sa rencontre, puis mena Bilbon aux habitations.

Si jamais Bilbon avait voulu dessiner quelque chose, ç'aurait été les arches, les escaliers, la beauté de tout ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu dessiner un endroit avait été lorsqu'il avait eu son premier véritable aperçu d'Erebor.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se secouer et de suivre de nouveau Aragorn. _Tout_ était-il condamné à lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu ? Ce qu'or et pierres lui avaient pris ?

Puis ils atteignirent le sommet, et Bilbon oublia un moment Thorin et Erebor.

Le Seigneur Elrond était là, et s'il fut surpris de voir Bilbon il n'en fit pas signe. Un autre elfe se tenait sur le côté, et entre eux-

Elle était rayonnante. Ses longues boucles dorées cascadaient dans son dos comme les étincelles du soleil sur l'eau. On aurait dit qu'elle était embrassée chaque matin par les fleurs, tant son visage était beau. Et ses yeux brillaient comme les étoiles dans le ciel.

Bilbon la fixa, complètement subjugué.

"La Dame Galadriel de Lothlorien, dit le Seigneur Elrond, l'air amusé devant la réaction de Bilbon.

- Bienvenue en Lothlorien, Bilbon Sacquet, dit-elle."

Et sa voix était comme le soupir d'une douce brise de printemps. Jamais ne s'était-il senti aussi réconforté ni n'avait autant eu le mal du pays à la fois. Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

"Nous vous offrons nos salutations."

Bilbon s'inclina bien bas.

"Et moi, à vous, m'Dame."

Il avait l'air d'un idiot. Il grimaça, souhaitant pouvoir parler leur langue pour offrir de meilleures salutations.

_Ne désespérez point, Bilbon de la Comté._

La tête de Bilbon se redressa brusquement. Ses yeux dansaient et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire, mais ne s'ouvrirent pas pour parler. Qu'est-ce que... ? _Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu._

Sa voix dans sa tête envoya un frisson le long de son dos. Ses yeux étaient calculateurs maintenant, non plus scintillants mais durs et terribles dans leur beauté. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait reculé, mais ses pieds restèrent coincés. _Vous... vous savez ?_ pensa-t-il avec hésitation en réponse.

_Vous avez amené un grand mal ici. L'Anneau que vous portez est en effet l'anneau que vous le croyez être._

Un grand mal. Son esprit se porta soudain sur la Forêt Noire et les dangers là-bas, et il déglutit. Il avait souillé cette forêt avec. Ces forêts magnifiques, détruites comme la Forêt Noire, et il avait-

_Reposez-vous, Bilbon. L'Anneau a toujours été destiné à venir dans les bois de la Lorien. Que vous l'ayez amené, maintenant, a peut-être changé le sort d'autres forêts en mieux. Ne craignez pas de l'avoir amené. Votre coeur est douloureux et en peine. Reposez-vous ici et guérissez._

Il ne trouverait jamais la guérison pour cette blessure en particulier. Seule une douce voix profonde et des yeux bleu vif répareraient le trou qui s'agrandissait en lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de compassion, et elle parla à voix haute pour que tous entendent.

"Ce que vous avez vu s'est réalisé, Elrond. Bilbon Sacquet a amené l'Anneau ici en Lothlorien.

- L'Anneau ?"

Lentement Bilbon se tourna vers Aragorn, qui le regarda avec incrédulité.

"Pas l'Anneau Unique ? demanda le Rôdeur, hébété."

Il jeta un oeil à la Dame, qui hocha la tête. D'une main soudain moite, il sortit l'Anneau de sa poche et le brandit pour que tous le voient. Aragorn inspira brusquement à sa vue, et Bilbon résista à resserrer ses doigts autour. Il était là, à montrer la plus grande tentation du monde à des elfes et un homme, et il aurait dû être en train de le ranger en sécurité là où nul ne pourrait plus jamais le retrouver-

Aragorn s'en détourna rapidement, regardant vers Elrond.

"Vous saviez que ça allait venir, dit-il, et il avait presque l'air en colère à ce sujet."

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, surpris.

"Vous n'en... voulez pas ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Aragorn frissonna et secoua la tête.

"Je ne voudrais pas de cette chose si c'était tout ce qui restait au monde, petit hobbit. Comment vous pouvez supporter de le toucher, je l'ignore."

En sécurité. La Dame Galadriel avait su qu'il serait en sécurité s'il le montrait ici. Bilbon laissa échapper un soupir et le remit dans sa poche.

"Je ne veux pas le toucher, dit-il. Je le déteste. Je veux qu'il disparaisse.

- Si vous n'étiez pas au courant pour l'Anneau, Aragorn, alors pourquoi avez-vous conduit Bilbon ici ? demanda le Seigneur Elrond.

- Il a dit que vous étiez un ami, et qu'il recherchait vos conseils."

Le Seigneur Elrond haussa les sourcils.

"Je suis en effet un ami, Bilbon Sacquet, dit-il en s'agenouillant pour épargner au cou de Bilbon de devoir toujours regarder en l'air, mais j'ignore pourquoi vous chercheriez mes conseils.

- Vous étiez là, dit Bilbon en se mordant les lèvres. Le jour où Isildur a pris l'Anneau pour lui."

Le Seigneur Elrond hocha lentement la tête. Bilbon prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je veux le détruire. Je veux le voir disparaître.

- Qu'a fait l'Anneau contre vous ? lui demanda la Dame."

Elle savait exactement pourquoi il voulait le détruire, mais il supposa qu'il devait le dire à tous les autres. Sans la compassion dans son regard, Bilbon aurait pensé qu'elle prenait plaisir à l'humilier.

Cela le blessait de seulement dire les mots.

"Le mal de l'or... il n'a aucune place dans ce monde. Il détruit tout. J'ai vu le pouvoir de l'or ordinaire et ce qu'il fait à... à ceux à qui je tiens, dit-il doucement."

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers les autres.

"Je ne saurais débarrasser le monde de tout or, mais cet Anneau, cet... cet _horrible_ Anneau, il a tué et détruit et je veux qu'il _disparaisse_, et je suis prêt à escalader le Mont du Destin pour le faire."

Non, il ne l'était vraiment pas, mais il était assez déterminé pour faire en sorte que ça se produise, même si son corps tremblait à cette idée. Son esprit et son coeur avaient déjà décidé. Ses jambes allaient juste devoir les rejoindre.

Le Seigneur Elrond posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbon, et l'admiration dans sa voix n'était pas mince.

"Si tous les êtres avaient votre coeur et votre courage, Bilbon Sacquet, la Terre du Milieu se porterait bien mieux. L'Anneau doit être détruit. Le Mordor n'est pas la place d'un hobbit, cependant. C'est un endroit pour les maudits et les damnés. Il vous faudra une compagnie pour partir avec vous."

Une compagnie. Exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Son coeur avait encore mal au souvenir de la dernière compagnie.

"Je suis très bien tout seul, réussit-il à dire, comme si les mots ne brisaient pas le reste de son coeur en morceaux."

Seul. Il était doué pour être seul. Il s'était débrouillé pendant des années, il pourrait le refaire.

"Envoyez des messages à toutes les grandes cités de la Terre du Milieu, dont les royaumes courraient le plus grand risque, y compris Erebor, dit le Seigneur Elrond à l'elfe toujours à l'écart. Dites-leur d'envoyer des délégués, car nous appelons un Conseil, et c'est avec grande urgence que nous avons besoin d'eux."

_Erebor_. Ils allaient en envoyer un à Erebor.

"Vous, vous pouvez laisser Erebor en-dehors de ça, dit désespérément Bilbon à l'elfe qui partait déjà."

Cependant, il ne pensait pas avoir été entendu. Découragé, il soupira, tordant ses doigts.

"Le Roi Thorin ne viendrait pas de toute façon, murmura-t-il."

Pas quand il apprendrait qui était impliqué, qui venait de mettre toute la Terre du Milieu en danger.

Si Thorin ne le décapitait pas à vue, il supposa qu'il devrait s'estimer chanceux. Le Roi avait manifestement vu les choses ainsi, quand il avait maintenu Bilbon au-dessus du mur. Si Gandalf n'avait pas réussi à calmer Thorin, il aurait tué Bilbon sans une arrière-pensée.

Une main douce lui remonta le menton, et il ne réalisa qu'il pleurait que lorsque la Dame essuya quelques larmes.

"Ne perdez pas espoir, Bilbon Sacquet. L'or ne garde pas sa brillance pour toujours. Pas comme l'amour.

- S'il y a jamais eu de l'amour pour commencer, dit-il amèrement, essuyant ses larmes avec colère."

Toutes les larmes qu'il avait mises de côté semblaient refuser de rester en arrière plus longtemps, et il se mordit la lèvre pour éloigner au moins les sanglots. Il était là, à _pleurer_ comme un enfant devant cette magnifique reine des elfes, tout en essayant de tous les convaincre qu'il pouvait y aller seul.

"Il y a de l'amour ; votre coeur ne souffrirait pas ainsi s'il n'y en avait point. Il serait facile de repousser toute pensée envers celui qui vous est cher, s'il n'y avait point d'amour."

Elle entoura son visage de sa main douce, puis se pencha pour appuyer un tendre baiser sur son front, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant.

"Pour l'instant, vous avez mal. Reposez-vous ici jusqu'à ce que le Conseil vienne. Repoussez votre chagrin à un autre jour. Pour le moment, il y a du soleil et la chaleur."

Toutes les choses dont un hobbit avait grand besoin. Malgré lui, Bilbon sentit ses lèvres s'étirer.

"Et des gâteaux ? demanda-t-il en plaisantant."

Elle rit doucement.

"Et des gâteaux, lui assura-t-elle. Ainsi que d'autres bonnes nourritures de la terre."

Des choses qu'un hobbit apprécierait. Il sentit de nouveau monter les larmes, mais des larmes de gratitude. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne lui devait rien. Il avait amené le mal dans ses forêts. Thorin l'avait marqué comme traître et bien que Bilbon l'ait fait pour le bien des nains, une petite partie de son coeur croyait que c'était vrai. Et pourtant elle était là, à lui offrir tous les réconforts d'un foyer et des paroles pour apaiser son coeur douloureux.

La paix. Une paix qu'il ne pensait pas mériter, mais une paix quand même.

"Permettez-moi d'être votre guide, Maître Sacquet, dit Aragorn avec un léger hochement de tête. Je connais les bois de la Lorien aussi bien que les passages de Fondcombe."

Avec une invitation comme ça, Bilbon ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser.

"Après vous, dit-il, et Aragorn sourit."

Ils venaient de commencer à emprunter la route principale de la Forêt Noire quand plusieurs elfes apparurent des bois.

"Quoi encore ? grommela Dwalin."

Thorin était encore moins amusé. Ils n'avaient encore vu aucun signe de Bilbon. En fait, le peu de traces d'un hobbit qu'ils avaient pu trouver avaient rapidement disparu, et maintenant il n'y avait aucun signe que quelqu'un soit récemment passé par la Forêt Noire. Avait-il vraiment eu tant d'avance sur eux ? Ça ne faisait qu'une journée, et il était à pied, pas en poney.

"Ne pouvons-nous passer par la route ? demanda Thorin, essayant de ne pas leur grogner dessus. Ou devons-nous prendre le long chemin qui contourne la forêt ?"

Un elfe s'avança sur son cheval, et Thorin se souvenait de lui - le suivant de Thranduil qui avait dit avec regret ne pas avoir vu Bilbon.

"Vous êtes le bienvenu sur n'importe quelle route qui traverse la Forêt Noire, dit l'elfe avec un hochement de tête respectueux. En fait nous voyageons comme vous.

- Comme nous ? demanda Bofur en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes à la recherche d'un petit hobbit ?"

L'elfe se tourna vers Thorin avec de la confusion dans les yeux.

"Vous recherchez votre ami ? demanda-t-il. N'allez-vous pas en Lothlorien ?

- Quelle raison aurais-je de rendre visite aux elfes ? demanda Thorin, encore plus perplexe devant ce soudain retournement de situation."

Qu'est-ce qui le pousserait à visiter les bois où résidait la reine des elfes ?

"Où c'est, la Lothlorien ? demanda Gimli."

Fili se pencha en avant comme pour partager un grand secret.

"Ils disent qu'une grande sorcière vit dans les bois, murmura-t-il bien fort."

Puis il fit un clin d'oeil à son frère.

Kili acquiesça solennellement tandis que les yeux de Gimli s'écarquillaient, le jeune nain ayant manqué le clin d'oeil.

"Un regard vers elle, et tu tombes directement sous son enchantement."

Gimli eut l'air convenablement terrifié.

Thorin commença à énumérer les noms de ses ancêtres pour s'empêcher d'étrangler ses neveux. Il y avait l'insulte, et il y avait l'insulte directe devant les mêmes personnes avec qui vous essayiez de rester civil. Il jeta un oeil aux elfes, qui semblaient aussi solennels que jamais, si juste un peu agacés. L'elfe de la suite de Thranduil, cependant, semblait _amusé_.

"Elle est vraiment quelque chose à contempler, ajouta-t-il, étouffant son sourire quand Gimli regarda vers lui. Si vous osez regarder.

- 'Sûr que j'oserais regarder ! bafouilla Gimli. Je n'ai pas peur d'une sorcière !"

Gloin secoua la tête. Fili et Kili semblèrent ravis qu'un elfe soit prêt à jouer à leur jeu. Thorin se contenta de soupirer.

"Tu n'auras pas à oser, Gimli, car notre route ne nous conduit pas vers les bois de la Lorien."

Quoiqu'il n'ait aucune idée véritable de quel chemin le mènerait à Bilbon à ce stade.

L'elfe s'avança, et de près, Thorin put voir le bleu brillant de ses yeux. Les elfes étaient difficile à évaluer en ce qui concernait leur âge, mais celui-là était manifestement très jeune. C'était visible dans les traits doux de son visage et dans le fait qu'il soit prêt à approcher les nains. C'en était un qui n'avait pas encore formé de haine pour les nains. C'était... intéressant.

"Le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe a appelé un Conseil dans la Lothlorien de toute urgence, dit l'elfe, baissant sa voix pour que les autres ne puissent entendre."

Seul Dwalin était assez près pour partager la conversation.

"Le royaume d'Erebor a été invité à s'y joindre, ainsi que plusieurs royaumes des hommes, y compris le Gondor."

Thorin s'immobilisa. Des hommes, des elfes, et des nains, tous ensembles dans un conseil ?

"Quel est le but du conseil ? demanda-t-il."

L'elfe secoua la tête.

"Je ne sais pas. Mon... roi ne me l'a pas dit."

Son hésitation fit s'étrécir les yeux de Thorin, mais l'elfe poursuivit.

"Il m'a seulement dit d'y aller à sa place. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une affaire secrète, dont on n'ose parler qu'à ceux qui seront présents."

Bilbon, disparu, et un conseil secret invitant toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu. L'estomac de Thorin se tordit.

"Je ne voudrais pas renoncer à ma première mission, dit-il enfin. Je cherche mon... mon ami."

Des yeux brillants, une peau douce, un doux sourire, des boucles qui brillaient comme le soleil. Plus que son ami, mais peut-être, peut-être Thorin ne récupèrerait-il jamais ça.

Il devait essayer.

"Le hobbit, clarifia l'elfe, et Thorin acquiesça. Je dois l'admettre, je l'ai cherché plus loin après avoir quitté votre royaume l'autre jour. Personne n'est passé par la Forêt Noire à part vous."

L'elfe prit une inspiration pour poursuivre, puis se tut. L'estomac de Thorin se resserra.

"Dites-moi, gronda-t-il."

L'elfe pinça les lèvres mais continua.

"Des orques ont été aperçus hors de la forêt. Quand des éclaireurs ont été envoyés, ils avaient disparu, mais du sang avait été laissé en arrière."

Thorin ferma les yeux. Un seul petit hobbit n'aurait pas soutenu un raid d'orques. Aussi brave fût-il.

"Les éclaireurs étaient certains, cependant, que c'était du sang d'orque. Et des empreintes de sabots ont été vues s'éloignant de l'attaque en direction de la Lothlorien, continua l'elfe, presque anxieusement. Un cheval, pas un poney. Il est possible que votre ami ait été sauvé et emmené vers la Lothlorien.

- Ou les orques auraient pu l'emmener comme ils l'ont fait avec leurs morts, dit Thorin."

_Bilbon_. Son coeur refusait d'espérer. Si les orques l'avaient pris, alors il ne restait rien de son hobbit. Son esprit lui fournit des images de ce que les orques lui avaient probablement fait, et il frissonna. Il refoula ses larmes - il ne montrerait pas sa faiblesse devant des elfes.

L'elfe sembla de nouveau attristé, comme la veille dans le hall.

"Je suis navré, dit-il."

Et il avait vraiment l'air de le penser.

Jamais Thorin n'aurait pensé qu'il verrait le jour où un elfe exprimerait de la compassion pour le chagrin d'un nain.

"Merci, réussit-il à dire."

L'elfe hocha solennellement la tête.

"Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous sur la route vers la Lorien ?"

Thorin leva les yeux vers sa compagnie. Leur conversation devait avoir augmenté de volume, car tout le monde semblait aussi chagriné que lui. Bofur essuyait ses larmes, et Kili s'appuyait sur Fili, cherchant un réconfort. Ils regardèrent tous Thorin en attendant une réponse.

Si l'elfe pouvait montrer de la compassion pour la douleur de Thorin, Thorin pouvait au moins offrir le même niveau de courtoisie.

"Vous connaissez mieux ce chemin que nous ; nous nous joindrons à vous."

L'elfe acquiesça de nouveau.

"Ce n'est qu'un court voyage, pas plus de quelques jours maximum. Vous serez le bienvenu, Roi Thorin, fils de Thrain.

- Vous avez un avantage sur moi, Maître elfe, car nous avons parlé, mais je ne connais pas votre nom comme vous connaissez le mien, dit Thorin."

Il aurait demandé à l'elfe son opinion du ciel si cela avait détourné son esprit du hobbit, son hobbit, son bien-aimé Bilbon. _Si vous avez en effet été emmené aux mains des orques, j'espère que votre mort a été douce. Si vous avez été pris, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._ Il avait l'impression que cette seule idée allait le rendre malade. A moins qu'une bagarre n'ait éclaté entre les orques, Bilbon aurait souffert entre leurs mains, souffrait peut-être encore. Le besoin de se retourner et d'aller sur le site de la bataille, de chercher des indices, grandit en lui.

Il pourrait encore être dans la Lorien. Les orques ne montent pas à cheval.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait posé une question à l'elfe quand la réponse vint.

"Je suis Legolas de la Forêt Noire, dit le jeune elfe avec un sourire. Et pour vous, Roi Thorin, j'espère que votre ami est en paix dans la Lothlorien."

Il l'espérait, aussi. Oh comme il l'espérait.


	4. Une quête et un Conseil

**Julindy : Que d'enthousiasme ! Aragorn est jeune, mais ne croit pas qu'il soit innocent pour autant... C'est quand meme un Rodeur.  
Oui Bilbon va beaucoup morfler dans cette fic...  
Oui Gimli est tout enthousiaste, et étant jeune n'a pas encore appris à détester les elfes.  
Sérieusement on dirait que personne avait deviné pour Legolas, pour moi c'était évident !  
Oui pour Thorin on est partagé, on lui en veut de faire souffrir Bilbon mais on a envie de le réconforter...  
Pour le conseil, ton souhait est exaucé. Quant à se passer bien... Par certains cotés c'est 'Le Conseil d'Elrond, 60 ans plus tot' lol  
Aragorn et Thorin... tu verras !**

**Miss Virginie : Effectivement Boromir n'est pas encore né, en fait son père a environ l'age qu'a Boromir dans SDA. Quant à Legolas, disons qu'il est jeune et comme Gimli n'a pas appris à détester les nains par principe.**

**titesouris : Je ne dirai rien pour Aragorn et Bilbon lol**

**Frog38 : Merci du compliment. La suite c'est tous les mercredis, sauf problème.**

**A ce sujet, annonce générale : ma beta vient d'entrer en terminale. Automatiquement ça signifie moins de temps pour les chapitres. J'en ai quelques-uns d'avance, mais il se peut qu'elle n'ait pas le temps à l'avenir de continuer le rythme. Auquel cas je ralentirai en attendant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui ait assez de temps.**

**Une quête et un Conseil**

La Lothlorien était encore plus belle la nuit. L'air semblait rayonner, et tout avait une apparence presque comme celle d'un rêve. C'était stupéfiant.

"Vous ne dormez pas."

La beauté de la Lothlorien, cependant, n'était pas ce qui maintenant Bilbon éveillé. Cependant, ça allait être son excuse.

"C'est magnifique, dit-il tandis qu'Aragorn approchait."

Il était content de dormir au sol ; sentir l'herbe douce sous ses orteils lui faisait penser à Hobbitbourg, à tout ce qu'il avait aimé chez lui, tout ce qu'il avait voulu montrer à Thorin-

Il ferma les yeux.

"Vous renfermez un profond chagrin dans votre coeur. Est-ce l'Anneau ?"

Bilbon secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Aragorn semblait très inquiet, ce que Bilbon trouva gentil de sa part.

"Non, pas l'Anneau. Je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, pour être entièrement honnête."

Aragorn eut un léger sourire à ces mots.

"Il ne semble pas vous déranger. Je suis émerveillé par votre force."

Force. Il avait envie de se moquer de cette notion.

"Je ne suis qu'un hobbit, dit-il amèrement. Je n'ai nulle force. Pas dans un combat. Pas quand ça a de l'importance."

Il n'avait eu nulle force contre la rage de Thorin. A la place il s'était enfui comme un lâche, comme le traître qu'il pensait secrètement être.

"La force vient sous différentes formes, Maître Sacquet. Nul autre n'oserait imaginer aller jusqu'au Mont du Destin pour détruire l'anneau, et pourtant vous voilà, prêt à partir avec une compagnie pour faire exactement cela."

Bilbon se mordit les lèvres.

"Est-ce là ce qui vous trouble ? demanda doucement Aragorn. Une compagnie vous rendrait-elle nerveux ?"

Surpris, Bilbon se tourna vers Aragorn et découvrit de la tristesse sur son visage.

"Je ne vous blâmerais pas, dit Aragorn à voix basse. J'ai vu votre peur aujourd'hui, quand vous avez tendu l'Anneau. Vous connaissez déjà le pouvoir que l'Anneau peut avoir sur les hommes. Et pour cela, je suis plein d'anxiété pour vous."

Bilbon n'était pas certain d'avoir jamais eu aussi honte auparavant.

"Non, non, je n'ai pas, je n'ai pas peur de vous, ou vraiment, de quiconque qui rejoindrait une compagnie, je-"

Et il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Aragorn la vraie raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas rejoindre la compagnie demain. Oui, la peur des autres, car il connaissait le pouvoir de l'or sur les hommes. Mais il savait, il savait que Thorin serait là, avec certains de ses nains, et autant que Bilbon ait envie de la voir, il était terrifié. Il n'était pas certain que son coeur puisse le supporter.

Aragorn hocha lentement la tête avec compréhension, le désespoir quittant son visage.

"L'un des nains d'Erebor, dit-il."

Peut-être trop de compréhension.

"La Dame Galadriel a parlé d'amour, un amour perdu.

- C'est ma faute, dit Bilbon, ressentant soudain le besoin de défendre Thorin. C'est, c'est moi qui ai tout gâché. C'est moi qui ai ruiné ce que nous avions commencé. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir demain au Conseil et... et qu'il sache que j'ai porté cet Anneau, je... je ne peux juste pas, termina-t-il misérablement."

Son esprit ne pouvait honnêtement pas commencer à imaginer ce que Thorin allait faire, ce qu'il allait dire. Rien de tout ça ne serait bon.

Aragorn fut silencieux un bon moment. Bilbon reporta son attention sur les bois rayonnants, tentant de trouver à nouveau la paix. Le visage orageux de Thorin tandis qu'il le bannissait, ses paroles furieuses, ne cessaient d'envahir son esprit, ne lui accordant aucun repos.

"Je suis l'hériter d'Isildur."

Bilbon tourna lentement la tête devant l'admission presque murmurée. Aragorn le regarda comme s'il attendait d'être frappé.

"Mon ancêtre est responsable de la présence de cet Anneau dans le Monde, du mal qui hante la Forêt Noire et continue de remplir le Mordor de mal.

- L'Anneau devrait être à vous, dit Bilbon au bout d'un moment. De droit, il vous revient.

- Je n'en veux pas, siffla Aragorn. Je préfèrerais mourir. Sa folie coule dans mes veines.

- Vous n'êtes pas Isildur, cependant, dit Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils. Aragorn, vous êtes un homme tellement meilleur que lui."

Aragorn haussa les sourcils.

"Vous ne me connaissez pas, petit hobbit, avertit-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.

- Je sais que vous pouvez tuer un warg d'un seul couteau, et en massacrer deux d'un seul coup de votre épée. Je sais aussi que vous avez risqué votre vie pour sauver un hobbit que vous ne connaissiez même pas, et que vous, vous ne m'avez pas encore traité de Semi-Homme, ajouta-t-il.

- Pourquoi vous traiterais-je de Semi-Homme ? dit Aragorn. Vous n'êtes la moitié de rien."

Preuve plutôt bien donnée. Bilbon sourit.

"Vous êtes bon, Aragorn. Vous devriez être roi.

- Il y a longtemps que le trône de Gondor est vide, dit Aragorn en secouant la tête. Il devrait le rester. Ils s'en sont bien sortis avec leur Intendant.

- Les Rois sont des hommes bons qui mènent leur peuple, qui agissent bien envers lui, argumenta Bilbon avant de s'arrêter."

Thorin avait bien agi envers son peuple, supposait-il. Et Bilbon avait volé ce qu'il n'avait eu aucun droit de prendre.

Aragorn s'agenouilla devant Bilbon et plaça une main sur son épaule.

"Et parfois un bon Roi est induit en erreur par des choses qui ne devraient pas compter davantage que les gens."

Alors Aragorn avait compris de quel nain il s'agissait. Bilbon détourna les yeux.

"Je ne juge pas, dit Aragorn, poussant Bilbon à se retourner prudemment. Cela, vous ne le trouverez jamais auprès de moi. Je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un d'une race différente, quelqu'un que vous pourriez ne jamais pouvoir dire vôtre."

Il sourit à la curiosité ouverte que Bilbon se savait afficher.

"Elle s'appelle Arwen ; elle est la fille du Seigneur Elrond."

Une elfe ?

"Vous aimez une elfe ? Mais... vous êtes mortel."

Le sourire d'Aragorn faiblit légèrement, et Bilbon eut mal au coeur pour lui. Les nains vivaient plus longtemps que les hobbits, mais ils pourraient encore se revoir de l'autre côté du voile, peut-être. Les elfes ne mourraient pas, sauf dans une bataille. Et Elrond ne laisserait jamais sa fille voir le combat.

"Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement."

Aragorn secoua la tête.

"Je préfère aimer une fois, et aimer pleinement, que me détourner parce qu'un jour cela finirait. Tout finira, un jour. S'il y a de l'amour à avoir dans cette vie, je le prendrai, et s'il le faut, je me battrai pour lui."

Pour une raison quelconque, ses paroles résonnèrent en Bilbon.

"Tout ce qu'il y a de bon est en général difficile à obtenir, Bilbon, lui avait dit sa mère un jour. Il faut des efforts. Ne prends pas le chemin de la facilité juste parce que c'est facile."

C'était son sang Touque qui parlait, mais peut-être, peut-être devait-il garder espoir. Peut-être parlerait-il à Thorin demain, si le nain le laissait approcher. Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer. Il avait affronté l'Orque Pâle, combattu des araignées, rampé dans un donjon, et volé l'Arkenstone, tout ça pour sauver Thorin. Il pouvait rassembler son courage et se battre pour lui à nouveau.

"Merci, dit Bilbon."

Aragorn le gratifia d'un vrai sourire, un qui lui donnait l'air tellement plus jeune.

"Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant, Maître Bilbon.

- Peut-être dans un moment. C'est vraiment magnifique ici."

La forêt semblait fredonner de vie. Il faudrait quelqu'un de plus ferme que lui pour se détourner de la beauté autour de lui.

"C'est bien vrai."

Aragorn s'inclina, puis s'éloigna. Bilbon le regarda partir, son sourire disparaissant tandis qu'il se rappelait exactement ce qui l'avait tiré du lit.

La Dame Galadriel l'attendait toujours de l'autre côté. Il déglutit et la suivit.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les bois avant qu'elle ne parle.

"J'avais pensé vous montrer mon miroir, mais vous savez les dangers de cette têche. Je ne risquerais pas de réveiller davantage l'Anneau.

- Est-il toujours endormi ? Je ne l'ai donc pas réveillé ? demanda Bilbon.

- Il reprend conscience à chaque jour qui passe. L'utiliser ne ferait que le réveiller plus vite. Mais je sais que vous n'oseriez point faire une telle chose."

Non, Bilbon préfèrerait affronter un millier d'orques que mettre cette chose à son doigt.

"Je veux qu'il disparaisse, dit-il. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, mais je veux qu'il disparaisse."

Elle sourit et marqua une pause dans les bois. Quand il la regarda, elle rayonnait autant qu'auparavant. Elle n'avait nul besoin de soleil pour briller, réalisa-t-il. Elle était beauté à elle toute seule.

"Faites-vous rayonner la forêt ? demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit."

Elle rit librement, et cela sonna comme des cloches. Bilbon aurait pu jurer qu'il sentait de la chaleur dans le bout de ses oreilles.

"Vous avez un beau coeur, Bilbon Sacquet, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Il est fort en vous, tout comme votre esprit. Ne doutez jamais de ces vérités.

- Je ne le ferai pas, dit-il. Merci.

- Vous aurez besoin des deux dans votre quête. Dont je sais déjà que vous comptez l'entreprendre seul."

Bilbon se figea.

"Je, commença-t-il, seulement pour s'arrêter quand son regard se fit ferme.

- Je ne vous arrêterai pas. En fait, j'admire votre esprit pour vous lancer seul. Je crois que votre décision est sage. Ce sera une route difficile, emplie d'ennemis comme d'alliés, et d'autres ne croiraient pas vos raisons de partir seul. Mais j'ai vu les routes qui s'ouvrent devant vous, Bilbon Sacquet. Votre intention est pure, et vos craintes bien-fondées."

Des hommes, des nains, et des elfes pour l'accompagner. Tous avaient cédé au pouvoir de l'or ordinaire. A quel point cet Anneau les attirerait-il davantage ? Sans parler de la douleur de voir Thorin, de faire face à la peine de coeur qui était encore si fraîche, de voir de la haine dans les visages des nains qu'il avait appelés ses amis. Il pensait que, peut-être, avec Aragorn de son côté, il pourrait de nouveau faire face à l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais non, Bilbon ne se sentirait pas en sécurité avec une compagnie qui se rassemblerait supposément pour le protéger.

Il irait seul. Peu importe à quel point l'idée le terrifiait, il irait seul. Et apparemment, quelqu'un était d'accord avec lui.

"Vous êtes sûre que je peux le faire ? demanda-t-il malgré tout."

L'idée du Conseil avait mit une peur dans son coeur, et le sommeil n'était pas venu. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait fait ses bagages jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait, et alors seulement son coeur avait cessé de battre un rythme saccadé dans sa poitrine.

"Il y a deux choses dont vous devez vous souvenir dans cette quête, Bilbon Sacquet. Même la plus petite personne peut changer le cours de l'avenir, et l'amour perdure quand tout le reste vous abandonne."

Elle repoussa des cheveux de son visage.

"Souvenez-vous de ces deux choses, et votre coeur restera pur."

Tandis qu'il mémorisait ces pensées, elle tendit la main et lui donna quelque chose qui brillait davantage que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu.

"Voici la lumière de notre étoile la plus brillante. Elle vous éclairera dans les endroits sombres où toutes les autres seront éteintes."

La lumière diminua légèrement pour révéler de l'eau dans une fiole de cristal. Bilbon la prit avec révérence, les yeux écarquillés.

"Comment... elle ne brille plus.

- Parlez-lui, et elle brillera pour vous.

- Parler... parler quoi ? Je veux dire, je ne parle pas l'Elfique."

Elle eut un sourire énigmatique.

"Vous le saurez quand le moment sera venu. L'étoile ne vous abandonnera pas."

Bilbon acquiesça d'un air absent, les yeux toujours fixés sur la fiole. Une étoile. Il tenait une étoile dans ses propres mains. Il la serra contre sa poitrine et ressentit de la chaleur l'espace d'un instant, puis elle disparut. Ç'avait été comme... comme quand Thorin l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux.

La Dame Galadriel plaça une main sur son épaule, le faisant lever la tête. Elle fit un geste de l'autre main en direction de l'autre côté du vallon, où une silhouette était assise.

"Un ami voudrait vous parler avant que vous ne vous aventuriez dehors. Ne lui parlez pas de votre départ, car cela l'attristerait."

L'herbe était toujours douce comme la soie sous ses pieds tandis qu'il approchait de la silhouette essentiellement cachée par un arbre. Avant même d'avoir aperçu le chapeau, Bilbon se mit à sourire. Il reconnaîtrait ce fredonnement n'importe où.

"Gandalf, dit-il doucement, et la silhouette sur les racines du grand arbre se retourna.

- Bilbon ! Que faites-vous là, mon garçon ? dit Gandalf, surpris. Je croyais que vous veniez avec Thorin demain ?"

Bilbon sentit son sourire retomber, et Gandalf laissa lentement échapper un profond soupir.

"Il n'a pas changé d'avis, alors, dit-il doucement. Je suis désolé.

- N'êtes... N'êtes-vous pas venu avec eux ? demanda Bilbon avec curiosité. Vous étiez avec eux."

Gandalf sembla presque vieillir sous ses yeux, et c'est seulement alors qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait un bandage sur la main droite de Gandalf.

"Vous êtes blessé ! dit Bilbon en s'agenouillant pour voir. Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai pris congé de Thorin quand mes cris n'ont pu couper à travers l'emprise de l'or. J'avais... des affaires à m'occuper, dit-il mystérieusement, et Bilbon pinça les lèvres."

Ils étaient là, à la veille du Conseil au sujet de l'Anneau, et Gandalf essayait, quoi, de le protéger ?

"Je suis la raison pour laquelle ils ont appelé le Conseil, Gandalf."

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira l'Anneau. Devant Gandalf, l'Anneau sembla fredonner, et Bilbon regretta soudain sa décision. Juste parce que Gandalf était un sorcier et sage, ça ne signifiait pas que l'Anneau ne l'appellerait pas. Il resta où il était tandis que Gandalf le fixait, se levant des racines sur lesquelles il était assis.

Il se pencha en avant pour l'examiner, mais ses mains allèrent dans son dos. Bilbon respira un peu plus facilement.

"Alors vous l'avez vraiment, souffla Gandalf, ses sourcils se rejoignant. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Dans les caves des gobelins ? Ou avant cela ?

- J'aurais dû savoir que je n'arriverais pas à vous tromper, grommela Bilbon."

Il lui avait bien semblé que Gandalf l'avait vu ranger l'anneau dans sa poche quand il était réapparu au milieu de la compagnie.

"Je vous avais vu mettre un anneau dans votre poche, oui, mais c'est seulement quand Elrond a dit que vous aviez l'Anneau que j'ai autorisé mon esprit à repenser aux évènements du voyage. Vous êtes plein de surprises, n'est-ce pas, Bilbon Sacquet ?"

Bilbon remit l'Anneau dans sa poche quand Gandalf sembla l'avoir assez inspecté, et il aurait pu jurer que Gandalf avait l'air moins tendu qu'avant.

"Où étiez-vous ? demanda de nouveau Bilbon."

Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Gandalf, presque de l'admiration, si Bilbon devait y mettre un nom.

"A Dol Guldur, dit-il. Le Nécromancien qu'a affronté Radagast - c'était Sauron. Avec l'aide des autres magiciens, je l'ai expulsé de Dol Guldur."

Les yeux de Bilbon s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'ils allaient tomber de son visage.

"Vous... vous avez affronté Sauron ? haleta-t-il. Vous l'avez vaincu, alors !"

Peut-être que c'était pour ça que l'Anneau n'avait pas montré cet oeil terrible à nouveau. Sauron était mort-

Un regard au visage de Gandalf mit un terme à ces pensées.

"J'ai seulement chassé sa présence de Dol Guldur. C'était une forme très faible qu'il essayait de prendre. Malheureusement, si mes actions vont aider la Forêt Noire et purifier le mal qui y réside, elles n'aideront pas ceux qui voyageront avec vous demain. Sauron s'est retiré en Mordor, où il ne deviendra que plus puissant."

Bien sûr.

"Au moins il est sorti de la Forêt Noire, offrit Bilbon. Les araignées vont devoir partir maintenant. Et les orques seront chassés de là par les elfes, j'en suis certain."

Gandalf le regarda un long moment, puis gloussa.

"Vous savez toujours voir le bon côté des choses, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sauf en ce qui le concernait lui-même. Sauf en ce qui concernait son coeur. Bilbon n'était pas certain qu'il serait capable d'espérer à nouveau, bien que les paroles aimables de la Dame Galadriel et l'histoire d'Aragorn aient aidé.

Le magicien se leva, faisant craquer son dos et grimaçant au passage. Bilbon eut un mouvement de recul devant la force de certains craquements.

"Vous devriez vous reposer, lui dit Bilbon. Demain sera une longue journée pour vous, j'en suis sûr. Pour nous tous, ajouta-t-il rapidement."

Mais Gandalf ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal tandis qu'il bâillait.

"En effet. Vous devriez aussi vous reposer, Bilbon, dit Gandalf en tapotant l'épaule de Bilbon."

Levant les yeux vers le magicien qui était devenu un ami si cher, la pensée lui vint enfin, bien trop soudainement : _C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois._ Il s'avança et s'enroula autour des jambes de Gandalf, le serrant fort, fermant les yeux serrés.

Gandalf sembla ébahi par la démonstration d'émotion.

"Bilbon, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est juste que... vous m'avez manqué, réussit-il à dire. Après, après Erebor..."

Il fut détaché doucement, seulement pour que Gandalf se mette à genoux et n'attire Bilbon dans une véritable étreinte.

"Oh, mon cher Bilbon, murmura-t-il. Je suis tellement navré. Je sais que Thorin retrouvera la raison, si ce n'est déjà fait. Ne perdez pas espoir."

Bilbon se contenta de le serrer plus fort à ces mots, des larmes brûlant dans ses yeux. Peut-être, peut être qu'il devrait attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour le Conseil, pour que Gandalf vienne avec lui et la compagnie.

_Vos peurs sont bien-fondées._

Il s'autorisa encore un moment, puis se recula, les yeux brillants mais secs.

"Du sommeil, je crois que c'est ce dont nous avons besoin, dit-il, et Gandalf lui laissa l'excuse.

- Le sommeil amènera l'aube, et l'aube, un meilleur lendemain. Prenez du repos, Bilbon."

Du repos. Pas toute la nuit - il devait partir juste avant la première lueur. Mais ce soir, il pouvait dormir sous la sécurité des arbres de Lothlorien.

L'aube perçait à peine à l'horizon quand la Dame Galadriel vint à Bilbon, qui nouait le dernier noeud de son sac à dos. Quelques elfes étaient arrivés peu de temps avant avec des cadeaux pour lui. Ils avaient eu la gentillesse de lui donner de la nourriture pour son voyage, bien que Bilbon s'aperçoive qu'il n'avait pas d'appétit ce matin. Toute la Terre du Milieu était sur le point de converger vers la Lothlorien, et il devait trouver la seule route de sortie que personne d'autre ne prendrait pour y entrer.

Ils lui avaient également offert une cape avec une superbe broche en forme de feuille pour l'attacher sur sa gorge. Il avait été difficile de respirer ou même de prononcer un remerciement tandis qu'il pensait à l'autre broche qu'il avait eue, autrefois. Elle sourit, comme si elle connaissait ses pensées. C'était probablement le cas.

"Venez ; je vais vous montrer la rivière."

Rivière. Bilbon déglutit mais lui emboîta le pas.

Des bateaux attendaient près de plusieurs quais, sans tanguer le moins du monde sur la rivière. Tout était calme et immobile. Il évita quand même de regarder l'eau. Les Hobbits ne s'en tiraient pas bien dans l'eau, sauf pour un bain, et il valait mieux que l'eau soit très peu profonde.

"Il y a un chemin qui suit le long de la rivière, dit-elle, et Bilbon poussa un soupir de soulagement. Vous devrez traverser la rivière là où elle est peu profonde, mais vous trouverez le lieu de la traversée assez facilement. Avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?

- Oui, dit-il, oh, non, attendez ! Il y a... une dernière chose."

Il sortit de sa poche les lettres qu'il avait écrites et les lui tendit.

"Auriez-vous... Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'envoyer ces lettres à la Comté ? Je suis déjà parti depuis si longtemps, et les Sacquet de Besace vont avoir envahi Cul-de-Sac et l'idée qu'ils touchent aux affaires de ma mère..."

Elle avait été son inspiration à l'aventure quand il avait été enfant, et c'était à elle qu'il avait pensé tandis qu'il faisait frénétiquement ses bagages pour rattraper les nains.

Il y avaient des jours où elle lui manquait avec une intensité qui lui coupait le souffle. Il se demanda ce qu'elle aurait pensé de lui, à parcourir la Terre du Milieu et à amener l'Anneau Unique au Mordor.

Elle aurait probablement approuvé avant de lui donner un autre biscuit, la connaissant. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Galadriel prit solennellement ses lettres?

"Je veillerai à ce qu'elles soient toutes livrées à leur destinataire, dit-elle."

Bilbon hocha la tête en remerciement. Une pour ses cousins Touque, une pour Hamfast Gamegie, son jardinier bien-aimé, une pour les Sacquet de Besace eux-mêmes, et une pour le Thain, juste pour rendre les choses officielles. S'il n'était pas revenu au bout de trois ans, Cul-de-Sac devait aller à ses cousins Primula et Drogon. Ils avaient parlé de fonder une famille un jour, et Cul-de-Sac avait besoin d'entendre de nouveau le rire de jeunes hobbits.

Puis il se souvint de la lettre en bas du paquet, et faillit la reprendre.

"Celle-là... celle-là n'est pas pour la Comté, dit-il avec hésitation. Je pourrais la reprendre, en fait."

Galadriel ne bougea pas et Bilbon retira sa main avec réticence.

"Vous n'avez pas à lui donner celle-là, dit-il doucement.

- J'ai promis qu'elles seraient livrées à ceux à qui elles étaient destinées, dit Galadriel. Je pense que vos paroles lui feront du bien."

Etant donné la façon dont Bilbon l'avait écrite, frustré et incapable de dormir et sentant sa peine de coeur s'insinuer jusque dans son âme, il en doutait fort. Au moins il n'aurait pas à regarder Thorin la lire.

"Le soleil va bientôt se lever, dit-elle. Et nos visiteurs approchent. Ils vous suivront par l'eau, et pourraient vous rattraper si vous ne partez pas maintenant."

Elle lui donnait une dernière chance de rester. En dépit de ses paroles la nuit dernière approuvant sa décision, elle le laissait suivre le chemin qu'il pensait juste. Elle lui faisait confiance, réalisa-t-il en sursautant. Cette elfe sage et noble, qui pouvait voir le futur et avait traversé les âges, avait confiance en _lui_, un petit hobbit, pour prendre cette décision.

Ce fut cette information qui lui fit hocher fermement la tête et hisser son sac sur son dos.

"Je suppose que j'y vais, alors. Merci. Pour tout."

C'étaient de pauvres mots pour de si merveilleuses actions, pour une telle amitié, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Son sourire était radieux.

"Adieu, Bilbon Sacquet. J'espère que nous nous reverrons, quand les ténèbres auront quitté la terre."

Il acquiesça et se retourna vers le chemin. Sa main se porta instinctivement à l'endroit où sa broche de mithril s'était trouvée, puis vers la broche désormais à sa gorge, qui maintenait sa cape autour de lui. La cape elfique, avaient-ils dit, le protègerait de tous les dangers. Il espérait que le léger tissu le ferait, autant que le mithril sous ses vêtements. Il aurait dû le rendre à Thorin - ou à Bard - mais c'était un cadeau du roi qu'il ne voulait pas rendre. Il ne _pouvait pas_ le rendre.

Cela pourrait bien lui sauver la vie, de toute façon.

Un pied devant l'autre, et avant que le soleil n'ait vraiment dépassé l'horizon, Bilbon était sorti des bois et suivait la rivière.

Les bois de la Lorien n'étaient en rien comme la Forêt Noire - l'air était frais et clair, et les arbres étaient assez espacés pour qu'il soit facile de trouver un chemin. Les arbres étaient verts et hauts, et les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les feuilles.

Thorin l'aurait apprécié davantage, peut-être, si son coeur n'était pas si malade au sujet de Bilbon.

D'autres étaient déjà présents quand ils arrivèrent sur la plate-forme où le Conseil se réunissait. Il y avait assez de chaises pour tous les nains, réalisa-t-il avec surprise, comme si quelqu'un avait anticipé la venue des treize. Elles étaient en rangs sur la plate-forme, le rang de derrière assez haut pour voir les événements mais être quand même inclus. Peut-être y avait-il en effet une sorcière ici.

Gimli le pensait certainement, à en croire ses yeux écarquillés. Fili et Kili étaient à deux doigts d'exploser d'amusement, et même Legolas en avait une lueur dans les yeux. Thorin résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux et regarda le groupe autour de lui.

Le Seigneur Elrond était assis à une place de grand honneur, à côté d'un siège vide encore plus grand que le sien. Un jeune homme était assis à deux sièges de lui ; ses longs cheveux noirs auraient caché son visage s'il l'avait voulu, et personne d'autre ne semblait le remarquer. Un Rôdeur, supposait-il, à la façon dont il se tenait. C'était quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas être vu, s'il le désirait. Intéressant. Le siège entre le Rôdeur et le Seigneur Elrond était vide, et il s'y attarda un moment avant de regarder ailleurs.

Les elfes de la Forêt Noire s'installèrent à côté de là où les nains devaient s'asseoir. Legolas pris rapidement congé du groupe et s'approcha de l'homme.

"Aragorn, dit-il chaleureusement, et le Rôdeur sourit.

- Legolas. Je suis heureux de vous voir."

Il dit quelque chose en Elfique avec une vitesse et une précision telles, que c'était presque comme s'il était un elfe lui-même. Thorin cligna des yeux. Les Rôdeurs connaissaient de nombreuses langues, mais il n'en avait jamais connu un qui parle le Sindarin si couramment. Il était intrigant.

Penser à autre chose était inutile : il ne pouvait plus rester tranquillement assis, il devait savoir. Il se dirigea vers le Seigneur Elrond, mais s'interrompit quand un visage familier entra dans le Conseil.

"Gandalf! dit joyeusement Kili. Où étiez-vous ?

- Parti faire ma propre quête, dit-il mystérieusement."

Thorin laissa échapper un soupir. Bien sûr. Des énigmes et encore des énigmes. Il obtiendrait une réponse franche de lui, cependant. Il changea de direction et posa sa question, à voix basse mais désespérée.

"Avez-vous Bilbon ? L'avez-vous amené avec vous ?"

Gandalf secoua la tête, et une lueur de colère entra dans les yeux du magicien.

"Je ne l'ai pas amené, mais il est ici."

Les nains ne saisirent pas la colère, se contentant de pousser des soupirs de soulagement et de se réjouir que leur ami soit sauf. Gandalf baissa la voix.

"Les nombreuses excuses que vous lui devez, Thorin Ecu de Chêne, sont au-delà de mes comptes.

- Et des miens, dit Thorin à voix basse, trop soulagé pour dire autre chose."

Bilbon était sauf, Bilbon était ici.

"Je suis heureux qu'il soit en sécurité, ici. J'avais craint..."

Les yeux du magicien s'adoucirent légèrement.

"Il est sauf, bien qu'il souffre d'une peine de coeur. Quoi qu'il semble que vous en ayez un aperçu, également.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est de ma propre faute, dit fermement Thorin. Je n'aurai pas de repos avant de savoir que son coeur est entièrement guéri. Alors seulement je pourrai tenter de soigner mes propres peines."

Croire que Bilbon avait aussi mal que lui le blessait jusque dans ses os, mais se voir dire que le coeur de Bilbon était réellement brisé lui faisait mal jusque dans l'âme. Mais Bilbon était là, et cela signifiait qu'il pourrait se faire pardonner. Il pourrait arranger les choses.

"La Dame Galadriel, qui présidera le Conseil."

Les paroles d'Elrond firent faire volte-face à Thorin, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit. Elle était le mithril, poli jusqu'à briller, et ses cheveux étaient plus dorés que tous les trésors d'Erebor. Elle se déplaça avec une telle grâce jusqu'à la place d'honneur vacante, et quand elle croisa son regard, il fut stupéfait de la voir lui offrir un sourire.

Si elle était la sorcière, alors Thorin ne s'opposerait pas à cette magie. Pas quand elle apportait un tel repos à son coeur.

Des pas approchant rapidement détourna son attention d'elle vers les escaliers, que des hommes portant le symbole de l'arbre blanc du Gondor s'empressèrent de monter.

"Toutes nos excuses, dit le jeune homme devant eux en haletant légèrement. La chevauchée fut longue et dure.

- Paix, Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, dit Elrond en levant la main. Vous arrivez à temps. Galadriel vient juste de venir commencer le Conseil."

Denethor hocha la tête, l'air apaisé. Son regard se dirigea vers les autres sièges, comme l'avait fait Thorin, mais quand il aperçut Aragorn et Legolas, ses yeux s'étrécirent. Legolas fit un pas vers lui, mais Aragorn saisit rapidement son poignet, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, cependant, alors Denethor aurait été réduit en cendres fumantes sur le sol du Conseil.

Les elfes et les hommes du Gondor étaient à couteaux tirés, apparemment. Du moins, Denethor et Legolas.

"Cette affaire requiert la présence d'un Rôdeur et d'un petit Elfe ? dit Denethor d'un ton dur. Je croyais que c'était une affaire urgente.

- Nous ignorons encore pourquoi le Conseil a seulement été appelé, dit Legolas, et il y avait une fureur brûlant dans son regard. Nous avons tous été appelés, Denethor.

- Y compris les nains, poursuivit Denethor en posant les yeux sur Thorin, et Thorin se raidit. Qu'est-ce que les nains des collines errantes ont à voir avec ça ?

- Ils n'errent plus, ils sont couronnés. Vous ferez preuve d'honneur envers eux."

La réponse rapide n'était pas venue de Fili, ou de Dwalin, mais de _Legolas_. Denethor le fixa avec surprise, et il n'était pas le seul. Legolas s'en tint à ses mots, sa posture ne vacillant pas, le menton légèrement relevé. Denethor eut finalement un reniflement de dérision et se dirigea vers les chaises qui restaient.

"De quel honneur un elfe ferait-il preuve envers un nain, surtout un elfe de la Forêt Noire, marmonna-t-il, assez fort pour que tous entendent. Ils n'ont pas d'honneur, aux dernières nouvelles. Et le Roi envoie un simple _bébé_ à cette réunion. Pourquoi ne vient-il pas lui-même ?"

Legolas ne dit rien, mais il y avait de la honte dans ses yeux à présent, et cela perturba quelque chose en Thorin. De tout ce qu'il avait appris de sa quête pour Erebor, c'était que l'aide venait de la bonté, et sous toutes les tailles et toutes les formes, et jusqu'ici, tout ce que Legolas leur avait témoigné, c'était de la bonté. Même Thorin pouvait l'admettre. Il ne répondrait pas à la bonté avec de la cruauté. Pas quand cela lui avait peut-être fait perdre la seule personne qu'il aimerait jamais.

Une fois de plus, la voix qui s'éleva contre Denethor ne vint pas de Thorin, cependant, mais de son fils-soeur.

"Ce simple _bébé_ ose parcourir la Forêt Noire pour guider les autres afin qu'ils voyagent en sécurité, lança Kili, avant de souffler un rire. J'aimerais vous voir en faire autant."

Les narines de Denethor s'écarquillèrent, mais Galadriel leva la main, et le silence retomba. _Comme par magie_, pensa brièvement Thorin. Legolas inclina la tête vers Kili, de la gratitude dans les yeux. Kili rendit, Thorin l'aurait juré, un sourire _timide_ avant de s'asseoir à côté de Fili. Fili regarda son frère comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Thorin ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Se disputer avec le fils d'un Intendant pour l'honneur d'un _elfe_.

Les temps étaient bien étranges.

"Nous appelons ce Conseil pour un péril qui est revenu dans le monde, dit Elrond."

Le regard Galadriel fit le tour de l'assemblée, et Thorin pensa un moment que quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, elle regardait droit dans son coeur. Il déglutit péniblement, honteux de ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Culpabilité, peine, une peur qui commençait à diminuer, et tant de regrets. Au moins elle n'y verrait nul or - il n'avait de place ni dans ses pensées, ni dans son coeur.

C'était un bien petit réconfort. Mais en parlant de 'petit'...

"Où est Bilbon Sacquet ? demanda-t-il."

Gandalf fronça les sourcils devant sa question, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la chaise vide à côté d'Elrond. Thorin se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

"On m'a dit qu'il était ici.

- Où est-il ? Ne peut-il venir à la réunion ? demanda Fili.

- Il est la raison pour laquelle le Conseil a été appelé, dit Elrond."

Bien qu'il semble aussi surpris que les autres, ses yeux se tournèrent vers Galadriel d'un air entendu. Elle resta silencieuse, et le malaise s'étendit.

Gandalf fut le premier à parler, une réalisation scintillant dans son regard.

"Il est parti, alors, dit-il à voix basse, et Thorin cessa de respirer.

- Parti ? s'étrangla Bofur. Etait-il... blessé ?

- Non, pas parti pour toujours, dit Gandalf avec irritation."

Son ton était si familier que Thorin se laissa recommencer à respirer. Tant que Gandalf était agacé, le monde pouvait continuer, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

"Il a pris congé de la Lothlorien.

- Qui est Bilbon Sacquet ? demanda Denethor, éberlué. Ne savait-il pas qu'il devait y avoir un Conseil ?

- Il a quitté les bois à la première lueur, dit Galadriel."

Et sa voix, oh, sa voix. C'était comme la plus douce des musiques, un rythme de cordes et de cornemuse qui harmonisait et ensorcelait l'âme.

Puis ses paroles le frappèrent.

"Parti ? murmura-t-il avec désespoir."

Il avait été si près. Si près. Il ne l'avait manqué que de quelques heures.

"Il était angoissé par quelque chose hier soir, dit doucement Aragorn. Je n'ai pas pu dire ce que c'était, mais bien que j'aie trouvé certaines des réponses, je suis allé me coucher insatisfait de celles qu'on m'avait données.

- Angoissé est, peut-être, le mot qui convient, dit Gandalf, et le soupir qu'il poussa était de profonde tristesse. J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son 'bonne nuit' ressemblait trop à un dernier adieu."

Dernier adieu. Thorin ferma les yeux.

"Ce Conseil est rassemblé pour discuter de ce que Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté porte avec lui, dit Galadriel. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez été réunis, parce qu'une compagnie devrait partir avec lui pour le protéger.

- Et cependant il voyage seul ? demanda Legolas. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu attendre ? Un hobbit qui voyage seul n'est pas en sécurité.

- Un _hobbit_ ? Tout ça est à cause d'un _Semi-homme_ ? demanda Denethor avec incrédulité."

Par chance Galadriel reprit la parole avant que Denethor ne puisse enrager davantage Thorin.

"Il porte avec lui l'Anneau Unique, forgé et porté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres Sauron. Il fait route vers le Mordor, où il compte le détruire pour toujours."

Le Conseil entier s'immobilisa. Puis tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. Thorin se renfonça dans son siège, fixant le vide.

L'Anneau Unique. L'Anneau de Sauron, l'Anneau qui avait condamné toute la Terre du Milieu, prit un nombre incalculable de vies lors du Deuxième Âge, et amené les ténèbres sur le monde. Et Bilbon l'avait.

Son anneau magique. L'information ne tarda pas et Thorin aurait pu pleurer. Cet anneau magique qui avait maintenu Bilbon invisible dans les donjons du Roi Elfe. Quand ils étaient arrivés à Lacville, il avait eu l'air si hagard et épuisé et que les autres l'avaient pratiquement mis de force dans un lit, afin qu'il se repose et guérisse. Il avait dit plus tard à Thorin, quand Thorin était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, qu'il avait porté l'anneau pendant la majorité de leur temps là-bas, afin de rester caché. Il avait à peine dormi, à peine mangé, mais malgré tout cela, les cernes noires sous ses yeux, le teint gris de son visage, et le tremblement de ses mains n'avaient pas été expliqués.

Maintenant, cependant. Maintenant ça n'était que trop logique. Le mal dans cet anneau avait lentement blessé son hobbit. Il semblait que l'or doive toujours prendre et blesser celui qu'il aimait.

_Ne désespérez pas, Thorin, fils de Thrain._

Sa voix musicale attira son attention, étrangement plus forte que celle de tous les autres. Le Conseil était encore un groupe de voix fortes, dont ses nains faisaient bel et bien partie, mais malgré tout, la seule voix qu'il entendait était la sienne. Elle le regardait depuis l'autre côté de la salle du Conseil, et ses yeux étaient plus acérés que ceux de Smaug ne l'avaient jamais été. Il se força à se redresser avant de céder à l'envie de frissonner.

_Il a fait le choix lui-même. Bien que ce soit un choix sage de partir seul, étant donné ce que l'or fait aux esprits des hommes, des nains, et des elfes, je crains pour sa sécurité. Irez-vous avec lui ?_

Il n'hésita pas dans sa réponse. _Je le suivrais jusque dans les flammes du Mont du Destin. Et au-delà, si j'en ai l'occasion._

Le sourire chaleureux de Galadriel donnait l'impression d'une bénédicion. Elle hocha la tête, et Thorin se leva. Bien que de plus petite stature que les hommes et les elfes, sa voix résonna au-dessus du vacarme.

"SILENCE!"

La clameur s'interrompit. Thorin prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

"Nous disputer au sujet de cette horrible chose ne nous mènera nulle part. Si nous devons assister de quelque manière que ce soit, nous devons faire vite. Il n'a que quelques heures d'avance sur nous. S'il maintient un rythme régulier, nous pouvons le rattraper.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Denethor. Nous devons trouver ce hobbit et protéger l'Anneau. Il devrait être emmené au Gondor."

Thorin se tourna lentement vers Denethor, qui souriait enfin.

"Il appartenait à Isildur, et au royaume d'Isildur il devrait être rendu. Personne d'autre n'a plus de droits dessus que nous.

- Si c'est ainsi que vous le définissez, alors il devrait revenir à l'héritier d'Isildur, dit Legolas, et il y avait un défi dans sa voix. N'est-ce pas ?"

Denethor le regarda comme s'il était fou.

"L'héritier d'Isildur ? demanda-t-il avec mépris. Il ne reste aucun héritier. La ligne a été brisée il y a des années."

Legolas voulut parler, mais Aragorn lui saisit de nouveau le poignet. Legolas eut l'air de vouloir résister, mais fit finalement un pas en arrière. Denethor eut un sourire de triomphe.

"Comme je le disais, l'Anneau devrait venir au Gondor.

- Ce fut à cause du Gondor que l'Anneau fut perdu et non détruit en premier lieu, dit Elrond, incendiant presque Denethor du regard. Dites-moi, pourquoi l'Anneau devrait-il aller au Gondor ?"

Ce n'était pas souvent que Thorin pouvait dire qu'il était d'accord avec un elfe, mais il pouvait le dire maintenant. Il n'y avait pas un être dans la Terre du Milieu qui n'ait pas entendu le conte d'Isildur et de l'Anneau. C'était presque devenu une légende, mais il était maintenant difficile de qualifier l'histoire de simple mythe. Il était impossible de confondre les ténèbres qui étaient en train de revenir dans le monde.

Et il était impossible de confondre la lueur dans les yeux de Denethor. Mahal, avait-il ressemblé à cela ? Thorin avait-il eu l'air aussi fou pour Bilbon, avec seulement le désir de l'or dans ses yeux ? Il ignorait ce qui l'avait sorti de sa stupeur, mais en regardant à présent l'homme du Gondor, il ne put que frissonner.

Peut-être Bilbon avait-il eu raison de partir seul.

"Nous le garderions en sécurité dans les voûtes, défendit Denethor. Loin, loin sous terre, où même la plus noire des magies ne peut atteindre. Il serait gardé en sécurité là-bas, pour n'être jamais utilisé."

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre comme incapable de s'en empêcher.

"Sauf en temps de grand besoin.

- On ne peut se servir l'Anneau, dit Aragorn. C'est lui qui se sert de vous. C'est un adversaire dangereux à lui tout seul.

- Pour un simple Rôdeur, peut-être, dit Denethor en étrécissant les yeux. Pas pour le noble sang de la Maison de Gondor.

- Du respect, gronda Dwalin."

Legolas cependant ne pouvait plus se retenir et il s'avança à grands pas vers Denethor.

"Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance."

Aragorn ferma les yeux. Arathorn : Thorin connaissait ce nom. Balin aurait su immédiatement. De derrière lui, Thorin entendit Ori prendre une brusque inspiration.

"Arathorn ? murmura-t-il, presque émerveillé. Cela ferait de vous...

- Le descendant d'Isildur, dit Denethor."

Pour la première fois depuis que le Conseil s'était réuni, Denethor avait l'air stupéfait.

"Je ne veux pas de l'Anneau, dit Aragorn. Je ne veux aucun droit sur lui. Il devrait être détruit.

- C'est un don ! s'exclama Denethor. Un don à utiliser comme arme contre Sauron !

- Alors cela prouve seulement que vous ne savez que bien trop peu du monde, dit Thorin à voix basse."

Comment l'homme pouvait-il ne pas voir le danger qu'était l'Anneau ?

"L'or porte son propre danger, mais cet Anneau n'est pas un prix à rechercher. Il est dangereux et vous détruirait de l'intérieur."

Aragorn le regarda avec appréciation. Thorin croisa brièvement son regard, puis se détourna. Celui de Gandalf était similaire, mais contenait aussi fierté et approbation. Il n'était pas certain de le mériter, mais lui offrit un signe de tête.

Le visage de Denethor fut rouge d'embarras l'espace d'un instant, puis une colère vertueuse prit sa place.

"Et pourtant nous le confierions aux mains d'un Semi-Homme ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui le rend plus spécial que le reste d'entre nous ?

- Ce 'Semi-Homme' a plus de courage et de force que vous ne pourriez jamais espérer en avoir, dit Kili. Je lui confierais ma vie, et plus que cela, les vies de ceux qui me sont chers."

Le _je ne vous les confierais pas_ implicite, résonna dans le Conseil aussi fort que si Kili l'avait hurlé.

Il ferait un bon dirigeant, lui aussi. Fili atteindrait le trône en premier, mais Kili, Kili ferait un bon conseiller. Erebor serait entre de bonnes mains avec ses fils-soeurs. Il s'autorisa un moment de soulagement.

"Nous devons rattraper Bilbon, dit Gimli en bondissant presque sur place."

Il jeta un regard à Galadriel l'espace d'un instant et fut récompensé d'un sourire brillant. Thorin était presque certain que le jeune nain avait _rougi_ l'espace d'un instant avant de se retourner vers le Conseil.

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

- Gimli a raison, si nous devons partir, ce doit être maintenant, dit Dori.

- C'est un long voyage, Maître Nain, dit Elrond. L'entreprendriez-vous tous ?"

Pas tous, Thorin s'en assurerait, mais dans leurs coeurs, il savait qu'ils iraient tous.

"Pour Bilbon, dit Fili en hochant la tête."

Il y eut un grondement d'accord montant de chacun. Aragorn acquiesça.

"J'irai avec vous. Je l'ai protégé des orques à l'extérieur de la Forêt Noire - je le protègerais dans le Mordor.

- Alors il a bien été attaqué par des orques, dit Thorin."

Il avait la chair de poule rien qu'en y pensant.

"Et se débrouillait très bien pour se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'encerclent, répondit Aragorn."

Il eut un demi-sourire à ce souvenir.

"Il était rapide pour quelqu'un de si petit. Même après que j'aie rejoint la mêlée, il a continué de se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous tombés. Il est courageux, pour quelqu'un de si petit."

Il l'était. Il l'était vraiment. Entendre parler des réussites de Bilbon fit monter la fierté et l'admiration dans le coeur de Thorin.

"Il aura mon arc, dit Legolas avec un léger hochement de tête."

Au bout d'un moment, Thorin accepta. La bonté venait sous toutes les tailles, après tout, et il leur en faudrait beaucoup s'ils devaient voyager jusqu'en Mordor.

"Et ma hache, dit Gimli avec enthousiasme."

Kili et Fili toussèrent pour tenter de dissimuler leurs rires, et même Elrond sourit.

"Sûrement _pas_, marmonna Gloin à l'arrière. Il rentre à la maison."

C'était vrai, mais il était inutile de le dire au jeune nain maintenant. Pas devant le Conseil - Thorin ne lui ferait pas honte ainsi. Mais Gimli rentrerait à Erebor, et Fili et Kili iraient avec lui. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Thorin, il avait besoin de savoir que la ville qu'ils avaient reprise était sûre pour les nains retournant à la montagne. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle serait gouvernée après sa mort.

Ils feraient de bons souverains. Bien qu'il doutât que leur dire cela les rendrait plus heureux à ce sujet. Thorin n'était pas entièrement pressé de le leur expliquer.

Denethor semblait mécontent du tour des événements, mais il s'inclina bien bas devant Elrond et Galadriel.

"Si telle est vraiment la volonté du Conseil, alors je représenterai le Gondor et mènerai cette tâche à son terme.

- Mon arc aimerait mener votre tête à son terme, marmonna Kili dans sa barbe."

C'était dit si bas que seuls les personnes proches de lui l'entendirent. Cependant, Thorin remarqua que Legolas était soudain pris d'une quinte de toux, et les yeux de l'elfe glissèrent vers Kili avec un léger sourire. Juste ce dont Thorin avait besoin : un elfe qui encouragerait l'idiotie de ses neveux.

"Je serai également avec vous, dit Gandalf en se levant enfin."

Thorin manquait toujours d'oublier à quel point le magicien était grand, quand il voulait l'être.

"C'est ma faute si Bilbon a quitté sa maison en premier lieu ; je porte la responsabilité de cette tâche.

- Vous ne lui avez pas dit d'emmener l'Anneau en Mordor, fit remarquer Elrond. Cela, il a choisi de le faire tout seul."

Gandalf eut un demi-sourire.

"Evidemment qu'il l'a fait. C'est un Sacquet et un Touque, ce qui le rend déterminé et têtu. Lorsqu'il entreprend quelque chose, il ne renonce pas."

Thorin espérait que cela incluait les affaires du coeur, que Bilbon ne renoncerait pas si facilement à lui. S'il pouvait seulement parler à Bilbon une seule fois, s'il pouvait seulement faire ses excuses à Bilbon, alors...

_Quand le Conseil sera fini, venez me rejoindre près de la rivière._

Il cilla devant la douce voix dans sa tête. Galadriel regarda de nouveau à travers lui, et il fut à peine capable de rester debout sous ce regard. _J'ai quelque chose à vous donner. Quelque chose de la part de Bilbon._

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour rester en place et ne pas la suivre tandis qu'elle donnait sa bénédiction au Conseil et prenait congé. Elrond resta pour leur parler des détails de la quête, et Thorin fut contraint de rester. Les paroles hantaient ses oreilles, il entendait à peine ce qui se disait. Tout ce qu'il entendait c'étaient les paroles de la Dame, comme un beaume sur son coeur meurtri.

_J'ai quelque chose à vous donner. Quelque chose de la part de Bilbon._

Peut-être que Bilbon n'avait pas renoncé à lui, après tout. Pas encore.


	5. La descente de la Rivière Anduin

**Miss Virginie : Tout le monde trouve Denethor exécrable. C'est un peu le Boromir de cette fic.**

**Frog38 : La voilà, comme tous les mercredis.**

**titesouris : Tu verras bien pour la lettre... Et le coup d'achever Denethor m'a bien fait rire.**

**Julindy : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Moi aussi je l'adore ! Et oui c'est mignon les prémices du Kili/Legolas. Quant à rentrer gentiment à Erebor... Tu as déjà vu ces trois-là faire gentiment ce qu'on leur demandait si c'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient ? lol Denethor bien sur qu'il est chieur, il en faut toujours un. Pour Bilbon, j'ai envie de dire, wait and see. Et au risque de décevoir tout le monde la lettre n'est pas pour tout de suite !**

**Il y en a un, d'interligne, dans le document original... J'oubliais que le supprime... Je vais rectifier ça avec un signe, merci ;-)**

**aliena wyvern : Tete à claques, ça lui va bien XD Et rassure-toi j'ai dit que personne d'important n'allait mourir, pas vrai ?**

**La descente de la Rivière Anduin**

La Lorien était aussi étendue qu'elle était profonde, et la hauteur des arbres faillit donner le tournis à Thorin. Cependant, il monta et descendit des escaliers afin d'atteindre sa destination.

Quand il trouva enfin Galadriel, c'était près de plusieurs bateaux qui étaient manifestement en train d'être préparés pour leur départ. Il se dirigea vers elle et se tint en silence à ses côtés. Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour s'empêcher de demander ce que Bilbon lui avait laissé, mais elle ne parla pas, et il craignait presque de demander.

"Il parlait de vous.

- Souvent ? demanda Thorin, reconnaissant pour les paroles.

- A voix haute, non. Dans son coeur, cependant, c'était un cri presque constant de votre nom. Vous étiez toujours présent dans son esprit."

Pas d'une bonne façon, probablement. Thorin laissa son regard tomber sur l'eau, ses sentiments partagés en lui.

Une main douce, comme l'air frais qui traverserait une montagne, se posa sur sa joue, et il se tourna vers elle. Elle se pencha en avant et sourit.

"Il n'y a aucun remède pour son coeur, ou le vôtre. Seul le pardon vous donnera le soulagement que vous recherchez.

- Je ne mérite pas même de le demander, dit-il d'une voix rauque, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge. S'il me refusait, ce serait son droit."

Ce qu'il avait fait à Bilbon était plus que mal. Il l'avait chassé, exilé, tout cela pour de l'or froid et sans valeur. Son esprit avait été si embrumé, si mal guidé, et il bénissait ce qui l'avait libéré, quoi que ce soit.

Galadriel pencha la tête.

"Vous ne savez pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Savoir ?

- Ce qui vous a libéré. Ce qui libèrera votre coeur de cette douleur."

Thorin secoua la tête. Le sourire de Galadriel s'élargit, et si on lui donnait tout le mithril du monde, tout l'or à travailler, il ne serait jamais capable de recréer la chaleur et la brillance de ce sourire.

"L'amour, dit-elle doucement. Votre amour pour lui a brisé l'emprise de l'or. Son amour pour vous est ce qui le motive à jeter l'Anneau dans le Mont du Destin."

Son sourire diminua légèrement, ses yeux profonds et sombres et omniscients.

"Ce pourrait bien être cet amour qui déterminera le sort de la Terre du Milieu."

Il avait toujours placé sa foi en des choses qu'il pouvait toucher et voir : son écu de chêne, son épée, ses amis, sa famille. Cependant l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Bilbon tirait sur les fils mêmes de son âme, l'envoyant ici et là, brûlant et brillant dans son coeur. Il aimait ses neveux, sa soeur, ses frères d'armes. Ils étaient une chaleur qu'il gardait dans son coeur, une qu'il chérissait et gardait loin en lui-même là où personne d'autre ne pouvait la lui prendre.

L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Bilbon touchait chaque partie de lui, de son esprit jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, repliés dans ses bottes. Il avait l'impression que c'était si évident que tout le monde pouvait le voir. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pour le hobbit, son hobbit. La joie qu'il ressentirait, s'il pouvait se faire pardonner par Bilbon, était presque terrifiante.

S'il pouvait se faire pardonner. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils devaient partir vite, s'il avait la moindre chance de rattraper le hobbit.

Sa main se retira de son visage, seulement pour lui offrir un parchemin plié. Curieux, il s'en saisit, s'immobilisant quand il commença à l'ouvrir et reconnut le lettrage en-dessous.

"Bilbon, souffla-t-il.

- Il a écrit plusieurs lettres à envoyer à la Comté, en son absence prolongée. Celle-ci était la seule à n'avoir aucun autre but que celui du coeur."

Il voulut la déplier davantage, mais sa main l'arrêta.

"Ne l'ouvrez pas maintenant. Gardez-la jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez rejoint. Vous en aurez besoin alors."

Au bout d'un moment, il acquiesça avec réticence et l'enfouit dans son manteau. Il lui avait fait confiance jusqu'ici : il lui ferait encore confiance.

"Je vous remercie. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Pour lui, particulièrement."

Elle sourit de nouveau.

"Pour cela, vous ne me devez nul remerciement. C'est un ami. J'attends avec impatience le jour où nous pourrons également nous appeler des amis."

Réconciliation. Bilbon lui avait demandé un jour :

"Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous en voulez à Thranduil, mais que vous a fait le Seigneur Elrond ? Qu'en est-il des autres elfes qui ne se sont pas détournés avec Thranduil ?"

Ils n'avaient pas été impliqués. Pourtant Thorin leur avait quand même fait porter le blâme pour l'erreur de Thranduil.

"Ce jour pourrait être plus proche que vous ne le pensez, dit Thorin en osant croiser son regard."

Elle fit une révérence, qu'il lui rendit.

"Je crois qu'il l'est, Thorin, fils de Thrain, dit-elle, une ombre de sourire sur le visage. Les vôtres approchent. Je vous souhaite bonne fortune."

Puis elle fut partie.

Bonne fortune : il allait en avoir besoin. Fili et Kili menaient le groupe vers lui, leurs sourires aussi brillant que d'habitude.

"Nous sommes prêts ? demanda Fili.

- Je le suis, oui, dit Thorin."

Ses fils-soeurs étrécirent immédiatement les yeux. Il soupira. Pour toutes leurs âneries, parfois ses neveux pouvaient être trop malins pour leur propre bien.

"Si quelque chose devait m'arriver...

- Alors Maman pourrait prendre la suite, dit fermement Kili. Ne serait-il pas mieux qu'on vienne avec toi pour te protéger, alors ? Maman nous écorcherait vifs s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Et que m'arriverait-il s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de vous deux ? répliqua Thorin avec un regard noir. M'écorcher vif serait doux, comparé à ce que votre mère me ferait."

Dis le tuerait si un de ses fils était blessé. Sans parler de ce que Thorin se ferait lui-même s'ils étaient blessés, ou pire.

"Non : nous venons avec toi.

- Tu vas retourner à Erebor, Fili, et tu vas prendre Kili et Gimli avec toi.

- Quoi ? Attendez une petite minute !

- Gimli, ce n'est plus une promenade en forêt maintenant, expliqua patiemment Thorin. Je ne peux pas t'autoriser à venir avec nous."

Gimli avait l'air tout aussi dévasté que ses neveux commençaient à apparaître. Thorin soupira.

"Vous êtes le futur d'Erebor. S'il me reste un souffle pour vous protéger, je le ferai."

Fili lui adressa enfin un court signe de tête.

"Compris."

Il fit mine de se retourner, puis s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre.

"On... voulait juste voir Bilbon.

- Et lui parler. Lui dire qu'on était désolés. Mais... tu pourrais le faire pour nous, je suppose, dit Kili, et même ses cheveux pendaient tristement autour de son visage."

La résolution de Thorin s'écroulait comme une avalanche. Ils n'avaient pas contredit Thorin ce jour-là quand Bilbon avait été banni. Ils s'étaient tenus à ses côtés, solennels et attristés, mais ils avaient soutenu Thorin au final. Ils n'avaient rien dit quand Bilbon s'était retourné pour partir. Ils méritaient de parler à Bilbon, aussi.

"Vous pouvez venir avec vous jusqu'à Bilbon, dit Thorin, et ils relevèrent immédiatement la tête. _Seulement_ jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions Bilbon, cela dit. Ensuite vous devez repartir à Erebor.

- Absolument.

- Affirmatif.

- Nous repartirons après avoir parlé à Bilbon.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas."

Il le regrettait déjà.

"Veillez à ce que tout soit prêt avec les bateaux, dit-il dans un soupir."

Les trois jeunes nains décampèrent. Cela le laissait avec sa compagnie. Il commença à parler, mais Bofur secoua la tête.

"Pas la peine, mon gars. On vient avec vous.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tous venir, insista Thorin. Si des orques encerclent la Forêt Noire, ils se dirigeront sûrement vers Erebor et Esgaroth. Les hommes auront besoin qu'on les défende, ainsi que les nains en voyage. Je ne confierais cette tâche à personne d'autre que vous. Vous n'êtes plus des fabricants de jouets, des rétameurs, et des scribes. Vous êtes _mes hommes_, et je vous confie ce poste important."

Ils avaient été loyaux et prêts à le suivre dans tous les dangers. Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre à qui il pouvait faire plus confiance que ceux devant lui. La compagnie devant lui le regarda avec émerveillement pour l'honneur qu'il leur accordait.

"Quelqu'un doit quand même venir avec toi, dit Dwalin en rompant le charme. N'y pense même pas, mon gars. J'viens avec toi."

Il n'avait pas pensé autrement. Cependant, Thorin lui adressa un sourire narquois.

"Je l'avais supposé, admit-il."

Dwalin acquiesça. Thorin se retourna vers le reste de la compagnie, voyant des coeurs vaillants en chacun d'eux. Comment pouvait-il leur dire à tous de partir ?

"Je viens avec vous, dit doucement Bofur."

Quand Thorin se retourna pour protester, Bofur secoua la tête si fort que son chapeau pencha sur le côté. Il le redressa rapidement et ajouta :

"Et pas vraiment pour vous, même si je vous suivrais n'importe où, vous devez le savoir. Mais je viens pour Bilbon."

Il eut un léger sourire.

"C'est mon ami. Et je ne le laisserai pas."

Ce qui en faisait deux qu'il ne pouvait pas renvoyer. Le reste du groupe semblait tout aussi déterminé, et Thorin soupira.

"Il n'y aura peut-être pas assez de place dans les bateaux, dit-il.

- Bombur flotterait probablement tout seul comme un radeau, remarqua Nori, et tous éclatèrent de rire."

Thorin lui-même sentit ses lèvres se tourner vers le haut. Bombur eut un haussement d'épaules bon enfant et continua de mâchouiller... une espèce de pain. Où il l'avait trouvé, Thorin l'ignorait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Oin, également intrigué."

Bombur finit la petite miche et se lécha les doigts.

"Du Lembas, je crois que l'elfe a dit. Pas mauvais pour de la nourriture elfique.

- Du Lembas ? répéta Ori avec perplexité."

Legolas, qui passait par là, entendit la question et répondit :

"Oui, du pain de Lembas. Une petite bouchée peut remplir l'estomac d'un homme adulte. C'est très nourrissant."

Il poursuivit, sans remarquer les regards que chacun lui adressait. Comme un seul homme ils se tournèrent vers Bombur :

"Combien tu en as mangé ? demanda enfin Dori."

Bombur rota et haussa de nouveau les épaules.

"J'ai perdu le compte. Goûtus, ces trucs. J'en prendrais bien un autre."

Cela les fit repartir de plus belle. Thorin secoua la tête, observant Aragorn et Denethor se diriger vers les bateaux.

"Vous ne pouvez pas tous venir avec nous, dit-il, se détestant pour avoir détruit leur bref moment de légèreté. Pas jusqu'en Mordor. Quelqu'un doit protéger Erebor et Esgaroth."

Il avait promis la paix à Bard et son peuple, et il tiendrait sa promesse.

Il fut accueilli par des sourires, ce qui le surprit.

"Bien sûr qu'on ne peut pas, dit Dori. Mais sachez que nous le ferions.

- Je le sais, dit Thorin avec reconnaissance. Merci.

- On veut aller voir Bilbon. Ensuite on partira, dit Gloin."

Bifur eut un grognement sourd et fit un geste des mains signifiant qu'il était fortement d'accord. Thorin acquiesça.

"Alors nous devons rejoindre les bateaux, car nous avons un long chemin à rattraper."

Il espérait seulement qu'ils _allaient_ le rattraper.

"Pas sûr d'avoir assez confiance en l'artisanat elfe pour monter dedans, marmonna Dwalin tandis qu'ils descendaient vers les bateaux.

- Mieux que les tonneaux elfes, je parie, renifla Nori."

(-)

La rivière émettait un son doux et tranquille à côté de lui tandis que Bilbon parcourait le chemin. Cela ressemblait moins à un chemin maintenant, plus à un amas hasardeux de galets et de sable qui menaçaient sans cesse de le faire trébucher. Il avait trouvé un bâton long et droit, et il l'avait cassé afin d'obtenir la bonne taille pour l'aider à marcher. Ç'avait été très utile sur le terrain le plus accidenté.

Le soleil était haut au-dessus de lui, pesant et lui faisant souhaiter que les elfes n'aient pas emballé tant de nourriture. Il s'était habitué à un sac lourd lors de la première partie de la quête pour Erebor, pourtant, mais il avait vite appris qu'il pouvait supporter beaucoup moins. La nourriture, cependant, était une nécessité. Il avait déjà rompu et grignoté une partie du pain qu'ils lui avaient donné. Ce n'était en rien comme une miche de bon pain hobbit chaud, mais ça avait apaisé son estomac et lui avait permis de continuer.

Devant lui, il semblait que la rivière fasse un crochet. Bilbon escalada rapidement une petite colline et descendit vers la berge. C'est alors seulement qu'il eut un premier bon aperçu de ce qui l'attendait.

La rivière était large, plus large qu'il ne s'y était attendu, et sur une bien plus longue distance. L'eau n'était plus aussi tranquille, mais avec une douce vague qui le ferait quand même couler. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était ou de jusqu'où il devait encore continuer ; sa carte était bien rangée dans son sac. Il se souvenait juste qu'il devait suivre la rivière jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Apparemment il faisait ça depuis un certain temps.

Un bruit faible attira son attention, et il se retourna, cherchant la source autour de lui. De nouveau il résonna, cette fois plus fort qu'avant.

"Bilbon !"

Plusieurs bateaux apparurent, et Bilbon les voyait maintenant - les nains et Aragorn, Gandalf et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas, et...

Thorin. _Thorin_. Assis dans l'un des bateaux vers l'avant, pagayant rapidement dans la rivière. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Bilbon détourna rapidement la tête.

Ils l'avaient rattrapé ; il semblerait que malgré toute sa marche de la journée, il n'avait pas réussi à leur échapper après tout.

"Bilbon ! appela joyeusement Kili de nouveau."

Il encouragea son frère à se diriger vers la berge. Fili n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragements, il pagayait déjà vers Bilbon. Bilbon resta où il était, mais luttait contre l'envie de s'enfuir. Ils le rattaperaient dans les bois cependant, à moins qu'il ne grimpe à un arbre, mais ils reviendraient vite. Il pourrait mettre l'Anneau et disparaître-

L'idée murmura si vite et si doucement dans son esprit qu'il faillit tomber sur les pierres.

"Non, murmura-t-il".

Il ne mettrait jamais l'Anneau. _Jamais_.

"Vous allez bien !

- Vous nous avez manqué !

- C'est si bon de vous revoir !

- Assez ! dit fortement Gandalf de son bateau."

Fili et Kili se retournèrent avec surprise.

"Aragorn, aidez-nous de votre pagaie, s'il vous plaît, dit le magicien, d'une voix moins intimidante. Fili et Kili, retournez vers les autres.

- Mais-

- Vous lui parlerez le moment venu ; pour l'instant, il a besoin d'un passage sûr sur la rivière. Je n'apprécie guère notre position : nous devons faire vite."

Assez vite, Aragorn et Gandalf se trouvèrent devant lui.

"Montez, mon garçon, dit Gandalf en offrant sa main."

Bilbon retint un soupir et se laissa conduire dans le bateau.

"Je n'aime pas vraiment l'eau, marmonna nerveusement Bilbon, regardant de chaque côté du bateau."

Les hobbits n'allaient pas dans l'eau pour une bonne raison.

"Du calme ; vous serez en sécurité avec nous. Aragorn ne fera pas chavirer le bateau, et vous ne vous noierez pas tant que nous serons là, dit doucement Gandalf."

D'une voix encore plus douce, il murmura à Bilbon :

"Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien."

Bilbon lui adressa un faible sourire. Il serait plus en sécurité avec Gandalf et Aragorn, supposa-t-il. Bien qu'il ait été surpris de voir tous les nains les suivre dans leurs propres bateaux : cela, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Et vraiment, toutes ses pensées erraient pour essayer de ne pas penser au nain deux bateaux sur sa droite, le nain qu'il sentait le fixer. Pourquoi Thorin était-il venu ? Thorin avait-il lu sa lettre ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était lui parler, repartir du bon pied, que Thorin lui pardonne et que l'Arkenstone ne soit rien de plus que, qu'une...

_Ce n'est qu'une babiole._

Bilbon tendit la main vers la broche à sa gorge et s'enfonça misérablement dans le bateau. Il aurait dû s'enfuir quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Ç'aurait été mieux que savoir qu'il allait maintenant devoir faire face à Thorin.

(-)

Aussi désespérément qu'il ait voulu voir Bilbon, Thorin s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler maintenant.

Pas parce qu'ils étaient dans deux bateaux différents. Il aurait facilement pu appeler Bilbon et entendre ses réponses sans le moindre problème. Les raisons qui le faisaient hésiter étaient deux. La première était que leur conversation devait être privée. Ce n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel il voulait une audience. Même s'il aurait voulu crier la vérité pour que tout le monde entende, il doutait que le hobbit apprécie.

La seconde raison était le hobbit lui-même. Bilbon s'était pratiquement replié dans le petit bateau, l'air absolument misérable. Son regard refusait de quitter la cape d'Aragorn devant lui, et Thorin ne pouvait détourner son regard de Bilbon. Bilbon, qui était entier et en vie et ni blessé, ni mort, ni prisonnier des orques. Il n'aurait pu y avoir de sort pire que cela, et Bilbon n'avait pas eu à le subir.

S'il pouvait seulement _parler_ au hobbit, les choses iraient tellement mieux.

"Arrêtez, arrêtez tous."

Thorin se figea, sa pagaie encore dans l'eau. Bilbon se tourna vers Gandalf, qui tournait la tête d'une berge à l'autre.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Gloin au magicien.

- Quelque chose approche, murmura Legolas, ses yeux bleus fouillant les arbres. Des orques.

- Mais le soleil brille, dit Bofur, perplexe. Ils évitent la lumière du soleil à tout prix !

- A moins d'être en chasse, dit Aragorn, et chacun se retourna vers Bilbon."

Bilbon avala sa salive mais ne dit rien.

Denethor désigna le bateau de Bilbon.

"Je maintiens toujours qu'on devrait l'amener au Gondor, où il serait en sécurité. Les orques ne pourraient pas y toucher là-bas !

- Denethor-

- Je ne le confierais pas aux mains des hommes, dit fermement Bilbon, ignorant la brève interruption de Gandalf. J'ai vu ce que fait l'or, et cet or est bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle _babiole_."

Le mot fut presque craché, et Thorin sentit sa poitrine se serrer. La lettre qui avait brûlé contre sa peau n'appelait plus une lecture immédiate. Il la lirait plus tard, quand son esprit pourrait le supporter.

Bilbon ne lui avait pas pardonné, cela était certain.

"Il doit être détruit, continua Bilbon. Vous devez vous en rendre compte."

La réponse de Denethor fut coupée lorsque Legolas se redressa davantage dans son bateau, réussissant à ne pas le chavirer.

"Quelque chose approche, dit-il. Une petite armée d'orques, menés par un cavalier sur un warg blanc."

Azog. Thorin se retourna vers Bilbon et fut stupéfait de trouver Bilbon en train de le regarder avec de la peur dans les yeux. Bilbon détourna rapidement les yeux, mais Thorin l'avait vue. De la peur non pour lui-même, mais pour Thorin. Un mince fil d'espoir commença à pousser, malgré le désespoir de leur situation.

"Nous serons morts dans l'eau, dit Dwalin. Nous devons trouver un terrain égal pour nous battre. On ne les sèmera jamais avec les bateaux.

- Si nous pouvons descendre un peu plus la rivière, nous pourrons atteindre Amon Hen, où les grands rochers escarpés pourront nous protéger, argumenta Legolas."

Aragorn secoua la tête.

"Amon Hen est encore à au moins 110 kilomètres. Nous avons parcouru une bonne distance aujourd'hui, mais pas à ce point-là.

- De quel côté, Legolas ? aboya Gandaf. La berge est ?"

Legolas fouilla les deux côtés du regard, le visage sombre.

"Oui. Ils nous pistent.

- Il n'y a aucun arrêt sûr sur la berge ouest pour le moment, dit Gandalf."

Ses lèvres étaient serrées, et il encouragea Aragorn à pagayer. Thorin l'imita rapidement.

"Nous devons descendre plus loin, au-delà des Méandres Nord si possible. C'est leur meilleur endroit pour traverser car peu profond.

- Ils pourraient encore traverser par les Méandres Sud, protesta Denethor."

Aragorn secoua la tête.

"Bien qu'encore peu profond, ça l'est davantage, et plus étroit. En fait, ce serait un meilleur endroit pour tenir nos positions : nous pourrions les y piéger.

- Alors hâtons-nous, dit Gandalf, et chacun s'empressa de remettre sa pagaie dans l'eau. Legolas, j'aurai besoin de vos yeux."

Legolas acquiesça et tendit la pagaie à Gloin, qui était assis devant lui. Gimli, qui était devant son père, semblait prêt à utiliser ses mains comme pagaie si cela permettait d'aller plus vite.

Thorin commença à pagayer plus vite dans la rivière, Dwalin lui prêtant sa force derrière lui.

"De nouveau sous le feu, marmonna-t-il."

Il voulait juste parler à Bilbon, pour apaiser la peine de coeur qui tordait son estomac et serrait sa poitrine. Juste un moment.

"Tu auras une chance, murmura Dwalin, comme s'il lisait son esprit. Même si je dois massacrer une douzaine d'orques pour ça."

L'idée n'aurait pas dû être aussi réjouissante, mais elle l'était.

"Espérons que j'aie un moment avant que les orques arrivent."

Il n'était pas certain de tenir jusqu'à après la bataille. Cela dit, s'il n'avait pas sa chance, il y avait toujours la promesse de massacrer les orques sur son chemin.

Ils descendirent la rivière pendant un moment, à un rythme plus rapide qu'avant, quand un cri sur la rive est attira leur attention.

"Des wargs, dit Legolas."

Il avait ses flèches sorties et armées avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose. Kili s'empressa de l'imiter, et Thorin se trouva légèrement amusé devant le bref ahurissement qui traversa le visage de l'elfe. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on croisait un nain avec un arc.

Rien ne bougeait sur la rive est.

"Dirigez-vous vers la berge ouest ; nous ne sommes plus loin des Méandres Nord maintenant, dit Gandalf, à voix basse mais assez fort pour qu'ils entendent. Plus vite nous pourrons traverser, mieux ça vaudra. Vite !"

Tous les bateaux se déportèrent vers la rive ouest. Le bateau de Bilbon se retrouva si près de celui de Thorin que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu tendre le bras et toucher le hobbit. De près, Bilbon semblait aussi tendu que l'arc de Kili, le visage parcouru d'un éventail d'émotions que Thorin ne pouvait espérer déchiffrer. Bilbon ne dit rien, et Thorin resta également silencieux.

Juste un moment, Mahal, il voulait juste un moment avec son cambrioleur.

Les rochers en-dessous d'eux se changèrent bientôt en galets que leurs bateaux ne pouvaient passer. De l'herbe poussait près du bord de l'eau, et les arbres se rarifiaient.

"Les Méandres du Nord, dit Gandalf. Nous porterons les bateaux pour les traverser et ensuite nous continuerons. Legolas, à quel distance sont-ils ?

- Très proches, dit Legolas. Trop proches. Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons descendre davantage la rivière."

Il leur faudrait plusieurs minutes pour soulever les bateaux et se dépêcher de traverser les eaux peu profondes, de précieuses minutes qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas.

"Pouvons-nous tenir position ici ? demanda Dwalin.

- C'est possible. L'eau de l'autre côté des Méandres devient vite profonde. Assez profonde pour les noyer."

Bilbon frissonna aux paroles d'Aragorn. Thorin se souvint de la fois où ils avaient traversé une rivière lors de leur première quête et que ses neveux avaient failli se noyer. Bilbon avait été hors de lui, terrifié et à peine capable de parler tandis que ses fils-soeurs toussaient de l'eau et se relevaient. C'était seulement après s'être assuré qu'ils allaient bien, qu'il avait enfin expliqué que la noyade était la mort dont souffraient la plupart des hobbits après la vieillesse. Tous les hobbits avaient peur de l'eau. Il mourait d'envie de tendre la main et le réconforter.

"Ils ont fait halte, dit Legolas, et tout le monde arrêta de descendre des bateaux. Ils hésitent sur la berge.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ori. Pouvez-vous le voir ?"

Legolas secoua la tête.

"'Sûr qu'il peut pas voir, marmonna Nori avec irritation. C'est un elfe, pas un devin, Ori."

Legolas ne sembla prêter nulle attention aux paroles, mais ses lèvres se pincèrent.

"Nous avançons ou nous préparons une défense ici ? demanda Thorin à Gandalf, ne serait-ce que pour prévenir une possible querelle."

Gandalf réfléchit un moment.

"Défense, dit-il enfin. Ils pourraient préparer un assaut aérien avec leurs archers. Rassemblez le bois que vous pourrez trouver : il n'y en aura pas beaucoup. Des pierres, aussi."

Du bois, tu parles. Les arbres s'étaient raréfiés, ne poussant que le long de la berge pendant un moment. Par la légère pente se dirigeant vers l'ouest, Thorin pouvait apercevoir les plaines nues et presque brunes que parcouraient plusieurs collines et rochers escarpés sortant du sol. Le Plateau. S'ils étaient repoussés à travers les arbres maigres et en bas de la colline, ils seraient facilement pris par n'importe quel orque. Soit ils seraient chassés à travers les plaines, soient ils seraient piégés devant une chute mortelle : aucune des deux situations ne lui plaisait.

"Cachez les bateaux ; nous pourrions encore en avoir besoin. Kili, Legolas et vous serez nos yeux."

Gandalf désigna les arbres.

"Trouvez-vous une distance de feu sûre depuis les Méandres, et préparez-vous à la bataille."

Kili acquiesça et se dirigea vers les arbres, à quelques pas derrière l'elfe.

"Le reste d'entre vous installera une défense, dit Gandalf. Allez ! Vite !"

Thorin se déplaça avec les autres, puis hésita, voyant que Bilbon avait été retenu par Gandalf.

"Je peux aider, disait Bilbon. Laissez-moi au moins rassembler les choses ici sur la berge.

- Vite, alors, accepta Gandalf. Mais pas beaucoup plus loin. Si une attaque a lieu, je veux pouvoir vous envoyer sur la rivière le plus vite possible, si besoin est."

Bilbon sembla malade à la seule idée de descendre à nouveau la rivière, surtout seul, mais acquiesça. Son brave petit hobbit. Thorin marqua une pause pendant encore un moment, puis commença soigneusement à ramasser les plus grosses bûches qu'il pouvait trouver près de la berge. Il commença à les aligner, construisant de petits murs pour arrêter l'ennemi. Et lentement, il commença à se rapprocher de Bilbon.

Il avait presque rejoint le hobbit quand soudain Bilbon se releva, se retourna, et faillit entrer en collision avec Thorin. Ils trébuchèrent tous deux en arrière, et quand Thorin le regarda, les yeux de Bilbon exprimaient de la peur.

Mahal, il allait être malade. Tout sauf de la peur, s'il vous plaît.

"Cambrioleur, salua-t-il."

Il sut immédiatement que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Il n'avait pas voulu dire Bilbon, cependant, parce qu'il ne savait plus s'il en avait le droit. Même 'Maître Sacquet' était trop familier. Il les regagnerait.

La peur fut remplacée par la douleur - encore pire que la peur - mais toutes deux firent bientôt place à la frustration et la colère.

"Je suppose que je le suis, dit amèrement Bilbon."

Il souffla un court rire sans joie.

"C'est tout ce que je serai jamais pour vous, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, dit fermement Thorin. Vous êtes plus que cela."

_Tellement plus que vous ne le savez._

"Non, c'est vrai, dit Bibon."

Il ne le dit pas avec un doux sourire, cependant, ou un regard d'espoir. Non, ce fut avec une colère couvrant une _peine_ profonde, durable et à peine dissimulée.

"Je suis un traître, aussi n'est-ce pas ? Un traître envers votre royaume ?

- Non-

- Un cambrioleur du plus haut calibre, car j'ai dérobé le Coeur de la Montagne, et comment ai-je osé ? dit-il, et il parlait plus fort maintenant, d'une voix tremblante."

Les autres s'arrêtaient lentement pour les regarder tous les deux, mais Thorin n'avait d'yeux que pour le hobbit en train de s'effondrer devant lui.

"Bilbon-

- N'étais-je rien de plus qu'une babiole ? murmura Bilbon, sa colère se muant en peine, et le coeur de Thorin se brisa enfin complètement. Une babiole à mettre de côté quand vous, quand vous auriez enfin récupéré votre or ?"

Tous les mots que Thorin voulait dire lui coupaient le souffle et il se retrouva à fixer, complètement muet, le hobbit devant lui. Il y avait tant de doute de soi, tant de peine, et rien de ce qu'il dirait maintenant ne serait jamais assez. Il pourrait parler jusqu'à en éteindre sa voix, mais il ne serait jamais capable de guérir les maux qu'il avait infligés rien qu'avec ses mots.

Les actes parlaient plus fort que les mots. Et il le prouverait à Bilbon le long de leur voyage. Il avait toute une aventure devant lui pour le faire.

Pour l'instant, cependant, il n'avait que des mots face à la douleur de Bilbon, et il devait dire _quelque chose_.

"Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand-

- Orques !"

Les mots prononcés d'une voix basse et douloureuse par Thorin furent coupés par le cri de Kili. Des orques fonçaient à travers les Méandres, chargeant en une épaisse ligne solide. Ils avaient des branches d'arbres et des morceaux d'écorce coupés pour former des boucliers devant et au-dessus d'eux, les protégeant. _C'est pour ça qu'ils attendaient_, pensa vivement Thorin. _Ils se préparaient à traverser en toute sécurité._

Sa deuxième pensée suivit immédiatement la première. _Bilbon_.

D'un bras il fit passer le hobbit derrière lui ; de l'autre il sortit Orcrist de son fourreau. Déjà Legolas et Kili tiraient flèche sur flèche dans les lignes ennemies. Plusieurs orques commencèrent à tomber et à faire tomber ceux derrière eux, et pour une fois, Thorin fut heureux d'avoir son fils-soeur et un elfe à ses côtés. S'ils étaient partis avec une plus petite compagnie, ils auraient été moins défendus. Bilbon aurait été moins défendu.

Aragorn et Denethor avaient tiré plus d'arbres vers la ligne de front, et Bifur, avec l'aide de Dwalin et Gloin, avait fait rouler plusieurs pierres pour bloquer l'extrémité des Méandres. Les orques devraient escalader le mur de fortune ou essayer de traverser les parties plus profondes de la rivière. Le mur tomberait, mais pas encore.

Plus de flèches tombèrent sur les orques, et le nombre diminua. Soudain, des flèches de la berge ouest commencèrent à leur pleuvoir dessus, et Thorin réussit à peine à en éviter deux qui venaient dans sa direction.

"Nous devons éloigner Bilbon ! cria Fili.

- Nous ne pouvons lui faire descendre la rivière ! répondit Gandalf sur le même ton. Il se fera tirer dessus !"

Soudain les orques crièrent de douleur, et un warg sauta le mur, s'étant apparemment servi des orques pour prendre de l'élan. La hache de Dwalin se chargea vite du warg, mais deux autres apparurent, et les nombreux orques sur son dos sautèrent par-dessus le mur avant que Kili et Legolas ne puissent les descendre.

Ils allaient être surpassés.

"Fuyez ! hurla Gandalf, ayant apparemment pensé la même chose."

Bilbon courait déjà, son épée dans la main tandis qu'il courait entre les arbres. Thorin le suivit immédiatement, mais deux orques l'empêchaient de rejoindre le hobbit. Il les exécuta aussi vite que possible, voyant que les autres nains étaient également occupés avec de soudains ennemis.

Des flèches commencèrent à aller de la berge vers les arbres, et un cri de douleur attira l'attention de Thorin.

"Kili ! cria désespérément Fili, avant de courir vers son frère."

Déjà Legolas semblait aller dans la même direction, couvrant Fili tandis qu'il volait vers son frère.

La joie d'avoir ses neveux en train de combattre à ses côtés se changea en peur qui lui noua l'estomac tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il pourrait les perdre tous les deux ici, sur les berges de la Grande Rivière, tout ça parce qu'il ne leur avait pas dit de rester en arrière. _Ils devraient être à Erebor, nous devrions tous être à Erebor, avec Bilbon à mes côtés, Bilbon !_

Il courut dans les bois. Fili était déjà aux côtés de Kili, quand il les retrouva, et Kili grimaçait mais se tenait debout.

"Je vais bien, lui assura fermement Kili. Une égratinure, c'est tout. Va, retrouve Bilbon, vite ! On tiendra la ligne de front.

- Fais-nous confiance, dit Fili."

Thorin n'avait plus le choix. Il leur adressa un hochement de tête ferme, son coeur lui disant de ne pas les quitter, mais il devait retrouver Bilbon. Bilbon était la plus grande priorité pour l'instant, car si l'Anneau tombait aux mains des orques, s'il tombait aux mains d'_Azog_...

Il courut.


	6. Fuir

**titesouris : Je _peux pas_ répondre sans te spoiler... lol**

**aliena wyvern : Je pense aussi, oui. **

**Julindy : Thorin est émotionnellement constipé. J'aime aussi beaucoup Galadriel. Et pour Denethor, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre sans spoiler.**

**Au passage j'annonce que j'applique le meme système que pour mes traductions Merlin, à savoir : toutes les 50 reviews, quelqu'un gagne une question gratuite sur la fic et ses suites. En gros, si vous laissez la review n°50, ou 100, ou (qui sait) 150, vous pouvez me poser en MP une question de votre choix sur ce qui va se passer ensuite - dans cette fic, comme dans ses suites. La question n'est utilisable qu'une fois, mais cumulable (si vous laissez aussi bien la n°50 que la n°100, vous avez deux questions) et sans date limite de consommation :p**

**Fuir**

Bilbon traversa les arbres en peu de temps et se retrouva dans un champ brun et nu. Il y avait des plaines et des collines en dents de scie, et les grands rochers qui traversaient la terre et montaient en l'air étaient assez grands pour être effrayants. Il voyait une rivière à sa droite qui s'était frayé un chemin à travers les rochers, en faisant des falaises escarpées qui dessinaient une route étroite. Il y avait une courte pente à sa gauche, mais encore plus raide et étroite que celle qu'il avait dévalée à travers les arbres. Les wargs n'auraient aucun problème avec elle, absolument aucun.

Ils allaient être séparés. Ils allaient tous mourir.

Il avait entendu Fili appeler son frère, entendu les cris de la bataille derrière lui. Gandalf l'avait poussé dans les bois, et il était parti. Tout en essayant de ne pas penser au nain sur qui il avait crié, celui qui avait commencé à dire... quelque chose. Quelque chose sur lequel il ne pouvait pas s'attarder pour l'instant.

"Vite ! dit Gandalf derrière lui."

Bilbon avança. Autour d'eux se trouvaient de grands rochers partout. Dans les plaines, ils seraient des proies faciles. Mais s'ils montaient en haut des rochers, ils seraient piégés. Où était-il censé aller ?

"Gandalf-"

Il fut rapidement retourné, les mains de Gandalf lui serrant les épaules tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant Bilbon.

"Vous allez descendre, et nous laisser les éloigner. Restez près de la lisière des arbres - si vous en avez besoin, vous pourrez toujours en escalader un et être en sécurité. Fuyez, et ne vous retournez pas. C'est compris ?"

Il ne comprenait que trop bien. Malgré toutes ses craintes à l'idée que la compagnie le rejoigne, il était maintenant terrifié du contraire.

"Mais vous me rattraperez, dit-il."

Son coeur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

"N'est-ce pas ?"

Gandalf ne répondit pas, mais c'était une réponse en soi. Il fourra quelque chose dans les mains de Bilbon - son sac à dos.

"Allez maintenant, et ne vous retournez pas, dit-il à nouveau. Ne soyez pas fou : fuyez !"

Il poussa Bilbon vers les rochers à gauche, qui formaient un chemin escarpé vers les plaines. Bilbon ne trébucha qu'une fois avant de continuer. Vers le bas, toujours vers le bas il fuit, ses pieds s'emmêlant et se tordant sous lui, menaçant de le faire trébucher. Il se demanda l'espace d'un bref instant où était son bâton de marche, mais il ne lui servirait à rien ici, pas maintenant, et de tous les moments pour penser à un bâton de marche, Bilbon Sacquet, ce n'était pas le bon.

Des voix, des vois familières, des cris familiers et des jurons, l'attiraient en arrière. Il y avait le fracas des épées, le cri d'agonie d'un orque, mais rien qui dise qui était en vie. Rien qui dise que Thorin était en vie.

En dépit des dernières paroles de Gandalf, Bilbon se retourna et regarda en arrière.

Ils combattaient tous sur le plus haut rocher près de la lisière des arbres, repoussant ennemi sur ennemi. Aucun orque ne pensa à regarder en bas, vers la légère vallée près des arbres, où se trouvait Bilbon. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient étaient des nains et des hommes. Enfin, des nains, un homme, et un elfe : l'homme nommé Denethor, Fili et Kili étaient toujours manquants. Toujours quelque part dans la forêt.

Soudain une trompe résonna fort et clair dans l'air.

"Le cor du Gondor ! cria Aragorn."

Il se fraya un chemin à travers ses ennemis avant de courir dans les bois. L'elfe le suivit, laissant à Bilbon une vue parfaite quand un orque coupa à travers leurs défenses et assomma Gloin. Le nain cria mais devint ensuite silencieux.

Bilbon se figea. Le temps sembla ralentir tandis que ses yeux se promenaient sur le groupe. Bofur et Bifur couraient dans les bois avec Aragorn. Oin vola aux côtés de son frère, sa propre arme tranchant à travers les lignes orques. Et au loin, par-delà les autres nains qui tenaient encore debout, se dressait Gandalf, affrontant deux wargs. Il en abattit un ainsi que son cavalier d'un coup bien placé, puis passa au deuxième. Il l'avait à peine frappé quand le warg le frappa d'une patte et l'assomma. Les pattes du warg furent soudain incapables de le porter sous l'attaque de Gandalf. Il trébucha et disparut, étant tombé par-dessus la falaise près de la rivière. Les plus hautes falaises que Bilbon avait vues.

Et il emmena Gandalf avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières, et il souhaita ne s'être pas retourné. Souhaita ne pas avoir vu Gloin tomber et Gandalf... _Gandalf..._

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les orques battaient en retraite autant que possible, mais étaient coupés par Dwalin et Nori. En haut des rochers, près de la bataille, se dressait Thorin, regardant vers Bilbon. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Bilbon ne savait pas ce que signifiait le regard dans les yeux de Thorin. Il lui avait crié dessus, avait déversé la maladie de son coeur et pratiquement maudit le nain quand tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire était implorer le pardon, être serré dans ses bras, mais il avait soudain été trop violemment en colère à la place.

_Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand-_

Il ne savait pas ce que signifiaient les paroles de Thorin, non plus. Il ne savait plus ce que tout cela voulait dire, en quoi tout cela valait quoi que ce soit. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Pour une fois, son courage lui fit défaut.

Il se retourna et fuit.

Thorin le regarda s'enfuir et commençait à le suivre quand Bofur sortit de la forêt en courant.

"Ils les ont pris, haleta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés."

Thorin sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

"Pris...

- Fili et Kili, dit Bofur, toujours haletant. Les orques les ont pris. Emmenés sur la berge est.

- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Dori."

Il était pratiquement couvert de sang orque, et pouvait à peine détourner les yeux d'Ori. Le jeune nain semblait en bon état, bien qu'un peu couvert de sang lui-même. Trop près, cependant. Bien trop près.

"Que faisons-nous ?"

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Thorin n'avait pas de réponse immédiate. Ses neveux, ce qui se rapprochait le plus des fils qu'il n'aurait jamais, étaient prisonniers des orques, la plus vile des fins. Azog avait ses_ fils_, et cette idée plaça une peur si grande dans son coeur qu'il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient céder sous lui.

Mais Bilbon était seul. Il parcourut les plaines du regard à la recherche du hobbit et le trouva encore en train de courir le long des arbres aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il était seul, et Thorin n'avait rien arrangé.

"Thorin ? Que faisons-nous ?"

Quelle que soit sa réponse, il avait l'impression de se damner. Il les perdrait tous, pensa-t-il, et sa vision s'assombrit comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

Il prit une inspiration et laissa les paroles traîtres s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Rassemblez ce que vous pouvez - nous suivons les orques, et vite.

- J'arrive... tout de suite..."

Thorin s'empressa de se retourner et de rejoindre Gloin. Le nain semblait suffoquer, mais quand Thorin chercha la blessure, il trouva du mithril dur et froid à la place.

"Je pourrais te tuer de mes mains ! cria Oin."

Il enveloppa son frère dans une étreinte puissante, et Thorin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le souffle quand il avait vu Gloin tomber - savoir qu'il était sauf était maintenant un baume sur son âme.

"Pa ! hurla Gimli, courant rejoindre Oin."

Il serra à son tour son père dans ses bras, pleurant discrètement. Le jeune nain n'avait pas reçu de blessures, apparemment. Il s'était bien battu pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Ils s'en étaient tous étonnamment bien sortis, étant donné l'assaut. Seul Gandalf était tombé, alors.

Gandalf.

Il se tourna vers le rocher, avançant lentement. Il entendait la rivière courir plus bas ; si la chute ne l'avait pas tué sur le coup, la rivière l'aurait fait. Magicien ou pas, on ne pouvait combattre éternellement la nature. Il avait vu tomber Gandalf, et quelque chose l'avait fait se tourner là où personne ne regardait : vers la gauche, d'où Gandalf avait éloigné les orques. Il avait trouvé Bilbon, les yeux fermés, le chagrin sur son visage, des larmes sur les joues. Puis Bilbon avait ouvert les yeux, l'avait fixé, et s'était enfui.

Il se pencha autant qu'il l'osait, regardant vers le torrent plus bas. Il ne vit rien du warg ou du magicien qui l'avait tué. Il ferma les yeux et murmura une bénédiction d'adieu aux guerriers tombés. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour quelqu'un qu'il avait considéré comme un... un ami. Vraiment.

Des cailloux glissèrent, le faisant immédiatement reculer, mais ils ne venaient pas de sous ses pieds. Une main ensanglantée s'aggripa à un rocher en-dessous de lui, et Thorin tomba à genoux de choc.

"Gandalf ? appela-t-il, stupéfait."

Un regard avec une lueur de peur rencontra le sien, et même le _chapeau_ du magicien était toujours sur sa tête.

"J'ai besoin d'aide ! cria Thorin."

Il tendit la main aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Des mains saisirent ses propres jambes, lui permettant d'aller plus loin. Il s'étira et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de Gandalf. Gandalf eut un hochement de tête soulagé et lâcha les rochers, agrippant à la place la main de Thorin.

Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes, mais finalement le magicien fut sur la terre ferme.

"Nous pensions que vous étiez tombé ! cria Ori.

- Je suis bien tombé, Maître Ori, dit Gandalf, respirant fort."

La peur commença à quitter ses yeux - apparemment même les magiciens étaient sujets à la peur de mourir.

"Je ne suis simplement pas tombé jusqu'en bas. Où est Bilbon ?"

Personne d'autre n'avait la réponse. Thorin déglutit.

"Il est parti, dit-il, et Gandalf tourna un regard acéré vers lui. En suivant la rivière et les arbres vers le sud.

- Bien, dit enfin le magicien. Vous l'avez protégé, et c'est ce qui compte.

- Il vous croit mort, dit brusquement Thorin, incendiant le magicien du regard. Il vous a vu tomber."

Gandalf eut l'air peiné.

"Touque obstiné, marmonna-t-il, se relevant. Je lui avais dit de ne pas se retourner."

Thorin ne savait même pas que Legolas était à proximité jusqu'à ce que l'elfe parle, le surprenant assez pour le faire sursauter.

"Denethor s'affaiblit, dit-il avec regret. Fili et Kili ont été pris."

Denethor était nouveau pour lui, bien que le problème de ses neveux ne le soit pas. Gandalf, cependant, se précipita immédiatement vers les arbres.

"Vite ! aboya-t-il."

Thorin le suivit. Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder dans la direction qu'avait prise Bilbon, mais il ne voyait même plus le hobbit.

Bilbon était bel et bien seul, maintenant. Il poussa un profond soupir et remonta la légère pente vers la rivière.

Près du littoral se trouvait Denethor, avec Aragorn agenouillé au-dessus de lui. Sur le côté, Oin s'occupait de Nori, qui avait l'air pâle et ensanglanté mais alerte. Blessé, pas mourant. Contrairement à Denethor.

Denethor tendit la main, vers _lui_ réalisa Thorin, et il alla se placer à côté de l'homme.

"Je n'ai pas, pas pu les arrêter, haleta-t-il quand Thorin s'approcha."

Il s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme, perplexe.

"Les orques, tenta d'expliquer Denethor, avant de tousser, du sang passant ses lèvres. Ils ont pris..."

Il était tombé en défendant ses fils-soeurs.

Sa colère contre celui qu'il avait considéré comme un homme-enfant insupportable, arrogant et avide, s'évanouit. Denethor était maintenant blessé parce qu'il avait essayé de sauver Fili et Kili.

"Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque."

Denethor toussa de nouveau, les yeux peinés.

"J'ai essayé de, de les protéger mais les orques, ils connaissaient leurs noms, ils..."

Thorin se glaça.

"Ils sont vivants."

Denethor essayait de le rassurer, mais ce n'en était que pire. Ils souffriraient aux mains des orques. Ils souffriraient aux mains d'Azog, car c'était l'Orque Pâle qui avait manifestement ordonné le raid. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas l'Anneau, ou n'en avait-il pas entendu parler. Peut-être voulait-il seulement détruire la lignée de Durin.

"Reposez-vous, l'encouragea Aragorn."

La respiration de Denethor s'affaiblit, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

"Est-il...

- Pas encore, dit Aragorn en soupirant. Mais bientôt, si nous ne pouvons le guérir. Son armure a pris le choc ; si les arbres n'étaient pas si espacés, je ne l'aurais pas atteint si vite. Il avait raison : la seule chose que voulaient les orques était vos fils-soeurs, Thorin. Nous pouvons encore les rattraper.

- Alors nous les rattraperons ! dit Gloin."

Puis il poussa un grognement, portant sa main à sa poitrine. Oin le maintint debout, Gimli restant anxieusement à ses côtés.

"Pas tous, dit Thorin, avant de leur adresser un regard noir quand les protestations commencèrent. Je ne peux risquer davantage les blessés. Vous retournerez en Lorien avec les bateaux, et prendrez Denethor avec vous de toute urgence."

Ce fut Bombur qui, étonnamment, parla le premier.

"On l'ramènera. On l'protègera. Vous, donnez la chasse."

Thorin lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

"L'eau n'est pas tumultueuse au point de vous empêcher de rejoindre la Lorien, dit Gandalf. Si vous faites vite, vous devriez être de retour là-bas avant la nuit. Les elfes sont de puissants guérisseurs. Si quelqu'un peut sauver la vie de Denethor, ce sont le Seigneur Elrond et la Dame Galadriel.

- Puis vous pourrez retourner à Erebor et la protéger, ajouta Thorin."

Si Fili et Kili ne pouvaient pas protéger la montagne, quelqu'un devait le faire.

Les bateaux furent vite répartis : Oin demeura avec Denethor dans un bateau, afin de l'aider s'il le pouvait, tandis que Dori s'installait avec Nori dans un autre. Gloin s'assit avec Bifur, et Bombur prit le dernier bateau à lui tout seul.

Puis Dori marqua une pause, regardant autour de lui.

"Ori, Gimli et toi pouvez trouver un siège n'importe où."

Ori avala sa salive mais ne dit rien.

Il ne fallut qu'un moment à l'aîné de ses frères pour réaliser ce qui allait se passer, et il fit mine de descendre du bateau. Le bras valide de Nori le tira en arrière.

"Ori, non ! appela désespérément Dori. Tu, tu ne laisserais pas Gimli tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'viens pas avec vous, Maître Dori, dit Gimli en hochant la tête."

Il enfonça l'extrémité de sa hache dans le sol et s'appuya dessus.

"Quelqu'un doit représenter mon Pa, et puisque ça ne peut pas être lui, ce sera moi."

Gloin regarda son fils avec de la peur et de l'admiration dans le regard. Dori se retourna vers Thorin, une prière et une question dans le regard, et Thorin serra les lèvres.

"Il s'en est bien sorti jusqu'ici, dit-il. Et il ne rentrera dans aucun des autres bateaux."

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais ils devaient bouger, et vite.

"Je l'protègerai, dit Dwalin, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ori."

Ori leva les yeux vers l'autre nain avec reconnaissance avant de se tourner vers ses frères.

"Je suis plus âgé que Fili et Kili, tu sais. Juste parce que je n'ai pas encore vraiment choisi d'arme, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas me battre, Dori. J'irai bien.

- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, dit Gandalf."

Il poussa le premier bateau dans la rivière. Thorin les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient loin sur leur route, puis se retourna vers le reste de sa compagnie.

Dwalin, Ori, et Gimli se tenaient d'un côté, tandis que Bofur se tenait avec Gandalf, son chapeau toujours miraculeusement sur sa tête. A côté d'eux se trouvaient Legolas et Aragorn, prêts à partir.

"Après vous, Roi Sous la Montagne, dit Aragorn."

L'héritier d'un roi s'inclinant devant quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore vraiment mérité le titre de roi. Il avait peut-être repris la montagne, mais il ne méritait pas la couronne qui s'y trouvait. Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Bilbon et fait ses excuses. Thorin remit Orcrist dans son fourreau et regarda vers la côte est. Ils pouvaient les rattraper, et ils le feraient.

"Allons chasser de l'orque, gronda-t-il, et il partit en courant."

La compagnie ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Il pourrait sauver ses fils-soeurs de leur sort. Il pourrait les retrouver et les sauver et les protéger. Puis il pourrait essayer de retrouver Bilbon. Essayer de protéger celui qu'il appelait bien-aimé.

Il le devait.


	7. Le Plateau

**Le poussin fou : Je trouve aussi, oui. La fusion entre le Hobbit et SDA est subtile mais réussie. Cela dit j'ai toujours pensé que Fili et Kili valaient Merry et Pippin en matière de duo terrible.**

**Julindy : Le "ne soyez pas fou, fuyez" j'ai mis du temps à trouver la meilleure façon de le traduire pour qu'on voie la référence à la scène de la Moria ! Oui Gandalf est encore gris, pour le reste... tu verras lol**

**titesouris : Je rappelle qu'on est 60 ans avant SDA. Est-ce que tu trouves que dans SDA Boromir et Faramir ont une soixantaine d'années ? lol Pour la chute, le coup de "allons chasser de l'orque" c'est dans La Communauté de l'Anneau, pas dans les Deux Tours :p**

**Le Plateau**

Il courut jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, puis il courut encore davantage. Les plaines étaient trop ouvertes, trop rocailleuses, aussi avait-il décidé de slalomer entre les arbres. Ce fut une bonne distance plus loin, cependant, que Bilbon trébucha enfin sur une racine et rencontra le sol. Il se roula en boule, les doigts agrippant ses cheveux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas hurler de chagrin.

Il avait considéré les nains comme des amis, Thorin encore plus, mais c'était Gandalf qui avait été sa constante, Gandalf qui l'avait aidé à traverser tant de choses. Gandalf qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, et il était parti, mort. Il avala de l'air et lutta pour s'empêcher de trembler. Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard.

Gandalf avait donné sa vie pour que Bilbon soit en sécurité. Le moins qu'il puisse faire était de le rester.

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel quand il se rassit enfin. Il essuya les larmes de ses yeux et se mit sur pieds. Il était soudain si las et fatigué, et se demanda sur quelle distance il avait couru. Après que Gandalf soit tombé, après que Thorin...

Thorin.

La course avait éclairci son esprit des toiles d'araignées qui l'encombraient, et il se sentait tellement _bête_ maintenant. Il avait laissé ses émotions guider ses actes et maintenant, maintenant il le payait en se sentant encore pire qu'avant. Il aurait dû laisser parler Thorin, au lieu de déverser son mal de coeur, et ça ne lui avait pas fait du bien d'évoquer sa peine. Il avait cru que ce serait le cas, mais ça n'avait fait que l'empirer.

Pire que cela, Thorin n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler ou d'offrir une réponse ou peut-être, juste peut-être, des excuses. Il était venu avec la compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un bon signe. Il avait été là pour aider Bilbon.

Sauf qu'il l'avait salué avec un 'cambrioleur'. Ce qui signifiait que Thorin n'avait pas lu la lettre. Il était certain que Galadriel la lui avait donnée : même avec la forte antipathie de Thorin envers les elfes, Galadriel se serait assurée qu'elle lui parvienne. Mais... mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas lue ? N'avait-elle juste rien signifié pour lui ?

Peut-être l'avait-il lue puis décidé que 'cambrioleur' était le terme le plus approprié. Bilbon grimaça à cette idée. _Vous êtes plus que cela_, lui avait dit Thorin. Il ne saurait peut-être jamais, maintenant. Séparé de Thorin par une longue distance et un grand nombre d'orques, les chances de ne plus jamais revoir le roi étaient assez fortes. Il était douloureux de penser qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ces yeux bleus.

Et lui qui avait été content de partir tout seul. Un court moment avec les nains qu'il appelait ses amis et soudain il ne voulait plus être seul. _Tiens bon, Bilbon_, se dit-il. _Tu peux le faire._

Il se redressa et regarda dans les bois. Les orques, se souvint-il avec un certain malaise. Il y avait eu des orques le long de la rivière, et peu importe à quel point il pouvait courir vite, les orques pourraient toujours courir plus vite. Il tira Dard de son fourreau, juste au cas où, mais ne vit que de l'argent. Il rengaina l'épée, se sentant légèrement mieux, puis sortit dans les champs pour essayer de comprendre où il était.

La flèche qui siffla à son oreille le fit bondir derrière l'arbre. Le fracas des sabots était fort, et devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque instant. Il se laissa glisser vers les racines de l'arbre et se roula en boule, souhaitant pouvoir être invisible.

_Utilise-moi._

Bilbon se figea. Lentement son regard se tourna vers sa poche, où se trouvait l'Anneau. C'était une voix rauque et profonde, qui le terrifiait et l'attirait en même temps.

_Je peux te sauver : utilise-moi._

Il agrippa délibérément la cape drapée autour de lui avec ses doigts, serrant fort jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir entendre ne serait-ce qu'un écho de cette horrible voix dans sa tête. Penser à l'Anneau, à n'importe quel or, lui retournait l'estomac. Il en faudrait plus que cela pour piéger ce hobbit.

Le bruit des sabots s'était arrêté. Prudemment Bilbon osa pencher la tête et fouiller les plaines du regard.

La pointe de lance sur son nez le fit se figer.

"Hum, dit-il."

Il suivit du regard la lance aiguisée jusqu'à son maître. Il y avait des hommes sur des chevaux, des hommes portant d'effrayantes tenues de combat, leurs épées à portée de main et leurs casques décorés bloquant le soleil couchant. Ils étaient grands, encore plus grands sur les chevaux, bien trop grands pour que Bilbon les combatte. Il avala sa salive devant leur taille.

"Ce n'est qu'un enfant, dit l'un des hommes. Fulgram, retiens ta lance.

- Je n'ai pas rencontré d'enfant avec un visage aussi adulte, dit l'homme, Fulgram."

Il retira néanmoins sa lance. Bilbon poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Je ne suis pas un enfant, dit Bilbon, se levant lentement de toute sa taille."

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, comparé à eux si grands devant lui, mais il rassembla son courage et resta ferme.

"Je suis un hobbit, de la Comté."

Fulgram pencha la tête, comme pour y réfléchir.

"Je n'ai jamais rencontré un hobbit, bien que j'aie entendu parler de la Comté, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur le Plateau, Maître Hobbit ?"

Le Plateau. Voici donc où il était. Il pesa soigneusement mais rapidement ses mots.

"Je descendais l'Anduin quand des orques sont venus. Ils... ils ont tué certains de mes amis, ajouta-t-il, ravalant la boule dans sa gorge. Je me suis enfui. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, en fait, avant que vous me le disiez à l'instant.

- Vous avez eu de la chance de vous échapper, dit le premier homme à avoir parlé. Les orques ne laissent pas une victime potentielle s'enfuir si facilement. Vous devez être très rapide.

- Quand j'en ai besoin, dit Bilbon."

La voix de l'homme, cependant, avait été douce, pas condescendante. Etant donné que son premier réflexe avait été de qualifier Bilbon d'enfant, il avait manifestement revu son jugement, ce que Bilbon trouva gentil de sa part.

"Les Hobbits ont généralement le pied léger.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda l'homme.

- Je devais rencontrer des amis au... au Gondor, dit Bilbon,.

Il se maudit pour ne pas avoir de réponse prête. Fulgram étrécit les yeux.

"C'est loin de la Comté, Maître Hobbit."

_Et maintenant, Bilbon_ ? le nargua son esprit. Et maintenant, en effet ? Un hobbit dans une compagnie était ignoré et facilement, mais un hobbit tout seul, si loin au sud-est de là où il devrait être, ça allait attirer des questions, et justifiées.

"Je suis... cartographe, dit-il enfin."

Il fouilla rapidement son sac et trouva la grande carte de la terre du Milieu. La sortant, il la brandit pour que les hommes la voient.

"Je m'assure que cette carte est la plus précise. Mes amis ont parlé d'une grande bibliothèque en Gondor.

- Il y en a bien une, dit Fulgran, et la ride entre ses sourcils disparut. Mais vous êtes encore loin du Gondor, petit homme. Et je ne voudrais pas que vous voyagiez seul.

- Venez-vous... du Gondor ? demanda Bilbon."

Le premier homme eut un sourire.

"Pas nous, non. Nous sommes des Rohirrim, et mes hommes sont les Cavaliers du Rohan. Je suis Holdwine, serviteur de notre grand Roi Thengel.

- Je suis Fulgram, capitaine des Cavaliers du Rohan, dit Fulgram en hochant la tête. Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré, en particulier après le rapport que vous nous avez fait, Maître Hobbit.

- Bilbon, s'il vous plaît. Bilbon Sacquet, dit-il avec une courte révérence.

- Bilbon Sacquet, alors. Holdwine, retournez au Rohan avec Maître Sacquet ; veillez à l'amener en toute sécurité à notre roi. Combien d'orques, Maître Sacquet ?"

Combien en effet. Tout ce qu'il avait vu c'étaient les hordes qui s'étaient déversées de la rive est, surpassant leur petite mais grande compagnie.

"Un grand nombre, dit-il enfin. Vous trouverez les restes de la bataille plus au nord. Les restes de... de mes amis."

Il espérait qu'ils ne trouveraient pas Thorin parmi eux. Il avait assez distrait Thorin, cependant, avant que Bilbon ne parte en courant, et s'il découvrait qu'il avait mené le roi nain à sa mort comme il l'avait fait pour Gloin et Gandalf-

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Ils avaient peut-être tous donné leurs vies pour le protéger, pour qu'il aille plus loin vers son but. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant.

_Paix, Bilbon_, murmura la voix de Galadriel dans son esprit._ N'ayez pas peur. Vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous rencontrerez beaucoup d'alliés et d'ennemis dans cette quête_.

Il avait rencontré les ennemis, pour sûr ; peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé des alliés.

"Rohirrim, nous allons au nord ! appela Fulgram."

Les autres cavaliers tournèrent bride immédiatement pour le suivre, jusqu'à ce que seule une poignée demeure avec Holdwine.

"Etes-vous déjà monté sur un cheval, Maître Sacquet ? demanda Holdwine.

- Une fois, mais je crois que le cheval était plus petit, dit nerveusement Bilbon en levant les yeux vers le cheval."

Le haut de ses boucles atteignait à peine la bouche du cheval. Ce cheval semblait encore plus large que ne l'avait été celui d'Aragorn. Il pencha la tête pour le pousser du museau, et Bilbon eut un mouvement de recul quand un nez froid lui frôla le front.

Holdwine eut un rire.

"Vous apprendrez, et vite. Venez : je vais vous montrer le Rohan."

Il se pencha sur le côté et et offrit sa main à Bilbon. Prudemment Bilbon la saisit, pour se retrouver hissé de plus en plus haut dans l'air. Il fut finalement installé sur le cheval, et il n'avait certainement pas laissé échapper un couinement aigu. Il agrippa la crinière du cheval, probablement bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, mais ça ne sembla pas déranger l'animal.

Holdwine rit de nouveau.

"En route vers le Rohan, lança-t-il."

Après avoir, heureusement, enroulé un bras autour de Bilbon, ils s'élancèrent à travers les plaines.

Tout était noir. Bouger ne lui servait absolument à rien, car ses mains refusaient de se séparer et ses pieds étaient lourds dans ses bottes. Il tenta de donner un coup, mais ne savait pas où il était. Frustré, Kili donna un nouveau coup de pied.

Il bougeait, pensa-t-il, la réalisation ne venant que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

"Y en a un de réveillé, dit une voix rauque."

Des orques. Ils étaient en train de combattre des orques près de la rivière. Denethor les avait protégés, puis été tombés, ils avaient été pris, _Fili_ !

Soudain il y eut de la lumière. Kili inspira brusquement l'air frais, puis sursauta devant le visage grotesque juste devant lui. L'orque rit.

"Il est réveillé, pour sûr. Et l'autre ?"

Kili étira davantage le cou, regardant autour de lui. Un énorme groupe d'orques l'entourait. Il était haut, plus haut qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, mais il n'eut qu'à regarder à sa gauche pour voir la fourrure grossière à côté de lui. Attaché à un warg dans un sac. Il tordit ses mains, essayant de relâcher les liens. Les cordes entamèrent ses poignets, mais il continua d'essayer. Pas étonnant que ses coups de pieds ne lui aient servi à rien.

"Fili, appela-t-il."

Du sang séché recouvrait une partie du visage de Fili, ne rendant Kili que plus désespéré.

"Fili ! appela-t-il, plus fort cette fois."

Les orques rirent.

"Pas encore réveillé, dit l'un d'entre eux. Donne-lui un peu de jus, ça pourrait le réveiller.

- Si vous le touchez, je vous tue, menaça Kili, essayant de sortir du sac."

Ses jambes étaient tordues bizarrement, cependant, ne lui laissant aucune place pour bouger.

"Je jure que je vous tue !"

Les orques se contentèrent de rire à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un orque plus large n'intervienne.

"Suffit ! grogna-t-il. Arrêtez ! Il faut qu'on bouge ! Azog nous attend, et je veux de la viande fraîche. Bougez-vous, vermine !"

Azog. Kili sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ils allaient vers Azog ? C'était pour ça l'attaque - pas l'Anneau, mais Azog ?

Le warg recommença à bouger.

"Fili, réveille-toi, siffla Kili. Maintenant !"

Fili ne bougea pas. La peur commença à s'installer dans l'estomac de Kili.

"Fee, réveille-toi, murmura-t-il. Fee ?"

Le warg sur lequel il était attaché se pencha pour mordiller celui à ses côtés. Tous deux grognèrent, presque de manière amicale, mais Kili s'en moquait, car cela le rapprochait de Fili. Il réussit à sortir une épaule et donna gentiment un coup à son frère. Fili marmonna quelque chose, mais c'était au moins _quelque chose_.

"Fee, réveille-toi, murmura à nouveau Kili. J'ai besoin de toi."

Fût-ce le ton employé par Kili, ou les mots eux-mêmes, il ne le saurait jamais, mais Fili ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Kee ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui, je suis là, dit Kili avec un léger rire de soulagement. Je suis là, Fili. Tout va bien."

Fili essaya de s'asseoir, puis fronça les sourcils quand il en fut incapable. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, son froncement de sourcils s'intensifiant.

"Je crois que ton idée de 'bien' n'est pas tout à fait juste, Kee, dit-il. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est notre Oncle ?"

C'était la question que Kili avait désespérément évité, mais il semblait que ce ne soit plus possible.

"Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Je viens de me réveiller, comme toi. On va s'en sortir, pourtant. Je suis là, tu es là. Notre Oncle nous trouvera."

Tant qu'il avait son frère, il allait bien. Kili pouvait tout faire avec Fili à ses côtés.

Fili acquiesça, bien que lentement.

"Tu es là, répéta-t-il avant de sourire. Ça va aller.

- Ouais, dit Kili, essayant d'y placer une affirmation. Ça va aller.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas juste les manger ?"

Le gémissement devant eux les fit se figer.

"Ils ont pas besoin de tous leurs morceaux, poursuivit l'orque. Ils survivraient avec un bras en moins... ou une jambe.

- Il est temps de partir, murmura Fili."

Kili acquiesça et commença frénétiquement à tirer sur ses poignets. Les cordes étaient solides, mais ils étaient les fils de Durin : ils pouvaient sortir de cordes ridicules, non ?

"Je commence à me lasser d'être mis dans des sacs pour qu'on me mange, murmura Kili."

Fili laissa échapper un reniflement de rire.

"Ils doivent arriver intact chez Azog ! grogna l'orque plus large. Touche-les et j'aurai ta tête ! Il y aura plein de viande quand on arrivera en Isengard. Maintenant avance !"

Isengard ? Kili jeta un regard à Fili, essayant de se souvenir où était l'Isengard. A l'ouest, il se souvenait d'avoir appris ça pendant ses études.

"L'Isengard ? murmura Fili. C'est à l'ouest, non ?

- A l'ouest, confirma Kili. En tout cas, pour autant que je me souvienne."

Balin lui tordrait les oreilles devant son ignorance à cet instant. Etant donné que sa tête souffrait encore de la quelconque façon dont ils l'avaient assommé, et qu'il allait peut-être se faire manger, _une fois de plus_, il estimait avoir le droit à un petit trou de mémoire.

"J'aime pas ça, marmonna un des orques devant eux. Je suivrai Azog, pour sûr, mais j'aime pas ces magiciens."

_Magiciens_ ? mima Fili avec de grands yeux. Kili n'avait pas de réponse. Le seul magicien qu'il connaissait était Gandalf, bien que Gandalf en ait nommé d'autres. Oh, et Radagast, il se souvenait de Radagast. Et ce magicien qui était venu à Fondcombe, celui que Gandalf avait aidé à distraire assez longtemps pour qu'ils partent sans encombres. Un magicien blanc : comment s'appelait-il ?"

"T'en fais pas pour ça, dit un autre orque. Azog a foi en Saroumane."

Ça avait l'air juste. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

"Saroumane est un bon sorcier, dit Kili, jetant un regard à son frère. N'est-ce pas ?"

Fili haussa les épaules de son mieux.

"Je ne... ouille !... sais pas. Mais Gandalf a dit que c'était un ami."

Peut-être plus maintenant. Kili tira de nouveau sur ses mains, souhaitant désespérément un couteau ou une hache ou-

Ou une pierre. Kili regarda derrière lui, ne trouva aucun orque en train de les suivre, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol sous son nez. Mahal soit loué, son sac était tordu sur le côté. Ils ne marchaient pas vite à présent, étant donné tous les grommellements à l'avant, et c'était assez lent pour qu'il puisse probablement...

Fili ne dit rien, mais adressa à son frère un de ses meilleurs regards 'qu'est-ce que tu fais tu es fou ?'. Kili les recevait beaucoup. Cette fois, comme beaucoup d'autres fois, il l'ignora, et se pencha vers le sol. Le chemin était boueux à force d'être piétiné par des pieds orques, et il grimaça à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Du moment qu'il pouvait trouver une pierre assez aiguisée, il accepterait ce qui viendrait avec.

Heureusement, sa pierre semblait intacte. Elle était lisse et n'était couverte pas rien d'autre qu'un peu de mousse. Pour une raison quelconque, il semblait que les orques l'aient évitée : probablement à cause de son bout pointu. Il s'empressa de se baisser et, avec les dents, souleva la pierre.

Les yeux de Fili s'écarquillèrent de réalisation tandis que Kili lançait la pierre sur sa poitrine. Il réussit à monter ses mains presque jusqu'en haut du sac. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise des trolls, c'était comment sortir d'un sac, pensa-t-il avec humour. Il saisit la corde au bout du sac avec ses dents et tira. Après quelques essais, elle se relâcha assez pour qu'il saisisse la pierre avec les dents. Après cela, ce fut une affaire simple de couper les cordes jusqu'à ce que ses mains et pieds soient libres.

Fili n'avait pas autant de chance, mais il n'était pas complètement droit, non plus. Kili sortit lentement du sac, jetant un regard vers les orques en avant. Aucun d'eux ne leur prêtait attention. Il attendit que les wargs se rapprochent à nouveau, puis tendit le bras et trancha la corde en haut du sac de son frère. Les doigts de Fili montèrent jusqu'à l'ouverture, et Kili lui tendit la pierre. Le warg s'éloigna, mais trop tard maintenant : Fili gigotait déjà dans son sac, probablement presque libre. Kili sourit.

Maintenant, comment s'échapper sans attirer l'attention des orques. Le soleil s'était assez couché pour que leur absence ne soit probablement pas remarquée avant un moment. Qui savait seulement où était son arc, ou l'épée de Fili. L'idée fut comme un coup : c'étaient des cadeaux de majorité de Thorin, presque une bénédiction pour accompagner leur oncle dans la quête pour Erebor. Et maintenant ils étaient presque certainement aux mains des orques.

S'éloigner d'abord, ensuite ils trouveraient leurs armes.

Les sacs semblaient n'être attachés au warg que par une seule corde solide. S'ils pouvaient casser ces cordes, alors ils pourraient tomber et s'enfuir. Kili attira le regard de son frère, puis désigna la corde, fit mine de la couper, puis désigna le sol.

Fili fronça les sourcils. Kili haussa les siens, dans l'expectative. Fili désigna la corde, puis mima la corde se balançant d'avant en arrière, avant de se désigner lui-même.

Kili roula des yeux. Parfois il était certain que toute la matière grise de leur lignée lui avait été attribuée. Il désigna la corde, montra la pierre dans les mains de Fili, fit de nouveau mine de la couper, puis désigna FIli et lui-même avant de montrer le sol.

Les yeux de Fili s'écarquillèrent avec compréhension. Il saisit immédiatement la corde au-dessus de lui et commença à couper.

"Pas encore ! siffla Kili. Attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

- Des chevaux ! On pourrait bien avoir de la viande plus fraîche que prévue !"

Un cri de guerre monta, et soudain les wargs s'élançaient, plus vite qu'avant. Kili se sentait sauter de haut en bas, maintenant qu'il était détaché dans le sac. Il s'accrocha de son mieux, et regarda Fili l'incendier du regard.

"Attends ? Vraiment, Kee ?"

D'accord, alors il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils accélèrent.

"Juste-"

Fili était déjà retourné à sa corde, et Kili savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de couper son sac. Il allait juste devoir se laisser tomber. Fili était presque prêt, encore un peu...

"Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?

- Fili ! cria Kili tandis que les deux orques revenaient en courant."

Fili tomba au sol et Kili se renversa, tombant tête la première avant de rouler au sol. L'un des orques était déjà sur lui, et Kili chercha une pierre au sol, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se défendre.

Soudain l'orque tomba au sol, une flèche dans la poitrine. Fili était là, tirant déjà Kili sur ses pieds.

"Cours ! cria Fili.

- Courir _où_ ? répondit Kili sur le même ton."

Il y avait des wargs et des orques, des chevaux et des hommes partout, d'un seul coup, et il se baissa quand quelque chose vola au-dessus de sa tête.

"Fee !"

Fili lui agrippa la main et s'élança dans une direction, tirant Kili derrière lui. Kili contournait quand il pouvait, sans jamais lâcher son frère. Ils faillirent se faire piétiner deux fois, des chevaux bougeant partout, mais il se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur Fili, faisant confiance à son frère pour le guider en sécurité. Ils atteignirent enfin un endroit plus sûr, loin de la bataille. Kili haleta, essoufflé, sentant Fili s'agripper à lui.

"Tu vas bien ? demanda Fili."

Kili acquiesça. De près, Fili avait une mine affreuse, mais le sang était sec, et Fili se tenait sur ses deux jambes. Il irait bien.

"Ça va, lui assura Kili. Fee, ta tête.

- Juste une égratinure, assura Fili. Je parlais de ton flanc."

Son flanc blessé tout à l'heure, quand ils avaient combattu ensemble près de la rivière.

"Juste effleuré, dit-il. Vraiment, Fee, ça va."

Quelque chose siffla à son oreille, assez pour faire voler ses cheveux dans le souffle de l'objet. Fili le poussa derrière lui, bien que ça ne serve vraiment à rien. En un instant ils étaient encerclés, lances et flèches pointées vers eux. Kili aperçut la pointe ensanglantée d'une épée et s'accrocha à son frère. Les hommes étaient tout aussi dangereux que les orques, parfois. Il avait appris cela dans les Montagnes Bleues.

L'un des hommes s'avança, les regardant intensément.

"Vous n'êtes pas des orques, dit-il enfin. Des nains ?"

Fili hocha la tête.

"Des nains, dit-il. Prisonniers des orques.

- Et presque libérés tout seuls, dit l'homme. C'est un exploit admirable. Dites-moi, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés prisonniers ?

- Nous les avons combattus près de la rivière, dit Kili sans réfléchir."

Fili lui donna un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes, et il grimaça quand le coup entra en contact avec sa blessure.

"Nous avons été dépassés."

L'homme réfléchit à cela. Kili attendit, respirant à peine. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique, et ils étaient définitivement plus petits que tous les hommes armés ici. Ce serait une fin terrible : ne survivre aux orques que pour être massacrés par cette petite armée.

"D'étranges choses, murmura enfin l'homme. D'étranges choses aujourd'hui, vraiment."

Plus fort, il leur demanda :

"Connaissez-vous un hobbit ?"

De toutes les choses que Kili s'était attendu à ce qu'il dise, celle-là n'en faisait pas partie.

"Bilbon ? demanda-t-il avant que Fili puisse dire quelque chose. Vous avez vu Bilbon ?

- Kili ! siffla brusquement Fili."

Oh, oui : il n'aurait probablement pas dû dire son nom. Kili se mordit la lèvre. Cependant, il semblait que le nom de Bilbon était exactement ce que l'homme voulait entendre.

"Il avait mentionné des amis massacrés par les orques, mais pas des amis enlevés par eux, dit-il."

Il ôta son heaume de sa tête, et des cheveux blond sable cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Une courte barbe hirsute parcourait son menton ; si elle avait été un peu plus longue, et ses yeux un peu plus clairs, Kili aurait dit que c'était le portrait de son frère.

"Votre hobbit est sauf, et en route vers le Rohan. Nous allons vous conduire.

- Attendez, des amis massacrés ? demanda Fili, et le coeur de Kili s'arrêta. Qui ?

- Il ne l'a pas dit, dit l'homme. Seulement que des amis étaient tombés."

Kili avala brusquement sa salive. _Par pitié, pas mon Oncle. S'il vous plaît._ La mort de n'importe quel membre de la compagnie lui faisait mal au coeur, mais son oncle les avait pratiquement élevés avec leur mère. Le perdre serait comme perdre leur père. La seule chose pire que de perdre leur oncle aurait été de perdre leur mère. _Ou Fili_, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête, et l'idée était tellement... tellement _mauvaise_ qu'il en frissonna. Fili se pressa contre lui, dos à dos, et Kili s'autorisa à respirer. Fili était là. Ils allaient s'en sortir.

"Quels sont vos noms, Maîtres Nains ? demanda l'homme.

- Je suis Fili, et voici mon frère, Kili, dit Fili."

Il serait un bon roi un jour, vraiment ; il pouvait être aussi majestueux que leur Oncle, quand il s'y mettait. Tout aussi diplomatique, également.

"Quel est le vôtre, Maître des Chevaux ?"

L'homme sourit.

"Je suis Fulgram du Rohan. Nous allons vous conduire promptement au Rohan. Il semble que ceci était la compagnie d'orques dont votre hobbit a parlé.

- Nous avons été emmenés loin du lieu de la bataille, lui dit Kili. Nous avons livré combat le long de l'Anduin. Aux Méandres Nord."

Fulgram marqua une pause.

"Vous êtes près des Méandres Sud maintenant, dit-il. Les orques ont dû faire demi-tour pour venir à l'ouest. Mes hommes vont vous conduire au Rohan vers votre ami. Dernhelm, Baldor, et ceux qui veulent suivre : nous chevauchons au nord vers le Champ du Celebrant. Je voudrais voir ce champ de bataille."

Il partit sans un mot de plus, et un grand nombre de chevaux le suivirent. Kili réalisa soudain combien d'hommes à cheval il y avait eu : une petite armée, vraiment.

"Vous chevaucherez avec nous, dit l'un des hommes, tendant le bras comme pour lui offrir sa main.

- Attendez ! dit Kili en se tournant vers les orques. Nos armes ; ils ont pris nos armes. Nous n'en aurons que pour un moment."

L'homme acquiesça.

"Faites vite, Maître Nain. La nuit approche, et les cadavres doivent être brûlés."

Kili s'élança vers les cadavres, Fili derrière lui.

"Tu as confiance en eux ? demanda doucement Kili pendant qu'ils cherchaient."

Fili trouva rapidement l'un de ses couteaux, et Kili trouva son carquois globalement intact. Il lui manquait plus de flèches qu'avant d'avoir été pris. Il incendia au hasard un orque du regard mais finit par avancer. Il pourrait fabriquer d'autres flèches.

Fili fut silencieux un moment tandis qu'il continuait de chercher.

"Nous n'avons pas tellement le choix, dit-il enfin. Ils sont manifestement les ennemis des orques. Et ils ont Bilbon, c'est certain. On ne peut pas juste le laisser."

Et Bilbon pourrait leur dire qui était tombé.

"Alors nous irons avec eux, dit Kili d'un ton décisif."

Il trouva enfin son arc, presque coincé sous une carcasse de warg, et tira dessus en souriant pour le libérer.

"Et nous retrouverons Bilbon."

Ils pourraient le protéger pour leur oncle. Il était leur ami, aussi.

"Je suis d'accord, dit Fili."

Il rattacha ses épées, avec juste un léger mouvement de douleur.

"Et on te trouvera un guérisseur.

- Je vais bien, Kee."

S'il allait bien, alors Kili était l'oncle d'un warg. A la place il s'étira, délibérément, puis exagéra une grimace.

"Kili, dit Fili d'un ton d'urgence, tendant la main vers son frère. Tu as définitivement plus besoin d'un guérisseur que moi.

- Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un guérisseur, et je n'en veux pas."

Fili pinça les lèvres.

"Ecoute, je viendrai avec toi, on pourra tous les deux voir des guérisseurs. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Exactement ce qu'avait voulu Kili.

"Je suppose, dit-il."

Sa voix se voulait résignée, mais il ne put réprimer un sourire. Fili marmonna quelque chose de très peu flatteur dans sa barbe et retourna vers les hommes du Rohan. Kili serra son arc dans sa main et le suivit.

Ils allaient à l'est depuis trop longtemps quand Legolas appela une halte.

"Je ne les vois plus, dit l'elfe, soigneusement perché sur un rocher."

Il avait l'air stable, mais si Thorin était dans la même position, il serait tombé.

Plus inquiétantes étaient ses paroles.

"Pourquoi pas ? demanda Gimli. Vous les suiviez assez facilement !"

Legolas fit un tour complet, ses cheveux fouettant l'air au passage.

"Ils ont tourné, dit-il. Ils retournent... vers l'ouest ?

- Ils ont fait demi-tour, dit Dwalin. On pourra plus facilement leur barrer la route.

- Pourquoi faire demi-tour ? demanda Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi aller à l'ouest ? Il n'y a rien pour eux dans cette direction."

C'était une bonne question, à laquelle Thorin ne pouvait répondre immédiatement.

"On pourra leur demander quand on les attrapera, dit-il."

Legolas bondit des rochers et partit en courant, la compagnie sur ses talons.

C'était une question troublante, effectivement. Pourquoi les orques iraient-ils à l'ouest ? Vers les Montagnes Embrumées ? C'était le bastion des gobelins, apparemment. Allaient-ils vers la Moria ? La seule idée lui évoquait de sombres souvenirs.

C'était toujours plus plaisant que de penser à Bilbon. Bilbon, qui se retournait et fuyait, une douleur profonde dans ses yeux. Pourquoi Thorin n'avait-il pas pu dire ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi les mots, ceux qui flottaient si facilement dans son esprit, n'avaient-ils pu atteindre sa langue quand il en avait eu besoin ? S'il avait seulement pu dire quelque chose, il aurait peut-être pu avoir Bilbon ici à ses côtés, en sécurité. Qui savait où se trouvait le hobbit à présent. _En sécurité. Je vous en prie, faites qu'il soit en sécurité_, implora-t-il tout pouvoir qui voudrait écouter.

Ils avancèrent, traversant une autre partie peu profonde de la rivière - les Méandres Sud, les avait informés Gandalf - avant de continuer. Le Plateau était toujours aussi sauvage que quand ils s'étaient battus des heures auparavant, mais cette fois ils s'aventurèrent plus loin, essayant d'apercevoir les orques pour les suivre.

Ce fut Legolas qui remarqua que les orques s'étaient arrêtés.

"Pourquoi s'arrêteraient-ils ? demanda Bofur en fronçant les sourcils. Ils avançaient à un bon rythme.

- Legolas, dit fermement Gandalf."

Legolas soupira mais finit par hocher la tête. Thorin sentit son estomac remonter.

"Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés volontairement, dit Dwalin."

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils atteignirent les restes de la bataille.

Ils ralentirent tous et commencèrent à errer parmi les cadavres. Wargs et orques étaient éparpillés partout. Du sang saturait le sol, épais et profond. La plupart des cadavres étaient empilés, toujours brûlants. Ce qui avait fait cela, Thorin l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ses neveux n'étaient pas parmi les morts.

Il commença à respirer profondément, mais fut arrêté par le cri de désarroi d'Ori. Il se retourna rapidement, et sentit son coeur s'arrêter quand Ori souleva une flèche de la pile de cadavres. C'était manifestement une flèche épaisse, que Thorin connaissait bien. Il revoyait le sourire brillant de son neveu tandis qu'il l'aiguisait, son fils-soeur aîné tendant des plumes pour le bout. Maintenant elle était ensanglantée et brisée, les plumes presque entièrement brûlées.

"Morts ? murmura Bofur."

Le visage du fabricant de jouets était empli de chagrin.

"Ils sont... morts ?"

Legolas baissa la tête et commença à murmurer des mots dans sa propre langue qui sonnaient comme une bénédiction : une bénédiction pour les morts. Gandalf rejoignit la pile de cadavres et la fixa simplement. Gimli commença à pleurer en silence. Personne ne dit un mot.

Ce ne fut pas avant d'entendre son propre cri que Thorin réalisa qu'il était à genoux, les mains tirant sur ses cheveux et sa barbe, son coeur se brisant en deux. Bilbon était parti on ne savait où, peut-être vers un sort comme celui-là, et ses neveux, ses _fils_...

Il laissa sa tête pendre et ses mains tomber à ses côtés. Morts. Il avait mis fin à la lignée de Durin et volé à jamais les sourires de ses êtres aimés.

Dwalin le rejoignit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Thorin. Thorin ne bougea pas.

"On devrait avancer, dit-il doucement. On a encore une chance de rattraper Bilbon. Ou de pourchasser Azog."

Encore deux chemins. Thorin ne dit pas un mot.

"La nuit est tombée, dit Aragorn, sa voix guère plus qu'un murmure dans le vent. Je conseillerais de camper à proximité. Personne ne s'approchera du feu, pas même des orques. Nous serions en sécurité ici, pour un temps."

Thorin ferma les yeux.

"Montez le camp près du rocher, dit-il enfin. La colline nous fournira un abri."

Si quelqu'un vit les larmes sur son visage, ils ne dirent rien.

Le vent ne disait rien de ceux qui avaient massacré les orques. Fronçant les sourcils, Legolas essaya d'écouter à nouveau, ses yeux et ses oreilles cherchant une réponse. Toujours rien ne lui vint. Il y avait trop de sang, trop de murmures de mort venant des cadavres plus loin. La fumée montait encore dans la nuit, et il finit par soupirer et recommencer à surveiller l'horizon.

"Vous ne lui avez pas dit."

Seul Mithrandir pouvait le surprendre ainsi.

"Vous allez devoir m'apprendre à faire ça, dit Legolas en se retournant."

Le magicien le regardait. A la lumière de la lune, ses yeuxs semblaient presque briller.

"Je connais très eu de créatures qui peuvent approcher en silence d'un elfe comme vous le faites."

Mithrandir se contenta de sourire.

"C'est à moi d'en garder le secret, dit-il."

Il s'avança sur la colline pour rejoindre Legolas.

"Vous ne lui avez pas dit, répéta-t-il. Il ne prend pas bien les secrets, surtout venant des elfes."

Legolas se tourna vers les plaines du Plateau.

"Il ne m'aurait pas autorisé à venir, dit-il enfin. Il ne serait pas non plus aussi accueillant, s'il savait. Je ne cherche pas à lui mentir, mais je connais ses opinions sur mon père.

- Et vous connaissez les opinions de votre père sur Thorin, répondit Mithrandir."

Il traversa sans bruit les rochers sur lesquels Legolas était perché. C'était presque comme s'il n'était pas là du tout.

"Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est pourquoi vous ne partagez pas les opinions de votre père. Vous avez été presque... gentil envers les nains.

- Ils ne m'ont pas causé de tort."

En fait, ils avaient accepté l'aide des elfes avec très peu de grommellements. Les plus jeunes nains avaient été... joueurs, l'invitant à se joindre à eux pour taquiner leur famille. Un des nains, Kili, avait même tenu un arc, et s'en était si bien sorti. Il avait de la peine pour Thorin. Il avait apprécié la présence des jeunes nains, avait même admiré Kili pour ses dons et son sourire.

"Votre père-

- Thranduil a perdu la raison, dit Legolas."

Il se sentait soudain plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Penser à son père et aux ténèbres dans leur forêt avait cet effet sur lui.

"Les ténèbres qui ont envahi Vertbois descendent peu à peu dans les salles de mon père. Il le sait bien. Il a déjà parlé de partir pour les Havres Gris, tant qu'il a encore la présence d'esprit de le faire."

Mithrandir sembla stupéfait.

"Il compte partir pour les Terres Immortelles ? demanda-t-il, surpris."

Legolas acquiesça.

"Il a laissé tomber la 'Forêt Noire'."

Même le nom lui semblait mauvais. Aussi jeune qu'il soit, il se souvenait des bois avant que les ténèbres ne viennent.

"Il cherche un asile au-delà des mers. Je ne peux lui en vouloir pour cela. J'espère qu'il y trouvera la paix.

- S'il quitte la Forêt Noire, tous les elfes iront avec lui, ou s'installeront ailleurs."

Les yeux Mithrandir n'avaient un regard que trop entendu, et Legolas se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon. Le grand vide ne lui parla pas et ne lui offrit rien à regarder.

"Vous ne pourrez pas retourner dans votre foyer de la Forêt Noire.

- Je sais, dit doucement Legolas."

Il l'avait su, même quand Elrond avait appelé un Conseil. Son père n'y avait pas même réfléchi quand ils avaient énuméré tous les royaumes qui devaient y assister, et Legolas lui avait simplement dit qu'il représenterait leur peuple. En vérité, sa proposition d'y aller avait été due au roi nain. Il s'était souvenu de la peine sur le visage du Roi Thorin. Il se souvenait que Thorin avait donné l'or comme si c'était l'eau d'un ruisseau, sans plus d'importance pour lui. Pas autant d'importance qu'il en avait eu pour Thranduil.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était venu. Peut-être avait-il cherché le réconfort de quelqu'un qui méprisait l'or autant que Legolas. Ce n'était pas l'or que Thranduil avait cherché, mais cela avait néanmoins été le prix de son père. Un exemple des ténèbres qui embrumaient l'esprit du roi elfe. Son coeur avait eu mal pour son père autrefois, puis s'était calmé. Il ne pouvait s'y attarder.

"Vous devriez parler à Thorin de votre nature princière."

Legolas soupira doucement.

"Peut-être plus tard, acquiesça-t-il enfin. Quand il ne sera pas en deuil. Je crains pour son coeur, qu'il ne sombre bientôt dans le désespoir."

Thorin avait tant perdu : peut-être trop.

"Ne perdez pas espoir, Legolas, le consola Mithrandir."

Legolas se retourna enfin pour lui faire face. Ses yeux semblaient scintiller à la lumière de la lune.

"Nous ignorons le sort de Fili et Kili, et nous ne le saurons vraiment que quand nous aurons rencontré ceux qui ont détruit les orques. Ils pourraient encore être saufs."

Legolas prit une inspiration et sourit. Peut-être l'étaient-ils.

"Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté, dit-il. Vous avez peut-être raison. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre courage, pas encore.

- Non, pas maintenant. Pas pour des raisons qui semblent noires."

_Comme votre père_, resta implicite.

Legolas hocha la tête.

"Dites-lui, l'encouragea Mithrandir. Parlez à Thorin."

Il avait assez repoussé. Quand le soleil serait levé, il lui parlerait.

"Je le ferai, promit-il.

- Bien. Maintenant reposez-vous ; je vais surveiller l'horizon un moment. Le feu est encore chaud."

Il devait l'admettre, les nains avaient été intelligents dans leurs ressources, dans un grand champ vide dépourvu d'arbres.

"Et sent probablement toujours l'orque, dit-il, adressant à Mithrandir un regard entendu."

Le magicien se contenta de glousser et de sortir sa pipe.

Legolas ne perdit pas de temps à dévaler les rochers jusqu'au feu. L'odeur de la fumée et de l'orque ne pesait plus dans le vent, et elle semblait presque lui promettre un meilleur lendemain. Pour l'instant, il rejoindrait les autres.

Il ne vit pas la silhouette cachée derrière un rocher, car elle n'avait pas bougé depuis un long moment. Quand Legolas fut enfin parti, Gandalf poussa un soupir et observa la fumée monter de sa pipe.

"Il n'a jamais pris d'air princier, dit-il, tournant son regard vers la silhouette cachée. Comme vos neveux et vous."

Thorin sortit lentement de l'ombre.

"Le fils de Thranduil, dit-il. Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit.

- Je n'en avais pas besoin, dit fermement le magicien. Je savais que Legolas vous le dirait au moment voulu. Il n'a aucune animosité envers vous ou votre peuple. Ne reportez pas sur lui les fautes de son père. L'esprit de Thranduil est en train de devenir aussi empoisonné que la forêt. J'avais craint que cela arrive, tout comme je craignais que la fièvre de l'or s'empare de vos fils-soeurs et de vous quand vous arriveriez à la montagne. La décision de Thranduil de quitter la Terre du Milieu est sage, bien qu'elle brise le coeur de Legolas.

- Il peut encore partir avec son peuple, dit Thorin."

Gandalf secoua la tête.

"Il peut traverser par bateau, oui. Mais Legolas a fait le choix de rester ici en Terre du Milieu, pour le moment. Il pourrait ne jamais traverser, ce qui signifie qu'il pourrait ne jamais revoir son père ou ses frères."

Thorin resta silencieux un long moment. Gandalf saisit l'occasion de souffler plusieurs anneaux de fumée.

"Je peux faire des bateaux et des papillons, des oiseaux et des étoiles, murmura-t-il avec un doux rire. Je peux faire bien des choses avec la fumée de la pipe, mais je n'ai jamais pu faire un anneau de fumée aussi parfait que Bilbon. Je doute de le pouvoir un jour."

Thorin eut un mouvement de recul. Gandalf attendit que Thorin croise son regard avant de parler, offrant un gentil sourire au nain.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Bilbon. Il est brave et plein de ressources. Je ne doute pas qu'il continuera vers le sud, à travers le Rohan et le Gondor.

- J'aimerais avoir trouvé les mots justes quand j'en avais besoin, murmura Thorin. Au lieu de cela je l'ai laissé partir.

- Comme vous le deviez.

- Vous voudriez qu'il aille seul ? demanda Thorin. Vous seriez si cruel ?

- Je crois que nous étions censés laisser partir Bilbon, répondit Gandalf. Ce n'est pas la cruauté, mais plutôt le destin, Maître Ecu-de-Chêne, qui nous tire et nous pousse là où nous devons aller. De plus, il ne nous est pas entièrement perdu. Et dans mon coeur, je crois qu'il en est de même pour Fili et Kili. Ayez la foi. Vous avez une compagnie forte et loyale. Il y a encore demain. Nous avons des questions qui peuvent trouver des réponses.

- Personne ne devrait être aussi joyeux dans le noir, dit Thorin."

Il adressa à Gandalf un regard dédaigneux. Derrière, cependant, se trouvaient la peine et le doute et le chagrin, et ce fut pour ces raisons et ces raisons seules que Gandalf n'utilisa pas son bâton pour faire rentrer un peu de raison dans la tête du nain.

"Tout le monde devrait être aussi joyeux dans le noir. Où d'autre, sinon ?"


	8. De chevaux et de lettres

**Julindy : Tu vas la répéter souvent, cette phrase, j'en ai peur ! Et oui tous les personnages souffrent...**

**aliena wyvern : Il va continuer de remonter ;)**

**Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps, voici le chapitre contenant la fameuse lettre de Bilbon... Préparez vos mouchoirs.**

**De chevaux et de lettres**

Enfant, Bilbon avait imaginé voler comme les oiseaux. Maintenant, sur le cheval, si loin du sol, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, il pouvait presque croire qu'il planait au-dessus de la terre. Chevaucher était comme voler, ou ce qu'il aurait de plus proche. En dépit de la hauteur, il passait presque un bon moment sur le cheval.

Holdwine arrêta soudain le cheval, et Bilbon ne réalisa pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde devant lui.

"Edoras, dit l'homme. Foyer des Rohirrim. Depuis longtemps les Seigneurs des Chevaux appellent Edoras leur maison."

Jamais Bilbon n'aurait même pensé à vivre si haut sur une colline. C'était presque une montagne, en ce qui le concernait, mais il voyait clairement les nombreuses maisons le long de la montagne, en dépit du soleil qui était presque couché. Presque deux jours de dure chevauchée, et ils étaient enfin là.

Ils passèrent les portes avant que les derniers rayons du soleil ne se soient vraiment couchés. Beaucoup de gens sortirent les accueillir, bien que la plupart de leurs salutations se perdent dans le vent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre leurs paroles pour savoir à quel point ils étaient curieux et stupéfaits de le voir. Il continua de regarder droit devant lui à la lace.

Puis enfin, ils descendirent de cheval - Holdwine aidant Bilbon à descendre, ce qu'il apprécia - et il fut conduit en haut de la colline.

"Laissez-moi vous présenter à notre Roi et notre Reine, dit-il."

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. Le bois à l'intérieur était sombre mais réconfortant, avec des flammes dansant le long des murs aussi bien qu'au milieu de la pièce. Des gardes étaient au garde-à-vous, avec quelques autres hommes et femmes se promenant, mais tout s'arrêta quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Les plafonds étaient hauts et vastes, bien plus hauts que Bilbon n'aurait jamais pu imaginer atteindre. Holdwine continua vers le fond de la salle, et Bilbon suivit.

Le grand fauteuil au fond de la salle était occupé par un homme à l'attitude royale. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient dorés, mais ses yeux étaient bons, comme ceux d'Aragorn. Une femme à la peau pâle mais au regard ferme était assise à côté de lui sur un trône aussi grand et royal que celui de l'homme. Holwine s'arrêta devant le trône et s'inclina, et Bilbon s'empressa d'en faire autant.

"Salutations, Roi Thengel, dit Holdwine."

Il adressa un sourire brillant au roi.

"Puisse votre règne durer longtemps. Salutations, Reine Morwen. Puissiez-vous être bénie jusqu'à la fin de vos jours."

La femme sourit. L'homme sur le trône hocha la tête.

"Salutations, Holdwine, Loyal et Ami. Quelles nouvelles des Cavaliers ?

- Fulgram cherche un groupe d'orques aperçu à l'ouest de l'Anduin. Je vous ai amené un survivant de l'attaque, qui cherche refuge au Rohan."

Holdwine s'écarta, et Bilbon supposa que c'était son signal. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui, et il se concentra sur avancer pour faire face au roi. Il avait rencontré le Seigneur Elrond, certainement, et la Dame Galadriel, et il avait... enfin. Autrefois été ami avec un roi. Peut-être l'était-il encore. Mais il ne s'était jamais complètement adressé à la royauté de façon convenable, et maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était pas exactement certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ferait de son mieux, supposait-il.

"Salutations, Roi des Rohirrim, dit-il."

Il se redressa de toute sa taille et essaya de croiser le regard du roi.

"Je suis Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté, et je demande asile."

Le Roi commença lentement à sourire.

"Je n'ai jamais vu de hobbit auparavant, et je sais que c'est exactement ce que je regarde, dit-il, et sa voix était chaleureuse et bonne, tout comme ses yeux. Vous n'avez pas à demander asile ici, car vous êtes avec des amis. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue comme invité de mes salles, Bilbon Sacquet. Puisse votre terre natale longtemps prospérer.

- Merci, dit Bilbon."

La tension qu'il n'avait même pas senti monter en lui sembla s'évaporer, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Merci infiniment, Votre Majesté."

Le Roi eut un grand rire.

"Parmi mes amis, on m'appelle Thengel, Maître Sacquet.

- Parmi mes amis, on m'appelle Bilbon, répondit Bilbon."

Thengel hocha la tête.

"Bilbon, alors."

La Reine se leva, royale et brillante. Sa chaleur ne l'exclut pas, mais en fait, semblait dirigée vers lui, pour lui. Un étranger, pourtant déjà si accepté.

"Bilbon Sacquet : Bienvenue à Edoras."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la Lothlorien, Bilbon sourit.

De l'autre côté des plaines du Plateau, Thorin regardait l'horizon, aucun espoir de sourire sur les lèvres. Deux jours à chercher, deux jours à se diriger vers l'ouest, et tout ce que ça leur avait apporté c'était plus de sol rocailleux et de vastes étendues de hautes herbes.

A l'avant, Legolas se tenait droit comme un arbre, ses pieds plantés comme des racines dans les pierres.

"Rien, appela-t-il, et Dwalin laissa enfin échapper un grognement.

- D'autres grands rochers ?

- Aucun : il n'y a que des champs à perte de vue."

Aucun abri.

"Nous allons nous reposer, dit Thorin."

Une annonce que le groupe apprécia fortement. Ori parlait déjà d'une petite crique qu'il avait vue pas loin d'ici, et Dwalin accepta de l'accompagner pour ramener de l'eau.

Thorin s'assit sur l'un des rochers derrière le grand qui sortait de la terre devant eux. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur sa poitrine, où reposait la lettre. Elle brûlait contre sa peau. Il avait certainement l'impressio que les mots qu'elle contenait brûlaient dans son esprit. Il pouvait tous les réciter par coeur, maintenant.

Cependant, il sortit la lettre de sa proche et déplia soigneusement le parchemin une fois de plus.

_A Thorin, Roi Sous la Montagne,_

_Je vous adresse mes hautes salutations depuis les bois de la Lorien où j'ai eu le plaisir de résider. Non que vous teniez à le savoir, peut-être, ou peut-être que si, et que cela vous ferait grand plaisir de savoir à quel point je suis loin de votre Erebor et votre or_

_Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas juste. Pardonnez mes paroles. Je ne peux simplement pas dormir, et je ne devrais même pas être en train de vous écrire ceci, à présent, je devrais être au lit, en train de me reposer avant de partir demain. On m'a dit que vous veniez, et l'idée m'emplit de crainte... alors même qu'elle m'emplit de joie. Je veux vous revoir, j'ai __besoin__ de vous revoir. Vous me man_

_De toutes les lettres que je vais envoyer à la première lueur, je pense que celle-ci sera jetée au feu. Pour cette raison, je vais continuer d'écrire, car ces mots à l'intérieur de moi doivent aller quelque part. Qu'étais-je de plus pour vous qu'un cambrioleur ? Etais-je quelque chose de plus ? Ou était-ce là le seul titre qui me convienne ? J'ai certainement été un grand voleur au final, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pris votre Arkenstone, ce que vous aviez de plus précieux, et je l'ai donnée à vos ennemis. J'espère qu'elle vous est revenue. Bard a donné sa parole en échange de l'or. Que ferais-je avec de l'or de toute façon ? C'est toxique, ce n'est rien, pas comparé au soleil et à une bonne terre labourée et. Et à l'amour._

_J'ai si mal au coeur. Etes-vous dans le m__ê__me cas ? Ressentez-vous ce que je ressens ? Je suppose que je le saurai en vous voyant ; j'ai l'impression que toute la Terre du Milieu pourrait voir à quel point je me sens tordu à l'intérieur, comme une pomme pressée jusqu'à n'__ê__tre qu'un trognon sec, vide de tout ce qui est bon. Vous avez pris tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi quand vous m'avez chassé. Vous avez pris mes seuls amis, le seul chemin qui me restait dans la vie, parce que je ne serai plus jamais satisfait de Cul-de-Sac, jamais. C'était une maison vide après que mon père et ma mère soient morts, ça n'a plus jamais été un foyer, bien que j'aie certainement prétendu que c'en était un respectable. Je n'avais jamais cru que je retrouv__er__ais un foyer puis vous étiez là, sur votre poney, avec votre compagnie, et je l'ai trouvé dans les pistes cachées sur les Montagnes Embrumées et autour des feux de camp et vous avez tout pris avec vous quand vous m'avez banni. V__o__us avez pris ce que j'avais trouvé de plus proche d'un foyer et ne vouliez pas me laisser le garder. Vous avez pris mon -__amo-__ coeur et l'avez exilé._

_Peste soit de vous, maudit nain. V__o__us m'avez brisé le coeur et m__ê__me maintenant, si vous me le demandiez, si vous apparaissiez soudain devant moi ici dans la lumière de Lothlorien, et que vous demandiez à nouveau mon coeur, m__ê__me avec l'intention de le briser, de le réduire en miettes, je vous le donnerais. Juste pour que vous teniez mon coeur une fois de plus entre vos mains._

_Vous me manquez. Je veux que vous soyez là. Je veux vous voir sourire dans la lumière du feu de camp. Je veux que vous me redonniez ma broche, que vous me disiez que vous me chérissez et_

_Je n'enverrai jamais cela. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train d'écrire cela, encore. Je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Vous ne me manque__z__ que davantage. Je voudrais ne pas avoir permis à Bard de prendre la broche, même si c'était la seule façon qu'il vous rende l'Arkenstone. Ce n'était qu'une broche, qu'une babiole pour vous, mais pour moi, cela signifiait tellement plus. Je n'avais jamais voulu d'or ou de choses chères jusqu'à ce que vous me l'offriez, parce que cela voulait dire que vous teniez à moi, que vous me considériez comme votre bien-aimé. Je ne peux même plus prétendre cela, maintenant._

_Oh Thorin, je voudrais que vous soyez là. Je voudrais que vous soyez là en ce moment._

"Je le voudrais, aussi, murmura-t-iL."

Ses pouces caressèrent les taches d'eau vers le bas du parchemin. Il ne savait plus lesquelles étaient les siennes ou celles de Bilbon ; il y avait eu plusieurs taches avant qu'il ne commence à pleurer, et il avait désespérément essayé d'empêcher qu'elles ne ruinent l'encre. Sa main tomba du parchemin vers sa bourse de ceinture, où reposait toujours la broche. Un jour, priait-il, elle reposerait de nouveau sur la poitrine de Bilbon.

Il replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche de poitrine. Ses yeux parcoururent le groupe, essayant de penser à n'importe quoi plutôt qu'à ceux qu'il avait perdus, peut-être à jamais.

Gimli balançait pratiquement sa hache, avec Bofur et Gandalf qui le regardaient avec amusement et offraient des conseils. Aragorn était appuyé contre une pierre, observant l'horizon d'une manière similaire à celle de Thorin. Pour quelqu'un de si jeune, il avait l'air d'avoir vu beaucoup de choses. Il rappelait à Thorin ses fils-soeurs, qui pouvaient être si insouciants une minute, puis sérieux, la suivante. La douleur qui traversa sa poitrine fut presque insoutenable, et il respira profondément quelques instants avant de se concentrer finalement sur le dernier membre du groupe.

Comme il l'avait dit à Gandalf, Legolas était venu le voir à la première lueur le lendemain du jour où ils avaient trouvé les cadavres.

"Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler. Seul, avait dit le jeune elfe."

Thorin avait accepté et ils s'étaient séparés du groupe. Caché par le vent, Legolas lui avait parlé de sa parenté, du fait qu'il était le plus jeune fils de Thranduil. Il n'avait fait nulle autre mention de son père ou de ses actions, mais simplement demandé pardon de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt.

"Mon intention n'était pas de vous tromper, Roi Thorin, avait-il dit. Nous étions très pressés, et je... ne voulais simplement pas déclencher votre colère méritée. Je sais pourquoi vous méprisez mon père. Je peux seulement vous dire que son esprit n'est plus ce qu'il était, quand Erebor et Vertbois partageaient paix et commerce."

Il avait manifestement été douloureux pour le jeune elfe de prononcer ces mots. Et pour une raison mystérieuse, que Thorin ne comprenait toujours pas, il avait tendu la main pour le _réconforter_.

"Ils pourraient encore le faire, avait-il dit. Vous avez fait vos preuves avec l'arc et avec les mots. Je suis heureux de vous avoir avec nous. Je ne dirais pas cela à n'importe quel elfe."

L'incrédulité sur le visage de Legolas, ses yeux écarquillés, plus d'émotion que Thorin n'en avait jamais vraiment vue chez l'elfe, était devenue un sourire lumineux et reconnaissant.

"Et je suis très reconnaissant de pouvoir aider."

Il s'était détourné pour rejoindre le groupe, puis avait marqué une pause.

"Ne perdez pas espoir, avait-il dit. Fili et Kli sont peut-être encore en vie. Je le sens dans mon coeur."

Si l'elfe pouvait avoir espoir, Thorin le pouvait aussi. Il devait croire que ses neveux, les enfants qu'il avait élevés et considérés comme ses propres héritiers, ses propres fils, étaient encore vivants et avaient survécu à ce qui leur était arrivé.

"Thorin!"

Thorin se força à sortir de ses pensées. Legolas dévala rapidement le rocher où il avait été perché, et courut vers lui.

"Nous approchons de la Forêt de Fangorn, dit-il, aussi essouflé que pouvait l'être un elfe. Vers le nord, il y avait des chevaux et des hommes, venant par ici. Si nous pouvons atteindre Fangorn, je crois que nous pouvons les intercepter et leur parler. Peut-être savent-ils ce qui s'est passé.

- Ou peut-être l'ont-ils fait, dit Aragorn. S'ils étaient la cause de la bataille, alors peut-être vos neveux sont-ils en sécurité avec eux. Legolas, chevauchaient-ils avec la bannière d'un cheval ?

- Oui.

- Alors ce sont des hommes du Rohan, et ils sont forts, braves et sincères. Leur roi est un homme bon. Ils auraient recueilli vos neveux."

Si cela n'avait pas été dit par Aragorn, Thorin n'y aurait pas cru. Les hommes étaient grands et souvent traîtres. Longtemps ils avaient moqué et contesté les nains dans les villes qu'ils avaient traversées. Le peuple de Lacville avait été parmi les premiers qui avaient réellement accueilli Thorin et ses nains, et cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Puis ils avaient rencontré Aragorn, qui n'avait pas pris de grands airs mais avait offert son épée pour défendre Bilbon et les nains.

Il semblait qu'il y ait encore des hommes en qui Thorin pouvait avoir confiance.

"Alors nous irons à leur rencontre, dit Thorin en adressant un hochement de tête à Thorin. La forêt-

- La Forêt de Fangorn, répéta Légolas, et Thorin se figea.

- Fangorn ? dit-il. La Forêt de Fangorn, au sud des Montagnes Embrumées ?"

Legolas acquiesça.

"Nous n'entrerons pas.

- Qu'est-ce que Fangorn ? demanda Gimli."

Ce fut Gandalf qui lui répondit.

"Il y a longtemps, les arbres étaient éveillés et parlaient avec les elfes.

- Les elfes : en voilà une surprise, marmonna Dwalin qui revenait de la crique avec Ori."

Legolas l'ignora.

"Puis leurs pensées se firent noires, car ils virent leur peuple se faire abattre pour faire du petit bois, des maisons, des feux. On ne se promène pas dans la Forêt de Fangorn, et certainement pas seul, conclut Gandalf. Il y avait autrefois des bergers de la forêt, mais je n'ai pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis longtemps.

- Les Ents," dit Ori, et Gandalf lui sourit.

- Très bien, Ori ! Voilà un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis quelque temps. Oui, les Ents parcouraient la Forêt et empêchaient les arbres de se déplacer. Mais je n'en ai pas vu ou entendu depuis très longtemps."

Gimli souffla.

"Il n'y avait nulle sorcière dans les bois que nous avons visité auparavant, et je n'ai même jamais _entendu _parler d'arbres qui parlent. Je ne vous crois pas."

Legolas fronça les sourcils.

"Il dit vrai, Maître Gimli. Ce n'est pas une simple plaisanterie, comme celle de vos cousins sur la Dame-

"Ah HA ! s'exclama Gimli d'un ton triomphant, et Legolas ferma les yeux d'un air douloureux. Je savais que vous me faisiez tous une blague ! Je le savais !

- Leçon numéro un : ne jamais avouer une blague à sa victime, dit Bofur en tapotant le bras de Legolas."

Legolas soupira mais acquiesça.

Thorin jeta un regard à Aragorn, qui semblait réprimer un sourire comme lui. S'ils avaient été là, Fili et Kili auraient très certainement remonté Gimli comme un jouet avant de le lâcher. Le coeur de Thorin eut de nouveau mal devant leur perte.

_Ayez foi, Thorin Ecu-de-Chˆene_.

Thorin inspira brusquement à la voix de Galadriel, douce et belle dans son esprit. _Ne désespérez pas. Soyez brave, car le sort n'en a pas fini avec vous ou vos fils-soeurs. Ayez courage._

Il pouvait avoir courage. Pour Fili et Kili, il pouvait avoir courage.

Pour Bilbon, aussi.

"Alors allons rencontrer les Rohirrim, dit Thorin. Les connaissez-vous, Aragorn ?

- J'ai rencontré leurs Cavaliers plusieurs fois, dit Aragorn. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de rencontré leur roi. De ce que j'ai entendu, cependant, c'est un homme bon, et un souverain bienveillant, qui s'est bien conduit envers son peuple."

Il marqua une pause, baissant les yeux.

"Si seulement le Gondor..."

C'était, peut-être, ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'Aragorn disant qu'il voudrait pouvoir diriger un peuple. Thorin appuya une main dans le dos d'Aragorn en réconfort.

"J'ai foi qu'un jour Gondor aura le roi qu'il mérite, dit-il."

Aragorn semblait de nouveau si jeune qu'il se sentit vieux, plus vieux que ses presque deux cents ans. En regardant le jeune homme, il souhaita presque qu'Aragorn soit juste un Rôdeur, qu'il ne soit pas de la lignée royale. Il serait plus heureux ainsi, pensa amèrement Thorin. Le trône n'offrait pas la paix ou le bonheur, comme Thorin l'avait cru. Il n'avait pas tout arrangé. Bien plutôt, la couronne qui avait sa place sur sa tête était comme un noeud, attendant de glisser autour de sa nuque. Elle avait été accablante, et Aragorn ne méritait pas un tel sort.

Aragorn et un hochement de tête, qui semblait soulagé. Peut-être comprenait-il déjà les difficultés de la couronne, et les craignait-il. Il était bon de savoir qu'il y avait une âme apparentée à la sienne, et Thorin ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver.

"Nous avançons, dit l'homme, et Thorin acquiesça.

- Nous avançons."

La Forêt de Fangorn semblait bien plus sombre que dans les souvenirs d'Aragorn. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la forêt, elle était beaucoup plus verte. Un regard à Legolas, qui se tenait à ses côtés, lui apprit que l'elfe non plus ne s'était pas attendu à ces ténèbres.

"Je n'y entrerais pas à moins d'y être obligé, murmura Legolas.

- La Forêt de Fangorn, murmura Thorin derrière eux. Quelle folie m'a mené ici, je l'ignore."

Cela resssemblait à un endroit de folie désormais. Aragorn ne distinguait même pas la différence entre les arbres. Il semblait n'y avoir aucun espace : c'était juste sombre, comparé aux plaines éclairées qui les entouraient et limitaient la forêt quelques mètres plus loin. En dépit du fait que Fangorn avait une fin, une qu'ils pouvaient voir, c'était une vision terrifiante. Ori s'approcha de la lisière, comme pour mieux regarder, et en un seul geste Dwalin le saisit par l'épaule et le ramena derrière lui.

Ori adressa un regard au nain plus vieux.

"Je n'allais pas entrer, insista-t-il. Je voulais juste regarder.

- Regarde d'ici, répliqua brièvement Dwalin."

Legolas eut un léger sourire. Thorin sembla perplexe par l'échange entre les nains et le sourire de l'elfe.

"Leurs bottes, dit doucement Legolas, si doucement qu'Aragorn faillit ne pas entendre."

Le froncement de sourcils de Thorin s'intensifia.

"Leurs bottes ? murmura-t-il. Et alors ?

- Boueuses. Comme s'ils étaient allés à la crique... et avaient oublié de prendre de l'eau, dit lentement Legolas."

La réalisation qui se fit sur le visage du roi nain était presque comique. Si Thorin n'avait pas eu tant besoin d'un répit des chagrins de son esprit, Aragorn aurait pu rire.

"Vous ne saviez pas ? lui demanda Aragorn."

Thorin secoua la tête.

"Et je peux affirmer avec certitude que ses frères ne savaient pas non plus. Sinon Dori ne l'aurait jamais laissé venir."

Il était vrai que ses frères avaient eu l'air du genre à ne pas laisser Ori tranquille. Peut-être ce voyage serait-il bon pour lui, et pour eux. Les contraintes pouvaient briser un homme, mais pouvaient aussi le faire briller. Le Rôdeur regarda brièvement Thorin, qui s'était remis à observer la forêt, ignorant les deux nains près de lui. Il se demanda ce que le voyage ferait du roi nain.

Ou ce qu'il ferait d'Aragorn. Il grimaça, pensant au paroles prononcées plus tôt qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu l'intention de dire. Le Gondor éait mené par un intendant noble et bon, et le sang d'Aragorn était souillé. Devenir roi était fort honorable, mais Aragorn ne voulait pas de cette vie. Pas plus qu'il ne se pensait fait pour elle.

Cependant il ne pouvait nier qu'il attirait facilement l'attention des hommes, et il voulait seulement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la Terre du Milieu, pour les hommes qu'il commandait. Ils l'admiraient, le leader-né, avec confiance dans ses capacités, et il refusait de les laisser tomber. Les Rôdeurs l'avaient admiré ainsi. Ce groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui n'accordaient pas facilement leur confiance, encore moins en tant que groupe, et pourtant ils l'avaient accordée à Aragorn quand il avait enfin quitté Fondcombe pour les rejoindre. Quand il était parti pour prouver qu'il était un homme capable à Elrond. A Arwen.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, au loin ?"

Toujours vigilant, Legolas. Aragorn était honoré d'appeler l'elfe un cher ami proche. Il regardait maintenant au-delà de la limite des arbres vers les plaines, en direction de l'ouest et des basses montagnes. Quand Aragorn suivit son regard, il fronça les sourcils devant les minces volutes de nuages noirs qu'il voyait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Aragorn."

Gandalf les rejoignit, suivi par les nains.

"De la fumée, dit Bofur. De la fumée noire.

- De la fumée noire est un signe de malheur, dit sombrement Thorin."

Quand Aragorn regarda le roi, ses yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude.

"J'ai vu assez de fumée noire dans ma vie pour savoir à quoi ressemble un siège."

Probablement des orques, alors.

"Qu'y a-t-il à l'ouest ? demanda Ori."

Gandalf se figea.

"Une grande tour, pointée vers le ciel entre la forêt et les montagnes, dit Legolas avant de se retourner. Est-ce... ?

- L'Isengard, dit Gandalf."

Aragorn s'immobilisa, regardant la fumée avec une horreur renouvelée. C'était impossible. Juste _impossible_.

"L'Isengard a été pris ? souffla-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il en Isengard ? demanda Gimli."

Les questions du jeune nain étaient une présence presque constante, mais elles n'inspiraient ni colère ni mépris. Il rappelait à Aragorn le hobbit amical qu'il avait rencontré près de la Forêt Noire.

Bilbon. Son coeur était douloureux à la pensée du petit hobbit parcourant seul le plateau. _J'ai juré de le protéger_, pensa-t-il. _Et j'ai échoué_.

Aussi douloureux que soit son esprit, il ne le serait jamais autant que celui de Thorin. Il ne connaissait pas les détails de la peine entre le hobbit et le nain, pas plus qu'il ne le voulait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Bilbon avait eu le coeur brisé par le roi nain. Quand Aragorn l'avait rencontré, il avait été tenté de se dresser avec colère au nom de son petit ami. Puis il avait regardé le roi dans les yeux, et vu le même regard brisé dans les yeux bleus du nain. Thorin semblait si vieux parfois, et il avait un minuscule mouvement de recul quand on lui donnait son titre légitime. Il avait repris Erebor pour son peuple : il avait mérité le titre de roi.

Peut-être... Peut-être n'en avait-il pas l'impression. Peut-être Thorin ressentait-il le poids d'une couronne autant qu'Aragorn. Peut-être la craignait-il, tout en la désirant.

Peut-être aucun d'entre eux ne devrait-il être roi, pour le bien de la Terre du Milieu.

"Qui y a-t-il en Isengard, dit Thorin pour corriger Gimli. Saroumane le Blanc y réside.

- Un magicien ?

- Et un ami, dit Gandalf, l'air très troublé. Un ami qui a grand besoin d'aide.

- Alors nous irons la lui donner, dit Gimli, et il leva haut sa hache."

En dépit de ses pensées troublées, Aragorn accorda un demi-sourire au nain. Il était peut-être petit de stature et d'âge jeune, mais il était téméraire. Son enthousiasme donnait un nouveau souffle à Aragorn.

Cependant, malgré toute son énergie, Gimli ne pouvait pas reprendre seul l'Isengard. Aucun d'eux ne le pouvait. Aragorn secoua la tête.

"Nous ne pouvons affronter toute une armée d'orques, car c'est ce qu'il a dû falloir pour envahir l'Isengard. Pourquoi les orques veulent Isengard, je ne le sais pas. Si nous devons sauver Saroumane, il nous faut une armée également.

- Cela, vous ne le trouverez pas facilement, dit Thorin."

Quand Aragorn le regarda de nouveau, ses yeux étaient froids et calculateurs.

"Trouver une petite compagnie pour venir avec moi à Erebor a été assez difficile. Nous avons bien trop de tâches à finir et pas assez d'hommes avec qui les accomplir."

C'était une idée étrange, mais qu'Aragorn comprit au bout d'un moment. Il avait travaillé seul si longtemps en tant que Rôdeur, ne se rassemblant qu'avec quelques autres si besoin était. Ici c'était un champ de bataille, sur lequel il savait peu voire rien. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait apprendre. Le roi nain ne voulait peut-être pas de son titre, mais il le méritait. Peut-être que lorsqu'ils trouveraient Bilbon, le hobbit le lui dirait.

Il le sentit, avant même que Legolas ne tourne la tête : le fracas des sabots dans le sol.

"Les Cavaliers approchent, murmura-t-il."

Thorin s'immobilisa un moment, puis ferma les yeux et sentit la même chose.

"Du nord, confirma Legolas."

Le groupe se dressa et les attendit.

Ils ne furent pas déçus. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les Cavaliers furent enfin aperçus au loin. Aragorn remarqua qu'ils se tenaient à une distance remarquable de la forêt.

"Comment obtenir leur attention ? demanda Bofur. Vous êtes certain qu'ils viennent du Rohan ?

- Plus encore maintenant que je ne l'étais avant, lui assura Aragorn."

Les Cavaliers s'approchèrent, lances prêtes, et il s'autorisa un petit sourire.

"Et nous n'avons rien à faire. En fait, c'est précisément ce que je recommande.

- Aragorn, je conseille vivement que vous leur parliez, puisque vous avez déjà travaillé avec eux, dit Gandalf. Tout le monde, restez immobile. Thorin, pas un mot. Vous tous, pas un murmure sur Bilbon."

Thorin sembla vouloir protester, mais ravala ses paroles. En quelques instants ils furent encerclés par un groupe assez large sur des chevaux. Aragorn reconnut quelques yeux de sous leurs heaumes, mais leurs lances restèrent dressées pour contenir le groupe. L'un des chevaux sortit du cercle pour discuter, et Aragorn sourit enfin.

"Salutations, Fulgram, Capitaine des Cavaliers, dit-il."

L'homme marqua une pause, le cherchant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses yeux tombent sur Aragorn.

"Salutations, Thorongil, ami du Rohan, dit-il."

Les lances furent relevées et éloignées, bien qu'il faille un peu plus longtemps à Thorin et Dwalin pour relâcher leur prise sur leurs armes.

"Thorongil ? murmura Thorin."

Aragorn l'ignora pour le moment. Il leur expliquerait plus tard.

"Nous vous avons attendu ici, devant la Forêt de Fangorn, en espérant que vous pourriez nous aider avec nos questions, dit Aragorn."

Fulgram renifla.

"Attendre devant la Forêt de Fangorn est pratiquement mortel, dit-il. Vous devriez le savoir. Cependant je crois savoir exactement quelles questions vous avez pour moi, car vous avez des nains dans votre compagnie."

Aragorn refusa presque de se laisser espérer. Presque.

"Avez-vous vu d'autres nains ? demanda-t-il."

Thorin cependant fit un pas en avant, trop anxieux pour se tenir tranquille.

"Fili et Kili, mes fils-soeurs ; de jeunes nains. Les avez-vous trouvés ?"

Fulgram acquiesça.

"Oui, et ils sont en route vers le Rohan en toute sécurité. Ils étaient blessés, mais pas gravement."

Thorin semblait aussi fragile qu'un tissu dans le vent, manquant de s'écrouler de soulagement.

"Ainsi vous êtes responsables du massacre d'orques que nous avons vu, songea Gandalf. Je m'étais interrogé.

- Vos nains s'étaient presque libérés quand nous avons rencontré la horde d'orques, admit Fulgram. Des êtres très intelligents, et rapides, ces deux-là.

- Sûr qu'on parle des deux mêmes nains ? marmonna Dwalin. Assez rapides quand ils ont des ennuis, mais pas très intelligents."

Bofur toussa un rire qu'il dissimula rapidement derrière son poing. Aragorn fut tenté d'en faire autant.

"Nous les avons envoyés vers le Rohan, dit Fulgram. Afin d'y rejoindre leur ami, un hobbit."

Toute chance de respirer disparut complètement. Se pouvait-il que la chance ait enfin tourné en leur faveur ?

"Un hobbit, à l'est de la Comté ? dit Gandalf, laissant l'incrédulité colorer ses paroles. Voilà quelque chose que je demande à voir."

Fulgram les évalua tous du regard, hochant lentement la tête.

"Oui, vous êtes tous beaucoup plus silencieux et renfermés au sujet du hobbit que vos autres compagnons nains. Votre jeune nain, presque sans barbe à l'exception d'une touffe de poils sur son menton, ne l'était pas. Son parent semblait moins enclin à divulguer les détails, mais l'autre nain était fervent en demandant des nouvelles du hobbit. Peut-être trop fervent."

Au moins Fulgram était amusé. Thorin semblait prêt à étrangler ses neveux, son soulagement laissant déjà place à la frustration.

"Fou de nain, marmonna Gandalf avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Oui, le hobbit fait partie de notre compagnie, bon Fulgram. Comment est-il arrivé au Rohan ?

- Nous l'avons trouvé, pas loin de la lisière des arbres près de la rivière Anduin. Il avait fait une longue route vers le sud, mais semblait sur le point de tomber d'épuisement. Holdwine, un homme bon et un bon ami, l'a conduit à notre roi. Maître Sacquet avait mentionné une compagnie, dont il avait perdu plusieurs membres à cause des orques. Il sera heureux de voir que tant d'entre vous sont encore vivants."

Perdu ?

"Personne dans notre compagnie n'a été perdu, dit Legolas, également confus. Blessés, oui, mais pas perdus."

Fulgram s'immobilisa.

"Voulez-vous dire que le hobbit a menti ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Ou que c'est vous, peut-être, qui mentez, sur une question telle qu'elle ne devrait avoir aucune contre-vérité ?

- Seulement des malentendus, et graves, gronda Thorin en incendiant Fulgram du regard. Bilbon est plus honorable que n'importe lequel de vos hommes. Il a vu les orques donner un coup fatal à un ami nain, qui fut sauvé par le mithril. Il a également vu notre magicien tomber de la falaise, mais qui a été sauvé par une main arrivée au bon moment. Il ne vous a pas menti, Maître des Chevaux ; vous pouvez vous fier à tout ce qu'il dit plus qu'à ce que vous dirait votre peuple.

- Paix, Thorin, murmura Aragorn. Il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions."

Fulgram étrécit les yeux.

"Mon peuple est noble et les meilleurs hommes que j'aie jamais trouvé. Je ne peux en dire autant des nains. Peut-être est-ce parce que vous ne dépassez pas beaucoup du sol que vous ne pouvez voir la raison dans les yeux."

Il resserra sa poigne sur son épée.

Alors même que Dwalin aggripait davantage son marteau de guerre avec un grognement, alors même que les autres nains se déplaçaient pour entourer Thorin, Legolas avait flèche et arc tendus et dirigés vers la tête de Fulgram.

"Vous seriez mort au moindre geste, déclara-t-il."

Immédiatement toutes les lances furent pointées vers lui, ce que Legolas ignora. Thorin semblait stupéfait du geste et de la vérité derrière. Même Aragorn était surprise de la réaction de son ami. Seul Gandalf ne semblait pas surpris, le visage innocent mais le regard entendu.

La manipulation. Le magicien était très bon pour la manipulation.

Aragorn se tourna vers Fulgram.

"Le hobbit est un ami cher, que nous étions censés protéger. Le laisser partir était un coup stratégique, que nous avons tous regretté et craint. Savoir qu'il est en sécurité avec les Rohirrim nous apporte un grand soulagement, et nous vous en remercions."

Même si Aragorn savait pourquoi Thorin était aussi prompt à la colère et à l'émotion, il y avait encore cette chose qu'on appelait la diplomatie. Comment un Rôdeur en savait plus à ce sujet qu'un roi nain, il l'ignorait.

Fulgram leva enfin la main, et les lances furent rétractées.

Gimli laissa échapper un rapide soupir de soulagement. Legolas retira sa flèche avec hésitation.

"Tout doux, petit elfe, murmura Dwalin."

Legolas n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre, les mots du nain presque emportés par le vent, mais finalement l'elfe hocha brièvement la tête.

"Si ce sont le hobbit et les nains que vous cherchez, alors vous devriez chevaucher avec nous vers le Rohan ; nous y retournons immédiatement. Certains de nos cavaliers sont tombés dans la bataille il y a quelques jours ; vous pouvez prendre leurs chevaux."

Fulgram fit un signe, et l'un des hommes mena plusieurs chevaux vers eux.

"Nous pouvons porter les plus petits nains avec nous. Cela devrait vous permettre de chevaucher à notre rythme.

- L'Isengard est en difficulté, interrompit Gandalf."

Fulgram fronça les sourcils, puis regarda à l'ouest, que désignait Gandalf.

"Je crains que si l'Isengard tombe aux mains des orques, toute la Terre du Milieu sera en grand danger."

Fulgram commença à hocher la tête.

"Nous n'avons pas entendu d'appel de Saroumane, mais peut-être est-ce parce que sa voix a été réduite au silence. Il y a longtemps qu'il est notre ami : nous ne le laisserons pas maintenant qu'il est dans le besoin. Mais nous ne pouvons lancer un assaut dès maintenant. Nous avons besoin de plus d'hommes, que les Rohirrim fourniront. Nous devons retourner immédiatement au Rohan."

Ce n'était manifestement pas la réponse que Gandalf désirait, mais au bout d'un moment, il hocha enfin la tête, la sagesse l'emportant sur ses émotions.

"Et vite, dit-il."

Il prit l'un des chevaux pour lui-même, Aragorn et Legolas en prenant deux autres.

Aragorn offrit sa main à Bofur, et le nain chapeauté lui adressa un signe de tête de remerciement tandis qu'il était hissé sur le cheval.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si grand, dit-il une fois installé."

Aragorn se surprit à sourire tristement tandis que le souvenir de Bilbon, qui avait chevauché avec lui, lui venait à l'esprit.

"Il ne vous laissera pas tomber, dit-il à voix basse."

Bofur acquiesça.

"Vous n'avez pas laissé tomber Bilbon, dit-il. Vous l'avez amené vers la Lorien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Aragorn, légèrement surpris du regard entendu dans les yeux du nain amical. Je l'ai aidé à vaincre les orques devant la Forêt Noire, puis j'ai chevauché avec lui jusqu'en Lothlorien."

Bofur acquiesça de nouveau.

"Si vous pouvez tenir mon ami, je ne m'inquièterai pas de chevaucher avec vous, dit-il."

Aragorn se surprit à rendre le sourire du nain.

Dwalin avait pris l'un des autres chevaux, prenant Ori avec lui, marmonnant qu'il ferait confiance à l'elfe blond avant de faire confiance aux hommes. Aragorn réprima discrètement un sourire. Gimli fut hissé devant Gandalf, et Legolas offrit une main à Thorin. Après un moment de surprise, Thorin accepta, et se retrouva à chevaucher devant l'elfe. Aragorn se demanda si le roi était au courant pour le père de l'elfe. Etant donné ce qu'il savait de la lignée de Durin, cette main n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi bien acceptée avait-il su qu'elle venait du fils de Thranduil.

Ou peut-être qu'il savait. Peut-être le roi s'y connaissait-il davantage en diplomatie qu'il ne le croyait.

Puis ils furent partis, chevauchant à travers les plaines vers le Rohan. Bofur serait tombé si Aragorn ne l'avait pas agrippé : le nain avait levé les deux mains dans les airs avec une expression de joie pure. Dwalin avait l'air de partir à la guerre, s'accrochant fortement à Ori. Gimli avait les yeux grands ouverts, entre terreur et émerveillement, et Thorin... Thorin semblait déterminé. Il avait un but, avec ses fils-soeurs et son hobbit au bout.

Aragorn ne le blâmait pas : si Arwen l'avait attendu au bout d'une chevauchée, il aurait eu la même expression.

Cinq jours il leur faudrait pour atteindre le bon Roi Thengel, s'ils n'étaient pas retardés. Aragorn priait pour qu'ils ne le soient pas, pour leur bien et celui de Saroumane. Sombre comme l'était la fumée montant d'Isengard, il savait que le magicien aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait trouver.

En haut de sa tour, haut au-dessus du monde, Saroumane pensait la même chose. Les orques étaient presque empilés autour de la tour, brûlant les arbres qui l'entouraient. La zone était complètement ruinée et morte quand ils commencèrent à construire les murs de défense. Il était piégé dans la tour, entièrement encerclé par les orques.

Les portes faillirent sortir de leurs gonds sous la force de ce que Saroumane supposa être 'toquer'. Un instant plus tard, elles s'ouvraient en grand, et un grand orque pâle entra. Azog le Profanateur se dressait devant lui dans sa gloire terrible, ses cicatrices encore accentuées quand il rugit. _Mes orques ne sont jamais revenus_, jura-t-il en Langue Noire. _La lignée de Durin est toujours forte. Je les veux pour moi !_

Saroumane se contenta de le fixer. Azog l'incendia du regard, puis baissa enfin la tête. _Quels ordres du Mordor ?_ siffla-t-il.

C'étaient les mots qu'avait attendus Saroumane.

"Aie la foi, dit-il, faisant relever la tête à Azog. Ton chemin et le mien tendent toujours dans la même direction. La lignée de Durin est incapable de se détourner de l'attrait de l'or. S'ils n'ont pas l'objet que je désire, alors ils nous mèneront à lui. Je sais qu'il a été redécouvert. Ne crains rien, car tu auras tes petits nains. Pour ton bon travail, notre Seigneur et Maître te récompensera. Il n'avait pas considéré que les nains reprendraient Erebor. Ils se tiennent maintenant sur sa route.

- _J'enverrai mes plus grands et mes meilleurs orques à la montagne_, jura Azog. _Ils la déchireront, pierre par pierre._

- Pas encore. D'abord, nous devons attendre que les nains nous mènent là où nous avons besoin d'aller. Ensuite, lorsque nous aurons ce dont nous avons besoin, tu prendras les fils de Durin selon ton souhait. Amène leurs têtes aux portes d'Erebor. Peut-être puis-je être persuadé de demander à ce qu'Erebor te soit accordée pour tes services. Pourquoi vivre dans l'inquiétude perpétuelle au sujet de la bête dans la Moria quand tu pourrais avoir une montagne dorée rien que pour toi ?"

Ce n'était manifestement pas venu à l'idée de l'Orque Pâle, mais quand ce fut le cas, son sourire était aiguisé et mauvais.

"Commençons, dit l'orque, se tordant la lanque pour parler en Westron."

Enfin, Saroumane sourit.

"Oui, dit-il."

Il jeta un regard vers l'orbe tournoyant sur le dais, entendant encore maintenant la voix de son Maître.

"Commençons."

Il allait trouver l'Anneau. Et ensuite, Sauron et lui règneraient ensemble sur toute la Terre du Milieu.


	9. Dans les salles du Rohan

**titesouris : Dommage parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas tout de suite :p**

**Julindy : Oui on verra encore Théoden et sa femme :) La lettre, personnellement, m'a donné une boule dans la gorge en la traduisant. Oui, Dwalin et Ori que je n'avais pas pensé à mentionner dans le résumé (en même temps, manque de place. Le site devrait autoriser plus de caractères)... Et oui on aura des nouvelles des autres. Plus tard.**

**Sabrinabella : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**aliena wyvern : Je te comprends *hugs* Tiens, voilà des mouchoirs !**

**Dans les salles du Rohan**

"Un cartographe ?"

Bilbon hocha la tête.

"Des cartes, oui. Je vérifie juste leur justesse et tout ça."

Thengel hocha lentement la tête. Bilbon saisit l'occasion de placer une autre bouchée de ragoût épais dans sa bouche. Après n'avoir mangé que du lembas ces derniers jours, le ragoût était fantastique pour sa gorge et son estomac et avait tout aussi bon goût.

"C'est une longue route pour une simple carte, dit enfin le roi. Les temps sont sombres et durs maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment pour un hobbit de voyager seul.

- Eh bien, je ne l'étais pas, dit doucement Bilbon."

Des souvenirs de Gloin, Gandalf et Thorin ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille. Finalement il laissa tomber la cuillère dans son ragoût, son appétit lui faisant défaut pour le moment.

"Il y en avait d'autres, comme je vous l'ai dit. Ils étaient là pour me guider, me protéger. Seulement...

- Les orques, dit Thengel d'une voix également douce."

Il tendit le bras au-dessus de la table et posa la main sur celle de Bilbon.

"Il y a longtemps qu'ils pillent notre terre et détruisent nos villages, notre peuple. N'en dites pas plus : je sais le chagrin qui pèse sur votre coeur.

- Merci, dit Bilbon."

Thengel hocha la tête et retira sa main, et Bilbon saisit à nouveau sa cuillère.

"C'est très bon, dit-il, en désignant le ragoût d'un signe de tête."

Thengel eut un sourire.

"Théodwyn est très douée en cuisine. Elle tient de sa mère sur ce point. Elle manie aussi très bien l'épée."

Bilbon se mit enfin à rire, ce qui semblait être le but de Thengel.

"C'est ce que j'ai vu, juste hier soir, dit-il. Votre fille est féroce pour quelqu'un de son âge. A douze ans, je pensais à cueillir les meilleurs fruits sur les arbres du fermier et à la meilleure façon de les transporter. Pas à surpasser plusieurs hommes adultes dans le maniement de l'épée."

Elle avait été une féroce petite chose, en effet. Bilbon avait cru que les hommes laissaient gagner Théodwyn parce que c'était la fille du roi et sa première-née. Quand il avait vu l'un des hommes s'éloigner en _gémissant_, secouant la main, il avait rapidement revu son opinion. Dressée comme quelqu'un qui serait un jour bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Théodwyn était une force à prendre en compte. Ses cheveux blonds volaient autour d'elle comme un bouclier, détachés, tandis qu'elle se défendait avec son épée à deux mains.

Le seul à avoir eu la moindre chance contre elle avait été un jeune garçon nommé Éomund, qui l'avait narguée et taquinée avec un grand sourire sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait fait preuve de nervosité, mais elle avait ri tout du long. C'était ce que la mère Bilbon aurait appelé un 'amour en bouton' : jeune et innocent. Il espérait qu'ils le garderaient. Cela le faisait sourire.

Thengel laissa échapper un rire.

"Je pense que voler des fruits vient avec sa propre forme de bravoure et de férocité. Je n'aurais jamais osé entrer dans les cuisines pour voler un fruit mûr à cet âge ; je n'oserais toujours pas, j'en ai peur, et je suis roi !"

Bilbon riait encore quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent.

"Salutations, Roi Thengel ! appela quelqu'un."

Bilbon cependant n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux petites silhouettes devant le groupe d'hommes. Il faillit renverser son ragoût lorsqu'il contourna la table en courant pour les rejoindre. Ils étaient saufs, ils étaient vivants-

"Fili ! Kili !"

Des cris de joie atteignirent ses oreilles, et il fut presque écrasé entre les deux nains. Leurs voix furent comme un baume pour son coeur.

"Bilbon, vous allez bien !

- Nous étions si inquiets !

- Nous sommes tellement heureux de vous voir !

- Et je suis très, _très_ heureux de vous voir tous les deux, dit enfin Bilbon, se reculant pour les regarder."

Leurs grands sourires lumineux furent les premières choses qu'il vit, mais ensuite ses yeux se portèrent ailleurs.

"Fili, votre tête ! haleta-t-il."

Le sang semblait aller partout, sombre et séché sur le sommet de sa tête. La coupure allait presque de ses cheveux à son nez.

"Que s'est-il passé ?

- Des orques, dit Fili en haussant les épaules. Nous allons bien.

- Il a quand même besoin d'un guérisseur, dit fermement Kili. Il y a des limites à ce que je peux nettoyer juste avec de l'eau.

-Je vais bien, Kee. C'est toi qui es blessé.

- Vous êtes blessé aussi ? demanda Bilbon avec consternation. Kili !

- Je vais... Ce n'est qu'une égratinure, vraiment, dit Kili."

Fili lui donna une forte pichenette à l'arrière de la tête, et Kili broncha.

"Et une bosse, admit-il d'un air boudeur. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, vraiment, ne faites pas cette tête, Bilbon !"

Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle tête il faisait, seulement qu'elle bouleversait les deux frères.

"Vous irez bien, dit-il aussi fermement qu'il put."

Il ne savait pas si c'était eux ou lui-même qu'il rassurait, mais ils hochèrent la tête en réponse.

"Vous avez tous les deux besoin d'un guérisseur, cela dit, et je ne veux pas de protestation.

- J'aurais juré qu'on avait laissé Maman dans les Montagnes Bleues, marmonna Fili."

Bilbon le foudroya du regard.

"Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui vous était arrivé, pouvez-vous m'en vouloir ?

- Alors, c'est une partie de votre compagnie ?"

Bilbon se retourna vers Thengel, qui jusqu'à présent avait été silencieux. Le roi approcha à petits pas, adressant de doux sourires aux deux nains.

"Je suis heureux de rencontrer d'autres amis de Bilbon, dit-il en hochant la tête vers eux. Je suis Thengel, Roi du Rohan."

Fili et Kili s'inclinèrent en choeur.

"Fili-

- Et Kili-

- Fils de Durin, pour vous servir."

La façon dont ils parlaient en même temps ne cesserait jamais d'être aussi étrange. Vraiment pas.

Thengel les fixa.

"Fils de Durin. J'avais entendu dire que vous aviez enfin repris votre cité. Comment se tient Erebor ?"

Kili sourit.

"Elle n'est plus habitée par un dragon. Erebor se tient droite et remplie de nains à nouveau, comme il se doit.

- Bien, dit Thengel, et il y avait un vrai bonheur sur son visage. Bien. Je suis ravi pour vous et votre peuple. Bien qu'Edoras soit petite, comparée à d'autres cités, je ne saurais imaginer en être chassé. Je suis heureux d'entendre ces nouvelles."

Fili se redressa juste un peu.

"Quand elle sera complètement nettoyée et restaurée, j'aimerais vous inviter vous et les vôtres à la visiter et voir sa splendeur de vous-même."

Kili hocha brièvement la tête pour marquer son accord. Le sourire de Thengel s'élargit.

"Ce que je ferai, et avec plaisir. En attendant, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous avoir comme invités. Bienvenue à Edoras, foyer des Rohirrim."

Il se tourna vers Bilbon.

"Je vais tout de suite faire venir mon guérisseur.

- Nous n'avons-

- C'est gentil mais-

- Voulez-vous du ragoût ? dit finement Thengel par-dessus leurs protestations. Il est chaud, et j'imagine qu'après de longs jours à chevaucher, vous êtes tous les deux affamés et fatigués."

Kili, pour une fois, sembla savoir qu'ils avaient été battus.

"Du ragoût serait très bien, dit-il."

Thengel aquiesça et, avec un clin d'oeil à Bilbon, partit chercher le guérisseur.

Bilbon dut accorder un peu de crédit aux garçons : ils réussirent à attendre que Thengel soit hors de portée avant de l'assaillir de questions.

"Quelqu'un a-t-il été perdu dans la bataille ? demanda Fili."

Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

"Vous y étiez, tous les deux ; vous devriez mieux le savoir que moi.

- Nous avons été enlevés par des orques, dit Kili avant d'agiter les mains quand Bilbon écarquilla les yeux. Nous allons bien, vraiment. Vous voyez ? Nous sommes là et tout. Mais la seule chose que nous savons c'est que Denethor est tombé."

Son visage s'assombrit.

"Il est tombé en nous protégeant. Malgré ses moindres qualités, il... il nous a sauvés. Et nous ne l'oublierons pas."

Denethor. Bilbon se mordit la lèvre.

"J'ai... J'ai vu Gloin tomber, commença-t-il avec hésitation."

Fili ferma les yeux.

"J'ai entendu le cor du Gondor. Et..."

Il déglutit, ses yeux tournés vers le sol.

"Pas... pas notre Oncle ?"

Devant la voix étranglée de Kili, Bilbon secoua immédiatement la tête.

"Pas que je sache. Il était là, quand je me suis retourné. Il se tenait droit. Encore vivant."

Encore capable de hanter chaque moment où Bilbon était éveillé.

"Non, ce..."

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il tremblait jusqu'à ce que Fili pose une main sur son épaule.

"Qui était-ce ?"

Bilbon ferma les yeux.

"Gandalf. Un warg l'a fait tomber du bord de la falaise."

La prise de Fili s'accentua. Kili laissa échapper un petit bruit de désespoir. Bilbon se concentra sur respirer. Gandalf avait été un ami cher pour tout le monde, un compagnon solide quand Bilbon en avait eu besoin. Il repensa à la façon dont Gandalf lui avait parlé si doucement et gentiment en Lothlorien, à la façon dont il avait frénétiquement envoyé Bilbon en sécurité dans le Plateau. Il avait sauvé la vie de Bilbon. Et au final, il en avait payé le prix.

"Nous sommes désolés."

Bilbon renifla et secoua la tête.

"C'était votre ami aussi, dit-il.

- Non, pas ça."

Fronçant les sourcils, Bilbon leva la tête. Les deux nains semblaient au bord des larmes.

"Pour la façon dont on vous a traité, dit Fili à voix basse. C'était... c'était comme un brouillard. Et puis soudain vous n'étiez plus là et Kili et moi, on aurait dû dire quelque chose à notre Oncle, on aurait dû dire n'importe quoi, vraiment-"

Ce fut comme un coup de poing, bien que Bilbon n'ait pas reçu de coup de poing depuis longtemps, et la dernière fois avait été un accident parce que son cousin avait cru que Bilbon était son autre cousin, et les tavernes faisaient ça aux gens. Mais ça avait certainement le même effet : l'air brusquement sorti des poumons, une vive douleur dans l'estomac, un sentiment de vide dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration et découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Puis Fili et Kili l'attiraient de nouveau dans leurs bras, le serraient fort, et soudain le sentiment revint à toute vitesse.

"Nous sommes tellement désolés, marmonnèrent-ils, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Bilbon crut qu'il allait exploser."

Ses yeux brûlaient et il enfouit sa tête dans leur étreinte, agrippant leurs tuniques et essayant de respirer. Parmi les nains dont il s'était fait des amis lors de la quête, Fili et Kili avaient été deux des plus proches. Leur silence avait fait _mal_, ils n'avaient rien dit et s'étaient tenus à côté de Thorin pendant que Bilbon partait.

Mais ils étaient là maintenant, enroulés autour de lui et murmurant des excuses sincères. Ils étaient _là_.

Quand Bilbon estima que ses cheveux devenaient trop trempés, il fit enfin un pas en arrière. Les deux frères avaient toujours l'air misérable.

"Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il."

Il essuya quelques larmes fraîches sur la joue de Kili.

"Vraiment, ça ne l'est pas.

- Si, ça l'est-

- Ce qu'on a fait-

- C'est assez, maintenant, dit fermement Bilbon. Pour tous les deux."

Rien que le fait qu'ils soient là, l'accueillant avec de grands sourires et des étreintes chaleureuses, avait apaisé une partie du coeur de Bilbon. Leurs paroles et leurs excuses morcelées étaient presque plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

"Vous êtes là tous les deux et vous êtes vivants, et franchement c'est plus que je n'aurais pu espérer, étant donné l'attaque. Et vous avez tous les deux besoin d'un guérisseur immédiatement."

Kili gloussa.

"Pas étonnant que notre Oncle soit épris de vous, dit-il. Vous êtes juste aussi autoritaire que lui."

Epris ?

"Autrefois peut-eˆtre, dit Bilbon."

Il essaya de rire et échoua. Misérablement.

"Je doute que ce soit son opinion à présent."

Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard.

"Bilbon, vous devriez savoir-

- Par le ciel, votre tête, jeune homme ! s'exclama un vieillard en s'avançant."

Il écarta doucement des cheveux du visage de Fili, fronçant les sourcils en inspectant la plaie.

"Celui qui s'est occupé de ça a repoussé l'infection pour le moment, mais il vous faut plus de soins.

- C'est moi, dit Kili, bien qu'avec réticence tandis que ses yeux retournaient tout le temps vers Bilbon. Je m'en suis occupé, en le nettoyant et en le séchant comme je pouvais.

- Alors vous avez fait un bon travail, dit l'homme. Mon nom est Aldor, et je suis le Guérisseur Royal de Thengel. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous deux et m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres blessures plus graves à soigner."

Fili et Kili suivirent lentement l'homme, mais Fili s'arrêta au dernier moment pour attraper Bilbon par les épaules.

"Nous parlerons plus tard, promit-il. Sachez juste... que vous êtes aimé par mon Oncle. Tellement aimé."

Puis il fut littéralement saisi par le coude et éloigné par Aldor.

Bilbon resta debout à les fixer, bien après qu'ils aient quitté la salle du trône. Il faillit oublier son ragoût, et l'aurait fait complètement si les grands chiens n'étaient pas venus renifler la table, se faisant gronder par une servante pour ça. Même après avoir repris sa place, il ne put avaler un autre morceau. Son estomac était trop tordu, et son esprit aussi emmêlé que des buissons morts, noués après un dur hiver. Epris ? Aimé ? De toutes les choses qu'il avait imaginé Thorin lui ayant dit, avant que les orques n'arrivent, il s'était attendu à tout, aussi bien des paroles dures que, et il se faisait là de trop grands espoirs, des excuses gentilles. Peut-être une tentative de raviver l'affection qu'ils avaient eu, dont Bilbon avait toujours voulu qu'elle devienne plus.

Mais l'amour ? _L'amour_ ?

_Vous __ê__tes aimé par mon Oncle, tellement aimé._

"Vous ont-ils apporté de mauvaises nouvelles, mon ami ?"

Bilbon sortit de ses pensées. Thengel s'assit de nouveau face à lui, le regard inquiet.

"Je l'admets, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils arrivent sans blessures, mais le sang sur le visage du jeune nain m'a surpris, continua-t-il. Vous avez eu de la chance de vous échapper comme vous l'avez fait, petit homme.

- Au prix de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, murmura Bilbon."

Gloin, Denethor aussi. Gandalf. Thengel soupira.

"Si Gandalf le Gris a donné sa vie pour sauver la vôtre, alors vous êtes en effet quelqu'un qu'il faut protéger. Il était un ami de ma cour, et un conseiller. Sa vie ne partira pas en vain. Je vous protègerai du danger, Bilbon Sacquet, car le danger semble vous suivre, vos compagnons et vous."

Sa voix était toujours chaleureuse et tolérante, mais il y avait presque une méfiance dans ses paroles, également. Il soupçonnait qu'il y avait plus à dire sur Bilbon qu'une histoire de cartographe. Bilbon déglutit et repoussa complètement le bol de ragoût, son appétit entièrement détruit.

"Je ne suis pas cartographe, dit-il enfin.

- Je l'avais pensé. Bien que la carte que vous transportez soit magnifique. Mais les princes nains n'entreprennent pas de quête pour protéger les cartographes, et les hobbits, aussi audacieux et braves soient-ils, ne vont pas à l'est des Montagnes Embrumées pour de simples cartes."

Il n'y avait nulle récrimination dans ses paroles. Bilbon leva la tête et trouva le roi en train de le regarder d'un air doux. Cela le laissa plus sûr de ses prochaines paroles.

"Je transporte autre chose, quelque chose qui semble beau mais ne l'est pas. C'est... c'est pour ça que je suis parti. J'ai encore une longue route à faire. A voyager."

Thengel s'appuya lentement sur l'arrière du banc.

"Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec le Conseil que la Dame des Bois a convoqué si vite ?"

Bilbon se figea, puis se maudit de s'être trahi. Aussi gentil qu'ait été Thengel, il restait un homme. Et les hommes étaient si facilement la proie de l'or, sans parler de _cet_ or.

"Je n'ai pas pu y aller, poursuivit Thengel. Des orques venant vers l'ouest depuis les Montagnes Embrumées ont attiré et retenu mon attention. Mais si cette affaire concerne toute la Terre du Milieu, alors j'aimerais savoir de quoi il s'agit, afin de mieux protéger mon peuple."

La meilleure façon pour Thengel de protéger son peuple serait de faire immédiatement descendre les escaliers de devant à Bilbon, puis de le chasser du Rohan, étant donné ce qu'il portait. Il resta silencieux un moment à la place, puis dit enfin à Thengel :

"Je vous parlerai, à vous seul, parce que vous avez raison, vous méritez de savoir. Mais pas tout le monde ici. C'est trop dangereux."

Les yeux de Thengel s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

"Dans mes appartements, dit-il avant de se lever."

Bilbon le suivit immédiatement, sa main se tendant vers sa poche. Son doigt ne cessait de faire tourner l'Anneau, encore et encore, et quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il retira rapidement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Oh, mais il voulait qu'il disparaisse.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans ses appartements, Thengel fit un signe au garde devant sa porte et la referma promptement. Tous deux se tinrent un moment dans le silence de la chambre.

"Quelle affaire de grave conséquence m'amenez-vous, Bilbon Sacquet ? demanda-t-il."

Tout en lui hurlait qu'il devrait garder l'Anneau caché. Alors même qu'il le sortait, une autre voix ajouta à son appréhension. _Il va te le prendre, te le voler, il est à toi, c'est toi qui l'as trouvé ! Utilise-le et va-t-en, afin de pouvoir le garder._

Cela eut pour seul effet de lui faire brandir davantage l'Anneau avec défi. Il semblait plus lourd dans sa main, pour une obscure raison. Il n'avait pas semblé si lourd auparavant. C'était comme tenir une petite pierre au lieu d'un léger Anneau froid.

"C'est un anneau, dit Thengel, fronçant les sourcils avec confusion. Un anneau très simple, comme pour un mariage.

- Il n'y a nul amour dans cet anneau, dit sombrement Bilbon. Vous pouvez le croire. Il s'agit de l'Anneau Unique, forgé par Sauron du Mordor."

Thengel fit immédiatement deux pas en arrière.

"L'Anneau de Sauron ? dit-il en le fixant. Vous en êtes certain ?

- Le Seigneur Elrond en était certainement sûr, lui dit Bilbon. Le Conseil était destiné à former une compagnie pour m'accompagner jusqu'en Mordor. Je vais le détruire, Thengel. C'est pour cela que je suis parti. C'est pour cela que je ne peux m'attarder, même si j'adorerais rester ici avec vous et votre peuple. Ces orques là-dehors, c'est moi qu'ils cherchent."

Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Dans la douce lumière des chandelles, il aurait juré, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il voyait un terrible grand oeil sur le côté de l'Anneau. Puis il cilla et l'oeil disparut.

"Vous avez amené ici quelque chose de puissant et de terrible, dit Thengel."

Quand Bilbon leva la tête, l'homme s'était de nouveau avancé, les yeux sur l'Anneau. Bilbon sentit ses doigts se courber autour de l'Anneau, prêt à fuir en un instant. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Thengel qui l'effrayait, et l'idée de perdre son ami pour un simple morceau d'or lui noua l'estomac. _S'il vous plaît, Thengel, pas vous aussi._ L'or prendrait-il chaque homme bon pour le rendre mauvais ?

Puis il l'entendit. Un murmure discret, à peine présent. Mais il l'entendit, dans la même voix terrible qui murmurait à son esprit. _Prends-moi. Je suis à tes ordres. Tu pourrais régner sur la Terre du Milieu. Laisse-moi te guider vers la suprématie, vers un temps de paix et de prospérité et de chaleur._

La main du roi tremblait légèrement tandis qu'elle se tendait vers Bilbon. Le coeur de Bilbon commença à battre si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il devait s'enfuir, devait mettre l'Anneau et s'enfuir-

Puis la main de Thengel glissa vers la droite, venant se poser sur l'épaule de Bilbon.

"Vous avez un fardeau dont je ne voudrais pas, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante, et le terrible murmure s'arrêta. Vous avez amené le mal dans ma maison, Bilbon Sacquet.

- Je suis désolé, gémit Bilbon. Oh, Thengel, je suis tellement désolé. Je vais, je vais partir tout de suite-

- Non, dit Thengel, et sa voix était maintenant plus ferme. Non. Vous avez besoin de repos. Vous êtes un ami, et je refuse de vous chasser. Vous n'êtes pas banni de chez moi. Je vais prendre quelques jours pour rassembler des vivres afin de pouvoir vous voir partir convenablement, comme ami du Rohan. Puis vous ferez route vers le Mordor. Vous devriez attendre que votre compagnie vous rejoigne.

- Vous l'avez senti, dit Bilbon."

L'Anneau était encore plus lourd maintenant, et Bilbon le laissa retomber dans sa poche, reconnaissant de ne pas devoir le tenir dans sa main un moment de plus.

"Vous l'avez entendu. Vous êtes un homme bon, Thengel, et cependant vous avez entendu son appel. Je ne tenterai pas mes amis, pour ce qu'il en reste, avec cette horrible chose. Je n'oserais pas. Ils ne méritent pas cela, vous ne méritez pas cela. C'est une chose noire, maléfique et des plus viles, et elle change le bien en mal. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais le porter seul, mais j'ai traversé le Plateau longtemps avant de rencontrer vos hommes. Je le porte presque seul, sans que personne d'autre ne le sache depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Je peux recommencer."

Quand il croisa le regard de Thengel, des larmes y brillaient.

"Vous êtes plus brave que vous ne le savez, petit homme, murmura le roi. Je suis honoré de vous avoir rencontré dans cette vie."

Bilbon se sentit rougir jusqu'aux pointes de ses oreilles.

"Je n'ai honnêtement pas fait grand chose, dit-il. Je l'ai seulement transporté dans ma poche."

Comme une babiole. Il força immédiatement son esprit à se taire.

"Ce qui est un endroit dangereux pour le transporter, dit Thengel. Je vais vous donner une chaîne sur laquelle le garder. Le Plateau est sauvage, et il y a des montagnes entre vous et votre destination. S'il tombait de votre poche, qu'arriverait-il alors ?"

Il n'avait pas tort.

"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, admit Bilbon. Il était juste là, dans ma poche."

La poche était boutonnée, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr. Une chaîne le protègerait.

"C'est le moins que je puisse offrir à quelqu'un qui risque volontairement sa vie pour nous sauver tous."

Thengel lui tapota de nouveau l'épaule, puis alla ouvrir la porte.

"Venez, et allons trouver vos amis et voir comment ils vont."

Il n'existait pas assez de mots de gratitude à offrir au roi, cet _ami_ qu'il avait trouvé, mais Bilbon parla quand même.

"Vous avez montré votre vraie personnalité, mon roi, dit-il avec ferveur. Et c'est celle de quelqu'un de bien."

Thengel sourit lentement.

"Venant de vous, Maître Sacquet, ce sont là de bien grands compliments. Allons voir ce qu'Aldor a fait pour vos nains."

"Aie !

- Arrête de pleurnicher, Fee.

- De _pleurnicher_ ? J'ai pris une arme orque dans la tête, et je _pleurniche_ ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ta compassion ?"

Kili se contenta de hausser les épaules et semblait loin d'être aussi désolé qu'il aurait dû l'être. Ce qui était exactement comme Fili le voulait : calme, pas du tout inquiet pour Fili. C'était comme ça qu'il aurait dû être depuis le début, mais apparemment la blessure avait été plus grave qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus. Ce qui avait mis son frère de mauvaise humeur, et Kili n'avait fait que coller Aldor et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Le rassurer n'avait servi à rien. Il avait encore eu l'air de quelqu'un à qui on vient de voler son jouet favori. Fili était bien placé pour le savoir : on avait beaucoup volé son jouet favori à Kili quand il était petit. Jamais pour longtemps, avec Fili dans le coin pour le récupérer, mais tout de même, on le lui avait pris, et le visage de Kili avait exprimé le même chagrin et la même anxiété à l'époque que maintenant. Alors Fili avait fait ce que tout bon frère aurait fait : il avait geint. Et Aldor l'avait grondé parce que, apparemment, il n'était pas le premier prince à lui faire ce coup-là, et il ne serait pas le dernier.

Et Kili s'était reculé et avait commencé à sourire de soulagement.

"Théoden, je sais que vous vous cachez là-bas, dit Aldor sans même lever les yeux des herbes qu'il mélangeait."

L'odeur était celle d'une pâte horrible, et Fili fit la grimace.

"Sortez de là et saluez vos invités comme un bon prince."

Fili regarda de l'autre côté de la longue pièce pleine de lits. Un petit visage légèrement sale sortit de derrière l'une des tapisseries du mur. Fili ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la pièce.

"Bonjour, dit joyeusement Fili. Je suis Fili, et le monstre qui rigole à côté de moi, c'est Kili.

- Le monstre qui rigole ? Plutôt le plus beau nain de la pièce, se vanta Kili."

Un petit rire sortit de derrière la tapisserie.

"Plutôt un menteur empoté, marmonna Fili avant de demander plus fort : Quel est ton nom, petit ?"

Le petit garçon sortit, et s'approcha, ses cheveux blond vif bondissant avec lui, atteignant presque ses épaules.

"Théoden, fils de Thengel, dit-il fièrement, mais il fit une révérence. Mon père est un homme bon... et un roi, ajouta-t-il, comme après coup."

Ah, cela expliquerait la fierté. Elle reposait sur les bons mots, c'était certain.

"C'est vrai, acquiesça Fili."

Il y avait peu d'hommes dont il pouvait sincèrement dire qu'il les appréciait, bien qu'Aragorn ait certainement mérité ce titre. Thengel, cependant, avait manifestement hébergé leur hobbit et avait immédiatement offert un guérisseur à Fili et son frère. Un homme bon, en effet.

Penser à Bilbon ne servit qu'à faire se serrer sa poitrine de la terrible façon dont elle le faisait quand Kili était en danger, ou quand son Oncle tombait dans un silence chagriné. Il détestait ce sentiment, il avait _horreur_ de ça. Et maintenant, en pensant à Bilbon éprouvant de la peine, il le ressentait à nouveau.

"Etes-vous blessé ?"

Fili se retourna vers Théoden, qui était bien plus près maintenant qu'il ne l'était quelques instants plus tôt. Aldor fit mine de le chasser, mais Fili secoua la tête, grimaçant quand le geste atteignit sa blessure.

"Un peu, dit-il. J'étais dans une grande bataille, vous savez, ajouta-t-il, passant au vouvoiement en apprenant que l'enfant était un prince. J'ai été brillant.

- Vous avez été blessé, fit remarquer Théoden avec l'honnêteté typique d'un jeune garçon."

Kili renifla sur le lit à côté de celui de Fili.

"Je ne trouve pas que ce soit brillant.

- Pas vraiment, acquiesça Kili, avant qu'Aldor ne le gronde. Il aurait dû esquiver.

- J'apprends à esquiver, dit Théoden avec un grand sourire. Dernwyn m'apprend comment faire."

Il fit une démonstration impressionnante, comme s'il échappait aux mâchoires mêmes de la mort.

"Elle dit que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour les épées, par contre. Elle sait en tenir deux à la fois !"

Fili fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le cheveu sur la langue du prince, puis réalisa qu'il manquait à l'enfant un nombre non négligeable de dents.

"Avez-vous perdu beaucoup de dents ? demanda-t-il."

Le visage de Théoden s'illumina de fierté.

"Six ! déclara-t-il. Je les ai mises sur un fil pour les garder. Théodwyn a perdu toutes les siennes, dit-il avant de plisser le visage. Elle a proposé de partager ses dents avec moi, mais j'ai déclinté.

- Vous avez décliné, corrigea Aldor sans détourner les yeux de sa mixture. Et bien que ce soit gentil de la part de votre soeur de vous avoir offert les siennes, vous n'auriez pas pu les remettre dans votre tête. Vos dents neuves pousseront bientôt."

Théoden n'avait pas l'air heureux d'attendre. Fili connaissait ce sentiment.

"Qu'est-ce que Dernwyn vous a appris d'autre ? demanda Fili.

- Théoden ?"

La tête du petit garçon se leva brusquement en entendant la voix féminine dans le couloir.

"N'êtes-vous pas censé être en leçon avec elle en ce moment ? demanda Aldor, levant enfin la tête pour adresser un regard ferme à l'enfant."

Théoden se mordilla la lèvre.  
"Mais on a des invités ! Des invités nains ! Je n'ai jamais pu rencontrer de nain !

- Eh bien, maintenant si, dit Kili. Et vous pourrez dire à tout le monde que vous avez même rencontré des princes nains.

- Théoden, si vous ne venez pas immédiatement-"

Puis elle fut dans l'embrasure de la porte, et la première pensée de Fili fut, _Elle est terriblement petite pour une humaine._ Elle semblait à peine plus grande que Fili, et bien que Fili soit plutôt grand pour un nain - même si Kili affirmait qu'il était plus grand, ce qu'il n'était pas, pas tellement - elle était probablement un peu petite pour une humaine. Sans doute un 1m50, peut-être 1m52, et encore.

"Viens rencontrer les princes nains ! l'encouragea Théoden."

La petite femme entra, ses longs cheveux blonds volant de part et d'autre de sa tête comme pour illustrer son irritation.

"Vous aurez le temps de parler aux blessés plus tard, dit-elle, et Fili se redressa à ces mots.

- Blessés _au combat_, insista Fili. J'ai combattu des orques, vous savez.

- Et à l'évidence vous ne vous en êtes pas très bien tiré, dit-elle. Théoden, vos leçons de défense.

- Je lui montrais comment j'esquive, Dernwyn, lui dit Théoden, tandis que Fili tentait de bredouiller une réponse."

La blonde évalua Fili du regard, étrécissant les yeux.

"Peut-être que le blessé aurait aussi besoin d'une leçon à ce sujet, dit-elle, et Fili trouva enfin sa voix.

- Je suis un prince nain, vous savez, j'ai reçu beaucoup d'entraînement au combat !

- Oh, je suis désolée, dit-elle gentiment, avant de pincer les lèvres. Peut-être que le _prince_ blessé aurait aussi besoin d'une leçon d'esquive. Votre Majesté."

Puis elle saisit Théoden par l'épaule et le fit sortir de la pièce.

Fili resta bouche bée à regarder la porte bien après qu'elle soit partie, puis se retourna enfin vers son frère, pour trouver Kili avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Quoi ? demanda Fili d'un ton sec.

- Oh, tu es mordu, croassa Kili. J'aurais jamais cru que tu craquerais pour une humaine, mais elle est plutôt belle. Et de l'esprit, avec ça."

Parfois, Fili était certain que toute l'intelligence de la lignée de Durin lui avait été attribuée, parce que Kili n'en avait absolument _aucune_.

"Elle m'a _insulté_ ! bredouilla-t-il. Elle, elle a suggéré que je n'avais pas eu assez d'entraînement ! Est-ce que tu as entendu comment elle m'a appelé ?

- J'ai entendu, dit Kili, et il avait l'air _euphorique_ - le sale morveux.

- Restez tranquille, jeune prince, dit Aldor, sa mixture en main."

L'odeur était encore pire de près, et même Kili fronça le nez.

"L'odeur est peut-être horrible, mais votre blessure guérira plus vite avec ça. Puis vous pourrez défier la chef de nos vierges au bouclier pour votre honneur."

Fili grimaça quand la pâte froide entra en contact avec sa blessure. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste... étrange.

"Vierge au bouclier ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. C'est l'une des Vierges au Bouclier du Rohan ?

- En effet, dit Aldor. Et l'une des meilleures. Son père était capitaine des Cavaliers avant de mourir au combat. Thengel lui a offert le titre de Vierge au Bouclier peu après, et depuis, elle est très utile pour former les hommes et les femmes du Rohan qui veulent rejoindre le service. Et, bien sûr, les enfants royaux. La plus jeune de Thengel n'est pas encore tout à fait prête à voir une bataille, puisqu'elle ne marche pas encore tout à fait, et la Reine vient d'annoncer qu'un quatrième enfant était en route. Mais quand ils seront assez grands, Dernwyn les conduira."

Il appliqua plus de pâte, puis ajouta :

"Elle n'est pas encore mariée, pas plus qu'elle n'a reçu de demandes. Et les Rohirrim n'ont pas de lois contre les mariages avec d'autres races."

Fili ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Kili ricana derrière lui.

Que Mahal le protège, pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il voulait d'une femme aussi arrogante et insolente ?

**Vous l'aurez deviné - ou pas - Dernwyn est l'Eowyn de cette fic. Eowyn elle-même ne peut pas être présente, puisque sa mère n'a que douze ans... Et vous allez l'adorer. Moi, en tout cas, je l'adore.**


	10. Vacillerez-vous ?

**titesouris : Moi aussi j'adore le Rohan... Ne serait-ce que pour leurs chevaux et la relation qu'ils ont avec !**

**Julindy : Profites-en parce que les chapitres joyeux ça va pas durer... Mais oui les retrouvailles étaient touchantes...**

**aliena wyvern : Oui trop mimi^^**

**Vacillerez-vous ?**

Ce ne fut que quasiment quatre jours plus tard que Bilbon eut enfin un moment à lui. Thengel s'était assuré que Bilbon soit toujours entouré de quelqu'un, et généralement par des personnes très heureuses. Sa fille et son fils, par exemple, étaient ravis de parler avec Bilbon et d'entendre les histoires qu'il leur racontait. Il ne s'était jamais pris pour un conteur talentueux, pas comme certains hobbits de chez lui, mais après avoir raconté l'histoire des trois trolls, il avait levé les yeux pour découvrir que presque tout le monde dans la salle écoutait en retenant son souffle. Même Fili et Kili, qui avaient été là et jouaient une grande part dans l'histoire, avaient écouté avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Étonnamment, ils ne l'avaient pas interrompu une seule fois pour ajouter quelque chose à l'histoire, et Kili avait ri plus fort que quiconque quand Bilbon avait dit que le jeune prince nain s'était retrouvé assommé.

Parfois, il y avait eu ceux autour de lui qui ne cherchaient pas des histoires, mais avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le mettre à l'aise. Bilbon avait parlé plusieurs fois avec la Reine, et elle lui avait tant rappelé sa mère qu'à plusieurs reprises, il avait été contraint de simplement hocher la tête et d'écouter normalement, de peur de s'étouffer avec ses prochains mots. Elle était radieuse et féroce, talentueuse et pleine d'esprit, et si elle avait remarqué qu'il lui arrivait de se taire brusquement pour la regarder fixement, elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de continuer de parler avec son doux sourire.

Il avait appris à connaître beaucoup de gens à Edoras, rien qu'en s'aventurant dehors. Le vent avait été cruel, presque trop cruel, jusqu'à ce que Thengel ait réalisé ce que Bilbon voulait faire et offert au hobbit un manteau de fourrure.

« Maintenant vous pouvez rencontrer mon peuple et le faire avec le sourire, pas les dents serrées, avait-il dit en souriant."

Bilbon n'avait pas de preuves, mais Holdwine n'avait soudain rien eu à faire de son après-midi, et s'était proposé comme guide dans la cité montagneuse, et quelque part dans la grande salle, le hobbit avait été _certain_ que Thengel avait discrètement ordonné de surveiller et de prendre soin de Bilbon.

Cela lui avait fait penser à Gandalf, et à la façon dont le magicien s'était dédié à la sécurité de Bilbon, et avait été, peut-être, l'ami le plus sincère que le hobbit ait jamais eu. Savoir qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, tout aussi brave et sage, lui donnait un profond sentiment de gratitude.

Le peuple de Rohan avait été surpris au début, de rencontrer quelqu'un de si petit mais manifestement beaucoup plus vieux qu'un enfant, mais il n'avait pas fallu à longtemps à Bilbon pour entendre des salutations et des appels joyeux quand il se promenait dans la montagne. Il en connaissait même certains de nom, et les enfants adoraient le suivre où qu'il aille, lui posant toutes sortes de questions sur les hobbits et la Comté. Cela faisait monter des sourires aux visages des personnes lasses ou âgées, et il était heureux de le faire.

Même si les jours passaient vite, cependant, il avait tout de même l'impression que cela faisait des siècles que Bilbon n'avait pas été seul. Il s'était réveillé d'un rêve qui l'avait laissé haletant, et il était entré dans l'une des salles vides pour rester seul un moment. Il sentait encore la fumée maléfique l'étouffer, lui bloquer la gorge et le faire suffoquer. Il se massa la gorge, la sensation encore trop réelle.

_Bilbon..._

Bilbon laissa lentement ses yeux se porter sur sa poche. L'Anneau était maintenant au bout d'une grosse chaîne, mais il le gardait quand même dans sa poche. Sentir le métal froid contre sa peau lui donnait plus froid que s'il était sorti dehors sans son manteau de fourrure.

Il doutait que ce soit à cause de la chaîne.

_Bilbon_...

Il ferma les yeux. _Je n'écoute pas, je n'écoute pas._

_Tu n'as qu'à le mettre... tu n'auras plus froid. Tu auras chaud, là où aucune fumée ne peut chasser l'air de tes poumons._

Sans marquer de pause il plaça ses mains devant lui, les croisant très fort. _Non_.

_Il va le prendre_, continua le murmure. _Thengel a l'intention de te prendre l'Anneau. Il t'inspire un faux sentiment d'amitié, d'espoir. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Mets l'Anneau et disparaît avant qu'il ne puisse le faire !_

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux étaient ouverts maintenant, fixés sur le brasier devant lui. _Thengel est mon AMI, il ne me trahira pas._

_Est-ce que Thorin ne t'a pas trahi ? Il te comptait comme son bien-aimé, mais t'a quand même vu comme un traître. Ses fils-soeurs souffrent de la même maladie : ils vont te chercher et te prendre l'Anneau. Les Nains ne résistent pas à l'or. Cache-toi, mets-le ! Mets-le !_

« Non ! Hurla Bilbon. »

Il se leva soudain du banc sur lequel il était assis, et immédiatement les murmures s'arrêtèrent. Il respira fortement, essayant de calmer le tremblement qui avait commencé à envahir son corps.

« Bilbon ? »

Fili et Kili étaient à la porte, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kili. »

Le souvenir du murmure semblait encore plus fort maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été. _Ils vont te chercher et te prendre l'Anneau._ Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers la poche où se trouvait l'Anneau. Ils n'étaient pas là pour le prendre, il le _savait_, mais... juste au cas où. Il devait les protéger d'eux-mêmes.

« Nous venions juste vous chercher, dit Fili, qui fronçait également les sourcils. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Personne ne vous a fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bilbon toussa et retrouva enfin sa voix.

« Non, juste... juste un terrible rêve, dit-il. Je vais bien.

- Vous êtes l'image de quelqu'un qui va bien, absolument, répliqua Kili d'un ton pince-sans-rire. »

Il regarda Bilbon de la tête aux pieds, son froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué.

- Vous voulez qu'on parte pour que vous puissiez essayer de vous reposer ? demanda Fili. »

Il ne jeta pas un regard à la main de Bilbon, maladroitement placée sur sa veste.

C'était exactement ce que Bilbon avait besoin d'entendre, et il laissa sa main retomber dans un soupir.

« Non, non, j'ai juste... Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. »

Ils vinrent immédiatement se placer à ses côtés, s'asseyant avec lui sur le banc. Tous deux semblaient encore inquiets.

« C'est cette chose, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Kili, et Bilbon hocha la tête. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous. Le porter, le jeter dans un coffre un moment, n'importe quoi pour que vous n'ayez pas à le faire.

- Vous avez l'air pâle, continua Fili. De plus en plus pâle chaque jour. Thengel est inquiet, lui aussi. On a parlé avec lui pour savoir ce qu'on peut faire pour vous. »

_Ils conspirent pour te le prendre !_ murmura méchamment une voix à l'arrière de sa tête, mais il la fit taire en un instant. Elle était si pleine de venin, cependant, que Bilbon fut incapable de respirer pendant un moment. C'était sa voix, mais elle avait ressemblé à... à celle de _Gollum_.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, admit-il. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je croyais que je pouvais, je croyais que j'épargnerais tout le monde en le prenant parce qu'il ne m'appelait pas mais...

- Mais il le fait maintenant, conclut Fili au bout d'un moment, avant de soupirer. C'est ce que nous craignions.

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'on peut faire, insista Kili en regardant de Bilbon à son frère, puis Bilbon à nouveau. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il désespérément. »

Fili regarda Bilbon, le même espoir dans les yeux, mais son visage était déjà empreint de résignation. Il connaissait la réponse.

« Non, répondit néanmoins Bilbon à voix haute. Non, il n'y a vraiment rien. »

Kili s'affaissa sur le banc. Son frère tendit la main pour enrouler un bras autour de Bilbon, bien que ses doigts touchent l'épaule de Kili. Kili se redressa légèrement, et son bras passa bientôt derrière Bilbon pour faire la même chose.

« Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons, dit Fili. C'est juré. Quoi que vous ayez besoin, nous le ferons.

- N'importe quoi, jura Kili. »

Bilbon réalisa qu'il avait été deux fois béni de nouveau avec de bons amis à ses côtés. Il espérait que cette quête ne leur coûterait pas la vie.

« Merci, dit-il, sa gratitude assez épaisse pour couper l'air. Merci _infiniment._

- Les autres le feront, aussi, dit Kili. Cela, vous pouvez en être sûr. Même Gimli.

- Gimli ?

- Le fils de Gloin. Il est très drôle à énerver, dit Fili en souriant. L'elfe était même prêt à aider. Il a beaucoup d'occasions de s'amuser qui l'attendent, ça se voit. »

Bilbon n'était pas certain de savoir si Fili parlait de l'elfe ou de Gimli, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un allait être victime d'une blague, et tant que ce n'était pas lui, ça lui allait.

« Je serai content de revoir tout le monde, dit-il. Ils m'ont manqué. »

Pour une raison obscure, cela les fit hésiter.

« Même notre Oncle ? demanda doucement Fili. »

C'était la question du jour, n'est-ce pas. Il y avait tant de réponses que Bilbon aurait pu leur donner, mais au final, il se contenta de la vérité pure et honnête.

« Oui, dit-il. Même Thorin. »

Peut-être surtout Thorin, mais il y avait des limites à l'honnêteté dont quelqu'un pouvait faire preuve en une seule fois.

« Il vous aime, dit Fili. Il vous aime vraiment.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, et je sais qu'il... qu'il m'appréciait, à une époque...

- Oh, Mahal, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! dit Kili, et l'exaspération dans sa voix fit sursauter Bilbon. Vous _apprécier_ ? Bilbon, il _apprécie_ Orcrist, il _apprécie_ une bonne bière. Il est _amoureux_ de vous !

- En général, on ne menace pas quelqu'un dont on est _amoureux_, répliqua Bilbon d'un ton mordant. »

La dureté des paroles lui donna envie de s'excuser immédiatement, mais il ravala ses mots. Il sentait encore le vent fouetter autour de lui, la main de Thorin enroulée si étroitement autour de sa gorge qu'il pouvait à peine inspirer de l'air. Cependant la peur d'être lâché, la peur de mourir, avait été loin de se comparer à la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée quand Thorin l'avait banni.

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu, après. »

Bilbon se tourna vers Fili, qui avait presque l'air hanté.

« Quand la fièvre de l'or a disparu de nos yeux, dit-il. Il... il avait l'air désolé. Détruit. Il avait l'air tellement horrifié et misérable, et sa voix, elle tremblait. »

Il essaya de l'imaginer, cette scène. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu Thorin de la façon dont Fili le décrivait.

« Il était brisé, dit Kili. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il a donné à Bard et Thranduil tout ce qu'ils voulaient. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux.

« Il a donné...

- Il a failli rendre l'Arkenstone à Bard, dit Fili en hochant la tête. Il n'en voulait pas. Il m'a dit de l'enfouir dans les voûtes, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Puis Thranduil est venu et notre Oncle se moquait totalement de l'or. Il l'a donné à Thranduil aussi vite que possible, juste pour qu'il puisse se dépêcher de vous suivre.

- Nous n'allions pas à la réunion du Conseil, dit Kili quand la mâchoire de Bilbon tomba de choc, et il lui adressa un sourire joyeux et chaleureux. Nous vous cherchions déjà. Puis Legolas nous a parlé des orques à l'extérieur de la Forêt Noire qu'ils avaient trouvés avec tout ce sang, et notre Oncle était tellement certain que vous aviez été tué ou capturé et oh, vous auriez dû le voir : il était tellement déterminé à faire demi-tour immédiatement parce que Conseil important ou pas, il devait vous sauver !

- Et il l'aurait fait, si l'elfe ne l'avait pas convaincu qu'il y avait eu un cheval sur la scène, un qui avait galopé vers le Lothlorien, et que vous étiez probablement avec le cavalier. Il était tellement inquiet pour vous.

- Parce qu'il est _amoureux_ de vous.

- Alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu dire quelque chose ? dit Bilbon, frustré au-delà du possible. Il aurait pu, je ne sais pas, dire n'importe quoi, mais il m'a appelé 'Cambrioleur' et il n'a rien pu dire.

- Vous ne lui en avez pas vraiment laissé l'occasion, fit remarquer Fili. »

Bilbon poussa un soupir.

« Il aurait quand même pu dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

_Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand-_

« Il a toujours été terrible avec les mots, dit Kili. Croyez-moi. Il a une langue agile et acérée quand il veut, mais ma Mère peut le battre avec des mots n'importe quand. Et il est encore pire quand il essaie de dire ce qui compte vraiment pour lui.

- Donc vous dites que le fait qu'il ait été incapable de dire quelque chose, est en fait la preuve qu'il m'aime, dit Bilbon en arquant les sourcils. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête avec emphase.

« Exactement.

- Complètement.

- C'est totalement infaillible.

- Une méthode imbattable. »

L'un d'entre eux était fou, et Bilbon n'était pas entièrement certain que ce n'était pas lui.

« D'accord, dit-il, incertain de quoi que ce soit. »

- Ne vous en faites pas, Fili ne vaut pas mieux, dit Kili, et l'intéressé se redressa. Vous devriez le voir avec Dernwyn.

- Cette _femme_ insultante et colérique ? balbutia Fili. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas de mots, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de mots ! Elle est petite et frigide et absolument _pas_ digne de mon temps ! »

Kili avait raison : Fili était épris de la jeune Vierge du Bouclier. Elle avait été douce et gentille quand Bilbon l'avait rencontrée, déterminée à veiller sur lui tout en lui laissant de l'espace pour respirer. Il soupçonnait qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être sous-évaluée et surveillée comme si elle avait besoin d'être protégée. Elle était assez gentille avec Kili, tous deux échangeant souvent des paroles accompagnées de sourires et même de rires. Mais Fili...

Dès qu'elle voyait le nain blond, c'était instantané. Ses narines se dilataient, ses yeux s'étrécissaient, et ce qui avait été une très belle jeune femme devenait un visage pincé, des yeux sombres, et une langue acérée. Bilbon avait été complètement surpris par ses actions, mais Kili était ensuite venu lui signaler à quel point son frère, d'habitude calme et gentil, était colérique, et avait suggéré une raison. Bilbon avait été forcé d'admettre qu'une attirance mutuelle était présente.

C'était apparemment toujours le cas, et Bilbon réussit à dissimuler un sourire. Kili n'en fut pas capable, et n'en avait probablement pas davantage envie. Fili utilisa sa main pour frapper son frère à l'épaule, et Kili se contenta de rire.

« Elle n'est pas si mal, dit Kili. Vraiment, Fee. Et je sais que tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'elle est si horrible que ça. »

Fili marmonna quelque chose en Khuzdul qui fit rire Kili au point d'avoir du mal à respirer.

« Sois gentil quand tu parles de celle que tu aimes, chantonna Kili quand il put enfin respirer à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'amour ? demanda Fili en reniflant. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait non plus.

- Bien sûr que non, mais je suis à peu près certain que vous n'êtes pas censés vous détester.

- D'accord, assez, dit Bilbon, laissant enfin échapper le rire qu'il retenait depuis un moment. »

Les deux frères s'appuyèrent amicalement sur lui, et Bilbon poussa un soupir, cette fois de contentement.

« Merci, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Que ce soit vrai ou pas-

- Attendez que notre Oncle soit là, dit Kili. »

Il retira son bras de derrière Bilbon pour le poser sur son épaule.

« Alors vous verrez. Croyez-moi. »

Il allait devoir le croire, pour le moment il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Thorin, ni s'il venait seulement au Rohan. Il garda ces pensées pour lui, ayant suffisamment ajouté au fardeau des jeunes princes. Ils auraient dû être à Erebor, à vivre leur vie, à la maison et en paix pour une fois dans leur vie. À la place, ils étaient venus pour retrouver Bilbon, apparemment, puis avaient rejoint la compagnie pour l'escorter jusqu'en Mordor. Ils avaient été kidnappés par des orques, presque tués, et pourtant ils étaient là, toujours à ses côtés, déterminés à le suivre jusqu'au bout.

Il avait beaucoup de chance.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir extérieur, et un moment plus tard, Eomund et Théodwyn passèrent la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, haletants.

« Des orques ! cria Théodwyn, et le cœur de Bilbon se figea dans sa poitrine. Des orques ont été vus se dirigeant vers Edoras ! »

(-)

« Orques !

- Comment est-ce qu'il voit aussi loin ? demanda l'un des hommes, éberlué. Je ne vois rien !

- Ne jamais douter des yeux d'un elfe, dit Fulgram. »

A Legolas, qui avait lancé l'alerte, il demanda :

« Où ?

- En bas des collines dans le village, dit-il. Ce village, en bas, clarifia-t-il avant de montrer du doigt quand tout le monde le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. »

Thorin était forcé d'admettre, que la vision de l'elfe était impressionnante. Il aurait seulement voulu que le message soit meilleur.

« A quelle distance sommes-nous de votre cité ? demanda-t-il au capitaine. »

Ils voyageaient depuis des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'une averse rende la visibilité quasi-inexistante et les force à faire une halte. Il avait compris le besoin de s'arrêter, mais avait quand même fixé le Plateau depuis la petite caverne que leur avait fourni un rocher.

Il y avait un battement nerveux qui parcourait ses veines. Étrangement, l'urgence d'arriver au Rohan était devenue plus qu'un simple besoin. Il avait l'impression que s'il n'arrivait pas à Edoras, le hobbit, _son_ hobbit, lui filerait entre les doigts. Il avait une chance de tout arranger. La peur, cependant, d'arriver trop tard, ne le quittait pas. Et si les orques assiégeaient la cité ?

« Combien de femmes et d'enfants dans le village en bas ? aboya Gandalf. Le savez-vous ?

- Je ne saurais vous donner un nombre exact, mais je sais qu'ils sont nombreux, dit Fulgram. »

Ses yeux étaient douloureux.

« Ce n'est pas un avant-poste militaire : c'est un village de notre peuple. »

Tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était atteindre Bilbon, ses neveux qui étaient peut-être là-bas. Mais il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il savait aussi que Bilbon ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

« Nous sommes assez nombreux pour leur venir en aide, dit Thorin, ravalant ses autres paroles. Réglons nos comptes avec les orques.

- Et j'ai juste le marteau qui convient, dit Dwalin avec délectation. »

Il tendit quelque chose à Ori – une épée ou quelque chose comme ça – puis fit avancer son cheval. Thorin serra les dents et sentit Legolas les mener vers l'avant. Sur des poneys, la charge aurait pris bien trop longtemps pour servir à quelque chose.

A cheval, ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes. Assez vite pour que les orques ne se doutent de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Thorin sortit Orcrist de son fourreau et découpa proprement un orque qui avait été sur le point de prendre la vie d'un villageois impuissant.

« Fuyez ! cria-t-il à l'homme, qui s'empressa de saisir un petit sac et de courir. »

Non, pas un sac : un enfant. Ses grands yeux brillaient avec le soleil quand ils le suivirent, et le cœur de Thorin se serra. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à voir la guerre ou la mort. Il ressentit de la peine pour la perte de l'innocence, puis reporta son attention vers le combat.

Legolas réussit à guider le cheval vers le centre de la ville tout en tendant son arc et sa flèche. Il laissa deux flèches voler, toutes deux atteignant leur cible, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent au milieu de la bataille. Thorin sauta du cheval et découvrit Legolas qui lui tendait la main pour s'assurer qu'il atterrisse en toute sécurité. Il lui adressa un signe de tête rapide et se mit au travail. Deux orques rencontrèrent sa lame, et un autre ne sentit même pas Orcrist lui trancher le cou. Un orque se retourna et trouva Thorin, grondant pour que d'autres le rejoignent. Thorin se contenta de grogner et de lever son épée plus haut en signe de défi. _Vous ne me prendrez pas aujourd'hui. J'ai quelque chose de plus grand que vous qui m'attend. _

Un marteau de guerre familier traversa trois orques en un coup, et le tranchant rapide et acéré d'une épée brillante en traversa un autre. Même Dwalin sembla surpris de la vitesse et de la précision dont Ori avait fait preuve. La fronde lui avait manifestement appris cela, bien que Thorin se demandât secrètement dans quelle mesure Nori avait ajouté aux talents de son frère. Bien que les méthodes du voleur soient... peu orthodoxes, si cela maintenant son frère en vie, alors même Dori ne pouvait pas le lui avoir reproché.

Un hurlement le fit se retourner. Une jeune mère poussait ses jeunes enfants derrière elle, deux petits garçons qui avaient l'air à peine assez vieux pour marcher. L'un était plus grand que l'autre, et il poussa son frère encore plus loin derrière lui quand les orques commencèrent à descendre sur eux. La mère était prête à mourir pour protéger ses enfants, et les garçons...

Thorin ne sut pas qu'il avait bougé jusqu'à ce que sa lame tranche dans les deux orques. Il rugit et balança de nouveau son épée, en empêchant deux autres d'approcher.

« Fuyez! cria-t-il. »

La mère, avec ses deux fils, s'enfuit en courant. D'autres orques firent mine de les arrêter, mais Bofur les fit reculer avec sa pioche. Des flèches volèrent dans l'air entre les hommes et les orques, trouvant leur cible dans plusieurs orques. Legolas ne marqua même pas de pause, sortant plus de flèches qu'il tira à un rythme étourdissant. Au loin, près de Fulgram, Aragorn coupait la retraite des orques, et Gandalf accordait une fin rapide à une multitude d'orques avec son épée et son bâton.

Le village était en sécurité.

Des acclamations montèrent quand il fut clair que les orques étaient en fuite.

« Pour le Rohan ! cria quelqu'un, et le village reprit le cri. »

Les hommes et les femmes s'accrochaient les uns aux autres ainsi qu'à leurs familles. Thorin aperçut l'homme qu'il avait sauvé, tenant son enfant, et tous deux souriaient. Près d'Aragorn, la femme et ses deux enfants serraient une dame âgée dans leurs bras.

Il y en avait qui étaient tombés. Quelques cadavres gisaient dans la boue et l'herbe, et plusieurs pleuraient autour d'eux. Mais Thorin vit que la majorité des villageois et de leurs maisons avaient été épargnés. Ils avaient agi vite, et leur rapidité avait épargné des vies. Il croisa le regard de Dwalin et tous deux échangèrent un sourire.

Fulgram se dirigea vers Thorin et rengaina son épée.

« J'ai une dette envers vous, Maître Nain, dit-il en s'inclinant. Vous avez sauvé mon peuple et même mené la charge avec autant de ferveur que s'il s'agissait du vôtre. Je ne saurais exprimer ma gratitude.

- Vous avez sauvé mes neveux et quelqu'un qui m'est cher, dit Thorin en secouant la tête. Vous ne me devez rien. »

Fulgram sourit.

« Peut-être n'avez-vous pas besoin d'être grand pour voir la raison, après tout. »

Son sourire se fit joueur, et Thorin s'autorisa à lui rendre un sourire.

« Peut-être n'avez-vous pas besoin de vous baisser pour la voir, non plus. »

Le capitaine eut un grand rire.

« Je crois que vous et moi sommes au même niveau à ce sujet, Maître Nain, dit-il. Et je suis heureux que nous vous ayons trouvé ainsi que vos compagnons. Notre roi sera très heureux de vous rencontrer.

- Thorin. »

Il leva les yeux et vit Aragorn se diriger vers lui.

« Plusieurs orques sur des wargs sont allés au-delà du village, vers le sud, dit-il. Je crains qu'ils se dirigent vers Edoras. Et je crains qu'ils ne suivent d'autres déjà en route.

- Il y a des hommes forts et des vierges du bouclier qui les attendent, alors, dit sombrement Fulgram avant d'essuyer son épée sur l'herbe et de la mettre au fourreau. Cependant, nous les suivons. Nous allons nous occuper de ceux qui ont besoin d'aide ici, et mener ceux que nous pourrons à Edoras pour leur sécurité. Si les orques osent frapper un village si près du cœur du Rohan, ils ont un besoin qui les dirige.

- Aragorn ! »

Thorin se retourna devant l'urgence dans la voix de l'elfe. Legolas se tenait au-dessus d'un orque, qui remuait encore. Il ne fit pas mine de le tuer, cependant, et Thorin s'empressa de suivre Aragorn.

« Tuez-le et finissons-en, gonda Dwalin en direction de Legolas. »

Legolas pinça les lèvres.

« Il parle, dit-il simplement. »

Il ne parlerait pas bien, pas avec une blessure manifestement mortelle à la poitrine, sur laquelle Gimli appuyait fermement sa botte. Il inspira cependant assez d'air pour avoir un rire guttural.

« Vous ne pouvez pas... les protéger, dit-il d'une voix éraillée, toussant du sang. »

Il eut un autre rire.

« Tous vos petits nains. La lignée de... de Durin, elle va...

- Je te défie de finir, gronda Thorin, la peur dans la poitrine. »

Il saisit l'orque par son armure et le redressa, ignorant le gargouillis qui en sortit.

« Je t'en _défie._ »

L'orque épingla Thorin de ses horribles yeux noirs et eut un large sourire, du sang noir coulant de sa bouche.

« Elle va _tomber_. »

Thorin lâcha l'orque qui se mit à rire et à s'étouffer.

« Tu crois pouvoir y mettre un terme ? Tu passes déjà vers le monde final de la douleur, menaça Gimli, levant sa hache jusqu'au cou de l'orque. Dis-nous qui t'a envoyé, et j'adoucirai ta mort.

- Je reçois mes ordres de mon seigneur, murmura l'orque, et sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. A-Azog mène par... par la main gu-guide de... »

Il soupira quelque chose, un mot inarticulé, et Gimli le secoua de sa botte, rugissant qu'il voulait une réponse. Mais l'orque les fixa sans les voir, et Thorin secoua la tête.

« Tu n'en tireras plus rien, Gimli. »

Azog mené par une main guide ? Azog ne laisserait _jamais_ quelqu'un ou quelque chose le mener. L'idée qu'Azog ait formé une alliance... cela le terrifiait.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur Legolas ? »

Thorin leva les yeux à la question de Bofur, et fronça les sourcils. L'elfe était presque blanc, et la peur sur son visage ne fit que faire trembler son cœur.

« Quoi ? Demanda Thorin.

- J'ai... j'ai dû mal entendre, balbutia Legolas, et Thorin secoua la tête. »

S'il y avait deux choses au monde qui étaient constantes, l'une était que l'ouïe d'un elfe était parfaite et absolue, tout comme la main d'un nain était toujours sûre et ne tremblait jamais. L'autre était que les elfes n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir peur, et quand c'était le cas, ce n'était jamais la même peur dont faisait preuve Legolas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Aragorn. Qu'avez-vous entendu, Legolas ? »

Legolas leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Thorin.

« Il a dit... La main guide de Saroumane.

- Impossible, dit fermement Gandalf derrière Thorin. »

Il dépassa le roi nain pour rejoindre l'elfe.

« Vous avez dû mal entendre. Vous avez dû entendre 'Sauron' à la place. »

Mais Legolas secoua la tête.

« C'était 'Saroumane', dit-il, et son visage s'emplit d'incrédulité et de peine. Mais pourquoi Saroumane joindrait-il ses forces à un orque ?

- Il ne le ferait pas, dit Gandalf. »

Jamais Thorin n'avait entendu le magicien faire preuve de tant d'obstination.

« Il ne ferait jamais ça. Vous avez mal entendu.

- Gandalf, commença Thorin, et le magicien se retourna contre lui.

- Allez-vous me dire que je mens, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ?! »

Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pensé que le magicien puisse être ainsi trompé, mais il regarda ensuite Gandalf dans les yeux. Il était fragile, soudain, et le regard dans ses yeux implorait quelque chose d'autre que la vérité. Il savait, alors. Il refusait juste de l'accepter.

« Non, dit lentement Thorin en secouant la tête. Seulement que vous avez été trahi par quelqu'un que vous auriez dû pouvoir appeler votre ami. »

Tout comme Bilbon avait été trahi par Thorin. C'était une douleur pour une autre fois.

Leur petit groupe était silencieux tandis qu'autour d'eux, le village faisait la fête. Thorin eut soudain le sentiment d'être au bord de quelque chose de terrible et de gigantesque, et qu'il était sur le point d'y tomber. _Même une petite pierre peut déclencher une avalanche_, pensa-t-il : de sages paroles de son père, si longtemps auparavant. Il semblait qu'elles étaient vraies.

Gandalf sembla se replier brusquement sur lui-même.

« Pardonnez-moi, Legolas, dit-il de la voix d'un très vieil homme. C'est de la peine que je ressens.

- Les orques mentent, dit Legolas, et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Gandalf. Vous m'avez dit un jour de ne pas abandonner l'espoir. Je vous en demande autant aujourd'hui. »

Gandalf eut un faible rire, et ses yeux semblèrent de nouveau scintiller de vie.

« Et je vous écouterai, dit-il. Peut-être Saroumane est-il encore innocent et a-t-il besoin d'être sauvé. Nous ne pouvons trouver de réponses à cette énigme avant d'avoir atteint Edoras. Nous devons partir. »

Chacun retourna à son cheval. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de saisir une lueur de doute dans les yeux de Gandalf. Les orques disaient des mensonges quand cela leur convenait, mais disaient la vérité quand elle blessait davantage qu'un mensonge. Il ne pensait pas que l'orque avait menti, et Gandalf non plus. Thorin doutait que Legolas le croie, lui-même, mais qu'il avait essayé de réconforter Gandalf.

Dans tous les cas, ils devaient rejoindre Edoras, et immédiatement.

« Combien de temps pour rejoindre le cœur du Rohan ? demanda-t-il à Fulgram quand l'homme retourna vers son cheval.

- Un jour, peut-être. Les wargs sont plus rapides que la plupart des chevaux, mais pas plus rapides que les nôtres. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas traîner. Rassemblez les blessés et ceux qui doivent venir, et faites vite, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. Je laisse un petit contingent ici, pour veiller à la sécurité du village. »

Quelques personnes furent menées vers le groupe de chevaux.

« Les blessés pourront-ils chevaucher vite ? demanda Legolas. N'est-ce pas trop à demander ?

- Ce sont des Rohirrim, Maître Elfe, dit Fulgram pour toute réponse. Ils peuvent chevaucher. »

Tout le monde monta rapidement sur sa monture, les yeux déjà dirigés vers le Rohan. La mère des fils les mettait tous les deux sur un cheval, et n'avait manifestement aucune intention d'aller avec eux.

« Mama, appela l'un d'entre eux, les larmes aux yeux.

- Va avec ton frère, dit-elle aussi fermement que possible. »

Ses yeux brillaient quand même, et ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle jeta un regard vers la femme âgée, puis regarda de nouveau ses enfants.

« Nous vous suivrons quand nous pourrons, mais pour l'instant, vous devez partir. »

Le plus jeune se mit à pleurer. Son grand frère s'accrocha à lui, il n'avait pas l'air plus heureux mais essayait quand même d'être stoïque et fort. Dans ses yeux, cependant, Thorin put voir son cœur brisé. C'était un enfant qui avait grandi, peut-être trop vite, en essayant de prendre soin de son petit frère et de sa mère en même temps. Cela rappela trop Fili à Thorin, et le plus jeune s'accrochait comme Kili l'avait souvent fait.

Il se surprit à tourner le cheval vers eux. La confusion de Legolas était évidente, mais l'elfe demeura silencieux. Le cheval ne s'arrêta pas avant de rejoindre la famille en train de faire ses adieux.

« Si je puis me permettre, dit Thorin, et tous se tournèrent vers lui. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna d'abord vers la femme.

« Je veillerai à ce que vos enfants atteignent le Rohan en toute sécurité. Je jure qu'aucun mal ne leur arrivera, tant qu'il restera un souffle dans mon corps. »

Elle le fixa, ébahie par ses paroles. Elle fondit rapidement en larmes de gratitude.

« Merci, oh _merci_, murmura-t-elle en venant vers lui, avant d'agripper sa main avec un sourire larmoyant. Merci infiniment. Je ne pourrai jamais vous rembourser.

- Je n'en ai aucun désir, dit-il honnêtement. Ils... me rappellent mes propres fils. Vous me laisseriez davantage en paix si je pouvais veiller sur eux pendant le voyage. »

La compréhension s'alluma dans son regard, et elle lui offrit un sourire de compassion.

« Merci, dit-elle à nouveau. »

Elle se retourna rapidement et s'empressa d'aller voir ses fils, promettant de les revoir quand elle serait capable de voyager. Elle mena leur cheval vers le groupe, ne les laissant que lorsque Thorin eut également rejoint les chevaux. Aragorn le regarda d'un air songeur, mais ne dit rien.

Thorin tendit la main vers le cheval sur lequel se trouvaient les garçons, brossant sa crinière de ses doigts. Il attira immédiatement l'attention des deux garçons, mais attendit d'être certain qu'ils le regardaient avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Je suis Thorin, fils de Thrain, dit-il doucement. »

Les cheveux blonds de l'aîné lui rappelaient tellement Fili que son cœur se languit de son neveu, celui qu'il appelait son héritier et son fils depuis si longtemps. Par Mahal, il espérait qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité dans la cité d'Edoras.

Le plus vieux, ses bras toujours enveloppés autour de son plus jeune frère, lui adressa un bref signe de tête.

« Folcred, fils de Ceorl, dit-il. Voici mon frère, Gamling. »

Thorin leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer tous les deux. Savez-vous monter à cheval ?

- J'ai chevauché plusieurs fois, acquiesça Folcred. Gamling apprend encore.

- Moi-même, je suis plus habitué aux poneys, dit Thorin. Vous allez peut-être devoir m'apprendre à monter à cheval. »

Enfin, enfin, Folcred eut un sourire, bien qu'il soit teinté d'incrédulité.

« Ne savez-vous pas monter à cheval ? demanda-t-il. Vous avez une barbe d'adulte !

- Il n'écoutait pas les leçons, dit Dwalin, venant se placer à côté du cheval de Thorin. Pas doué du tout. Il tombe dès que le cheval bouge. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, le cheval trotta vers l'avant avant que Thorin ne le réalise, et il s'empressa d'agripper la crinière. Il incendia Dwalin du regard, mais pas sévèrement, car les deux garçons gloussaient comme des fous derrière lui. Folcred fit rapidement avancer son propre cheval pour rejoindre Legolas et Thorin.

« Si vous tombez, ça va vous faire mal, avertit le gamin. »

Il avait cependant un grand sourire, ses larmes disparues depuis longtemps. Son frère suivit son exemple et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Thorin devrait remercier Dwalin plus tard. Legolas aussi, car Thorin _savait_ qu'il avait senti l'elfe donner un très léger coup de talon au cheval pour le faire avancer. Cependant, il avait obtenu la joyeuse insouciance qu'il avait espérée pour les garçons, et ils se parlaient discrètement, regardant la compagnie qui les entourait.

Il se pencha cependant en arrière et marmonna :

« Recommencez ça et je vous montrerai comment un nain se sert des ses mains.

- Difficile d'utiliser vos mains quand vous êtes trop occupé à agripper un cheval pour rester dessus, murmura Legolas. »

Quand Thorin jeta un regard derrière lui, il y avait un léger sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Dwalin renifla derrière eux.

« Je l'aime presque, celui-là, dit-il avec un léger signe de tête en direction de Legolas. »

Thorin devait l'admettre, il l'aimait presque, lui aussi. A haute voix, il appela Fulgram :

« Somme-nous tous là ?

- Nous partons, répondit Fulgram. »

Leur compagnie, les Cavaliers, et les villageois commencèrent rapidement à traverser le Plateau. Au-delà, quelque part au loin, se trouvait Edoras. Et dans ses murs se trouvaient, s'il avait de la chance, ses neveux et son hobbit. Fili, Kili. Bilbon.

Quand le cheval alla encore plus vite, pressé par Legolas, Thorin ne vacilla même pas.


	11. Les allées et venues d'Edoras

**titesouris : lol 'sonotone elfique' j'adore !**

**Julindy : L'Anneau n'a pas fini de te faire flipper... Et pour Legolas tu as tout à fait raison de te faire des films !**

**Sabrinella : Comme toujours, un chapitre tous les mercredis !**

**aliena wyvern : Toi aussi tu aimes bien l'idée je vois^^**

**Les allées et venues d'Edoras**

Les orques n'avaient été rien de plus que quelques éclaireurs isolés, apparemment loin, loin devant un groupe de pillards dans un autre village, mais cela avait été suffisant pour effrayer le peuple d'Edoras. Plus que suffisant pour effrayer Bilbon et le pousser à faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'en avait pas eu envie : il avait voulu rester plus longtemps, il avait eu l'intention d'attendre la compagnie, il avait voulu parler en personne avec Thorin, pour savoir si Fili et Kili lisaient juste trop de choses dans les expressions de leur oncle, ou si Thorin l'aimait vraiment.

Ce n'était pas une réponse qu'il allait obtenir bientôt, cependant. Plus maintenant.

« Il faut que je parte, dit-il à Thengel, quand l'alerte fut levée. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal, enfin, plus de mal à votre peuple et vous par ma faute. C'est moi qu'ils cherchent, et vous le savez.

- Avec les orques si proches du Plateau, il serait encore plus crucial que vous ne voyagiez pas seul, dit Thengel, les yeux assombris d'inquiétude. Vous ne devriez pas partir seul.

- Et il ne le fera pas, dit Fili. »

La blessure sur son front se transformait en cicatrice rose, encore en train de guérir mais bien meilleure que quelques jours plus tôt.

« Nous partirons avec lui.

- Certainement_ pas_, dit Bilbon avec détermination.

- Mais...

- Je ne vais pas me disputer avec vous à ce sujet, il faut que vous soyez là pour le bien de votre oncle. Il doit savoir que vous avez été pris par des orques. Pour ce qu'il en sait, vous pourriez être tous les deux morts. Vous devez être là s'il vient au Rohan.

- Vous aussi, insista Kili. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Bilbon, et Fili posa sa main sur l'autre.

« Personne ne veut que vous partiez seul. Ce n'est pas sûr. Nous devrions attendre notre Oncle-

- Et nous ne savons même pas quand il arrive, ou s'il sait qu'il doit venir au Rohan, contra Bilbon. Nous n'avons pas le temps, Kili. Il va y avoir encore plus d'orques, et s'ils font du mal aux gens ici, ce sera ma faute à cause de cette_ chose_. »

Cette chose qui lui murmurait encore, de temps en temps. Elle ne devenait que plus forte au fil des jours.

« Je dois partir, et j'aurais dû, j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt, mais je... »

_Je voulais rester. Je voulais voir Fili et Kili davantage. Je voulais voir Thorin._

Un souvenir de sa mère lui vint en mémoire, un jour où il était rentré après une journée "d'aventures", blessé non seulement parce qu'il s'était si vicieusement écorché le bras, mais parce que les autres enfants hobbits lui avaient ri au nez.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Avait-il insisté, de grosses larmes roulant sur son visage.

- Le monde n'est pas juste, Bilbon, avait-elle dit gentiment. »

Elle avait ébouriffé ses boucles et lui avait souri, si chaleureuse et réconfortante, et elle l'avait serré fort dans ses bras.

« C'est la première terrible règle du monde. Mais tu sais quoi ? »

Elle lui avait gentiment tapé le bout du nez, une étincelle dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas à être juste en retour. Soit juste envers les autres êtres, mais ne soit pas juste avec le monde, jamais. »

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'elle soit là maintenant. Il se demanda ce qu'elle aurait pensé de Fili et Kili. Elle les aurait probablement attirés dans un câlin avant de leur dire de_ tout_ empiler sur sa boîte, parce que certaines choses avaient besoin d'être sales. Il se surprit presque à sourire à cette idée.

« Alors restez, dit Kili. Ou laissez-nous venir avec vous. »

Bilbon l'ignora et se tourna vers Thengel, qui l'observait.

« Je déteste prendre congé aussi abruptement, mais vous savez que j'ai raison. Vous savez que je dois partir, et partir immédiatement. Je n'amènerai pas les orques ici, pas si je peux l'empêcher. »

Thengel hocha lentement la tête.

« Je demanderai à Holdwine de vous accompagner aussi loin que possible, pour qu'il puisse vous guider au moins jusqu'aux montagnes. Savez-vous monter à cheval ? »

Il hocha brièvement la tête. Il en avait monté deux jusqu'ici, il pouvait en monter un autre sans difficulté. Il l'espérait, du moins.

Thengel fit mine de dire autre chose, puis se contenta d'un sourire fatigué. Il eut un signe de tête et se détourna. Bilbon le regarda partir avec tristesse et résignation. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Maintenant il y en avait deux autres à gérer. Il leva les yeux vers les deux nains déterminés devant lui et sut que ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

« Les garçons, commença-t-il, et fut immédiatement coupé par Fili.

- Laissez-nous venir avec vous.

- Non, vous devez rester là et attendre votre oncle, dit fermement Bilbon. Point final.

- Mais vous serez tout seul là-dehors !

- Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un avec vous !

- Holdwine part avec moi, ou n'avez-vous pas confiance en lui ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais... »

Kili baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« On se sentirait beaucoup mieux si nous étions avec vous. »

Avec un léger soupir, Bilbon baissa la tête.

« Je sais, dit-il doucement. Mais vous devez vraiment être là, si Thorin arrive. Quelqu'un doit lui dire pour vous deux, et pour moi. Et je ne peux pas rester. »

Le sort, apparemment, avait décidé d'être cruel et de le garder séparé de Thorin. Il avait cette unique chance de voir Thorin, de peut-être arranger les choses, de le voir, et pourtant-

Et pourtant. Être si près, et pourtant voir l'opportunité lui filer de nouveau entre les doigts.

« Nous pourrions lui laisser un mot avec Thengel, proposa Fili, mais avec un sourire ironique – il savait qu'ils devaient rester. Nous lui dirons tou- quoi ? »

Bilbon se mit à sourire.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, et vite. Restez ici, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il devait rassembler ses affaires, et il devait trouver du parchemin. Les paroles de Fili, dites en plaisantant, lui avaient donné une idée. Si Thorin avait seulement lu sa lettre, alors... eh bien, il ne savait pas ce que Thorin penserait des mots qu'il avait écrit dans un tel désespoir et une telle frustration. Mais bien qu'il ne puisse rester et arranger les choses, il pouvait faire cela. Il pouvait au moins faire cela.

Il vola à travers les couloirs et passa un tournant, pour manquer de rentrer dans un visage familier.

« Mes excuses, Maître Sacquet, dit Dernwyn, en réussissant à ne pas faire tomber l'armure qu'elle portait. Mon esprit était ailleurs.

- Le mien également, aucune excuse n'est nécessaire, promit-il. Mais... je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, jura-t-elle. Quoi que vous ayez besoin, quoi que je puisse faire, et vous savez que je le ferai. »

Ses yeux étaient enflammés, et il se demanda si l'armure dans ses mains n'était pas destinée à être mise sur ses minces épaules. Elle était une guerrière, et elle était féroce, et pourtant si loyale. Elle semblait plus grande qu'elle ne l'était vraiment dans les moments où son esprit brillait, et elle semblait maintenant aussi grande qu'un arbre, immuable avec des racines profondément enterrées dans le sol.

« Je le sais, dit-il. Oh, je le sais. En fait j'ai seulement besoin de parchemin. Je m'en vais, mais j'ai des paroles qui doivent attendre quelqu'un.

- Votre roi nain... dit-elle. »

Il acquiesça, les joues légèrement rouges. 'Son' roi nain : il en doutait. Mais elle lui avait arraché l'histoire un soir, presque en entier, et ç'avait été comme s'il parlait à sa cousine. Là où la Reine Morwen lui rappelait sa mère, Dernwyn était sa cousine Primula, si jeune et pourtant si tenace et pleine de vie. Il avait toujours pu lui faire confiance, lui dire n'importe quoi bien qu'il soit tellement plus vieux qu'elle. Il ressentait la même chose avec Dernwyn, et il avait la suspicion qu'elle avait donné à Thengel plus de détails que Bilbon au sujet de Thorin. Thengel n'en avait fait aucun commentaire, et Bilbon n'avait pas posé la question.

« Mon roi nain, acquiesça-t-il. J'aurai besoin d'une plume et d'encre, aussi.

- Vous aurez tout cela, l'assura-t-elle. Je les amènerai dans votre chambre dès que je les aurai trouvés. Vous ne serez peut-être pas là pour accueillir votre roi nain, quand il viendra, mais vos mots le seront. »

Il poursuivit ensuite sa route, jusqu'à ses appartements pour faire son sac et attendre. Les mots roulaient dans sa tête, il désespérait de trouver les bons. Il y avait tant qu'il pouvait dire, tant qu'il pouvait raconter à Thorin, à tel point qu'il ne savait même pas où commencer.

Puis Dernwyn lui amena l'encrier, la plume, et le parchemin, et il sut exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

(-)

« Il devrait rester, insista Kili. »

Le silence de son frère était presque insupportable, et il tendit la main pour tirer sur le bras de Fili comme s'il était encore un enfant de vingt ans.

« Il devrait rester, Fee ! Il ne devrait pas partir. Si nous pouvons être enlevés si facilement, qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver à lui ? »

Fili ne répondit pas, mais il laissa sa main être prise dans celle de Kili.

« Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? murmura Kili. »

Debout dans le vent, ses mots auraient facilement pu se perdre, mais il savait que Fili l'avait entendu.

« Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose alors qu'on aurait pu le sauver ? »

Fili ne répondit toujours pas. Kili se retourna misérablement vers la porte des écuries, où se trouvait Bilbon. Holdwine l'aidait à monter sur le cheval et lui montrait comment il pouvait monter et descendre tout seul sans aide. Il semblait que Bilbon commence à comprendre, à la grande approbation d'Holdwine, bien que Bilbon ait été assez surpris quand il avait réalisé qu'il aurait son propre cheval. Sur le côté, Thengel se dressait, Théoden devant lui. Tous deux avaient l'air plus solennel et sérieux que Kili ne les avait jamais vu. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que Bilbon parte.

Pourtant ils savaient tous qu'il le fallait. Il y avait eu quelques éclaireurs de plus qui avaient suivi la première meute d'orques, et bien qu'ils aient été facilement séparés, ils n'avaient fait que renforcer la conviction de Bilbon. Il devait quitter Edoras, et vite.

Ils avaient pourtant toujours autant de mal à le laisser partir.

Il ne réalisa pas que ses lèvres avaient commencé à trembler jusqu'à ce que Fili lui tape doucement le menton.

« Il va s'en sortir, Kee, murmura-t-il. Tiens-toi droit. Moi, je ne vais nulle part. »

Kili respira profondément. Son souffle était un peu plus régulier qu'avant.

« On va s'en sortir, promit Fili. D'accord ? »

Kili hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait, cela dit. Il descendit rapidement la pente pour rejoindre Bilbon qui s'installait sur le cheval. Le hobbit semblait déplacé sur la grande bête, mais avec une tape gentille le cheval s'immobilisa. Il semblait conscient qu'il avait sur son dos quelqu'un qui avait besoin de protection, et il avança lentement mais sûrement. Kili ne put qu'espérer que le cheval continuerait de la même façon.

Thengel s'avança, se détachant du groupe de gens les entourant.

« Allez avec ma bénédiction, dit-il solennellement. »

Il tendit à Bilbon un petit médaillon, de la forme d'une moitié de tête de cheval.

« Vous devrez revenir pour l'autre moitié. Portez-le sur votre chaîne. »

Ce serait quelque chose que Bilbon pourrait regarder, à part l'Anneau, et Kili observa le hobbit comprendre cela. Il murmura un remerciement et laissa Thengel l'aider à le mettre. Il se glissa à côté de l'Anneau, s'appuyant contre lui.

Il ne réfléchit même pas en voyant Bilbon commencer à refermer la chaîne.

« Attendez ! cria Kili, courant vers lui. »

Bilbon marqua une pause, l'attendit. Il ne fallut qu'un moment à Kili pour défaire sa tresse et tirer sur la perle pour la libérer. Il l'offrit sans un moment d'hésitation.

« Tenez, dit-il, quand Bilbon ne la prit pas immédiatement. Emmenez-la avec vous. »

Bilbon le fixa.

« Kili, je ne peux pas-

- La mienne aussi, insista Fili. »

Il tendait également une perle et c'était, Kili eut le plaisir de remarquer, la jumelle de la perle qu'offrait Kili.

« S'il vous plaît, Bilbon.

- Je sais ce qu'elles représentent pour vous, argumenta néanmoins Bilbon. Et ces perles, j'en suis sûr, ont une signification de valeur-

- Ce sont les premières perles que nous avons fabriquées, expliqua Kili. Les premières que nous ayons faites nous-mêmes. Notre Oncle nous a aidés à les forger.

- Vous êtes censés les offrir à votre famille, expliqua Bilbon comme si c'était lui le nain et Kili le hobbit. Ce sont vos Premières, vos propres créations. La compagnie m'a tout expliqué sur les perles, et celles-ci vont à la famille, Kili.

- Nous savons, dit Fili, et il tendit sa perle encore plus haut. Alors prenez-les. »

La réalisation qui se fit sur le visage de Bilbon était presque douloureuse. Il tendit la main et les prit toutes les deux et, très soigneusement, les plaça sur sa chaîne avec une grande révérence. Elles se glissèrent contre le médaillon de demi-cheval avec un doux cliquetis. Les petits joyaux insérés dans les perles semblaient briller au soleil. Kili sourit presque à cette vue. Presque. Sauf qu'il savait ce qui l'avait poussé à donner la perle à Bilbon en premier lieu.

« Le soleil est haut, dit Holdwine. Partons au sud. »

Son cheval commença immédiatement à avancer vers la porte.

Bilbon eut un petit 'oh' et fouilla rapidement dans son manteau.

« Donnez cela à votre oncle, dit-il, son cheval avançant déjà. »

Il faillit tomber en se penchant pour leur tendre un parchemin plié attaché avec ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de vêtement déchiré. Kili s'empressa de l'attraper tandis que le cheval de Bilbon accélérait, courant après celui d'Holdwine. Quand Bilbon se retourna, Kili leva le parchemin et hocha la tête. Puis il disparut.

Kili fixa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme. Il sentit la main de Fili sur son épaule, mais quand il se retourna pour le regarder, les yeux de Fili étaient aussi fixés sur la porte que ceux de Kili. La partie de ses cheveux blonds qui avaient été tressés flottaient maintenant devant son visage, courbés et ondulés. Ça ne ferait pas de différence pour Kili : très peu de ses cheveux avaient été tressés, et la tresse était seulement là pour maintenir les perles en place. Il n'avait plus qu'une tresse maintenant – sa tresse de majorité – et la perle qui allait avec. Il devrait la refaire ailleurs : elle aurait l'air étrange maintenant, sans sa compagne.

Il ne le regrettait pas, et il savait que son oncle serait reconnaissant quand il découvrirait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils n'avaient pas pu le suivre, mais en esprit, ils resteraient avec lui, jusqu'en Mordor.

La foule commença à se disperser.

« Venez, dit gentiment Thengel, et quand Kili regarda, les yeux du roi étaient rouges. Mes Cavaliers doivent bientôt revenir, et devraient être ici bientôt. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'ils ramènent vos proches avec eux. »

Il fit avancer son fils, et Théoden se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle. Devant les portes, Théodwyn se tenait aux côtés de sa mère, qui tenait un bébé par la main à ses côtés. Dernwyn attendait plus haut sur la colline, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas sur le roi ou sa famille. Non, ils étaient sur Fili, et il y avait un air étrange sur son visage. Pour une fois, la vierge du bouclier ne regardait pas son frère avec agacement, mais plutôt... avec douceur. Kili se retourna et vit la même qu'elle : Fili tourné vers l'horizon, les cheveux sur le visage, la main sur l'épaule de Kili.

Kili supposa que son frère faisait un beau tableau. Du moins, si on avait l'air d'un crétin qui ressemblait parfois plus à un warg, qu'à un noble Durin aux cheveux sombres.

Cependant, Kili n'était pas intéressé par Dernwyn : elle était drôle, et gentille, mais pas ce qu'il recherchait dans une compagne. Ses longs cheveux clairs étaient d'une belle couleur, cela dit. Il y avait quelque chose à dire pour les cheveux clairs, presque dorés : ils attrapaient la lumière et brillaient presque. Comme les cheveux de Legolas : c'était un parfait exemple.

Il se demanda s'il trouverait jamais quelqu'un qui avait les spécifications que ses idées bêtes avaient conjurées. Probablement pas. Il était encore jeune, très jeune. Quelle que soit la personne que son cœur choisirait comme sienne, elle devrait attendre qu'il soit assez âgé pour être un partenaire digne. Ou qu'il soit assez mature pour être digne qu'on le courtise.

Ça pouvait prendre un moment. Un long moment, en fait.

Il était bien plus libre d'aimer comme il voulait, cependant, que son frère. Fili avait des devoirs, en tant que premier héritier du trône. Bien sûr, étant donné que leur oncle était amoureux d'un hobbit, un sans véritable ascendance royale puisque les hobbits_ n'avaient_ pas vraiment de royauté, il doutait que Fili subisse une grande pression pour trouver une compagne 'convenable', Kili encore moins. Libre d'aimer qui il voulait. Et Dernwyn serait une bonne compagne pour son frère. Peut-être qu'elle commençait à voir cela.

Étant donné que les deux s'incendiaient du regard un instant plus tard, peut-être pas tout à fait. Kili se détourna finalement de la porte et se dirigea vers la grande salle, son frère derrière lui. Ils seraient excellents l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu d'encouragement, peut-être. Kili pouvait le leur donner.

Après tout, quel genre de frère serait-il s'il n'aidait pas Fili ?

(-)

Les torches étaient allumées quand ils atteignirent Edoras. On les fit entrer immédiatement, la plupart des hommes se dirigèrent droit vers les écuries. Legolas incita leur cheval à suivre Fulgram, qui ne dévia pas de sa route vers la montagne. Ils démontèrent d'urgence, chacun ressentant le besoin d'entrer dans les salles. Thorin vibrait presque, tant il avait d'énergie à l'idée de voir ses neveux et son ami.

Fulgram poussa les portes et ils entrèrent dans une grande salle, pleine de vieux bois et de grands feux. Tout s'arrêta à leur entrée, et Legolas saisit l'occasion de regarder autour de lui. Il y avait une impression de paix dans la salle, mais aussi de désespoir. Avaient-ils déjà appris le sort du village ? Les orques étaient-ils venus et avaient-ils blessés le peuple du Rohan ici ?

« Salutations, Roi Thengel, dit Fulgram en s'inclinant. Puissiez-vous régner longtemps. J'ai un hôte qui désire vous parler.

- Et il y a longtemps que j'attends de l'entendre, dit un homme près d'une table. »

Il était habillé de lin fin, mais pas au point d'être considérés royaux. C'était un homme de grande posture, cependant, et la façon dont il se tenait trahissait immédiatement sa royauté. Cet homme aurait pu être couvert de haillons et aurait quand même été reconnu comme roi.

Il les approcha avec un sourire, mais celui-ci n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Bienvenue dans ma maison, dit-il avec un signe de tête. Vous êtes la compagnie qui est partie de Lothlorien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses paroles les firent tous sursauter. Était-il au courant de la mission de Bilbon ? Legolas eut soudain peur pour le hobbit, et la tension au sein du groupe disait la même chose. Bien que Thengel ait l'air d'un homme bon, il restait un homme. Les nains, les elfes et les hommes étaient tous corruptibles par l'appel du trésor : peut-être Thengel n'était-il pas différent.

« Mon Oncle ! Mon Oncle ! »

Deux flous dépassèrent Thengel, et avant que quelqu'un ait pu dire 'ouf', Thorin avait ses deux neveux dans ses bras. Il les écrasa contre sa poitrine, et Legolas put voir le pur soulagement qui brillait dans ses yeux tandis que le roi nain murmurait sa gratitude en Khuzdul. Ils étaient tous deux vivants, et n'étaient pas blessés, bien que Fili semble avoir une légère cicatrice sur le front qui n'avait pas encore fini de guérir. Mais ils étaient tous deux saufs.

Cela procura également du soulagement à Legolas, et quand Kili se détacha de son oncle pour laisser son regard parcourir la compagnie, il ne put s'empêcher de rendre un sourire quand le jeune nain envoya un grand sourire aveuglant dans sa direction. Il entendait son père dans son esprit, le réprimandant pour avoir souri à un nain, mais le sourire de Kili était trop contagieux. Jamais auparavant Legolas n'avait été aussi joyeux de revoir un compagnon pas mort. De revoir... de revoir un_ ami_, peut-être.

Puis les sourires de Fili et de Kili disparurent.

« Gandalf ? s'exclamèrent-ils, et même Thengel sembla choqué. Vous êtes vivant ?

- On m'a dit que vous étiez tombé, murmura Thengel, avant de se mettre à sourire, chaleureux et fou de joie. Je suis heureux de vous revoir, mon vieil ami. Très heureux de vous revoir, vraiment.

Gandalf se contenta de rire quand Fili et Kili tentèrent de le renverser avec la force de leur étreinte.

« J'ai failli périr, admit Gandalf. Mais une prise chanceuse m'a évité un sort terrible. La chance a finalement souri à la majorité de notre compagnie.

- Gloin ? Denethor ? demanda Fili. »

Il fronça les sourcils, regardant qui était là.

« Où sont les autres ?

- Je les ai renvoyés, lui dit Thorin. »

Il souriait encore, les regardant tous les deux avec des yeux reconnaissants.

« Denethor vivait encore, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu. Et Gloin a été sauvé par une veste de mithril.

- Brillant, dit Kili avec ferveur. Oh, il serait heureux de savoir cela. C'est merveilleux ! »

Il n'y avait aucun doute quand à qui 'il' était. Cependant, l'emploi du passé ne fit qu'augmenter leur peur.

« Où est Bilbon Sacquet ? demanda enfin Gandalf pour eux tous. Il est venu chez vous, oui ? »

Fili et Kili cessèrent de sourire. Thorin eut l'air d'avoir été frappé.

« Laissez-nous, ordonna Thengel. »

Tout le monde partit à l'exception de leur compagnie et de Fulgram. L'air était tellement tendu que Legolas en fut presque incapable de respirer. Cela lui grattait la peau, une sensation brûlante qu'il était impossible d'apaiser. Le sort du hobbit pesait dans l'air comme un poids lourd, prêt à tous les écraser.

« Le hobbit ? demanda enfin Aragorn, quand tous furent sortis de la pièce. Où est-il ? »

Thengel soupira.

« Il est parti, dit-il. Il est parti à cheval plus tôt dans la journée, avec ma bénédiction. Un bon Cavalier, Holdwine, est allé avec lui pour le guider vers le sud. Quand il sera dans les montagnes et plus proche de sa destination, Holdwine reviendra.

- Sa destination ? demanda Fulgram en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi un cartographe aurait-il besoin d'aller au sud ? N'irait-il pas au sud-est, vers le Gondor. »

Thengel ne répondit pas.

« Vous savez, dit Thorin à voix basse. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

Le roi acquiesça enfin.

« Il porte un dangereux fardeau, que je ne pourrais espérer porter, dit-il doucement. »

Fili et Kili semblaient peinés.

« Il me l'a révélé, bien qu'avec grande réticence, et je comprends pourquoi. Il m'a appelé. Moi, qui n'ai jamais tenu à l'or ou aux trésors, et j'ai été tenté par lui. J'ai vraiment été tenté par l'Anneau Unique. »

Tout le monde se figea. Seuls Fili et Kili ne semblèrent pas ébranlés, et Legolas se força à se détendre. Si Bilbon avait été en danger, ou n'avait pas été envoyé sur sa route comme Thengel l'avait dit, ils n'auraient pas cet air-là. Legolas se surprit à faire confiance aux jeunes nains. Si son père savait, Legolas était certain qu'il y aurait eu des mots durs de la part du Roi Elfe.

Thengel laissa finalement échapper un rire tremblant.

« Comment il le supporte, je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il. J'ai failli ne pas résister, mais enfin je me suis détourné de lui. Il promettait...

- Promettait ? demanda Ori. »

Il ne s'éloignait pas de Dwalin non que le nain plus âgé l'aurait laissé faire.

« Il vous a promis quelque chose ? Il vous a parlé ?

- Un murmure froid et horrible, dit Thengel. Il me promettait la paix, il me promettait un trône par lequel je pourrais gouverner toute la Terre du Milieu et amener prospérité et chaleur à toute la terre. Et je le voulais, vraiment. Il ne me promettait que de bons signes. Cependant... dans mon cœur, je savais que c'était un mensonge. Un beau mensonge, mais un mensonge néanmoins. Je me suis arraché à ses murmures. Bilbon le garde dans sa poche comme si c'était un mouchoir. Comment il peut le supporter, je ne peux même pas commencer à l'imaginer.

- Il ne le fait pas. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Kili. Il se tint aussi droit que possible sous leurs regards.

« Je veux dire, il ne le supporte pas. Pas aussi bien que vous le pensez. Je crois qu'il commence à l'appeler, lui aussi. À murmurer des mensonges et des promesses.

- C'était visible, ajouta Fili, attristé. Des cernes noires commencent à apparaître sous ses yeux, et sa peau est pâle. Il passe ses doigts sur la poche sans y penser, puis retire sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il nous a dit qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le porter. »

La compagnie fut silencieuse face à de telles nouvelles. Thorin avait fermé les yeux, la peine et le désespoir émanant de lui en vagues que Legolas pouvait ressentir. Il se demanda comment les autres supportaient un tel assaut d'émotions terribles. Elles s'enroulaient autour de lui comme un vent froid, le faisant frissonner. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour apaiser la douleur du nain. N'importe quoi, pour la bonté dont il avait fait preuve envers Legolas.

Il n'avait pas mérité cette bonté. Il était le fils de l'ennemi que Thorin méprisait le plus, cependant il n'avait rien dit aux autres, mais gardé secret l'héritage de Legolas comme demandé. Plus encore, il semblait presque respecter Legolas. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle Thorin avait placé sa confiance en lui, Legolas refusait de lui donner une raison de la reprendre.

« Il est en route vers le sud, cependant, dit Gandalf, et Thengel hocha la tête. Bien. Alors vous avez fait ce que nous ne pouvions pas, et l'avez conduit sain et sauf au Mordor.

- Il lui faudra longtemps pour atteindre le Mordor, dit Thengel en secouant la tête. Je ne souhaiterais pas ce voyage à mon pire ennemi, encore moins à quelqu'un que je considère comme un ami cher. Il m'est devenu si cher durant ces derniers jours, que je me considère comme honoré de le connaître.

- Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, dit Aragorn. »

Thengel hocha la tête.

« Il est difficile de ne pas l'apprécier, dit-il, autorisant enfin un léger sourire à monter à ses lèvres. Il est l'être le plus honnête et vertueux que j'aie jamais rencontré. J'espère seulement que son esprit survivra. »

Legolas espérait la même chose. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec le hobbit, mais la ténacité et la force de Bilbon avaient brillé, même durant le court laps de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pour le bien du hobbit, et pour celui de Thorin, il avait espéré qu'ils pourraient se rejoindre et parler, bien que brièvement. Il semblait que le sort ne soit pas destiné à être aussi bon.

« Votre majesté, nous amenons de pénibles nouvelles d'Isengard, dit Fulgram. »

Thengel sembla surpris.

« Quelles nouvelles de Saroumane ? »

Pour une raison obscure, Fili et Kili se redressèrent à cette question.

« Les orques ont le contrôle de l'Isengard, dit Gandalf. Et l'un d'entre eux... a parlé d'une trêve, entre Saroumane et leur chef. »

Thengel se contenta de les regarder fixement.

« C'est parce que nous sommes de vieux amis que j'accorde le moindre crédit à vos paroles, dit-il enfin, et Legolas entendit la colère surprise dans sa voix. Saroumane est depuis longtemps un ami du Rohan, protégeant nos frontières et sauvant bien des vies. Il n'a été que bon et honnête. J'espère que vous ne parlez pas d'une simple rumeur.

- Un orque nous l'a révélé, dit Bofur.

- Et les orques ne mentent pas ?

- C'est vrai. »

Les regards se tournèrent une fois de plus vers Kili.

« Quoi ? demanda Dwalin, les yeux écarquillés. »

Kili serra les poings un moment, son regard se promenant partout. Quand il atterrit sur Legolas, cependant, il sembla s'immobiliser, comme s'il tirait de la force de l'elfe. Surpris mais désireux de l'aider, l'elfe lui adressa un hochement de tête rassurant. Ses yeux demeurèrent verrouillés sur ceux de Kili, et il s'émerveilla de la multitude de couleurs dans des yeux que certains considéreraient si sombres.

Il semblait que c'était ce dont le nain avait besoin, car il se retourna vers les autres.

« Quand nous avons été enlevés par les orques, ils ont parlé d'Azog et de Saroumane, dit-il. Ils disaient que Saroumane se comporterait bien envers les orques.

- Cela avait fortement l'air d'être plus qu'une alliance temporaire, dit Fili. Ils nous emmenaient en Isengard. Ils disaient que Saroumane voulait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'avait la compagnie. Nous étions supposés être amenés à Azog, étant de la lignée de Durin, mais... mais Saroumane voulait quelque chose aussi. »

Gandalf ferma les yeux avec lassitude.

« Alors c'est vrai, murmura-t-il d'un ton brisé. J'avais espéré que ça ne l'était pas.

- L'Isengard est en feu, dit Legolas. Quoi que fassent Saroumane et Azog, ils sont en train de raser la zone. Quelle raison auraient-ils, si Saroumane est un allié ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils obtiennent à brûler quelques arbres ? dit Dwalin. »

Il adressa un signe de tête approbateur à Legolas.

« Il se passe quelque chose là-bas. L'elfe a raison. Même si j'arrive pas à croire que j'dis ça, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Legolas l'entendit mais l'ignora.

Thengel semblait pensif. Legolas ne lui en voulait pas, car déclarer la guerre à l'Isengard était folie. Cependant si Saroumane détruisait la terre, en particulier la terre qu'il avait bénie et protégée si longtemps, il y avait une noirceur dans cette action qu'on ne pouvait défaire. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

« Nous avons trouvé des orques en train de ravager un village, mais nous avons réussi à les arrêter, dit Fulgram. »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Thorin et Aragorn. Sans leur aide, bien des vies auraient été perdues.

- Alors j'ai une dette envers vous tous, dit Thengel, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Thorin. Êtes-vous Thorin, fils de Thrain ? »

Si Thorin fut surpris qu'il sache cela, il ne le montra pas.

« Je le suis, dit-il simplement. »

Thengel sourit.

« Alors c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par notre ami mutuel, Maître Sacquet. »

Thorin ne bougea pas, mais Legolas vit ses lèvres se pincer. Nul doute que Thorin craignait ce que Bilbon avait dit. Cependant Thengel semblait en effet heureux, si légèrement chagriné.

« Papa ! »

Un jeune garçon traversa la salle en courant vers Fulgram, et le changement dans le visage du capitaine fut instantané. Il saisit le garçon dans ses bras, sourit et le serrant fort comme s'il était aussi jeune que l'enfant.

« Eomund, dit-il joyeusement. »

Fili et Kili leur sourirent à tous les deux, manifestement bien connus du garçon. Ils se rapprochèrent tous deux de leur oncle, cependant, et Thengel observa cela avec des yeux attentifs. Finalement il sembla prendre une décision, et eut un long hochement de tête délibéré.

« Ce soir, nous nous reposerons. Demain, nous convoquons ceux que nous pouvons pour affronter l'Isengard. Qu'il ait besoin d'aide ou d'épée, il faudra une grande force pour se débarrasser des orques là-bas. Si les orques sont assez audacieux pour entrer dans nos villages, alors nous devons agir vite contre la menace. Pour l'instant, cependant, vous êtes mes invités, et je voudrais vous rencontrer et vous connaître tous par votre nom. Il y a de la nourriture, et du feu, et de la bière. Ce soir, vous vous reposez.

« Demain, nous appelons aux armes. »

(-)

**Désolée ! Je suis sûre que beaucoup espéraient voir enfin les retrouvailles Bilbon/Thorin, mais ce n'est toujours pas pour cette fois !**

**En attendant, vous allez devoir vous contenter de Dwalin/Ori, et des prémices de Fili/Dernwyn et de Kili/Legolas.**


	12. Les ombres des rois

**titesouris : Oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé à l'époque !**

**Sabrinella : Et mercredi est arrivé^^**

**aliena wyvern : En même temps c'est pas la faute de Thorin, il fallait bien qu'il aide le village !**

**Julindy : Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est plus facile de torturer les personnages comme ça... Et c'est très bien de se faire des films !**

**Les ombres des rois**

Le bruit de doux rires résonna jusqu'en haut de la salle cette nuit-là. Bien qu'on leur ait offert assez de lits, Thorin n'aurait pu penser à dormir. Pas avec ses neveux, ses fils-sœurs, enfin sous ses yeux. Ils guérissaient tous les deux, les orques leur ayant laissé des blessures douloureuses, mais ils étaient en vie. Même maintenant ils souriaient et riaient avec Gimli et Dwalin, parlaient avec animation à Bofur et Ori. Kili continua même de parler avec Legolas et l'attira dans leur cercle. Bien que surpris, Legolas s'était joint à eux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez ses neveux, cependant, en-dehors du fait qu'ils parlaient si facilement avec un elfe. Thorin n'avait pas la moindre idée, mais... quelque chose était différent.

« Vous êtes plus détendu ce soir. »

Thorin observa le Rôdeur se glisser à ses côtés sur le banc.

« Ils vont bien, dit-il. Et ils sont en vie. C'est presque plus que je n'aurais pu espérer.

- Je suis... désolé pour Bilbon. »

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se raidir à ces mots.

« Je sais que vous souhaitiez le voir, poursuivit Aragorn avant de laisser échapper un soupir de regret. Tout comme moi, murmura-t-il. »

Bilbon, apparemment, avait la capacité de charmer et de se faire des amis de tout le monde, des elfes aux hommes. Des Rois aux Rôdeurs. Thorin hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu Aragorn, mais ne dit rien. Il se concentra à la place sur sa compagnie, joyeux comme ils étaient. Il aurait seulement voulu pouvoir se joindre à leur joie.

Ce fut seulement alors, en regardant son brave groupe d'hommes, qu'il réalisa ce qu'il y avait de différent chez ses neveux. Il regarda de plus près, et découvrit que ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trahi.

« Fili, Kili, appela-t-il, et ils tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui. Où sont vos tresses ? Vos Premières ?

Étonnamment, ses neveux se mirent à sourire.

« Nous les avons données, dit Fili. »

Données ?

« À qui ? demanda-t-il, éberlué. »

Il n'y avait pas de famille ici, pas de nains, personne à part-

Il faillit s'étouffer quand il comprit.

« A Bilbon, dit Kili, ne faisant que confirmer ce qu'il avait deviné. Nous les avons données à Bilbon avant qu'il parte. Nous ne pouvions pas partir avec lui, alors nous lui avons donné nos perles. »

Parce qu'il faisait partie de la famille. Thorin se concentra sur sa respiration, bien qu'elle ne vienne pas aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait espéré.

« Tiens. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kili était venu vers lui pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, et lui présentait un parchemin plié, bien attaché par...

« Il me l'a donnée pour te la donner, dit Kili, avant de marquer une pause à ses propres mots en fronçant les sourcils. Me l'a donnée pour te la donner... non, c'est juste. Ça sonne bizarrement, c'est tout.

- Oh, pour l'amour de Mahal, Kili, grogna Fili. Donne juste la lettre à notre Oncle. »

Kili la tendit et commença à tout expliquer, mais Thorin savait déjà de qui elle était. À l'instant où il avait vu le petit morceau de tissu noué autour du parchemin, il avait su. Son esprit le ramena plusieurs semaines auparavant, quand ils s'étaient échappés de la Forêt Noire.

Il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose à sauver dans la veste de Bilbon, ou dans aucun de ses vêtements, quand ils étaient arrivés à Lacville. Alors ils avaient fait reconvertir et retailler ses vêtements, Thorin promettant des vêtements et des parures vraiment resplendissants quand la montagne serait reprise.

« Pour l'instant, ceux-ci vous iront, avait dit Thorin. »

Vraiment, Bilbon n'avait pas eu_ besoin_ que ses vêtements soient rapiécés pour avoir l'air neufs, et il avait protesté l'usage de l'argent de Thorin pour cela.

Cependant les vêtements de Bilbon avaient été l'une des rares choses qu'il avait réussi à garder à travers les montagnes, la caverne des gobelins, la forêt et les donjons. Thorin l'avait vu tripoter la veste et les boutons manquants, essayer de tailler des boutons en bois chez Beorn pour pouvoir au moins la maintenir fermée sans qu'elle flotte dans le vent. Thorin savait ce que c'était d'avoir besoin d'un élément de la maison à garder sur soi. Et ces vêtements étaient le lien de Bilbon avec sa maison. Thorin avait eu l'intention de le couvrir de cadeaux de sa propre maison, de peut-être... peut-être faire d'Erebor une seconde maison, une que Bilbon regarderait avec affection ou considérerait sienne. Alors il avait demandé à ce qu'une décoration soit mise sur le manteau de Bilbon, le lien cousu à la manière de la lignée de Durin.

« Maintenant vous avez vraiment l'air d'un nain, avait-il plaisanté quand Bilbon était restée bouche bée devant les fils. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le sourire de Bilbon avait été si lumineux et fier, et il avait insisté que Thorin ré-attache la broche à sa veste nouvellement réparée.

La broche était rangée, lourde comme une pierre, dans sa bourse, mais la décoration du manteau de Bilbon était joliment nouée autour du parchemin. Pas tout, cependant. Juste assez pour le fermer, pour que ça signifie quelque chose. Ça pouvait signifier n'importe quoi, et pendant un moment, il n'osa pas l'ouvrir.

« Aragorn ! Aidez-moi à expliquer comment on peut vraiment attraper et monter un cheval en pleine course. »

Thorin cligna des yeux devant l'étrange requête de l'elfe. Mais Aragorn y alla, comme s'il se dirigeait déjà vers le groupe, et Thorin réalisa qu'ils n'essayaient pas de l'exclure, mais de lui offrir un peu d'intimité pour lire la lettre. Fili et Fili lui adressèrent des sourires lumineux, mais se retournèrent vers Legolas, qui illustrait avec des gestes la façon de faire l'action qu'il avait décrite. Kili semblait particulièrement fasciné, et Thorin n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire de ça. Les relations entre leurs peuples seraient meilleures, supposa-t-il, si ces deux-là devenaient amis. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Un hériter de Durin devenant l'ami du fils de Thranduil. Il n'était pas certain que ça lui plaise complètement, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, pendant cette quête. Ils avaient tous un but commun.

Pour l'instant, le but commun de la compagnie c'était de le laisser pour qu'il lise la lettre. Thorin défit lentement le nœud de tissu, le regarda lorsqu'il fut déplié. Il semblait assez long pour avoir eu une taille décente, mais il avait été coupé avec soin, pas déchiré par le bas. Comme si Bilbon avait voulu qu'il reste en un morceau. Il l'enroula autour de ses doigts et se permit de repenser à ce jour à Lacville, la joie manifeste sur le visage de Bilbon, le sourire lumineux qu'il avait offert à Thorin en remerciement. Le regard chaleureux dans ses yeux quand il avait levé la tête vers Thorin, comme s'il avait voulu le serrer dans ses bras.

Ce souvenir en tête, Thorin ouvrit le parchemin et lut.

_Mon cher Thorin_,

_Je dois partir. J'avais espéré vous revoir, vous parler face à face, et une fois de plus je suis, eh bien, coincé, avec seulement des mots sur une page. Vos neveux insistaient pour venir avec moi, mais il faut qu'ils soient là avec vous. Je ne veux pas les mettre à nouveau en danger, pas pour cet Anneau. Je ne le laisserai pas attraper et prendre leurs esprits, ou pire, prendre leurs vies. Ils seront plus en sécurité avec vous, même s'ils me manqueront beaucoup. Tout comme vous me manque__z__. C'est vrai, vous savez. Vous me manquez, tellement. Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous puissiez penser et dire la même chose._

_Vos neveux m'ont dit quelque chose, l'autre jour. Je me suis presque moqué de leurs paroles mais ils étaient tous deux certains que c'était vrai. Maintenant... maintenant je me demande s'ils avaient raison. J'avais pensé que vous m'appréciez, que vous teniez à moi, et que je ressentais la même chose. Avant cette maudite Arkenstone. Mais ensuite vous m'avez banni et la douleur que j'ai ressenti, le pur malheur de mon cœur qui se brisait, et ce n'était pas juste de l'affection ou un simple attachement que j'avais ressenti, c'était impossible. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que je tenais à vous bien plus que je ne l'avais admis, ne serait-ce qu'à moi-même. Parce qu'au fond, tout au fond je le savais. Je savais à quel point..._

_Kili et Fili m'ont dit que vous étiez amoureux de moi._

Thorin inspira brusquement. Les mots, si directs et évidents sur la page, semblèrent sauter dans sa poitrine et dans son esprit comme le battement d'un tambour. Amoureux. Cela résumait certainement ses sentiments, la réponse parfaite au problème, mais il ne l'avait que_ ressenti._ Il n'avait pas essayé de mettre un nom sur ses émotions, n'avait pas essayé de les cataloguer quelque part. Et pourtant... amoureux.

Il continua sa lecture.

_Fili et Kili m'ont dit que vous étiez amoureux de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, ou s'ils le souhaitent et l'espèrent. Je crois que Kili en particulier a un problème, il veut toujours faire l'entremetteur: regardez-le avec Fili. Il a imaginé tout le futur de son frère, et bien que je pense que son idée a du mérite, Kili est sûr et déterminé, et ça ne finit généralement bien pour personne._

_Mais le fait est que si vous l'étiez, c'est-à-dire, amoureux de moi... Peste, je ne suis même pas là pour vous regarder en face et je ne veux pas me cacher derrière des mots sur une page. C'est peut-être ma seule chance de vous le dire, et je vais la prendre, parce que vous comptez pour moi, tellement, Thorin. Vous comptez de la pire et de la meilleure façon possible. Vous reposez dans mon cœur, et vous l'avez presque avalé, et chaque mot que vous m'avez dit un jour repose là, les bons... comme les horribles dont je ne peux me libérer. Chacune de mes pensées s'attarde sur vous. Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est._

_Il y a encore de la douleur. Oh, ça fait mal, de penser que vous me haïssiez assez pour me bannir, pour me rejeter comme si je n'étais rien, mais je souhaite quand même que les paroles de Kili et Fili soient vraies. Je souhaiterais que l'Arkenstone n'ait jamais existé, que vous soyez là et que je puisse juste vous dire ces choses en face, que nous puissions parler, que peut-être... enfin. Maintenant je souhaite des et-si dans une mare emplie de pas-maintenant, comme disait ma mère._

_Je vous laisse un morceau de mon manteau, bien que cela me fasse de la peine de m'en séparer. C'est l'une des rares choses qu'il me reste de vous. Bard a pris le seul objet que je considérais comme mon plus grand trésor. Je vous aurais bien appelé mon plus grand quoi que ce soit, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez jamais été à moi. Cette broche, cependant, était votre promesse envers moi, que j'étais bien-aimé, au moins pour un temps. Peut-être encore maintenant. Peut-être n'était-ce pas juste une 'babiole'._

_Mais je laisse le tissu brodé parce que c'est quelque chose que nous avons partagé : vos fils sur mon manteau. Pour ce que j'en sais, vous allez le jeter, et vous riez de tout ce parchemin maintenant. Un hobbit, amoureux d'un nain. Un simple hobbit, désigné traître, amoureux du Roi nain d'Erebor. Peut-être que vos neveux sont ridicules et moi plus encore pour avoir au moins considéré l'idée._

_Mais vous deviez savoir, et parce que... parce que mon cœur espère que vos neveux ont raison, que vous ressentez bien quelque chose pour moi. Je dois le penser : c'est ce qui me fera continuer. Je risque de ne jamais vous revoir. Les gens n'entrent pas comme ça au Mordor. Je pourrais ne jamais revenir. Et je voulais tellement vous parler, apaiser la douleur dans mon cœur dévasté qui ne veut pas disparaître. Tout ce que j'entends ce sont ces mots que vous m'avez presque dit sur la berge, et derrière eux, les mots que vous m'avez dit à Erebor. Je veux de nouveaux mots dans ma tête, Thorin. Même si... même si ce sont des adieux de votre part. Que vous ne m'aimez pas vraiment, que vous étiez simplement affectueux parce que, eh bien, pour quelque raison que vous ayez. Vos maudits neveux ont placé tout cet espoir dans mon cœur, cependant, et peut-être ne devrais-je pas m'y accrocher, mais c'est le cas. Parce que je veux votre amour et peut-être que je ne l'aurai jamais et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous alliez dire sur la berge parce que j'espère que c'était une tentative de votre part de_

_Quelqu'un appelle mon nom. Je dois y aller. Je donne ceci à Kili pour qu'il vous le donne. Vraiment, ça fait beaucoup de 'donne'._

_Prenez soin d'eux. Prenez soin de vous._

Alors même qu'il souriait et refermait la lettre, il sentait des larmes couler dans sa barbe. Il ne méritait pas l'espoir, le signe subtil d'une seconde chance, l'amour que Bilbon avait déversé pour lui et lui seul, mais tout cela était là dans la lettre. Il allait la relire avant de dormir, il le savait.

Peut-être que la tentative de Kili de jouer les entremetteurs n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout. Quoi que ses neveux aient dit à Bilbon, cela avait manifestement apaisé quelque chose quand Thorin en avait été incapable. Il devait encore tant de mots, tant d'excuses à Bilbon, et il ne savait pas si cela apaiserait même le cœur brisé qui avait craqué et répandu tant de peine en lui.

Bien que les mots de Bilbon aient été beaucoup plus composés que sa dernière lettre, il pouvait encore sentir la douleur derrière eux. Il était évident que Bilbon doutait de ce que Thorin ressentait vraiment pour lui. Il était clair que les terribles mots durs de Thorin avaient brisé quelque chose en Bilbon, quelque chose que Thorin ne serait peut-être jamais capable de fixer. Bilbon douterait peut-être toujours de l'affection de Thorin, de ses sentiments, de son amour. Mais Thorin ne renoncerait pas, et il essaierait d'offrir les mots qu'il pourrait lorsqu'il reverrait Bilbon.

_Je risque de ne jamais vous revoir. Je pourrais ne jamais revenir._

Il sentit un frisson partir du bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Bilbon avait déjà accepté qu'il ne reviendrait, peut-être, jamais. Ces mots sur cette page seraient peut-être les derniers mots que Bilbon lui dirait jamais. Il réalisa qu'il écrasait le parchemin entre ses doigts serrés et le lâcha immédiatement. Il le lissa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit défroissé, puis le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche avec l'autre lettre. Le tissu était toujours enroulé autour de ses doigts.

Quand ils rejoignit le groupe, ils étaient passés à un autre sujet quelconque, et il hésita à les déranger.

« Dwalin, appela-t-il doucement, attirant immédiatement l'attention de son ami. »

Il brandit le morceau de tissu.

Dwalin fronça les sourcils.

« Son manteau ? »

Thorin acquiesça.

« Il l'a laissé volontairement ? demanda Dwalin d'un air sombre. »

Aussi dangereux qu'il puisse être parfois, et aussi effrayant qu'il puisse avoir l'air, Dwalin avait, peut-être, l'un des cœurs les plus grands que Thorin ait jamais connu. Il était évident que son ami considérait Bilbon comme un compagnon proche. Cela le fit sourire.

« Oui, pour moi. Une promesse, une que je ne mérite pas. »

La compréhension se fit jour dans le regard de Dwalin.

« Cette lettre était meilleure que la première, hein ?

- En un sens. J'ai encore tant à réparer entre nous.

- Alors on ferait mieux de s'occuper de l'Isengard pour pouvoir retrouver le petit gars, dit Dwalin, un sourire sur le visage et une lueur dans les yeux. J'avais espéré que quand on reprendrait Erebor tu arrêterais d'être aussi mal luné, mais on dirait qu'il y a encore du travail. »

Thorin l'incendia du regard et le repoussa, faisant rire Dwalin.

« Amène ça ici, dit-il en se bidonnant toujours. Je vais l'attacher pour toi. »

Thorin tendit le bras, offrant le morceau de tissu à Dwalin de l'autre main. Ses doigts soigneux et adeptes nouèrent joliment le bout de tissu autour du poignet de Thorin.

« Il te faudrait un fermoir en argent pour aller avec, grommela Dwalin. Il va tomber s'il reste comme ça, avec rien que des fils pour le maintenir. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Thorin regarda la bande de tissu autour de son poignet. Une promesse. Tous les deux liés étroitement._ L'amour._

C'était tellement plus qu'il ne méritait, mais Thorin n'allait pas s'en séparer.

Un soudain éclat de rire lui fit lever les yeux juste à temps pour voir Kili tomber au sol, ayant essayé de se percher sur les épaules de Fili. Kili avait l'air indemne, et même Aragorn souriait de leurs bêtises. Thengel, un peu plus loin, semblait aussi sourire aux deux frères. Derrière lui se tenaient Fulgram et une jeune femme, une qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était jeune, manifestement, et avait un beau visage, et ses cheveux étaient libres et non domestiqués. Elle était loin d'être aussi grande que le capitaine, et semblait adulte de stature. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses neveux, et il y avait un air sur son visage, comme si ses propres pensées la rendaient perplexe.

Fili regarda dans sa direction, et ils se mirent immédiatement à s'incendier du regard. Kili ricana et adressa un regard entendu à Thorin en agitant les sourcils. 'Elle lui plaît', mima-t-il de façon plutôt évidente en désignant Fili, comme si Thorin ne le savait pas. Fili ne regarda même pas Kili mais lui donna néanmoins un coup sur l'épaule.

Parfois, Thorin s'inquiétait pour la lignée de Durin. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Bilbon voulait dire en traitant Kili d'_entremetteur_. Fili incendiait toujours la femme du regard, et elle roula des yeux d'un air de dédain avant de partir à grands pas. Son neveu continua de la fusiller du regard, mais garda les yeux fixés sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu. Puis il haussa les épaules et se retourna immédiatement vers les festivités qui continuaient au sein de la compagnie. Kili ne cessait de hocher la tête en direction de Fili.

Comme si Thorin n'avait pas observé sa sœur avec le père des garçons, avant qu'ils commencent à se faire la court. Ils se regardaient exactement de la même façon. Personne n'avait été trop surpris, cependant, quand Dis était revenue un jour avec des joues rouges et le sourire le plus heureux et le plus lumineux qui soit sur son visage, sautant presque sur place tandis qu'elle annonçait à Thorin leur décision de se faire la cour.

Oh oui, Fili et Kili tenaient tous les deux de leur mère de différentes façons, mais ils tenaient bel et bien de sa sœur fière et forte. Kili n'aurait rien eu à dire, et Thorin aurait su. Fili admirait la jeune femme, et c'était manifestement réciproque.

Comme s'il avait besoin de plus de complications. Thorin se leva et se dirigea vers Thengel là où il était assis. On aurait dit que le roi l'attendait, et il lui offrit une place pour s'asseoir, ainsi qu'une assiette de rouleaux chauds et de pain. Cela lui donna quelque chose avec lequel jouer, au moins. Ses mains avaient besoin de faire quelque chose ou elles passeraient la nuit à caresser le bracelet à son poignet.

Thengel regarda le groupe quand un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre.

« Il est bon d'avoir du rire dans ces salles, dit-il. Je crains que nous n'en ayons que peu l'occasion dans les prochains jours.

- L'Isengard est bien considéré à travers le monde libre, acquiesça Thorin en hochant la tête. Trouver ceux qui se joindront à nous pour s'y opposer sera difficile. »

Il fut surpris d'entendre un petit rire. Thengel semblait_ amusé._

« Vous et moi avons des craintes différentes, Thorin, dit-il. Je sais où sont mes alliés. Je sais qui écoutera ce que je dis et croira la vérité. Le véritable pouvoir d'un roi ne réside pas dans sa richesse ou dans sa propre force, mais dans ceux qu'il peut appeler à son aide. Je gouverne bien des gens, mais il y a ceux qui résident aussi dans les Terres Sauvages, et dans le Plateau. Edoras est loin d'être aussi large ou vaste que la brillante citadelle du Gondor, mais j'ai un endroit où moi aussi, je peux défendre les miens. Le Gouffre de Helm est notre forteresse, pas Edoras. Edoras est simplement l'endroit où je choisis de vivre et d'être chez moi.

- Le Gouffre de Helm, répéta Thorin, laissant les mots du roi pénétrer dans son esprit. C'est votre château, votre force ?

- Selon certains standards, je suppose que oui. Les autres royaumes seraient surpris que je ne vive pas dans mon 'château' dans les montagnes. Il a les meilleures défenses, les couloirs les plus profonds, et se dresse depuis bien des âges. »

Il resta immobile, un sourire aux lèvres : il attendait. Il attendait l'inévitable question.

Quand elle vint, cependant, ce ne fut pas de la bouche de Thorin, mais plutôt, de celle d'Aragorn, qui les avait rejoint.

« Pourquoi ? demanda le Rôdeur. Pourquoi vivez-vous ici à découvert ? Pourquoi ne pas rester dans votre royaume ? »

Thengel les regarda tous les deux pendant un long moment, puis se leva.

« Venez avec moi, dit-il. »

Ensemble ils sortirent tous les trois de la salle chaleureuse et brillante, sortant discrètement par devant. Dehors, le vent était puissant et froid, faisant presque regretter à Thorin d'avoir laissé son manteau à l'intérieur. Mais en même temps, le froid n'était pas cruel, mais frais. Il lui rappelait le vent qui fouettait la montagne au-dessus des portes, quand il marchait avec son père et son grand-père. Il inspira profondément.

À ses côtés, Aragorn non plus ne semblait pas dérangé par le froid, bien qu'il n'ait pas sa cape. Il regarda bien au-delà d'Edoras, et Thorin voyait le Plateau autour d'eux, qui se poursuivait sur des kilomètres. Le ciel au-dessus d'eux était sombre mais empli d'une multitude d'étoiles, et Thorin souhaita que Bilbon soit là avec lui. Quelque part là-dehors, Bilbon était sous ces étoiles, peut-être même qu'il les regardait aussi. Son cœur se tordit l'espace d'un douloureux instant, pleurant son hobbit.

Thengel hocha longuement la tête.

« Voilà pourquoi, dit-il. »

Sa voix se perdit presque dans le vent. De froid et sévère il devint une douce brise, s'enroulant autour d'eux et s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

« Je n'ai pas été élevé pour vivre au-dessus de ceux que j'appelle mon peuple. J'ai été élevé avec eux, parmi eux. Je ne peux entendre leurs paroles si je ne suis pas là pour écouter. Le Gouffre de Helm est notre refuge, en période de troubles. J'ouvre les portes à tous ceux qui ont besoin d'un sanctuaire. En attendant, c'est un poste militaire et une petite ville pour les soutenir. »

Il inspira profondément, sa tenue simple flottant au vent.

« Mais ce sont des choses que vous savez tous les deux, dit-il. Thorin, votre petite compagnie vous a appris la valeur de quelqu'un quel que soit son statut... ou sa taille. Et Aragorn, votre temps comme Rôdeur vous a également appris cela. »

Ses mots les surprirent, en particulier Aragorn, qui s'était figé sur place. Thengel eut un sourire triste.

« Bilbon m'a parlé de votre lignée, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Je sais votre droit de régner.

- Ce n'est pas un droit, jura Aragorn, la voix douloureuse. Pas plus que je ne le mérite.

- Moi non plus, argumenta Thengel. Mais il m'a été donné, et je le porterai pour mon peuple et pour ceux que j'aime. »

Il y avait un sourire affectueux sur son visage quand il se retourna pour regarder la salle.

« J'ai été tellement béni d'avoir Morwen pour se tenir à mes côtés. Elle a rendu le fait de porter la couronne tellement mieux. Je prie pour que vous puissiez tous deux trouver quelqu'un pour partager votre fardeau avec vous, quelqu'un que vous aimerez férocement à travers les temps prospères comme les temps troublés. »

Son regard glissa vers Thorin, un regard entendu, et Thorin sut immédiatement que Thengel était au courant de_ tout_. Bilbon avait dû lui dire.

« Je crois que vous pouvez encore tout arranger, l'assura gentiment Thengel, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Thorin. Bilbon n'avait que des compliments pour vous, même s'il lui était manifestement douloureux de parler de vous. Il a parlé à Dernwyn, ma vierge du bouclier que vous avez vu plus tôt, de la peine de cœur entre vous, et Dernwyn a partagé ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Il semble que la peine de Bilbon ne soit pas une affaire qu'il porte seul, mais bien partagée. Et c'est une très bonne chose.

- Une bonne chose ? Thorin demanda d'une voix rauque. En quoi la peine de Bilbon est-elle une bonne chose ?

- Une peine partagée, corrigea Thengel. Car la peine partagée est souvent allégée, portée comme elle l'est entre deux personnes. Vous portez également cette peine.

- Je l'ai cherchée. Ma peine est méritée : pas la sienne. »

Il y avait de l'approbation dans le regard de Thengel, réalisa-t-il, et Thorin fut heureux que Bilbon soit venu ici. Thengel avait manifestement une grande considération pour le hobbit.

« Bilbon est un ami cher, dit Thengel, confirmant ses pensées. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir bientôt vous donner le même titre. Ainsi qu'à vous, Aragorn.

- Vous croyez que je devrais être roi, dit Aragorn, d'une voix creuse.

- Je crois que vous devriez être ce à quoi vous êtes destiné. Et oui, je crois que c'est à cela que vous êtes destiné. Je vois deux rois en titre devant moi, mais derrière vous, je vois les ombres des rois que vous pouvez être. Je serais reconnaissant d'avoir ces rois pour alliés, pour voisins sur mes frontières, pour_ amis,_ dit-il avant de tendre les mains et de saisir leurs épaules. Et je serai honoré d'être le vôtre. »

Thorin lui saisit l'épaule en retour, sincèrement touché.

« Erebor répondra toujours à votre appel, jura-t-il. Mon peuple considérera toujours le Rohan comme un ami vos paroles et vos actions ne seront jamais oubliées, en particulier par ma famille et moi-même. »

Aragorn acquiesça et saisit également l'épaule de Thengel.

« Je ne sais quelle force vous voyez en moi, mais je combattrai avec vous et pour vous aussi longtemps que je respirerai. »

Thengel sourit lentement.

« Peut-être ne sont-ce pas des ombres que je vois, mais des reflets qui se rapprochent. »

Il hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même que pour eux.

« Les reflets de bons rois pour nous guider, murmura-t-il. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent parler davantage, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent.

« Gandalf souhaite vous parler, mon seigneur, dit Fulgram à Thengel. Il a autre chose à vous dire concernant la quête. »

Thengel eut un bref hochement de tête.

« Et je l'écouterai. Merci. »

Il attendit que Fulgram soit parti avant de se tourner vers eux. D'une certaine façon, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, avec seulement quelques lanternes opposant encore leurs flammes au vent, il semblait encore plus grand qu'avant. Pourtant il y avait tant de bonté et de sagesse dans ses yeux que Thorin n'avait jamais vu chez un roi. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur dans les yeux de son grand-père. Il avait été sage, autrefois, et il avait été des plus justes envers tous les nains et les elfes et les hommes de la région. Mais jamais Thorin n'aurait qualifié Thrór de bon.

« Dormez en paix, fils de Thrain, fils d'Arathorn, car vous êtes en sécurité ici à Edoras. Votre compagnie ne manquera de rien. Venez me voir avec toutes vos inquiétudes et vos questions. »

Il agrippa leurs épaules une fois de plus, puis les relâcha.

« Je suis plus que votre hôte, je suis votre ami. »

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé un an plus tôt s'il voulait d'un homme pour ami, Thorin se serait moqué. Maintenant, cependant, la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour Thengel lui serrait la gorge.

« Merci, réussit-il à dire. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour ma famille, ma compagnie. Pour Bilbon, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

Les yeux de Thengel s'assombrirent.

« J'aimerais en avoir fait plus pour lui. Il porte quelque chose que nul ne devrait avoir à porter. Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, et je ne peux qu'espérer que cela sera suffisant pour le conduire jusqu'au bout.

- C'était plus que nous n'avons pu faire, lui dit Aragorn. Nous n'avons pu l'atteindre pour l'aider, mais vous oui, et pour cela, nous sommes reconnaissants. »

Plus reconnaissants que Thengel ne le saurait jamais vraiment. Le roi leur adressa un signe de tête, puis retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Thorin et Aragorn debout dans le froid. La nuit était calme et silencieuse à Edoras.

« Vous avez peur pour lui. »

Il n'y eut nul besoin de demander qui était 'lui'.

« J'ai longtemps eu peur pour lui, avant même de savoir que c'était de la peur, admit Thorin. Il a failli tomber du bord des Montagnes Embrumés. J'avais dit à Gandalf que je ne serais pas responsable de sa mort, mais quand il est tombé, j'ai... j'ai immédiatement sauté pour le sauver. Il n'y a eu aucune réflexion, aucune hésitation. »

Il le voyait encore maintenant : de petits doigts s'agrippant futilement à la falaise, des yeux écarquillés et terrifiés tandis qu'il cherchait une prise. Sa peur n'avait pas disparu avant que Thorin ne soit revenu sur la terre ferme. Même alors, l'inquiétude de Bilbon avait été pour Thorin. Cela l'apaisait autant que cela lui faisait mal.

_Oh Bilbon, pardonnez-moi._ Il aurait seulement voulu pouvoir dire cela à voix haute à celui qui avait le plus besoin de l'entendre.

« Il a peur pour vous aussi. »

Les yeux d'Aragorn étaient bien plus vieux que son visage en cet instant, des yeux qui avaient vu tant de choses à un âge si jeune.

« Pas votre réaction, mais votre sort, poursuivit le jeune Rôdeur. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Il y avait de la peine, quand il parlait de vous, un cœur si douloureux que personne ne devrait jamais ressentir cela. Il m'a dit que tout était de sa faute, ce qui avait transpiré entre vous deux il vous a défendu jusqu'à la fin. »

Thorin ferma les yeux de chagrin.

« Mais il y avait aussi de l'inquiétude pour vous. Il y avait tant d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et d'amour. »

_Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est._

« Je ne le mérite pas, insista Thorin. Je lui ai fait tellement de tort, il devrait me haïr, me mépriser.

- Thengel avait raison : nous ne choisissons pas ce que nous méritons, ni ce que sera notre chemin dans la vie. Prenez son amour pour vous, laissez-le grandir et forcir. Utilisez-le pour vous porte vers lui. »

Ses yeux étaient profonds et pleins de nostalgie, une nostalgie que Thorin connaissez bien.

« Portez-vous le vôtre ? »

Aragorn hocha la tête, et son regard se porta vers l'Ouest.

« Vous pouvez encore avoir une chance d'aimer et d'aimer librement. Celle que j'aime... Elle est hors de ma portée de bien des façons. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, seulement la mort.

- Vous aime-t-elle en retour ? demanda doucement Thorin. »

Il y eut alors un silence.

« Peut-être, admit enfin Aragorn. Mais son père ne l'autoriserait jamais. Il a longtemps été bon avec moi et, pour un temps, pour ma mère. Mais Elrond ne laissera pas sa fille souffrir la mortalité pour l'amour. Et il ne devrait pas. Elle mérite mieux. »

La fille d'Elrond ?

« Vous aimez une elfe ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Elle est Arwen Étoile du Soir, dit doucement Aragorn, et on ne pouvait manquer l'amour dans sa voix. Elle est la lumière argentée de la lune et la chaleur du soleil de midi. Elle est aimable et brave, et mon cœur se languit d'elle. »

Son visage s'effondra.

« Je me battrai pour son amour, mais si elle ne peut être mienne, alors... je comprends. »

L'amour, apparemment, n'était pas fait pour amener le bonheur à quiconque, quelle que soit sa race.

« Je suis... désolé, dit Thorin avec compassion. »

Aragorn hocha la tête.

« Pour vous aussi, dit-il. J'espère qu'un jour, Bilbon et vous pourrez parler et trouver la paix. »

Ce n'était pas près d'arriver, mais Thorin espérait la même chose. Aragorn finit par retourner à l'intérieur, mais Thorin resta dehors un long moment, laissant le vent le tirer, prendre sa respiration quand il le voulait. Il se demanda si le même vent s'enroulait autour de Bilbon, si le vent les caressait tous les deux.

Quand le froid s'installa dans ses os et lui fit brûler les yeux, il se retira enfin à l'intérieur, dans la chaleur et les joyeux murmures de la conversation.

(-)

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

- Non, je suppose que non, dit Bilbon en inspirant profondément. Fait-il toujours si froid dans le Plateau ? J'ai traversé des pics enneigés qui étaient plus chauds que ça. »

Il en avait l'impression, en tout cas. Le vent avait été implacable, et sans le manteau dont Thengel avait insisté pour qu'il le prenne, Bilbon aurait été gelé sur place. Toute la journée le vent lui avait piqué les yeux, les laissant rouges et irrités.

Holdwine acquiesça.

« La neige tombe autour de vous. Le vent vous traverse. Mais les chevaux nous abriterons suffisamment, ainsi que le rocher. »

A moins que le vent ne change de direction – encore – et ne rentre dans le petit abri que fournissait le rocher. Bilbon frissonna et s'enfonça davantage dans ses fourrures.

C'était plutôt beau. Dans le lointain, il y avait la douce et faible lueur d'un village. Au-delà, le Plateau était sombre et froid. Le vent soufflait dans un murmure, traversant l'herbe haute avec un son similaire à celui d'une pluie printanière tombant au sol. Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et la lune renvoyait une faible lueur sur la terre. Pas assez pour y voir clair : si quelqu'un les suivait dans la nuit, ils ne le sauraient pas avant qu'il ne les atteigne.

« Fait-il froid dans la Comté, là d'où vous venez ? »

Bilbon eut un grand sourire en pensant à Cul-de-Sac et aux champs de chez lui.

« Non, il fait chaud. Le soleil brille souvent, lumineux et chaud, mais pas au point de nous empêcher de travailler les champs. Et il y a toujours du travail dans les champs. Quand nous ne sommes pas aux champs, nous nous occupons de nos jardins, nous creusons dans la terre et nous regardons les choses pousser. Toujours brillante et verte et pleine de vie. »

La Comté avait tellement plus de... couleur que partout ailleurs. Fondcombe avait beaucoup de nuances pastel et était assez vive, mais pas comme la Comté. La Forêt Noire n'avait aucune couleur, sombre et sinistre, et Lacville avait les amples couleurs de la vie. Erebor, en revanche-

Son sourire vacilla.

« Ça a l'air plutôt plaisant, dit Holdwine. Vous ne devriez pas froncer les sourcils ainsi, ce n'est pas bon pour vous. »

Bilbon renifla.

« Dernwyn m'a dit ça, l'autre jour, mais ça ressemblait moins à une suggestion. C'était plutôt un ordre. »

Sa férocité s'étendait même à son désir de voir les autres heureux. Son sourire lui revint encore à cette idée.

Holdwine eut un rire sincère.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. C'est typique de ma nièce. »

Cela attira son attention.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était votre nièce, dit Bilbon. »

Maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, il y avait une vague ressemblance dans les yeux, dans leurs lèvres quand ils souriaient.

« Eh oui, dit Holdwine en hochant la tête. Eh oui. Mon frère était le capitaine des Cavaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer. »

Son regard retomba avec son sourire.

« Dernwyn était très jeune quand c'est arrivé. Sa mère est morte peu de temps après, trop frappée de chagrin par la mort d'Holdred. J'ai aidé à élever Dernwyn comme si elle était ma fille, et Thengel l'a aussi prise sous son aile. Il était très attaché à Holdred, et l'aimait comme le frère que le roi n'a jamais eu. J'ai rejoint les Cavaliers quand Dernwyn est devenue assez grande pour vivre seule, si ça devenait nécessaire.

- C'est une femme merveilleuse, dit Bilbon. Elle est gentille et gracieuse.

- Et intrépide, ajouta Holdwine, sa bonne humeur revenue, et féroce. Ma petite nièce a le cœur d'un lion.

- Ça, je n'en doute pas, dit Bilbon avec ironie, s'attirant un rire. Elle avait l'air décidée à le prouver à Fili et Kili.

- Plus à Fili, je pense. Mais c'est peut-être dû à autre chose. Elle n'a jamais eu de prétendant, jamais ressenti les élans de son cœur, pour autant que je sache. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas trop quoi en faire.

- Fili non plus, croyez-moi, murmura Bilbon. »

Aucun des Fils de Durin ne semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait quand il s'agissait des affaires du cœur. Dans le lot, Kili avait probablement la meilleure chance de vivre l'amour comme la plupart des gens : des gestes gentils, une cour douce, se tenir la main et échanger des baisers timides quand on pouvait.

Et il semblait que quoi qu'il fasse, il allait toujours penser à Thorin. Il laissa échapper un soupir et regarda vers la droite. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe d'Edoras. Ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance en une journée. À sa gauche, bien qu'il ne puisse les voir dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il savait que des montagnes se dressaient bien hautes. Les Montagnes Blanches, Holdwine les avait appelées ainsi. Il était impossible de les escalader, et il était impossible de passer par-dessous également. Holdwine n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi : Bilbon n'avait demandé. Il savait reconnaître un visage grave, aux pensées pleines de danger, quand il en voyait un.

« J'aimerais que vous ayez pu rester, petit homme. »

Bilbon se retourna vers Holdwine. Le feu rugissait, mais était coupé du vent par un écran de métal que l'homme avait planté dans la terre. La lumière se reflétait sur le rocher, mais pas assez pour être remarquée. C'était suffisant pour éclairer le visage d'Holdwine et la pitié qui s'y dessinait.

« Pour le bien de votre cœur, poursuivit Holdwine. Vous avez mal, comme Hild lorsque Holdred est mort. Je suis désolé. »

Bilbon hocha la tête pour le remercier, mais ne pouvait pas parler. Maintenant qu'il était loin de la bonne humeur contagieuse de Fili et Kili, son esprit se tournait à nouveau vers le cœur brisé qu'il avait ressenti après son exil. Il se souvenait du visage orageux de Thorin, de la main étroitement serrée autour de sa gorge. De la voix rugissante, emplie de mots qui auraient arrêté le cœur d'un être moins fort. Le rejet de la broche, la broche qui l'avait marqué comme bien-aimé.

Il se souvint du visage de Thorin sur la berge, plein de ce qui aurait pu être de la douleur tandis que Bilbon avait craché toute la douleur de son cœur. Ou ç'aurait pu être de la colère que quelqu'un qui avait été qualifié de traître lui parle avec autant d'insolence.

_Vous ne pouvez imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand-_

_Il est amoureux de vous._

Il se frotta la poitrine, comme pour soulager la douleur qu'il ressentait. Cela n'aida pas le moins du monde. Il voulait tellement voir Thorin, voulait remplacer le souvenir de ces horribles derniers instants à Erebor par de nouveaux, comme l'étreinte en haut du Carrock, ou les instants prolongés dans le donjon de Thranduil plein de tendres mots murmurés et de douces caresses. Le jour où Thorin lui avait donné la broche, ou le jour où il avait rendu ses vêtements à Bilbon, nouvellement brodés avec le signe de la lignée de Durin.

Il plongea la main dans son manteau pour atteindre le côté gauche de sa propre veste, sentant les bords qu'il n'avait pas pu recoudre. Il avait simplement pu en couper assez pour enrouler autour du parchemin et faire un nœud, puis il avait dû courir pour rejoindre Holdwine. Il se demanda ce que Thorin ferait de sa lettre, du bout de tissu.

Un pas traînant et un cliquetis le firent lever brusquement la tête, mais c'était seulement Holdwine qui vérifiait que les chevaux étaient tranquilles.

« Reposez-vous, dit Holdwine. Je vous réveillerai pour un quart. Il y a une longe route pour suivre les Montagnes Blanches, et elle n'est pas facile. Pas si nous voulons que vous arriviez en sécurité. »

Il s'installa pour commencer son quart.

Bilbon enfouit sa tête davantage dans son manteau jusqu'à ce que le sifflement du vent soit un murmure lointain, caché par les fourrures et la laine épaisse. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussit à s'endormir, le souvenir de Thorin le suivant jusque dans son sommeil.


	13. Un appel aux armes

**Sabrinabella : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Thengel^^ Thengel c'est Théoden qui n'a jamais été influencé par Grima^^ Fili et Dernwyn ont un cas classique de "je te déteste parce que je veux pas admettre que tu me plais". Et non c'est pas encore que Thorin et Bilbon seront ensemble... En même temps on n'en est qu'au tiers de la fic lol**

**aliena wyvern : Meurs pas encore il reste des chapitres !**

**Julindy : Oui les frangins me font rire aussi ! Et oui Dwalin n'est pas qu'un guerrier^^**

**Un appel aux armes**

Les salles furent une boule de bruit et de nerfs dans les jours qui suivirent. Des Cavaliers allaient et venaient, livrant des messages et des nombres à Thengel. Chaque nombre amenait la paix sur le visage de Thengel ; du moins, en apparence. Mais Aragorn avait longtemps voyagé seul et rencontré beaucoup d'hommes. Il reconnaissait l'attitude calme de quelqu'un intérieurement troublé. Et à cet instant, Thengel était très troublé.

« Quelles nouvelles de l'Est Emnet ? demanda-t-il au Cavalier qui entrait. »

Le Cavalier prit plusieurs inspirations rapides afin de pouvoir parler.

« Ils sont forts de deux cents, mon roi, dit-il. Et viendront à notre aide. »

Aragorn l'ajouta facilement au compte. Thengel hocha la tête et congédia le Cavalier, ordonnant qu'on lui amène de la nourriture et de la bière pour son voyage long et rapide. De l'autre côté de la salle, assis à une autre table, Thorin grimaça très légèrement. Apparemment il comptait aussi, et avait atteint la même conclusion qu'Aragorn.

Ce n'était pas assez. C'était loin d'être assez.

« Nous pouvons compter sur l'armée au Gouffre de Helm, dit Thengel à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Je ne viderai pas les réserves d'hommes qui s'y trouvent, mais j'en attends près d'un millier qui pourront marcher avec nous. »

Mieux, mais toujours pas assez. Les orques les massacreraient tous, et bien qu'ils aient un magicien de leur côté, un brave et vaillant magicien, les orques avaient un magicien de leur côté, aussi. Pire encore, même Gandalf avait admis la puissance de Saroumane. À lui seul, Saroumane aurait été une force à prendre en compte. Avec une armée orque derrière lui, il serait presque inarrêtable. Et c'était sans compter la raison pour laquelle il brûlait le sol et les arbres.

Legolas secoua la tête et se leva, faisant les cent pas dans la salle.

« Ce n'est pas assez, insista-t-il. Il nous faut davantage d'aide.

- La Forêt Noire viendrait-elle à notre aide ? demanda durement Thengel, mais c'était néanmoins une question. Pensez-vous pouvoir appeler votre peuple ? »

Legolas s'interrompit, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Peut-être, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais je ne crois pas.

- Et la Dame ? lui demanda Gimli. Elle nous aiderait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire éclot sur le visage de Legolas.

« Vous avez raison : elle nous aiderait. »

Il se retourna vers Thengel, qui fronçait les sourcils avec perplexité.

« Envoyez un Cavalier en Lothlorien, demandant de l'aide. La Dame Galadriel ne vous refusera pas.

- Il y a longtemps que les elfes ne se sont pas tenus aux côtés des hommes, dit lentement Thengel. Je ne sais pas si la sage et immortelle Dame des Bois répondrait à une si petite prière.

- Elle le fera, insista Legolas. C'est elle qui a convoqué le Conseil en premier lieu. Le sort de la Terre du Milieu est toujours présent dans son esprit. Elle ne nous abandonnera pas. »

Thengel regarda en direction d'Aragorn qui, au bout d'un moment, hocha la tête. Legolas avait été rapide à mettre sa foi en la Dame Galadriel, mais Aragorn n'était pas aussi certain que les elfes viendraient. Cependant si quiconque allait les aider, ce serait Galadriel. Il hocha de nouveau la tête, cette fois de manière plus décisive.

« La Lothlorien se rajouterait à nos forces, dit-il. Legolas a raison.

- La Dame a peut-être même ressenti les élans de ténèbres dans le cœur de Saroumane, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes tous rassemblés, ajouta Gandalf. »

Il s'appuyait sur son bâton, comme s'il était un vieil homme au lieu d'un magicien puissant. Les nouvelles de Saroumane avaient commencé à le hanter, apparemment.

« Cela pourrait hâter leur aide.

- Envoyez immédiatement des Cavaliers en Lorien, ordonna Thengel, et deux hommes s'inclinèrent avant de se ruer vers les portes. Peut-être pourront-ils nous rejoindre dans notre marche vers l'Isengard. Cependant... »

Il laissa échapper un soupir, et enfin l'inquiétude et la lassitude se montrèrent.

« Je crains que ce ne sera toujours pas assez, dit-il doucement. Nous sommes loin d'être assez nombreux pour repousser un assaut de l'Isengard, encore moins pour marcher contre lui. »

La vérité de ses paroles résonna dans la salle, en dépit de la douceur avec laquelle ils étaient prononcés. Personne ne dit un mot. Thorin serra et desserra les poings, et Aragorn se demanda à quoi il pouvait penser. Bilbon ? Ou peut-être son peuple, qui était trop loin pour les aider ?

Le petit Ori s'éclaircit la gorge, rougissant légèrement quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais il se redressa.

« Avons-nous épuisé tout le monde ? demanda-t-il. N'y a-t-il personne d'autre que nous puissions appeler à l'aide ? »

Thengel lui adressa un doux sourire mélancolique.

« S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à appeler, je le ferais. Si je pensais pouvoir appeler les animaux qui parcourent le Plateau pour nous aider, je le ferais. »

Gandalf se raidit soudain et se redressa, et quand Aragorn regarda dans sa direction, il avait l'air plus vivant qu'auparavant. Il était évident qu'il tournait et retournait quelque chose dans sa tête, mais il ne formula pas ses pensées.

« J'ai peut-être une réponse, dit-il enfin. Vous m'avez inspiré, mon brave homme, et vous aussi, Ori, en ayant posé la question. »

Ori sembla décidément content de cela. Dwalin eut un bref éclair de sourire et tapota l'épaule d'Ori avec fierté. Thorin aperçut l'action mais ne dit rien.

« Vous avez une réponse à la question ? demanda Thengel, et il se leva de son trône, surpris. Quelle armée avez-vous qui puisse nous aider ? »

Gandalf se contenta de sourire.

« J'aurai besoin d'aide, dit-il en regardant la compagnie. J'aurai besoin de trois personnes. Legolas, Fili, Kili, vous ferez l'affaire. »

Personne ne sembla plus surpris du choix des noms que les trois intéressés.

« N'importe quoi qui puisse aider, nous le ferons, dit Fili après s'être remis. »

Kili acquiesça rapidement, puis envoya un grand sourire à Legolas, qui le lui rendit facilement. Jamais Aragorn n'aurait pensé voir tant d'amitié entre un nain et un elfe. Si Thorin s'en aperçut, il n'en fit nulle mention, bien que Dwalin ait l'air de vouloir donner son avis. Il doutait que les mots du nain seraient aimables, étant donné l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater sur son front.

« Faites vite, dit simplement Thengel, et Gandalf acquiesça.

- Guettez-nous le cinquième jour, après notre départ. Nous n'allons pas traîner, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire vite, non plus. Ce sera une entreprise délicate... et un pari. Mais ayez la foi, car je crois que nous pourrions voir quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. »

Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui n'était pas apparue depuis longtemps, et Aragorn fut heureux de la voir. Gandalf avait toujours eu foi et espoir quand les autres en manquaient, mais cela avait disparu depuis que les mauvaises actions de Saroumane avaient été confirmées. Le revoir rendit de la force à Aragorn et aux autres.

« Dernwyn, attends ! »

L'appel de Fulgram leur fit tous tourner la tête vers la silhouette en armure qui se dirigeait vers le trône. Son heaume était coincé sous son bras, et ses cheveux tombaient librement. Mais elle se tenait équipée pour le combat, et ses yeux étaient durs comme la pierre.

« Vous appelez à l'aide, ceux qui voudraient combattre pour vous, dit-elle, sa voix forte et claire. Je veux me battre pour vous, mon seigneur. »

Thengel n'avait jamais auparavant eu l'air sans voix. Dernwyn attendit sa réponse, mais ses yeux durcissaient à chaque instant. Thengel déclara enfin :

« Alors je prendrai votre aide, car nous avons besoin de défenses pour Edoras-

- Il y a des gardes pour ça, insista Dernwyn. Laissez-moi me battre ! Je peux me battre pour vous. Je peux être une vraie Vierge du Bouclier du Rohan !

- Je ne vous mettrai pas en danger, répondit Thengel, peiné. J'ai vu tomber votre père ne me forcez pas à vous regarder mourir aussi. »

Des doigts pâles se serrèrent de plus en plus autour du heaume jusqu'à ce que les phalanges soient blanches.

« Il est mort en vous protégeant, dit Dernwyn à voix basse. Accordez-moi la chance d'en faire autant. »

Thengel déglutit visiblement, le regard hanté. Quel que soit son choix, Aragorn savait que l'homme se sentirait damné. Il pouvait lui refuser cette requête, et tuer son esprit. Il pouvait l'autoriser à combattre, et la voir mourir d'une mort violente et sanglante.

« Nous la protégerons. »

La voix de Kili résonna dans la salle comme un écho puissant, tant ses paroles étaient sûres. Il adressa un hochement de tête à Dernwyn comme à Thengel quand ils sursautèrent.

« Laissez-la combattre avec nous : elle peut nous aider, et nous la garderons en sécurité. Nous serons heureux d'avoir une combattante aussi expérimentée à nos côtés. »

Les paroles étaient bien faites, Aragorn devait l'accorder au jeune nain. Il n'avait pas sapé Dernwyn, mais il avait également promis de veiller spécifiquement sur elle, pour apaiser l'inquiétude de Thengel. Peut-être le nain n'était-il pas aussi jeune et fou qu'il en avait l'air.

Kili donna un coup de coude à Fili, qui n'avait rien dit à côté de lui.

« En plus, vous pourrez veiller sur lui et vous assurer qu'il esquive correctement, dit-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. »

… Finalement, peut-être que si. Fili rendit à son frère un coup de coude assez fort pour faire tousser Kili. Dernwyn haussa les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un devrait garder un œil sur le blessé, dit-elle.

- Au combat, insista Fili en serrant les dents. J'ai été blessé_ au combat_. Et je sais esquiver : je vais devoir vous montrer la différence entre esquiver pour garder votre tête et esquiver pour la perdre. »

Dernwyn fit un bruit moqueur, mais il y avait l'étincelle d'un sourire sur son visage.

« Si vous évitez correctement votre adversaire, il n'y a pas besoin de différence.

- Vous et moi, nous aurons un entraînement et je vous montrerai comme éviter_ correctement_ vos ennemis.

- Et je vous montrerai comme éviter vos ennemis sans être_ blessé._

_-_ Bien.

- D'accord. »

Kili ne se sentait manifestement plus de joie. Aragorn toussa pour dissimuler un sourire. Thorin semblait vouloir être n'importe où sauf ici, assis à côté de ses neveux. Legolas secoua la tête, mais Aragorn pouvait lire l'amusement dans les yeux de son ami.

Thengel s'éclaircit la gorge, ramenant l'attention de la compagnie sur lui. Même s'il ne souriait pas, il avait l'air plus détendu qu'avant.

« Vous pouvez chevaucher avec nous, autorisa Thengel, et le visage de Dernwyn s'illumina de joie. Je voudrais vous parler tout à l'heure, cependant, si possible. J'ai quelque chose à vous donner, quelque chose que j'espérais ne jamais avoir à vous donner. »

Il lui adressa un sourire tremblant quand elle commença à s'inquiéter.

« Ne craignez rien : vous allez l'adorer. »

Dernwyn hocha la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés avec perplexité, mais elle s'inclina et partit.

« Moi, cependant, je ne vais pas aimer ça, murmura Thengel. »

Il se frotta le visage. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait vieilli de plusieurs années. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas que Dernwyn les accompagne.

Bofur s'avança jusqu'au trône de Thengel. Il tapota l'épaule du roi, un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Nous la garderons en sécurité, Votre Majesté, promit-il. On ne laissera aucun mal lui arriver. Pas tant que je serai debout.

- Nous la protégerons du mal, acquiesça Thorin. Mes compagnons et moi la protégeront comme si elle était l'une des nôtres.

- Elle pourrait le devenir, un jour, murmura Kili avec insolence. »

Fili tendit la main et tira les cheveux de Kili – fort – laissant le jeune nain haletant de douleur mais riant encore. Thorin ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pendant un long moment avant de fixer son regard sur Thengel. Il avait toujours l'air peiné des paroles de son neveu, et Aragorn étouffa un sourire.

Thengel lui adressa un signe de tête, puis se tourna vers Bofur.

« Vous êtes bon et généreux, Maître Bofur, et j'ai une dette envers vous, dit-il. Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre esprit et de votre amitié. »

Bofur eut un bref hochement de tête, mais ses joues étaient légèrement rouges devant les compliments auxquels il ne s'attendait manifestement pas. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la sincérité dans la voix de Thengel : la promesse de Bofur avait adouci l'anxiété dans sa posture et sur son visage.

« Fili, Kili, Legolas, dit brusquement Gandalf. Rassemblez vos affaires nous partons à la première lueur demain matin. Notre voyage sera plus long que le leur.

- Évidemment, marmonna Fili. »

Gandalf le fusilla du regard, et Fili s'assura d'avoir l'air correctement réprimandé. Non qu'aucun d'entre eux le considère sincère pendant plus d'une seconde. Il y avait encore une trop grande lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Bien qu'il soit plus vieux que son frère, il y avait encore une large dose de jeunesse insouciante en lui. C'était réjouissant à voir, et continuait d'alléger l'esprit de tous ceux qui le rencontraient. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Thorin n'avait rien dit à aucun des deux, bien qu'Aragorn ne doute pas qu'il le ferait, si besoin était.

« Ça nous laisse du temps, alors, dit Kili. »

Il se frotta les mains, tenta d'avoir l'air solennel, mais son amusement à peine dissimulé le trahit.

« Tu dois te préparer : tu as un rendez-vous galant. »

Fili eut un soupir exaspéré et prit congé.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda innocemment Kili. »

Un instant plus tard il grimaça quand Gandalf le frappa sur la tête sans douceur avec son bâton.

« Laissez votre frère tranquille. Je sens que sa vengeance, quand vous découvrirez l'amour, sera rapide et n'amènera aucune joie de votre côté, l'avertit Gandalf. Soyez gentil avec lui. »

Kili était sur le point de dire autre chose quand Thorin posa une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse Fili tranquille un moment. »

Bien qu'il ait parlé doucement, chacun entendit l'avertissement dans sa voix. Il adressa à Kili un regard sévère et déçu, et Kili baissa les yeux vers ses bottes, la honte rougissant ses joues.

« L'amour est assez difficile à accepter sans se faire taquiner à ce sujet.

- Pardon, marmonna Kili. Juste content pour lui, c'est tout. Il ne prend jamais rien de bon pour lui-même, et je ne veux pas qu'il manque ça maintenant. »

Le visage de Thorin s'adoucit.

« Il ne le fera pas. Je t'avertis plus pour ton propre bien que pour le sien : trop taquiner Fili ne s'est jamais bien terminé pour toi. »

Malgré l'évidente réprimande, Kili ne put s'empêcher de sourire sans regrets. Dwalin roula des yeux depuis son appui contre le mur.

« Les enfants, marmonna-t-il. »

A ses côtés, Ori gloussa, ce qui fit sourire l'autre nain à contrecœur. Il était évident que leur propre relation était présente, mais elle était silencieuse et tranquille, n'avait besoin ni de mots ni de démonstrations. Ce qui avait assurément commencé en secret était maintenant une rivière tranquille qui coulait entre eux, sans avoir besoin de se précipiter ou de rugir. C'était un doux murmure, partagé entre eux deux et ceux qui pensaient à chercher sa simple beauté.

Cela fit penser Aragorn à Arwen. Elle lui parlait souvent sans un seul mot, juste par un simple regard, et il pouvait entendre tout son cœur. Il était jeune, tellement plus jeune qu'elle, pourtant elle le regardait avec tant de bonté et de douceur qu'il pouvait à peine le supporter. Et quand elle souriait... oh, quand elle souriait. Son cœur semblait léger comme une plume, battant follement dans sa poitrine, attendant qu'elle rie et que ses yeux s'illuminent de joie et d'amusement. C'étaient les meilleurs moments. Il ne l'avait pas connue longtemps, ayant vécu si longtemps à Fondcombe puis avec les Rôdeurs. Mais parfois, parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là dans son cœur. Ses mots doux étaient gentils mais déterminés, fixés sur lui d'une façon qui l'émerveillait tant qu'il ne pouvait encore le croire. Comment pourrait-elle tenir tant à lui, lui qui avait un sang maudit, lui qui n'avait rien à lui offrir au-delà d'une promesse de mort si elle l'aimait vraiment ?

Pourtant elle l'aimait. Et il l'aimait.

« Vous pensez à elle. »

Aragorn leva les yeux vers son ami qui l'avait rejoint. Les yeux de Legolas étaient fixés sur lui, leur bleu brillant et plein de compassion.

« Vous la tenez serrée contre votre cœur, poursuivit-il. Mais je crains pour vous, à cause de cela. Il y a là une douleur qui pourrait ne jamais s'apaiser.

- Nous avons tous une douleur à porter, lui dit Aragorn. Ceci est la mienne. Personne ne peut jamais atteindre le pur bonheur sans avoir également des ténèbres : sans la douleur, on ne peut apprécier ce qui vous apporte de la joie. »

Legolas acquiesça devant la sagesse millénaire mais ne dit rien. Aragorn se tut. C'était une bonté de la part de l'elfe de ne pas offrir de mots vides ou de condoléances. Qu'Aragorn pourrait, peut-être, aimer à nouveau, qu'il trouverait une femme humaine et s'installerait. Qu'il oublierait Arwen, avec le temps. Il ne dit rien de tout cela, mais resta debout près d'Aragorn pour lui démontrer réconfort et solidarité.

Un nouvel éclat de rire attira son attention vers la compagnie des nains. Bofur était au milieu d'une blague, attirant des rires même de Gandalf, mais surtout de Kili. Kili semblait tout ressentir pleinement dans sa vie. Ses sourires étaient toujours les plus lumineux, et ses larmes les plus tristes. Aragorn lui enviait son appréciation entière de la vie et l'innocence qui allait avec.

Legolas semblait également regarder Kili et son rire.

« Il est plein de vie, n'est-ce pas, dit Aragorn.

- Il est une lumière parmi les ténèbres. »

Aragorn marqua une pause à ces mots. Il y avait presque un... un_ désir_ dans sa voix, ses mots pleins d'émerveillement. Quand il leva de nouveau les yeux vers son ami, Legolas avait un petit sourire affectueux aux lèvres.

« Vraiment, murmura Aragorn. C'est un bon ami, extrêmement loyal.

- Il est gentil, et tellement différent de la plupart des nains que j'ai jamais connu, dit doucement Legolas. Les autres sont gentils aussi, d'une manière à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, Thorin en particulier. Mais Kili a quelque chose d'autre en lui. »

Aragorn se laissa hocher la tête tandis que son esprit tourbillonnait. Legolas avait un air d'affection pour le jeune nain, et la façon dont il parlait était surprenante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Thorin devait connaître la parenté de Legolas, maintenant, cependant il ne faisait pas mine de le rejeter. Peut-être que Kili ne savait pas.

Pour une raison obscure, il doutait que ça ait de l'importance pour le jeune nain. Constamment il voyait les yeux de Kili chercher Legolas pour l'appeler dans le groupe, pour lui sourire. Il y avait certainement de l'amitié entre eux.

Et peut-être, peut-être quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait même être évoqué, étant donné la façon dont les différentes races le prendraient.

Il se rassit sur le banc et continua de ne rien dire. C'était leur dernier répit, et il allait en profiter.

(-)

« Ne sont-ils pas_ magnifiques _? »

Dernwyn ne cessa même pas de polir son épée. Elle en aurait besoin maintenant, plus que jamais, si elle devait les rejoindre au combat demain.

« Très, dit-elle à la place pour répondre à la question. »

La tâche près de la pointe ne faisait que la frustrer, et elle la fusilla du regard avant de frotter plus fort.

Elle savait qu'un orque ne se soucierait pas qu'une épée ait une tâche dessus, quand elle le transpercerait avec, mais toutes les épées des Cavaliers étaient immaculées. C'était sa seule chance de se dresser et de se prouver digne, de suivre les traces de son défunt père. Elle pourrait se tenir droite et ne pas être mise de côté pour sa taille ou ses limites. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'un homme pouvait l'être. Mais elle avait d'autres forces, comme être plus agile et plus rapide que ses adversaires. C'était des forces, aussi. Elle pouvait se battre pour Thengel comme il s'était battu pour elle au fil des années.

« Tu m'écoutes, au moins ? »

Parfois, Dernwyn se demandait si Théodwyn n'avait pas atteint ses années de transition en avance.

« Bien sûr,_ princesse,_ la taquina-t-elle, sachant ce que ferait la fillette. J'écoute toujours vos paroles de sagesse. »

Théodwyn démontra sa sagesse en tirant la langue à Dernwyn. Dernwyn gloussa à cette vue. Elle n'avait pas eu de frères et sœurs, mais avait reçu les enfants de Thengel en cadeau, qui s'accrochaient à elle et l'aimaient comme si elle était l'une des leurs. Elle se battrait pour eux, aussi.

« Tu recommences à ne pas écouter, dit Théodwyn d'une voix chantonnante. C'est très malpoli, ça. Qu'est-ce qu'une lame quand tu pourrais discuter avec moi ? »

Oh, l'arrogance que déployait l'enfant. Un regard à son jeune visage informa Dernwyn que Théodwyn le faisait exprès pour attirer son attention.

« J'écoute, j'écoute, insista-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui est beau ?

- Non, pas quoi, qui, corrigea Théodwyn avant de pousser un soupir de bonheur, ses joues rougissant. Les frères nains. »

Dernwyn cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Fili et Kili, insista Théodwyn. Ne sont-ils pas tellement_ séduisants_ ?

- Et bien trop vieux pour vous, se surprit à dire Dernwyn avec un brin d'irritation. Cherchez quelqu'un de votre âge, Théodwyn. »

Théodwyn sembla surprise, et à raison. D'où était venue la soudaine colère de Dernwyn ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la colère – elle n'était pas du tout en colère contre Théodwyn – mais elle avait brusquement été tellement..._ agacée_ par elle, et elle n'avait pas voulu en parler davantage.

Dernwyn essaya de détourner la conversation..

« Qu'en est-il d'Eomund ? demanda-t-elle à la place. Il est bien plus proche de votre âge, et j'ai vu votre visage quand il s'approche. »

Théodwyn rougit.

« Eomund est un ami, insista-t-elle, mais ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. Un très bon ami.

- Votre mère était autrefois une très bonne amie de votre père, lui dit Dernwyn. Et vous êtes encore tellement jeune pour penser au mariage et aux hommes séduisants. »

Le visage de Théodwyn se fit soudain prédateur, et Dernwyn se recula dans son siège quand la jeune fille se pencha en avant.

« Donc tu trouves les nains séduisants ? demanda-t-elle d'un air rusé. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Ils, ils forment un gentil groupe, réussit-elle à dire avant de froncer les sourcils. Enfin, à part Fili. »

Ce nain était juste tellement... tellement_ agaçant._ Il faisait tambouriner son pouls dans sa tête et sa poitrine, pouvait l'énerver et l'irriter avec un seul mot, et chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il fallait qu'elle le fusille du regard.

« Oh, Fili ? dit Théodwyn, avec toute l'innocence d'une enfant. C'est mon préféré. Il a le plus doux sourire, et ses cheveux sont si fins et beaux. »

Dernwyn inspira lentement et compta à l'envers jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se sente plus aussi agacée.

« Et vous êtes bien trop jeune, dit-elle enfin. Ne donnez pas votre cœur à Fili. Il n'est pas pour vous, chère enfant. Il est fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ses lèvres se tournèrent vers le bas de leur propre initiative, et l'émotion dans son cœur la suprit. Pourquoi elle s'en souciait, elle l'ignorait.

« Pour_ toi._ »

Dernwyn pâlit, et réalisa enfin que Théodwyn l'avait menée dans un piège. La peste soit de cette enfant.

« Il est fait pour toi, répéta Théodwyn, un grand sourire sur le visage. Je sais comment tu le regardes.

- Il n'est pas fait pour_ moi_, insista Dernwyn. C'est un membre d'une famille royale, même s'il ne sait manifestement pas se battre correctement. »

Elle l'avait bien vu, quand la cicatrice sur sa tête avait brillé de sang et de pâte. Elle avait teinté en rouge une partie de ses cheveux, mais ils étaient toujours dorés et descendaient le long de son visage, et ses perles dans ses poils de visage avaient encadré ses lèvres_._

Théodwyn gloussa, et Dernwyn réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que penser à Fili, pour quelque raison ridicule.

« Tu es_ amoureuse,_ la taquina Théodwyn, et ce fut assez de_ ça._

- Attends un peu-

- Êtes-vous prête à me montrer vos talents ? Ou n'avez-vous pas eu assez de temps pour les préparer ? »

Dernwyn releva brusquement la tête. Fili se tenait devant elle, légèrement baissé pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient profond, et ses cheveux étaient tressés vers l'arrière pour accentuer son visage. Théodwyn avait raison : il était très séduisant.

Puis elle aperçut le sourire narquois sur son visage, et l'incendia du regard.

« Vous, êtes-vous prêt, c'est plutôt la question, dit-elle. »

Elle fit tournoyer son épée tout en se levant. Fili esquiva et tira sa propre lame, reculant pour lui laisser de la place. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la partie principale de la salle où ils auraient le plus de place pour jouter. Ses yeux se portèrent vers le tranchant de son épée – la tache était toujours là, remarqua-t-elle avec exaspération – puis sur Fili. Sa propre lame était très différente de la sienne, mais elle savait où se trouverait le poids, et comment il porterait le mieux ses coups. Il semblait décidé à étudier également la sienne, déterminant comment elle devrait se battre.

Oh, mais il avait tellement tort.

Elle avança en premier, comme le ferait une débutante, puis roula immédiatement vers l'arrière quand il alla bloquer le coup qui ne vint jamais. Près du sol, elle balança son épée aussi loin que possible, le forçant à reculer pour éviter d'être frappé. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup et saisit l'avantage, lui portant un coup dur.

Il la bloqua rapidement, plus rapidement qu'elle ne s'y attendait, et écarta son épée. Les deux attaques suivantes vinrent de lui, dures et rapides. Mais elle était plus rapide, bloquait et esquivait pour éviter les coups, et quand elle bloqua ce fut accompagné d'une vengeance. Elle écarta son épée avec un cri et se baissa avec agilité sous son bras. La vitesse et la force de son coup le firent tournoyer pour se retrouver face à elle, et leurs épées se rencontrèrent avec un grand bruit.

Elle sentait la sueur perler sur son front ainsi que le long de ses bras et de son dos, et devant elle, la peau de Fili brillait pour la même raison. Ils échangèrent d'autre coup, sans céder ni prendre de terrain, trop bien assortis pour ça. Enfin elle réussit un coup puissant qui le força à se baisser. Il recula de quelques pas et sourit.

« Est-ce que j'esquive assez bien pour vous ? demanda-t-il. »

Le pur amusement sur son visage était trop contagieux pour l'ignorer. Elle eut un rire et fit tournoyer son épée de façon impressionnante autour d'elle.

« Un orque ne serait pas aussi gentil avec vous que je l'ai été,_ Votre_ Majesté, le nargua-t-elle sans méchanceté. »

Fili pencha la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, et jamais la joute n'avait été aussi amusante auparavant.

Puis il sortit une épée de ses attaches dorsales.

« Comment esquiverez-vous, avec mes deux lames ? demanda-t-il avant d'avancer. »

Elle roula immédiatement vers l'arrière et se mit à courir, Fili à sa poursuite. Dès qu'elle atteignit l'endroit où les épées étaient rangées, elle en saisit une sans regarder et fit volte-face.

« Mieux que vous n'esquiverez les miennes. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une approbation manifeste, et ils recommencèrent à faire tournoyer leurs épées. C'était moins un combat maintenant, plutôt une danse, leurs pieds bougeant ensemble tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient. Elle observa ses lames comme il observa les siennes_,_ saisissant la lumière des épées avant qu'elles ne descendent. Parer, frapper, contrer, avancer. Ses mains semblaient glissantes, serrées autour des épées, devenant plus chaudes à chaque coup. Ses bras étaient endoloris mais toujours forts, et les lames continuaient de tournoyer.

Soudain il donna un coup de pied vers le haut, comme pour lui frapper les mains et la poitrine. Surprise, ses instincts la firent reculer, et c'était tout l'avantage dont il avait besoin. Il saisit la lame dans sa main gauche et la poussa vers le bas, juste assez pour glisser une épée contre sa gorge. Elle s'immobilisa, le fusillant du regard.

« Vous avez triché, réussit-elle à dire entre deux respirations haletantes. »

Fili était également essoufflé. Il lui sourit néanmoins, et de près, elle voyait les perles de sueur sur son front, les petits bouts de cheveux qui étaient tombés de leurs tresses. Son odeur aurait dû être repoussante, mais pour une raison étrange, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Le monde triche, ma dame, lui dit-il en inspirant de l'air. Vous vous attendiez à ce que je joue juste, quand vos ennemis ne le feront pas. Ne soyez pas si gracieuse. »

Il se figea soudainement, et elle eut un sourire féroce. Sa lame, poussée vers le bas, avait trouvé son chemin vers son emplacement actuel : nichée très doucement entre ses cuisses.

« Je ne le suis pas, souffla-t-elle. »

Ses yeux parcoururent son visage, et inconsciemment elle se lécha les lèvres. Il semblait encore plus près qu'avant, et Dernwyn fut soudain très consciente de la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait. S'il se penchait juste un peu plus...

« Bien joué !

- Oh, tu l'as bien eu ! »

Ils se séparèrent d'un bond tandis que Dernwyn prenait conscience que, durant leur joute, leur audience avait cessé de se limiter à Théodwyn. La jeune fille se tenait aux côtés de Kili, et tous deux applaudissaient. Des conspirateurs et des fauteurs de trouble, ces deux-là.

Dernwyn chercha des mots à jeter à Fili, pour le juger sur son manque d'entraînement, mais ne put leur donner voix. Fili semblait également se débattre avec les mots, et au bout d'un moment il se contenta de rengainer ses épées.

« Bien joué, dit-il, répétant les paroles de son frère.

- Vous aussi, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. »

Ils échangèrent une révérence rapide, très maladroitement, puis Dernwyn courut presque reposer la deuxième lame. Son visage était chaud, plus chaud qu'il ne l'était normalement après un bon entraînement à la joute, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.

Théodwyn était assise de telle façon que Kili était à sa droite, et Fili debout à sa gauche. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles devant l'attention manifeste des deux nains, et Fili lui adressa un sourire en s'essuyant le front. Théodwyn envoya à Dernwyn un grand sourire d'encouragement et un rapide signe de tête comme pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Fili suivit le regard de Théodwyn, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il étrécit les yeux elle se renfrogna. Puis elle se retourna et partit, aussi vite que possible.

En traversant les couloirs, elle ignora la façon dont son cœur battait encore, comme si Fili était juste devant elle.

(-)

« Kili. »

Kili grimaça. Ce n'était pas un ton content.

« Je reviens, promit-il à Théodwyn, dont le regard passait avec méfiance entre Thorin et Kili. »

Il avait été heureux de trouver un esprit similaire au sien, et si cela le mettait au niveau d'une enfant humaine, eh bien, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Théodwyn était intelligente au-delà de ses années, et ils avaient un but commun : Dernwyn et Fili, heureux ensemble. Même s'ils résistaient tous les deux de toutes leurs forces, Kili ne serait pas refusé, et Théodwyn jouait aussi bien les entremetteuses que lui. Elle était rusée, tissait ses mots avec Dernwyn. Si Kili n'était pas de son côté, il aurait presque craint la jeune fille.

Il se leva et rejoignit son oncle derrière l'une des colonnes.

« Kili, dit Thorin. »

Comment son oncle pouvait-il donner à ce mot l'apparence d'une réprimande, emplie de désapprobation, et en même temps celle d'un avertissement de ne jamais recommencer, il n'en avait aucune idée. Son oncle avait un don.

« Non, je sais, je n'aurais pas dû pousser Fili, acquiesça-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai arrangé leur joute, et je ne l'ai pas poussé à le faire, et vraiment, les choses seraient devenues gênantes si Théodwyn et moi n'étions pas intervenus pour applaudir-

- Je voulais te dire que Gandalf te cherche, l'interrompit Thorin. »

Il y avait de l'amusement sur son visage maintenant, et Kili réalisa qu'il avait tout avoué et tout expliqué sans que Thorin dise autre chose que son nom.

« Il veut que tu fasses ton sac pour partir demain, car il ne t'a pas vu depuis tout à l'heure. »

Ce n'était pas tout ce que voulait Thorin Kili connaissait son oncle mieux que cela. Cependant, Thorin semblait être d'humeur joviale, et_ cela,_ Kili l'utiliserait toujours à son avantage.

« Tu les as vus, pourtant, n'est-ce pas, dit-il, parce que bien sûr que Thorin les avait vus se battre : toute la compagnie avait été là. Elle est très douée avec les épées. Je pense qu'elle ferait une compagne très compatible pour Fili, n'est-ce-

- Kili. »

Alors_ ça_ c'était un ton très sévère, que Kili n'était pas certain de mériter.

« Pourquoi insistes-tu tellement là-dessus ? »

Kili marqua une pause, son sourire retomba. Pour une fois, il réussit à garder sa première réponse derrière ses lèvres. Malheureusement, cela sembla juste encourager Thorin.

« Dis-moi, demanda-t-il à nouveau. »

Cette fois, cependant, ce n'était pas d'une voix dure : il y avait de la perplexité et une sincère curiosité.

C'était aussi un ton auquel Kili ne pouvait rien refuser, bien qu'il en ait envie, ne serait-ce que pour protéger son oncle.

« J'ai vu ta douleur, dit-il doucement, et Thorin se figea. Avec Bilbon. Je... je vous ai vus faire des allers-retours, et maintenant vous êtes tellement loin l'un de l'autre, et tu souffres, et Bilbon souffre, et si Fili peut juste, juste saisir ce moment, s'il pouvait juste tendre la main vers le bonheur dont je sais qu'il le trouverait, alors il ne... il ne souffrirait pas, conclut-il, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. Comme toi, et Bilbon. Je ne supporte pas de voir ça. Si quelqu'un mérite le bonheur, c'est vous deux, et vous êtes séparés, et si ça arrivait à Fili, je ne pourrais pas... Je ne pourrais pas le_ supporter. _»

C'était plus qu'il n'avait eu l'intention de dire. Il resta les yeux fixés au sol, incapable de lever la tête. Au-dessus de lui, son oncle était aussi immobile qu'une statue, surpris jusqu'au silence.

Une main saisit son menton et lui fit doucement lever la tête, tout comme il le faisait bien des années auparavant quand Kili n'était encore qu'un enfant. Son oncle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il. C'est à moi de tout régler avec Bilbon mon bonheur ne devrait pas dépendre de toi, ni celui de Fili. Mais je sais ce que tu ressens pour ton frère, à quel point vous avez toujours été proches tous les deux. Si je n'avais pas été là pour vos naissances, j'aurais dit que vous étiez jumeaux tous les deux, tant vous êtes proches d'esprit et d'âme. »

Il prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante.

« Je dois arranger les choses avec Bilbon. Notre douleur est de ma faute, et c'est à moi de tout arranger. Mais je suis d'accord, du temps a été perdu, du temps qui aurait pu être vécu avec bonheur. Peut-être... peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes, murmura-t-il. »

Kili observa son oncle reprendre son sang-froid, bien que cela lui demande un grand effort.

« Si tu ressens vraiment cela, dis-le à ton frère. Tes paroles signifieront plus pour lui que tu ne le penses, car Fili t'écoute comme il s'écouterait lui-même. »

Thorin rit doucement.

« Tu ferais un bon conseiller, dit-il. Tu vois et entends plus que les autres. Un Roi aurait de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés. »

C'était plus qu'un compliment, c'était une promesse, qui fit se redresser Kili.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Thorin hocha la tête, puis le lâcha.

« Ton frère ne va pas tarder à faire son propre sac. »

S'il y avait un moment pour attraper Fili et lui parler, ce serait celui-là. Il adressa un rapide signe de tête à Thorin et se retourna pour partir.

« Kili. »

Il se retourna devant la douceur de la voix de Thorin. Son oncle le regarda un long moment, puis se mit lentement à sourire.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Ta compassion représente beaucoup pour moi. »

Jamais auparavant Kili ne s'était senti si grand et pourtant si humble. La dernière fois que Thorin avait démontré tant d'orgueil et d'affection était quand Kili avait fait le vœu de rejoindre la quête d'Erebor. Peut-être même pas alors. Penser que ses mots, les mots de son cœur, avaient eu tant d'importance, apporta une chaleur à ses joues et une joie discrète à son cœur. Il hocha rapidement la tête et fila, un sourire s'élargissant sur son visage.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas du tout la personne devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rentre dedans.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, son sourire toujours sur son visage. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Puis il réalisa dans qui il était rentré, et son sourire s'élargit encore.

« Allez-vous faire vos bagages ? »

Legolas baissa les yeux vers lui avec un doux sourire.

« J'y allais, dit-il. Mais je ne crois pas être aussi joyeux que vous à ce sujet.

- Oh non, je ne le suis pas, enfin, pas pour ça, dit Kili. »

A la lueur des lampes et des torches, les yeux de l'elfe étaient d'un bleu ciel brillant. C'était magnifique, et il n'aurait pu empêcher le sourire de monter à son visage s'il avait essayé.

« Je suis content, c'est tout.

- Vous êtes souvent content, commenta Legolas. Vous souriez davantage que vos compagnons.

- C'est parce qu'Oncle Thorin n'a pas un bon sens de l'humour. Trop vieux, plaisanta Kili. »

De plus, Thorin gardait ses sourires pour sa famille ou pour un petit hobbit spécifique.

Legolas sourit soudain, et Kili ne put détourner les yeux. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à utiliser ce mot pour décrire un_ elfe_, mais Legolas était beau. Ses yeux étaient comme des joyaux, et son sourire était si doux et si gentil-

« J'aime bien votre sens de l'humour, dit Legolas. Vous amenez de la légèreté à ceux qui vous entourent. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un nain comme vous auparavant.

- Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? demanda Kili. »

Le ton était léger, mais pour une raison inconnue, la réponse était importante.

Il n'y eut aucune pause.

« C'est une très bonne chose, dit Legolas. Je suis heureux... de vous connaître. »

Kili aurait pu jurer que l'elfe avait_ balbutié._ Un elfe, incertain de lui-même ou de ses mots ? Kili ne pensait pas avoir déjà entendu parler d'une chose pareille.

Kili acquiesça, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère gênée qui s'était installée entre eux.

« Je suis heureux de vous connaître aussi. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui sait se servir d'un arc.

- Je dois l'avouer, vos prouesses avec cette arme m'ont surpris, admit Legolas. Mais vous êtes très doué avec. C'est pour ça que vous gardez votre barbe courte ? »

Il aurait bien aimé. Il se mordit la lèvre mais garda son sourire.

« Non, j'ai juste... peu de barbe. Je suis jeune, encore, alors elle va probablement pousser. »

Il connaissait des enfants qui avaient plus de barbe que lui, cependant, pourtant sa barbe n'avait toujours pas poussé. Cela rendait plus facile de bander l'arc – pas de barbe pour s'y emmêler - mais en tant que nain, c'était presque sans précédent, de ne pas avoir de barbe à son âge.

Legolas acquiesça, et presque indépendamment de sa volonté, sa main se tendit et vint caresser la joue légèrement barbue de Kili. Celui-ci se figea et Legolas sembla regretter son geste. Audacieux, il laissa sa main en place un moment de plus, cependant, avant de la retirer. Kili eut l'impression que la chaleur de la main de Legolas s'attardait sur sa joue, brûlant sa peau avec sa tendresse.

Legolas s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je suis heureux, dit-il avec hésitation, d'apprendre qu'elle pourrait pousser. Mais... imberbe vous va bien. Votre visage est beau et frappant. »

Il semblait être en difficulté avec les mots.

« Sans barbe, offrit Kili. »

Legolas acquiesça rapidement.

« Sans barbe, oui. »

Kili déglutit.

« Les nains sont généralement considérés comme plus séduisants avec une barbe.

- Vous êtes assez séduisant sans en avoir, l'assura Legolas. »

C'était sans doute l'une des conversations les plus étranges que Kili ait jamais eues. Pas déplaisante, cependant. En fait, Kili appréciait le temps passé avec Legolas.

« Eh bien, je suis heureux de ne pas être le seul à penser que les barbes ne sont pas la définition de la beauté, dit-il joyeusement. Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas de barbe, et vous êtes très séduisant. Pour un elfe, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. »

Par Mahal, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça, rien de tout ça.

Cependant, cela fit s'illuminer le visage de Legolas, et cela ne le rendit que plus beau.

« Merci, dit-il doucement, sans cesser de sourire. Cela... cela représente beaucoup pour moi. »

Ils restèrent là un long moment à se regarder. Puis Kili s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous devrions, hum, faire nos bagages.

- C'est vrai, dit Legolas. »

Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Kili aurait été content de rester ici toute la nuit à contempler Legolas, et il eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, quelque chose d'énorme que son esprit ne pouvait même pas approcher.

Enfin, Legolas se tourna vers le couloir, et Kili fit mine de marcher à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que de la compagnie vous dérangerait ? demanda Kili. »

L'elfe eut un sourire aveuglant.

« Pas du tout, en particulier une si bonne compagnie. »

Kili sourit et resta à ses côtés.

Et si sa main ne cessait de frôler celle de Legolas et d'envoyer de plaisants chatouillis le long de son bras, eh bien, c'était son affaire, et personne d'autre n'avait à le savoir.

(-)

Il ne savait pas où il était, ou comment il était arrivé là. Tout autour de lui se trouvaient les corps des morts, des damnés. Ses pieds glissaient dans une boue faite de sang, et il la sentait sur sa peau, rendant ses pas glissants et incertains.

Il continua de courir.

Voilà encore son nom, appelé par une voix terrible, s'attardant dans l'air comme une mauvaise haleine. Quelque chose le cherchait, quelque chose de chaud et terrible, empli de lumière qui promettait feu et mort. Il failit trébucher sur un corps mais n'osa pas baisser les yeux.

Il continua de courir.

Puis, au-dessus de lui, une lumière explosa, une terrible lumière féroce, comme si le soleil était descendu pour brûler la terre. Son nom était fort, plus fort que son propre cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

_Bilbon._

Il trébucha et heurta le sol, la chaleur de la lumière toujours sur lui. Il baissa les yeux – juste une fois – et s'éloigna immédiatement en rampant, un cri coincé dans sa gorge. Où qu'il regarde, les yeux sans vie de Thorin semblaient le suivre partout. À ses côtés, Fili et Kili étaient tombés, le sang s'étalant autour de leurs têtes comme une couronne. Morts. Tous morts.

Il essaya de hurler, essaya de laisser sortir sa peur qui l'étouffait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose de chaud brûla sur sa poitrine, droit à travers sa peau, et quand il baissa les yeux, l'Anneau brillait sur sa poitrine, faisant fondre les perles et le demi-cheval qui pendaient sur la chaîne.

_L'Anneau, Bilbon. Donnez-moi l'Anneau._

Il secoua la tête avec désespoir quand les mots refusèrent de lui venir. Toujours cette horrible flamme le suivait, et il ne pouvait lever les yeux pour voir ce que c'était, tant elle était brillante. Il ne voulait pas la voir, ne pouvait pas le supporter-

_Bilbon. Bilbon._

Non, non-

_Bilbon !_

Il ne voulait pas-

« Bilbon ! »

Bilbon s'éveilla en sursaut, haletant. Au-dessus de lui, Holdwine recula, le visage effrayé_._

« Vous ne respiriez plus, dit-il en secouant la tête. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous tourner, trop près du feu, et ensuite vous ne respiriez plus. »

Le vent froid du Plateau était maintenant un réconfort, et Bilbon s'extirpa de ses fourrures. Holdwine posa une main sur son épaule pour le stabiliser quand il s'assit, et la pression était bienvenue.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix rauque, toussant pour s'éclaircir la gorge. »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir hurlé à s'en casser la voix.

Holdwine hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. À la place, il fouilla dans sa selle et en sortit une flasque. Bilbon la prit avec des remerciements, et l'eau froide glissant dans sa gorge était divine. Il prit trois longues gorgées avant de la rendre.

« Merci, répéta-t-il, et sa voix était beaucoup plus claire. »

Le Cavalier reprit la flasque avec un soulagement manifeste.

« Heureux d'entendre ça, dit-il. Je n'ai pas vu de terreurs nocturnes comme ça depuis que les parents de Dernwyn sont morts, et qu'elle était secouée de peur et de chagrin. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Non, il n'allait pas bien, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet.

« Partir tôt aiderait, dit-il. »

Ses bras étaient tremblants de nervosité, et il avait l'impression d'être l'un des feux d'artifice de Gandalf, à trembler avant d'exploser. Il essaya de serrer les poings pour se calmer, mais ce fut encore pire. Finalement il se leva et sortit du rocher sous lequel ils s'étaient installés pour dormir afin de laisser le vent froid le fouetter. Au moins il aurait une excuse pour frissonner.

Ce rêve. Cet horrible, terrible rêve qui allait rester avec lui pendant encore un moment. Il enroula misérablement ses bras autour de lui-même, son cœur commençant lentement à redescendre de la grande vitesse à laquelle il battait. Il n'avait pas eu aussi peur depuis... en fait, il n'était même pas certain d'avoir jamais eu aussi peur. Même suspendu au-dessus des murs d'Erebor, même en affrontant les araignées et Smaug et Azog, rien de toute cela n'avait été aussi terrifiant. Douloureux, dans le premier cas, au point de lui briser le cœur et le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait après le voyage, mais même alors il s'était relevé et avait continué, pour détruire l'Anneau.

L'Anneau. Sa main sauta immédiatement vers sa poitrine, où elle trouva aisément l'Anneau sous sa chemise. Les deux perles et le souvenir de Thengel étaient également là, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pas fondus. Ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Thorin et Fili et Kili étaient tous en vie quelque part. Ce n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Enfin, pas la chaleur : il s'était apparemment trop approché du feu, recherchant la chaleur. Et la voix d'Holdwine avait appelé son nom, pour attirer son attention.

Biblon agrippa l'Anneau et refusa de se retourner. Derrière lui, il entendait Holdwine ranger leurs affaires, lui laissant de l'espace, tout en se préparant à partir. Rien ne suggérait qu'il y ait quelque chose de différents des autres jours où ils avaient voyagé. Et pourtant...

_Donnez-moi l'Anneau_.

Est-ce que Holdwine avait essayé de le prendre dans son sommeil ? Était-ce la voix d'Holdwine qu'il avait entendue, avant de s'être réveillé ?

Il rejeta immédiatement cette idée.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, marmonna-t-il. Holdwine est un ami, un ami loyal. Il ne veut pas de l'Anneau. »

Il avait été effrayé quand Bilbon avait ouvert les yeux, tellement soulagé de voir que Bilbon allait bien.

Pourtant le doute s'attarda dans son esprit. Il se retourna pour rejoindre Holdwine, se glissant rapidement dans son manteau de fourrure. Loin des yeux, loin de l'esprit, et Holdwine n'en serait que plus en sécurité. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, ne pouvait pas le tenter, pas vrai.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient sur leurs chevaux, les vents mordants du Plateau enveloppés autour d'eux, Bilbon sentait encore la brûlure de l'Anneau contre sa peau.


	14. Les bois de Fangorn

**Je n'ai absolument _aucune _excuse pour hier... Je vous ai juste oubliés xD Désolééééée_  
_**

**Petit rappel, nous en sommes actuellement à 49 reviews. La prochaine personne à en laisser une gagne donc une question sur la saga - valable indéfiniment mais à usage unique et personnel.**

**titesouris (chap 12) : Allons, allons, tout le monde fait des erreurs *voix apaisante* **

**(chap 13) De quoi sans barbe ? Ah tu veux dire la longue barbe genre "je me suis pas rasé depuis 10 ans" ? Celle que Gandalf raccourcit en virant Saroumane ? Et oui, l'aube du cinquième jour est définitivement une référence à cette scène.**

**Sabrinella : Ils sont mignons hein ces jeunes ?**

**aliena wyvern : Je crois que si c'était un être vivant il aurait intérêt à bien se planquer xD**

**Julindy : En tout, et si j'ai bonne mémoire, 36 - dans cette fic. Mais il y a plusieurs suites (beaucoup). Même si la plupart n'ont pas plus de 5 chapitres. Et oui les jeunes se rapprochent doucement !**

**(-)**

**Les bois de Fangorn**

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi on a dû partir si tôt, marmonna Fili. »

Il n'avait pas bien dormi la veille, et il était parti avant que la plupart des autres ne soient réveillés. Son Oncle était debout, au moins, et leur avait dit au revoir, comme la plupart de la compagnie. Thengel leur avait également souhaité bonne chance avec la folle idée de Gandalf de partir alors que le soleil dépassait juste l'horizon. Personne d'autre dans la maison n'avait été levé pour les voir partir, cependant. Y compris Dernwyn.

Fili allait_ tuer_ son frère.

Bien sûr, Kili avait bien dormi : il avait pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et il était difficile d'en vouloir à son frère pour ses inquiétudes. Fili avait vu la douleur que son oncle et Bilbon avaient vécue. Il les avait vus se déchirer au nom de l'amour, et Kili ne voulait pas que Fili manque son bonheur. Son_ bonheur_. Comme s'il y avait du bonheur à trouver dans l'amour. Kili avait été bien trop jeune pour se souvenir du jour où leur père était mort, mais Fili s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait que sa mère avait souffert d'un cœur brisé. Il voyait maintenant la douleur qu'éprouvait Thorin, le cœur brisé dont souffrait Bilbon. Kili ne voulait pas qu'il souffre de la même chose, voulait qu'il tende la main et saisisse le bonheur pendant qu'il le pouvait. Fili était content là où il était, merci beaucoup.

Puis il se souvint d'avoir ressenti une chanson hyperactive sous sa peau quand il avait dansé avec Dernwyn. Elle était plus que douée avec ses lames, elle était une experte, et il avait été merveilleux de jouter avec quelqu'un du même niveau que lui. Encore plus quand il avait vu à quel point elle s'amusait, et la regarder sourire et rire avait fait battre son cœur et élargi son propre sourire.

Puis elle s'était rapprochée_._ Tellement rapprochée qu'il avait pu voir la couleur de ses yeux, les observer s'assombrir tandis qu'elle le fixait. La façon dont sa langue avait couru sur ses lèvres, la transpiration sur sa peau, les frisottis de ses cheveux-

Mahal, il allait massacrer Kili et l'enterrer quelque part dans un royaume sylvain. Il allait_ bien,_ et ensuite Kili l'avait forcé à y penser, et il avait à peine dormi de la nuit.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda Kili. »

Il avait l'air si guilleret, si joyeux que Fili voulut lui faire des nœuds dans les cheveux. Son frère souriait même à Legolas, et Mahal le protège, Legolas souriait en retour. Même l'elfe était joyeux.

« Au Nord, principalement, répondit Gandalf de derrière Kili. »

Ils voyageaient à une vitesse décente, mais pas au point que les mots se perdent dans le vent.

« J'espère y être dans quelques jours, puis nous marcherons pour rejoindre les autres. »

Fili fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez dit le cinquième jour, dit-il. Au cinquième jour à compter d'aujourd'hui, nous serons aux côtés de Thengel en Isengard.

- Je l'ai dit, acquiesça Gandalf. »

Maintenant Kili fronçait les sourcils.

« Où allons-nous, Gandalf ?

- Nous retournons à l'endroit où la compagnie et moi avons rencontré les Cavaliers, Kili, dit Gandalf. »

Derrière Kili, Legolas sembla surpris.

« Vous ne voulez pas dire-

- Si, Legolas. Si. »

Kili semblait prêt à hurler de frustration. Fili connaissait ce sentiment.

« A savoir... ?

- Juste à côté de l'Isengard, Fili. Dans la Forêt de Fangorn. »

La Forêt de Fangorn ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir l'intention d'entrer, dit Legolas avec incrédulité. C'est de la folie, Gandalf. Les arbres sont devenus sauvages et n'ont plus peur de rien, et les Ents n'ont pas été vus depuis un âge.

- Ils sont là, l'assura Gandalf. Cela, je le sais. Enfin, au moins l'un d'entre eux y est. Le trouver sera le plus difficile. De même que traverser devant l'Isengard sans être vus. »

Fili ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Nous serons là-bas avec Thengel, cela dit, n'est-ce pas ? Avec notre Oncle ? demanda Kili.

- Nous avons promis d'être là pour protéger Dernwyn, dit Fili sans réfléchir_,_ puis il faillit grogner. »

Kili semblait déborder de joie. Même Legolas lui sourit. Bien sûr sa bouche décidait de lui désobéir. Bien_ sûr._

« Ne craignez rien, dit Gandalf. Nous y serons, et vous défendrez Dernwyn, tout comme elle vous défendra, vos compagnons et vous. »

Il avait l'air_ amusé_ à ce sujet. Et étant donné la chance de Fili, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Il poussa un grand soupir et sentit Gandalf accélérer le rythme. Legolas l'imita, et tous quatre chevauchèrent rapidement à travers le Plateau.

(-)

« Quels ordres du Mordor, mon seigneur ? »

Saroumane resserra sa robe autour de lui. Sans les arbres, l'air était devenu étouffant, et malgré les feux qui brûlaient dans le sol, le froid semblait s'incruster jusque dans ses os. Utiliser le palantir ne faisait que drainer ses forces. C'était une noble cause, mais épuisante néanmoins.

Les orques attendaient encore. Saroumane inspira.

« Abattez le reste des arbres autour de ma tour. Continuez de creuser profondément dans le sol, car il a des ressources plus vastes que nous n'aurions osé en rêver.

- Les arbres ont des racines profondes, mon seigneur, siffla l'orque, avant de baisser la tête quand Saroumane se redressa brusquement. Ceux-là prendront plus de temps, et laisseront de terribles marques dans la terre. »

Même les orques savaient et craignaient ce que cela signifiait, apparemment.

« Je n'ai que faire de cicatrices dans le sol. Abattez-les tous !

- Pour des feux tels que cela, il nous faudra plus d'arbres qu'il n'y en a. »

Saroumane regarda par la fenêtre.

« Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin à notre porte, murmura-t-il. Prenez les arbres de Fangorn. Soyez rapides avec votre acier, car les arbres sont dangereux. Ils sont devenus paresseux avec les années, cependant. Si vous faites vite, il ne vous arrivera aucun mal. »

L'orque acquiesça et partit avec le reste de son entourage. Saroumane se renfonça dans son trône, plongé dans ses pensées. La voix de Sauron résonnait toujours dans sa tête.

_Construisez-moi une armée digne du Mordor. Sortez-les de la terre là vous trouverez une vaste ressource de guerriers. Vous n'avez pas le temps de faire naître mes puissants Uruk-hai : vous devez les prendre et les tailler dans la terre. Profanez la terre, et récoltez les récompenses. Envoyez-les, brûlez le Rohan, et trouvez mon Anneau._

« Comme des vers sortant du sol en rampant, murmura Saroumane. »

Il entendait les arbres s'écraser au sol à l'extérieur tandis qu'on les abattait, et il sourit, d'un sourire féroce. Tout cela en vaudrait la peine. Au final, il se dresserait, plus sage et puissant que tous les autres, et il se joindrait à Sauron pour purger la Terre du Milieu des êtres inférieurs qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Longtemps auparavant, il s'en serait soucié. Maintenant, maintenant il avait vécu assez longtemps pour ne plus éprouver de soucis inutiles, et il comprenait les choses bien plus clairement.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son trône pour se reposer, enroulé dans ses robes tandis que son corps tremblait d'épuisement et de froid. Il descendrait jusqu'aux feux plus tard, et serait réchauffé par les arbres morts. Pour l'instant, pour l'instant il allait prendre un repos bien mérité.

(-)

« Mon seigneur ? »

Thengel se tourna vers les portes. Dernwyn se tenait devant lui, sans armure et les cheveux tressés comme une dame convenable. Cependant la blouse et le pantalon qu'elle portait étaient la preuve de son intention. Elle allait chevaucher et combattre avec eux, peut-être même mourir avec eux.

Et il lui avait donné sa bénédiction pour faire cela.

« Entrez, dit-il chaleureusement. »

Elle entra dans la pièce, sans hésiter désormais. Quand il ouvrit les bras elle se précipita dedans, s'agrippant à lui. Ils restèrent ensemble, enlacés, pendant un certain temps. Elle avait été la seule enfant dans sa vie, pendant longtemps. Puis Holdred était tombé, celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère, et l'avait laissée derrière. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour expliquer la peur dans sa poitrine. Holdwine ne lui pardonnerait jamais cela, d'avoir laissé sa nièce participer à une bataille où elle n'avait pas sa place.

Il la relâcha enfin, saisissant doucement son visage.

« Vous avez tellement grandi, murmura-t-il. Et votre père serait tellement fier de vous voir ici. »

Les yeux de Dernwyn scintillèrent mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Il lui embrassa le front, puis se tourna vers sa malle. Après l'avoir regardée un long moment, il sortit l'objet longtemps enterré de sa cachette. Le tissu autour était couvert de poussière, mais quand il le retira, l'objet en-dessous était propre et neuf.

« J'ai entendu dire par ma fille que votre lame ne veut pas être nettoyée, dit-il, essayant d'atteindre un ton léger. Peut-être que ceci vous conviendra mieux. »

Ses yeux semblaient briller à la lueur de l'épée devant elle. Avec révérence elle la saisit, la tendant devant elle pour tester son équilibre.

« Elle est parfaite, souffla-t-elle. »

Son sourire exprimait une joie extrême.

« Thengel-

- Elle était à votre père, dit-il. Il m'a fait promettre de la garder, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez adulte. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste en la gardant, mais le temps ne semblait pas venu de vous la donner. Maintenant, cependant. Maintenant il est temps.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle la fit tournoyer dans l'air, s'émerveillant du son qu'elle fit en perçant le silence.

« Oh, merci.

- Une Vierge du Bouclier devrait avoir une épée convenable, lui dit-il. J'ai également le fourreau, ici. Un fourreau qui convient à la fille d'un capitaine. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix attira son attention, et elle se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« Thengel ? »

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer combattre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les mots, une déclaration du roi, mais quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il vacilla.

« Soyez prudente, réussit-il à dire. Oh Dernwyn, je vous en supplie, soyez prudente. Vous êtes comme mon propre enfant, et vous perdre serait insupportable. »

Avant qu'il le sache, elle avait reposé l'épée sur la table et enroulé ses bras autour de lui une fois de plus. Il la serra aussi fort que possible, des larmes lui piquant les yeux. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que Théodwyn et Théoden étaient au combat, luttant contre un nombre incalculable d'orques et d'ennemis, il aurait ressenti le même tremblement dans ses genoux, la même faiblesse dans son cœur.

« Promettez-moi, murmura-t-il. Promettez-moi que vous vous défendrez en premier, et moi en second. S'il vous plaît. »

Elle se raidit, puis laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

« Promettez, implora-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

- Je le jure, promit-elle, mais sa voix était teintée de chagrin devant son insistance. Je le jure, mon roi. Mon Oncle. »

Thengel ferma étroitement les yeux. Un instant plus tard, des pas doux traversèrent la pièce, et des bras chaleureux s'enveloppèrent autour de Dernwyn et lui.

« Pour moi aussi, je vous implore, murmura Morwen. Il y a longtemps que je vous considère comme mienne. Je n'ai que faire du sang : vous êtes_ ma Dernwyn_, et je veux que vous reveniez à la maison. »

Ce furent les paroles de Morwen qui atteignirent enfin Dernwyn, et elle acquiesça.

« Je le jure, je me protégerai. Je me bats en bonne compagnie je doute d'être blessée.

- Je doute que Fili le permette, la taquina Morwen, et Thengel eut un rire, reconnaissant de ce répit parmi la peur Dernwyn souffla.

- Théodwyn et vous et tous les autres semblez penser-

- Ma chérie, je ne pense pas, je_ sais_, dit Morwen. »

Elle se recula pour regarder Dernwyn dans les yeux, la prenant par les épaules.

« Vous ressentez un étrange sentiment de chaleur dans la poitrine quand vous le regardez. Vous le fusillez du regard car si vous ne le faisiez pas, votre visage tomberait dans l'émerveillement. Vous souhaitez l'impressionner avec vos talents, et vous souhaitez être près de lui, qu'il vous regarde. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Thengel et croisa son regard, et son cœur était chaud de tout_ l'amour_ qu'il ressentait pour cette femme, son âme sœur, sa belle Morwen.

Dernwyn joua avec sa blouse entre ses doigts, mais ses joues avaient rougi.

« Cela ne veut-

- Vous êtes également jalouse d'une enfant de douze ans, dit Morwen. »

Sa femme semblait hautement amusée maintenant. Le rougissement de Dernwyn s'étendit sur son visage comme un feu de forêt.

« Je suis pas_ jalouse_ !

- Pour une fois, je crois que je vais croire Théodwyn plutôt que vous, même si je sais que d'habitude c'est le contraire, dit Morwen, mais sa voix était douce, pas condescendante. Votre cœur bat pour lui. Cela je peux vous le dire. »

Dernwyn déglutit.

« Et lui ? demanda-t-elle. »

La voir aussi hésitante faillit briser le cœur de Thengel. Il parla avant que Morwen n'en ait le temps.

« Continue-t-il d'encourager votre conversation même quand ce n'est que pour échanger des coups avec les mots ? Vous cherche-t-il quand il pourrait vous éviter ? Ses yeux suivent-ils votre visage ? »

Dernwyn sembla y réfléchir, mais la réalisation commençait à s'étendre sur son visage. Thengel sourit.

« Il est parti ce matin avec Gandalf, son frère, et l'elfe, mais alors même qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes, ses yeux se portaient vers la maison pour voir si vous étiez là. »

Dernwyn cligna des yeux.

« Il aurait pu chercher ses compagnons, insista-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas le cas, l'assura Morwen. Il vous regarde quand vous détournez les yeux, tout comme vous le faites avec lui. »

Elle s'occupa de la blouse de Dernwyn, bien qu'elle n'ait nulle besoin d'être redressée.

« Bien qu'ils soient de race naine, ce sont des hommes bons. Et Fili est gentil, fort, et tient manifestement à vous. Tout comme vous tenez à lui.

- Je l'ai insulté, marmonna Dernwyn. »

Thengel laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire, teinté du chagrin qu'il ressentait encore.

« Et il vous a insulté en retour. En réalité ce n'est pas une façon si étrange de faire la cour. »

Dernwyn n'avait pas l'air complètement convaincue, mais au moins elle y pensait. Thengel s'autorisa à se souvenir de la promesse sincère des nains et prit une grande inspiration. Fulgram avait parlé de leur talent pour sauver les villageois, de leur rapidité au combat et de leur devoir instinctif de protéger les plus vulnérables, bien que le peuple de Rohan ne soit pas le leur.

Oui, il pouvait faire confiance à Thorin et ses nains pour la vie de Dernwyn. Elle serait en sécurité, ou autant en sécurité que possible, au milieu de la bataille.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

« Venez, dit-il. »

Il donna le fourreau à Dernwyn et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Morwen.

« Nous allons au Gouffre de Helm pour rallier les hommes, puis nous rassemblerons nos forces et marcherons sur l'Isengard. »

(-)

Ils avaient été rapides, avec seulement deux chevaux. Maintenant arrivés à leur destination, cependant, Kili découvrit que marcher était la partie la plus difficile.

« Reste près de moi, murmura Fili. »

Kili acquiesça, mais ses yeux s'égaraient partout. Les arbres ici étaient grands et sombres, cachant le soleil, et lui rappelaient douloureusement la Forêt Noire, les araignées, quand il avait été séparé de son frère. Indépendamment de sa volonté, ses doigts se tendirent, trouvèrent le manteau de son frère et le tordirent fortement il se sentait stupide d'être aussi infantile mais était incapable de s'en empêcher dans les bois sombres. Fili ne dit rien, mais tendit la main à son tour pour agripper le bras de Kili.

Derrière lui, Legolas suivait de près, et Kili fut content de l'avoir derrière lui. Il arrivait presque aux épaules de l'elfe –_ presque_, c'était toujours mieux que Fili en tout cas – et Legolas était une présente solide et sécurisante. Devant eux, Gandalf progressait difficilement à travers les bois sombres, apparemment indifférent devant leur situation_._ Sa main était serrée autour de son bâton, cependant.

« Ne tirez pas l'épée, leur murmura Gandalf. Beaucoup d'arbres dorment, mais un certain nombre sont éveillés. Soyez prudents, et déclarez votre intention de ne pas leur faire de mal.

- Je préférerais être entouré de pierre, marmonna Kili. »

La pierre il la comprenait. Il avait grandi dans les grandes Montagnes Bleues, où des mineurs avaient trouvé une place parmi les cavernes. Il s'était immédiatement senti chez lui à Erebor, bien qu'il était été heureux du grand espace ouvert au-dessus de la porte. Il avait aussi passé longtemps à errer sous les étoiles.

Pour l'instant, les bois s'étaient tellement refermés, qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Et il avait pensé que la Forêt Noire était mauvaise.

« Je crois que même vos bois ne sont pas si dangereux, murmura-t-il à Legolas. »

Legolas secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux que ceux-là, approuva-t-il. Il y a longtemps, les elfes ont parlé aux arbres et les ont réveillés, puis ont mis les bergers de la forêt en charge de les garder, pour qu'ils ne parcourent pas la Terre du Milieu. Les arbres avaient des voix, des sentiments, des mots à eux, et nous écoutions. »

Kili regarda la forêt autour de lui avec un intérêt renouvelé. Même Fili semblait intéressé.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Fili. »

Les yeux de Legolas étaient hantés.

« Les Ents ont disparu. Les arbres sont devenus sauvages et ont marché jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent ici, autour de la montagne. Je ne sais ce que vous espérez accomplir, Gandalf. Les arbres ne vous aideront pas.

- Non, mais leurs gardiens le feront, ou du moins, c'est ce que j'espère, dit Gandalf, et Legolas le fixa.

- Vous croyez les Ents encore ici ? Ils n'ont pas donné signe de vie depuis des siècles.

- Avec les ténèbres sur la terre, leur en voulez-vous ? Les Ents viennent de l'ancienne magie, une magie qui serait corrompue. Plus j'y ai réfléchi, plus j'ai décidé que les Ents devaient être encore ici. Et je crois que nous en trouveront un. »

Kili roula des yeux.

« Quoi, vous espérez qu'on va tomber sur l'un d'eux par hasard ? »

Sa botte se prit dans une racine épaisse et il trébucha, tirant Fili avec lui. Legolas, dans une grande démonstration de grâce elfique, réussit à se rattraper juste au-dessus de Kili. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, les cheveux de Legolas pendant autour du visage de Kili comme un rideau. Il cligna et essaya immédiatement de regarder ailleurs, n'importe où sauf le superbe visage de l'elfe.

Puis ses yeux saisirent quelque chose au-delà de l'épaule de Legolas, quelque chose qui bougeait. C'était un arbre,_ et il bougeait._

Il réussit seulement à ne pas hurler parce que son souffle fut coupé quand une large branche le tira de sous Legolas. Elle se resserra autour de ses côtes, le faisant manquer d'air. Il monta de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si loin du sol, que même Legolas ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

« Au secours ! appela-t-il. Fili ! Legolas ! Gandalf !

- Reposez-le,_ tout de suite_, grogna Fili, les lames sorties. »

Legolas avait déjà tendu son arc, la pointe de sa flèche ne tremblait pas du tout. Autour d'eux, les branches des arbres commencèrent à bruisser un avertissement. Kili poussa et tenta de s'enfuir de la prison de l'arbre.

« PAIX ! »

Tout s'arrêta. Gandalf s'avança rapidement et se posta devant Fili et Legolas.

« Paix, mon vieil ami, répéta-t-il, bien que sa voix ne tonne plus. Rappelez vos moutons, car nous ne voulons aucun mal. C'est vous que nous cherchons. »

Une voix profonde résonna de l'intérieur de l'arbre qui tenait Kili.

« Je suis heureux d'entendre votre voix, mon ami. _»_

La voix parlait lentement, mais était pleine de pouvoir et de puissance.

« Vous amenez des orques dans ma forêt ?

- Des orques ? dit Kili avec indignation. »

La branche le rapprocha de l'arbre, et il réalisa soudain qu'il regardait deux yeux. Il cligna. Ils clignèrent.

Il fut très reconnaissant que la branche le tienne, sans quoi il serait tombé de choc. Il y avait un arbre qui parlait à Gandalf, et il avait des yeux, des yeux qui s'étrécissaient en le regardant avec intensité. Le visage de l'arbre était couvert de mousse comme si c'était des cheveux, et les branches les plus hautes de sa tête allaient dans tous les sens. Il avait même une_ barbe,_ une grosse barbe de mousse épaisse qui était plus longue que toutes celles que Kili avait jamais vues. L'arbre avait une meilleure barbe que lui. S'il n'avait pas été dans un tel danger, Kili aurait pensé à être insulté.

« Hrum, des orques, dit l'arbre. Bien que vous ne parliez pas comme l'un d'eux.

- Il n'est pas un orque, Sylvebarbe, l'assura Gandalf. »

Il ne fit aucun autre geste pour aider Kili, mais réussit à garder Legolas et Fili en arrière.

« Je ne suis pas un orque, répéta Kili. »

La prise sur lui se détendait, assez pour qu'il respire, mais pas assez pour qu'il s'échappe.

« Je suis Kili, j'ai du sang de nain en moi ! Vous ne le voyez pas ? Ma peau n'a pas une couleur orque !

- Je ne juge pas la chair, grommela Sylvebarbe, le rapprochant de nouveau pour regarder Kili. Car des choses qui semblent belles peuvent être bien mauvaises, hrum.

- Alors croyez-moi quand je dis que je ne suis pas un orque ! Je suis un nain, du sang de Durin.

- Sang ! Barrum, trop parlé de sang. Parlez d'arbres, petite chose, de la terre d'où vous venez. »

Kili fronça les sourcils.

« Hum, de... de l'Est, l'Est de la Forêt Noire. Vertbois ! Pardon, de Vertbois. De la Montagne de Solitaire. Bien que je sois né dans les Montagnes Bleues. »

Est-ce que personne n'allait_ l'empêcher_ de tout balbutier ?

« Si pressé dans vos paroles, dit Sylvebarbe, secouant la tête et faisant bruisser les branches. Ne soyez pas si hâtif, petit nain. Vous êtes jeune, plus jeune que vous ne le savez. »

Il reposa enfin Kili au sol, oh, le sol était bon, très bon. Ses jambes faillirent céder sous lui, et il serait tombé si Fili et Legolas ne l'avaient pas rapidement soutenu. Fili enroula ses deux bras autour de lui, le serrant fort, tandis que Legolas drapait un bras autour de ses épaules_._ Kili fit une grimace, presque embarrassé de l'attention qu'il recevait.

« Je vais bien, promit-il.

- Je vous crois, quand vous dites ne pas être un orque, soupira Sylvebarbe. Car bien que vous soyez imberbe, vous êtes certainement un enfant de Aulë. »

Il fit 'hum', un bruit qui résonna si profondément que Kili n'en avait jamais entendu de pareil.

« Pourquoi dérangez-vous notre repos, magicien ? Il y a longtemps que les arbres ne se sont pas réveillés.

- Je viens avec le plus urgent des besoins, dit Gandalf. L'Isengard est devenu la proie de la folie. »

Sylvebarbe recula avec stupéfaction.

« Saroumane était mon ami, dit-il, secouant la tête. »

Les feuilles dans ses branches bruissaient avec même le plus doux des mouvements.

« Il avait l'habitude de marcher dans la forêt avec moi. Comment pouvez-vous parler de folie ?

- Nous avons des raisons de penser que Saroumane s'est tourné vers les ténèbres, dit Legolas. »

Il attira pour la première fois le regard de Sylvebarbe. Kili réprima l'envie irrationnelle de se poster devant l'elfe. Les elfes avaient peut-être réveillé les arbres, mais c'était souvent les haches des nains qui les abattaient.

« Il a rasé l'Isengard et tout ce qui l'entoure.

- Barrum ! Quels mots vous prononcez ! grommela Sylvebarbe. Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Il y a un feu en Isengard, dit Fili. La fumée et le feu montent haut dans le ciel. »

Sylvebarbe ne dit rien, mais il sembla troublé. Enfin, aussi troublé que pouvait sembler un arbre.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas l'œuvre de Saroumane, dit Kili, bien qu'il soit fort certain que c'était le cas. Mais les orques ravagent le Rohan, et ils sont certainement en Isengard. »

Sylvebarbe fit un 'harrumph'.

« Je n'ai nulle querelle avec Saroumane, dit-il, et le cœur de Kili s'effondra. Pas plus que je ne me soucie des orques. Ma tâche est de rester dans les bois, petit nain. Et dans les bois, je resterai. »

Kili le fixa, sa mâchoire se décrocha.

« Alors vous n'allez rien faire ? demanda Fili, stupéfait. Mais ils font du mal aux gens !

- Je dois m'occuper de la forêt, répéta Sylvebarbe. »

Il se pencha en avant, et ses yeux étaient presque gentils.

« Il y a longtemps que ces arbres dorment, et je dois les laisser dormir encore, hrum. Mes arbres sont ma tâche, et mon devoir sur cette terre. Nous devons rester en paix, barrum. Voilà ce que je dois faire. »

Pendant un long moment, personne ne dit rien. Kili fixa le sol, où les racines de Sylvebarbe – ses pieds – se trouvaient. Sans l'aide que Gandalf pensait obtenir des Ents, ils seraient trop peu nombreux. Ils ne pourraient jamais aider Thengel et Thorin, et les orques poursuivraient Bilbon-

« Merci, mon ami, dit Gandalf. »

Kili tourna brusquement les yeux vers lui. Le magicien s'inclinait devant Sylvebarbe, s'appuyant sur son bâton.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

- C'est un plaisir de vous voir, dit Sylvebarbe avec affection. Mais cela ne fait pas si longtemps que je vous ai vu pour la dernière fois.

- Votre horloge ne va pas aussi vite que la mienne, répondit Gandalf. »

Il semblait essayer de tirer parti d'une réponse très désagréable.

« Cela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé.

- Hrum, vous êtes jeune, mon ami, dit Sylvebarbe en secouant la tête. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps du tout. »

Gandalf fit un 'ttt' puis regarda Fili et Kili. Kili fronça les sourcils : il y avait une étincelle dans les yeux de Gandalf qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

« Peut-être pas. Assez longtemps, peut-être, pour que je puisse vous demander une faveur ? L'elfe et moi avons à faire au Rohan, et cela requiert une chevauchée rapide qui n'est pas pour les nains. De plus, ils ont promis d'être devant l'Isengard dans deux jours. Pouvez-vous les y emmener sans danger ? Il n'y a personne à qui je confierais plus volontiers leurs vies. »

Legolas regarda Gandalf avec conclusion, mais tint sa langue. Kili commença à parler, mais Fili lui marcha sur le pied.

« Ouille, marmonna-t-il, incendiant son frère du regard. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui échappait ?

« Je pourrais protéger deux nains pendant un moment, acquiesça Sylvebarbe au bout d'un moment. Je les emmènerai à la route qui mène à l'Isengard dans deux jours. C'est un moment très court.

- Et je ne le demanderais à personne d'autre, dit grandement Gandalf. »

Il s'inclina bien bas devant Sylvebarbe, puis se tourna vers les autres.

« Je voudrais dire au revoir, si vous permettez. »

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Sylvebarbe s'écarta et ils se rapprochèrent de Gandalf, les questions filant aussi vite que possible.

« Que faites-vous ?

- Nous ne sommes pas trop lourds pour que vous nous emmeniez avec vous !

- Pourquoi devez-vous les laisser ici ?

- Parce que les Ents ont des convictions très solides, dit Gandalf, mais sont prompts à la justice plus qu'aux vieilles amitiés. Fili, Kili, allez avec Sylvebarbe. Faites-moi confiance. Nous vous reverrons dans deux jours. »

Kili hocha la tête avec réticence. Fili lui prit la main et la serra fort.

« Serons-nous en sécurité ? demanda-t-il. »

Gandalf hocha la tête.

« Vous serez plus en sécurité avec Sylvebarbe que partout ailleurs, cela je peux vous l'assurer. Sylvebarbe sait qui vous êtes, et sait ce que vous êtes. Il ne fera pas de mal à Kili, je le jure. »

Clignant des yeux, Kili se tourna vers son frère, qui avait en effet l'air prêt à découper tout ce qui essaierait de s'en prendre à lui.

« Je vais bien, Fee, dit-il doucement. »

Fili grogna, d'une façon très similaire à celle de Thorin, mais il pressa brièvement la main de Kili.

Gandalf hocha la tête, leur donna à tous deux une tape sur l'épaule, puis se retourna pour partir. Legolas le suivit, puis marqua une pause sur une racine. Il se retourna vers Kili, et les émotions dans ses yeux bleus interrompirent sa respiration.

« Soyez prudent, dit enfin Legolas, comme incapable de trouver d'autres mots. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et partit.

« Vous aussi, dit doucement Kili. »

Il savait que l'elfe l'entendrait, malgré la distance entre eux. Il soupira et observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir les cheveux blonds de Legolas, puis se retourna pour retourner auprès de Sylvebarbe. On tira sur sa main, et il se souvint qu'il se tenait encore à côté de Fili. Fili, qui avait l'air_ très_ curieux.

Kili avala sa salive.

« Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Fili.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que quoi ?

- Ce, ce truc, avec Legolas.

- C'est un ami. Je sais, c'est un elfe, il ne devrait pas être mon ami, mais il est gentil quand on apprend à le connaître. »

Fili étrécit les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas juste un 'ami', ça, dit-il. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, cependant, Sylvebarbe les appela de sa grosse voix.

« Venez, petits enfants de Aulë. Allons marcher pour nous occuper des arbres. Il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à l'ouest, hrum. J'ai toujours aimé aller à l'ouest j'ai l'impression que je marche avec le soleil. »

**Quelqu'un voulait les Ents je crois...:p**

Notes de l'auteur :

Kili fait apparemment 4 pieds 8 pouces de haut, soit 2 pouces de plus que son frère, et deux de MOINS que son Oncle. Thorin est un très grand nain du haut de ses 4 pieds 10 pouces et demi. Legolas approche/dépasse les 6 pieds.


	15. Les ténèbres arrivent

**Moriel : Merci, mais l'histoire n'est pas à moi, je la traduis seulement ;)**

**Julindy : ça devait bien arriver tôt ou tard lol Et oui chacun son tour.**

**Sabrinabella : Les couples des jeunes sont adorables^^**

**aliena wyvern : I ship it, moi aussi^^ Félicitations, tu as posté la 50ème review. Tu gagnes donc une question gratuite à utiliser sur toute la saga. Tu l'utilises quand tu veux, pour n'importe quelle information. Il suffit de m'envoyer un MP en disant "j'utilise ma question" et tu auras la réponse. La seule condition c'est de garder la réponse pour toi ;)**

**AVERTISSEMENT : Descriptions graphiques de violence, et tout ce qui va avec. Première partie de chapitre très gore, je conseille donc à ceux que ça dérange de passer directement au premier (-).**

**Les ténèbres arrivent**

Les montagnes les dominaient depuis longtemps quand Holdwine donna le signal de s'arrêter. Bilbon attendit tandis que le Cavalier fouillait la zone. Quoi qu'il ait trouvé, ça ne lui plaisait pas, et le front d'Holdwine se creuse.

« Vous entendez cela ? Murmura-t-il. »

Les sourcils froncés, Bilbon regarda autour d'eux. Le petit chemin sur lequel ils étaient, directement en face des Montagnes Blanches, était fait de galets, de pierres et d'herbe. Il y avait quelques arbres, ici dans les montagnes, et à leur gauche, le Plateau s'étendait. Le brouillard de la montagne descendait doucement, couvrant tout sur son passage. Tout était paisible et silencieux.

Bilbon s'immobilisa. Silencieux. Ce n'avait pas été silencieux depuis des jours. En tendant l'oreille, il tenta d'entendre le bruit des oiseaux, des faucons qui volaient autour des sommets de montagnes. Il n'y avait aucun cri, aucun sifflement.

« Rien, murmura Bilbon. »

Holdwine hocha sombrement la tête.

« Nous devons trouver un abri, immédiatement. Les grands rochers dans le Plateau sont un pari sûr. »

Le Plateau était trop exposé, mais Bilbon comprenait son raisonnement : si quelqu'un avait demandé à Bilbon où il devait se cacher, ayant le choix entre une épaisse forêt sombre ou les grandes plaines lumineuses de la Comté, il aurait choisi les plaines, lui aussi. Elles étaient familières, elles étaient chez lui. La logique n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Cependant, il devait parler.

« Les montagnes pourraient nous fournir de meilleurs cachettes.

- Pas pour les chevaux, dit Holdwine. Vite : je ne sais pas depuis combien c'est silencieux. »

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre, mais descendit néanmoins. Il n'était pas assez doué avec un cheval pour le faire aller où il voulait, mais il pouvait facilement en mener un par la bride.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il le ressentit. Un puissant tambourinement résonnait dans la terre, froid et laid et mauvais. Bilbon fixa le chemin devant eux, et ce fut comme si la route montait vers lui, se précipitant trop vite dans sa direction. Il s'agrippa à la selle de son cheval et frissonna.

Puis il les vit. Du brouillard ils sortirent, grands, plus grands que tout ce que Bilbon avait jamais vu, et habillés de noir. Leurs chevaux étaient noirs et humides, ayant été poussés trop loin, mais ils portaient toujours leurs cavaliers vers l'avant. Bilbon ne voyait pas leurs visages, mais soudain, l'Anneau commença à brûler contre sa peau. Il murmurait, la voix éraillée prenant tant de force qu'il ne savait pas comment Holdwine ne l'entendait pas. _Nous avons entendu l'appel de l'Anneau..._

« Bilbon ! Cria Holdwine. »

Il était trop tard pour s'enfuir. Même si Bilbon avait été sur son cheval, ils auraient été rattrapés. Il tira Dard de son fourreau et força le cheval à s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas le cheval qu'ils voulaient. C'était après Bilbon qu'ils en avaient. C'était l'Anneau.

_Cours_.

Bilbon se figea, sa lame tendue devant lui. _Cours, Bilbon. Mets l'Anneau et disparaît !_

Ils étaient presque là. Plus proches maintenant, il voyait l'écume à la bouche des chevaux, les yeux sombres et furieux. C'étaient des bêtes massives, tellement plus grandes que lui ou les chevaux du Rohan, et maintenant, maintenant Bilbon voyait qu'il y avait trois cavaliers. Les regarder le gela jusqu'aux os_, _et Bilbon ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de trembler. L'un d'eux poussa un cri différent de tout ce que Bilbon avait jamais entendu, aigu et promettant de la douleur, et il se baissa pour essayer de couvrir ses oreilles.

_Mets-le !_

Ils allaient le tuer. Ils étaient si grands et terribles, simassifset effrayants, et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient,la puanteur de la mort se faisait sentir. C'était exactement la même odeur que dans son rêve et Bilbon découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Figé au sol, tremblant comme un enfant, son épée tirée brandie devant lui plus symbolique que menaçante. Sa main se porta au collier dissimulé sous sa chemise. Des doigts moites s'enroulèrent autour de la chaîne et la suivirent jusqu'ç l'Anneau. Il pouvait le mettre, il pouvait disparaître, il pouvait s'échapper-

Ses doigts frôlèrent d'abord les perles, et il sortit de sa stupeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut pratiquement jeté en l'air quand Holdwine l'attrapa et le hissa sur son cheval.

« Arrière, sales bêtes ! Hurla-t-il. »

A Bilbon, il cria :

« Accrochez-vous ! »

Bilbon agrippa la tunique d'Holdwine et s'exécuta. Les cavaliers étaient presque sur eux. Il brandit Dard devant lui en direction des cavaliers, sa lame d'argent si brillante semblant presque ordinaire face aux monstruosités devant eux.

Puis Holdwine poussa un cri de guerre et leva son bouclier et son épée, et la puanteur de la mort était encore plus proche, assez proche pour donner des haut-le-cœur à Bilbon, et du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut au dernier moment une longue, longue épée que l'on dégainait. Il y eut un bruit humide et un hennissement douloureux de la part du cheval et un bruit de bois qui craquait puis ils tombèrent, tombèrent vers le sol, et Bilbon fut éjecté de la selle. Il rencontra le sol avec son épaule gauche, réussissant à peine à ne pas pousser un cri. Il avait l'impression que son bras était en feu, et son estomac se retourna. Il réussit à se redresser et à se remettre sur ses pieds tremblants.

Le cheval d'Holdwine était à terre, du sang coulant de sa gorge tandis qu'il était pris de spasmes avant de s'immobiliser à jamais. Holdwine lui-même était debout, couvert de bleus et de sang mais dressant son épée contre les cavaliers. Son bras gauche il le gardait replié contre son côté, et Bilbon put voir du sang en goutter. Les trois cavaliers l'encerclaient rapidement, mais Holdwine ne céda pas le terrain. Bilbon recula de peur mais maintint sa prise sur Dard.

Lentement les cavaliers s'avancèrent, coinçant Holdwine et Bilbon dos à la montagne. Ils pouvaient grimper – mais pas assez vite. Des pierres s'enfoncèrent dans ses pieds tandis que Bilbon continuait de reculer, cherchant une issue, n'importe quelle issue. Le brouillard s'avança vers lui et l'enveloppa, les rendant encore plus intimidants tandis qu'ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans le nuage. Ils étaient comme des fantômes, quelque chose sorti d'un cauchemar, et tandis que l'un d'eux tendait la main vers lui, Bilbon frissonna.

Puis, au-dessus des montagnes, le soleil commença à percer. Les cavaliers hurlèrent et crièrent de douleur et s'éloignèrent. Bilbon laissa quasiment tomber Dard pour protéger ses oreilles du terrible bruit. Il sembla lui traverser le crâne et ne laisser rien d'autre que le hurlement dans ses pensées et son âme. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et essaya de se concentrer pour respirer, il devait _respirer_, malgré le pourrissement qui les entourait.

Le soleil continua de monter, s'étalant sur la terre et chassant le brouillard. Bilbon, toujours dans l'ombre de la montagne, sentit le martèlement des sabots tandis que les chevaux et leurs cavaliers faisaient demi-tour et fuyaient avant d'être pris dans les rayons. Quand le martèlement ne fit plus trembler tous les os de son corps, il osa ouvrir les yeux, et les vit disparaître dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus, vers l'ouest. Il se leva et trembla et trembla.

Holdwine grogna et tomba à genoux, et ce fut toute l'impulsion dont Bilbon avait besoin. Il jeta Dard au sol et courut vers son ami, l'attrapant avant qu'il ne puisse tomber.

« Holdwine, Holdwine ! _Holdwine_ ! »

Lentement les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent devant ses cris désespérés.

« Nous devons vous emmener... en sécurité, dit-il d'une voix éraillée. En... »

Il grimaça etsaisit ses côtes.

Ce n'était pas seulement son bras qui était battu. Dans son flanc se trouvait un gros morceau de bois venant du bouclier, quand le cavalier noir l'avait réduit en miettes. Bilbon se mordit la lèvre. Il avait appris la médecine de base auprès d'Oin pendant le voyage, et possédait quelques connaissances parce qu'il était un hobbit. Mais c'était bien au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait entièrement guérir.

« Faut vous protéger, haleta Holdwine, tendant la main vers lui. »

Bilbon se figea tandis que cette main allait vers sa nuque, puis sa poitrine, suivant la chaîne.

Mais sa main se posa simplement sur le cœur de Bilbon, qui battait encore follement dans sa poitrine.

« J'ai juré... de vous protéger, murmura Holdwine. De vous garder en sécurité, de vous... de vous emmener au Mordor. »

Holdwine n'atteindrait pas le Mordor. Holdwine tiendrait à peine dans les jours suivants s'il ne recevait pas des soins appropriés.

« Et vous m'avez protégé, murmura Bilbon. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Holdwine. Ils m'auraient eu, si vous n'étiez pas intervenu. Je vous dois ma vie.

- Non, Bilbon, insista Holdwine, et son sourire était taché de sang. C'est nous qui avons une dette envers vous. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux pour chasser la brûlure dans ses yeux tandis qu'il déposait son ami au sol.

« Peut-être, un jour, dit-il. Mais pour l'instant, c'est moi qui vais vous protéger. Restez éveillé, et ne bougez pas. »

Il courut vers le cheval tombé et tira le sac d'Holdwine de la selle. Il marqua une brève pause, appuyant une main sur le flanc du cheval et murmura des paroles d'adieu, de tristesse et de gratitude, puis rejoignit son ami. Les linges et les herbes dans le sac étaient basiques, et loin de suffire pour ce qu'un guérisseur ferait, aurait besoin de faire. Mais Bilbon pouvait en faire assez pour le maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que Holdwine atteigne un guérisseur.

Il traita soigneusement la blessure de son mieux, puis la maintint en place avec le morceau de bois qui dépassait encore.

« Ne le retirez pas, prévint Bilbon. Vous retirez ça, et vous êtes fichu, vous m'entendez ? »

Pour une raison obscure, ses mots vacillaient et tremblaient plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Holdwine hocha la tête, n'ayant plus assez de force pour parler.

« Pouvez-vous vous lever, si je vous aide ? Demanda Bilbon. »

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, cependant. Comment un hobbit était-il censé soutenir un homme adulte, il n'en avait aucune idée : il avait eu assez de mal à soutenir Thorin quand il avait été blessé, et le nain avait été guéri par Gandalf.

La douleur dans son cœur revint avec la force d'un double coup de poing. Gandalf, disparu à jamais et Thorin, quelque part dans le monde. Que ne donnerait-il pour avoir le nain à ses côtés, même si Thorin ne lui disait rien d'autre que les mots qu'il avait criés ce jour-là à Erebor. Juste une étreinte, qu'on le serre dans les bras juste une dernière fois...

Un souffle d'air sur sa joue le fit sortir de ses pensées. Son cheval se tenait devant lui, hennissant doucement.

« Oh, bonne _fille,_ la complimenta Bilbon, tandis que le cheval se mettait à genoux. Oh, tu es une bonne fille, toi. »

Il commença à soulever Holdwine, marquant une pause quand il fut évident que l'homme ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Lorsque Holdwine fut presque droit, il aida l'homme à se pencher au-dessus du cheval, ses doigts se nouant presque douloureusement dans la crinière. Mais le cheval ne broncha pas, resta patiemment agenouillé, comme s'il savait que sa charge avait besoin de soins.

Lorsque Holdwinefut installé, Bilbon échangea le sac d'Holdwine avec le sien sur la selle. Il enroula son ami dans ses propres fourrures, puis flatta doucement le flanc du cheval. La jument se leva soigneusement, bousculant à peine Holdwine.

« Bilbon, murmura l'homme. »

Il était assez alerte pour savoir ce que le hobbit avait prévu.

Bilbon se tourna vers la jument, lui faisant baisser la tête.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Tu es une très bonne fille. Emmène-le au village que nous avons croisé hier, tu veux ? Ne marche pas comme on le faisait : avance vite, aussi vite qu'il pourra le supporter. »

Le cheval souffla et donna un coup de sabot sur le sol. Bilbon sourit.

« Merci, dit-il à nouveau. »

Alors seulement il se retourna vers son ami.

Holdwine avait l'air pitoyable, le visage pâle et émacié, sa tunique ensanglantée et déchirée. Son bras il le coinça contre sa poitrine, bandé mais toujours brisé.

« J'ai échoué, murmura-t-il misérablement. Bilbon, pardonnez-moi.

- Vous m'avez conduit jusqu'aux montagnes, vous m'avez sauvé de ces choses, quoi qu'elles étaient, et vous m'avez protégé de moi-même, dit Bilbon en secouant la tête. Vous n'avez pas échoué du tout, Holdwine. Vous avez fait plus que n'importe quel homme aurait pu, ou dû faire, pour un Semi-Homme comme moi.

- Vous n'êtes la moitié de rien du tout, Maître Hobbit, insista Holdwine. Vous êtes un véritable ami. Soyez prudent, je vous prie. »

Bilbon déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête.

« Au village, dit-il lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. »

La jument commença à s'éloigner d'un bon pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque le cheval eut disparu de son champ de vision, galopant au-delà des hautes collines du Plateau qui lui bloquaient la vue, qu'il recommença à bouger. Au-dessus de lui, le soleil coupait la majeure partie de l'ombre de la montagne, laissant le chemin inondé de lumière.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui, là où s'étaient trouvés les cavaliers. Même les orques restaient et se battaient au soleil, bien que ce ne soit pas idéal pour eux. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils enfuis ? Étaient-ils si noirs et vils qu'un simple rayon de soleil pouvait les blesser ? Ou quelque chose les avait-il appelés ailleurs ?

Aucune de ces possibilités ne le réjouissait. Il resserra sa cape elfique autour de lui, la seule cape qu'il lui restait désormais, puis se dirigea vers l'est le long des montagnes.

(-)

Le soleil se couchait quand Gandalf et Legolas arrivèrent au Gouffre de Helm. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils furent confrontés à un barrage de questions. Une seule, cependant, s'éleva au-dessus du bruit.

« Où sont mes neveux ? »

Legolas se tourna vers le roi nain.

« Ils sont en sécurité avec les autres forces, dit-il. »

C'était aussi proche de la vérité qu'il pensait pouvoir se permettre, pour le moment. Gandalf lui offrit un signe de tête approbateur.

« Ils nous retrouveront en Isengard.

- Ils allaient bien ? »

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de poser la question. Plus encore, il la posa non à Gandalf, mais à Legolas. Touché, l'elfe descendit de cheval et saisit l'épaule du nain.

« Je vous donne ma parole qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité et traités comme des amis. Je ne laisserais aucun mal arriver à Kili. Ou Fili, ajouta-t-il, avec à peine une respiration entre les deux. »

Seul Gandalf sembla saisir sa pause, et le magicien se contenta de sourire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le magicien était au courant de la sensation qui s'attardait dans son cœur quand il pensait au jeune nain. Comment, il l'ignorait. Qui sait comment Gandalf découvrait les choses ?

Pour une fois il semblait que Legolas soit d'accord avec les nains : les magiciens, en particulier les magiciens du nom de Gandalf, étaient astucieux de façon exaspérante.

« Viendront-ils ? Demanda Aragorn. »

Gandalf eut un signe de tête bien plus ferme que Legolas n'aurait eu.

« J'ai une foi complète en eux, dit le magicien, une lueur dans les yeux. Et j'ai foi en vos neveux, aussi. La politique est un procédé délicat qu'il vaut mieux laisser à la famille royale.

- Et vous l'avez laissé à Fili et Kili ? S'exclama Dwalin. Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez intelligent. »

Ori lui donna un coup de coude, marmonnant quelque chose sur ne pas insulter un puissant magicien.

Thorin semblait également agacé, mais à quel sujet, Legolas ne le savait pas, car il ne prononça pas un mot. À la place, un cri vint d'au-dessus d'eux.

« Levez la porte ! Levez la porte ! »

Legolas et Gandalf s'empressèrent d'écarter leurs montures du chemin tandis que les portes s'ouvraient en grand. Il y eut un bruit léger, comme la pluie qui tombait sur les feuilles, et Legolas sentit son cœur se remplir de joie.

« Ils sont venus, murmura-t-il. »

Par les portes passèrent les brillants guerriers elfiques de la Lothlorien, se tenant droits et pleins de force. Leurs arcs étaient presque aussi grands qu'eux, et ils tenaient fermement leur bâton de combat à côté d'eux. Ils se mirent en formation et se dressèrent devant le groupe émerveillé, silencieux. Puis l'un d'eux sortit du groupe, vêtu d'une armure dorée.

« Roi Thengel, dit-il. Nous sommes venus.

- Haldir, souffla Legolas. »

Aragorn se dirigeait déjà vers lui pour le saluer, saisissant l'elfe par les épaules, murmurant de bonnes nouvelles. Haldir sourit et fit un pas de côté pour laisser Legolas l'étreindre.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, Haldir.

- Et moi, vous, dit Haldir, parlant en Sindarin. J'avais craint que vous ne soyez encore dans la Forêt Noire, sous l'emprise des ténèbres. »

Son sourire retomba lorsque Legolas détourna les yeux, torturé.

« Je suis désolé, Legolas. »

Gimli souffla derrière eux.

« Parlez une langue que nous pouvons tous comprendre ! »

Legolas sourit au jeune nain.

« Nous n'avons fait que nous saluer, Gimli. »

Il sentait les yeux de Thorin sur lui, ne croyant pas ce qu'avait dit Legolas, mais le roi resta silencieux. Aragorn et Gandalf, qui avaient entendu et compris les paroles d'Haldir, ne parlèrent pas non plus, ce dont Legolas fut reconnaissant. Il pensait souvent à son père et aux ténèbres qui avaient pénétré dans sa maison. A Vertbois devenu la Forêt Noire, et à la dévastation qui avait été infligée à la forêt. Aux ténèbres qui avaient piégé l'esprit et le cœur de son père et l'avaient changé et tordu en quelque chose qu'il n'était pas. Parfois, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Un souvenir du sourire et du rire de Kili traversèrent son esprit, et il se surprit à ne plus être empli de pensées sombres, mais de pensées joyeuses. La sensation dans son cœur revint. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une telle chose pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas un membre de sa famille ou un ami proche, et jamais avec une telle ferveur pour _qui que ce soit. _Cependant il la sentait s'éveiller en lui chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kili. Le souvenir de la main de Kili frôlant la sienne le fit se sentir chaud, tellement chaud.

Thengel s'avança jusqu'à être directement en face d'Haldir.

« Je dois admettre, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, avoua-t-il. Il y a longtemps que les elfes et les hommes ne se sont pas tenus ensemble.

- En effet, acquiesça Haldir. Mais autrefois, il y a longtemps, nous partagions une alliance, pour nous tenir l'un à côté de l'autre lors des temps les plus troublés. Nous sommes venushonorer cette alliance. »

Thengel eut un grand sourire.

« Et vous êtes plus que bienvenus, Maître Elfe. Venez, reposez vos troupes : nous marchons tôt dans la matinée contre l'Isengard. »

La bonne humeur d'Haldir disparut.

« Quelles nouvelles de Galadriel ? Demanda Gandalf.

- Elle a vu une grande noirceur dans le cœur de Saroumane, dit-il. »

La compagnie se tut à ses mots.

« Une noirceur qui n'a pas toujours été là. Mais maintenant, il aspire à quelque chose de plus dangereux : le pouvoir. Et ce n'est pas un pouvoir qui a sa place dans ce monde.

- Sauron, cracha Thorin à travers ses dents serrées, et Haldir acquiesça.

- Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous ? Demanda Gimli, levant la hache. Partons pour l'Isengard !

- Nous nous reposons d'abord, puis nous marcherons, Maître Gimli, dit Thengel, amusé. »

Même Haldir sourit au jeune nain qui bouillait presque d'envie d'aller en Isengard pour ouvrir des crânes. S'il en avait l'occasion, Legolas était certain que le nain s'attaquerait à tous les orques d'Isengard à lui tout seul, et serait furieux qu'on lui donne le moindre coup de main.

Peut-être Legolas pouvait-il le faire changer d'avis.

« J'ai entendu dire que les nains ne se reposent pas aussi bien que les elfes le peuvent quand nous nous reposons, nous tirons de l'énergie du sol sous notre corps et du ciel au-dessus de notre tête. Je ne saurais présumer que les nains en font autant, dit-il à Gimli. »

Quand il croisa le regard de Thorin, cependant, il lui adressa un clin d'œil, si rapide que Gimli le manqua. Thorin ne sourit pas, mais son regard était plein d'amusement.

« Bah, de l'énergie du ciel et du sol ! Nous autres nains avons été tirés du sol, et laissez-moi vous dire, Maître Elfe, que quand nous dormons, nous dormons profondément, dit Gimli. »

Il commença à monter les escaliers menant à la grande salle à l'étage.

« Venez avec moi, et nous verrons qui tirera le plus d'énergie d'une petite sieste ! Ma force vous fera trembler les os de par sa puissance !

- Ses ronflements le feront, au moins, marmonna Bofur. »

Il secoua la tête et fit glisser son chapeau sur le côté.

« Il va vous falloir des coussins pour vos oreilles, Maître Legolas.

- En cette circonstance, peut-être, mon ouïe supérieure ne me servira pas, dit Legolas avec ironie. »

Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, il entendit Dwalin renifler derrière lui et dire :

« Je l'aime _vraiment_ bien, celui-là. »

Legolas sourit et continua à la suite de Gimli. Jamais auparavant l'approbation d'un nain n'avait eu d'importance pour lui en fait, son père l'aurait encouragé à chercher la _désapprobation_ des nains. Cependant, elle était maintenant la bienvenue et il ne s'en sentait queplus léger et heureux.

Dans son esprit, un jeune nain aux cheveux sombres lui adressa un grand sourire, et il se sentit encore plus léger.

(-)

Volant à travers le Plateau, les Nazgûl chevauchaient. Ils avaient entendu l'appel de leur Maître, et ils savaient où ils devaient aller. Ils laissaient derrière eux mort et pourrissement à chaque pas du galop de leurs montures souillées. Ils avaient senti l'Anneau, mais l'avaient perdu de vue. Maintenant, ils chevauchaient pour amener le sang et la mort aux ennemis de leur Seigneur et Maître.

Au-dessus d'eux, davantage vinrent les rejoindre. Pour la première fois depuis bien des siècles, ils étaient de nouveau tous ensemble, appelés pour servir. Et ils serviraient.

Tandis que la nuit se poursuivait, les ténèbres leur donnant de la force, ils se rapprochaient d'Isengard.

(-)

Dun dun DUN ! Le suspense est insoutenable, je ne sais pas si vous allez pouvoir tenir une semaine...

Plus sérieusement, après les Ents, voilà que les Nazgûl sont de sortie...


End file.
